EL PAPEL DE SUS VIDAS
by Mas alla de la realidad
Summary: Que pasa cuando una obra cambia todo, un papel se vuelve la realidad y un amor que siempre estuvo ahí sale a la luz... si quieren saber que sucede pasen y lean...Jori TERMINADA
1. Chapter 1

**_Ninguno de los personajes de esta hostoria me pertenece (por desgracia, de ser asi el Jori ya seria una relidad)_**

**_Hola, primero que nada esta es mi primera historia y pense porque no intentarlo con un Jori, pero en fin si estas leyendo esto es porque elegiste mi historia para leerla el dia de hoy, ante esto gracias y espero que el trabajo de esta humilde servidora sea de su agrado_**

* * *

><p><strong>EL PAPEL DE SUS VIDAS<strong>

POV TORI

Bueno otro día común y corriente en Hollywood Arts., bueno si a lo que sucede aquí se le puede llamar normal, en fin entre al salón de Sikowitz a tomar mi clase cotidiana vi a todos mis amigos, a Cat, André, Robbie con Rex, Beck y a Jade la causante de mi desdicha pero en fin que le vamos a hacer, siempre se muestra como alguien dura y todo eso pero estoy segura que en ella existe una persona muy noble aunque no lo demuestre mucho.

En fin llego Sikowitz y comenzó a decir muchas cosas raras sobre los cocos que no entendí y al fin comenzó la clase

-Muy bien hoy veremos la interiorización que es… ¿Beck que es?-

-Es conocer como es el personaje y traerlo a escena desde tu interior-

-Bien Beck, toma un coco, ahora vamos a hacer un proyecto sobre esto, que a mi parecer es lo más importante de la actuación, es la esencia de la actuación, por eso a cada quien se le dará un personaje y tendrá que realizar la interiorización así les toque el personaje más ridículo lo tendrán que hacer o sino reprobara al finalizar la interiorización se verá reflejada en la obra del proyecto final.-

Valla ciertamente me parece que serán papeles muy difíciles conociendo a Sikowitz, espero que no demasiado.

-Buen sus personajes serán… - en ese momento sonó el timbre -bueno sus personajes se los diré mañana así me dará más tiempo para pensar-

Eso último que dijo Sikowitz me tiene un poco preocupada pero bueno es hora de almorzar y tengo ganas de un emparedado de centeno.

-Hola como están-

-Bien Tori, dime ¿qué opinas de lo que dijo Sikowitz?

-¿Por qué la pregunta Robbie?, tienes miedo de que te separen de tu títere-

-Jade el termino títere es ofensivo para Rex-

-Bueno en fin cambiando el tema del títere y volviendo a lo importante ¿Qué personajes creen que dará Sikowitz?

-Bueno André espero que me den el papel de una asesina que mata a su víctima frente al publico- entonces Jade comenzó a mirarme, lo cual me atemorizo un poco, entonces toco la campana y el día termino.

Invite a André a mi casa ya que Trina y mis padres avían viajado a San Diego por una semana, realmente lo siento por mis padres, pero que importa es una semana sin Trina, en ese momento sonó el timbre y me saco de mis pensamientos, era André estaba escribiendo una nueva canción y quería que la practicáramos y después veríamos una película.

-¿Qué hay?, no puedo creer que tus padres se hayan llevado a Trina-

-Lo sé ¿no es increíble?

Ensayamos un rato la canción y vimos una película de terror con la cual espero no quedar traumada de por vida y luego de eso André se fue puesto que mañana había escuela.

Antes de irme a dormir recordé lo del proyecto y comencé a pensar en qué tipo de papel me iría a tocar, pero después de un rato caí ahogada por mis pensamientos al mundo de los sueños.

POV JADE

Otra vez ese estúpido ruido de mi despertador por la mañana, no sé porque me molesto en ponerlo si al final me quedare dormida otra vez y me despertare en cuanto Beck llegue por mí, era mi rutina de siempre despertar con esa alarma y hacer lo que hace cualquier chica antes de ir al colegio.

-¿Cómo dormiste?- me preguntaba Beck mientras íbamos en su auto camino a la escuela

-Igual que siempre ¿y tú?-

-Bien supongo, algo preocupado por el proyecto-

-Por Dios, Sikowitz dará uno de sus papeles estúpidos sin trama ni sentido, veraz que será lo más fácil del mundo-

-Te escuchas muy segura, ¿Crees poder manejar el papel que te de Sikowitz y interiorizarlo como se debe?

-Por supuesto es más ¿por qué no apostamos?-

-Mmm… suena interesante continua-

-Si lo consigo me invitaras una cena y si no… tú elige que ago.-

-¿Segura que lo cumplirás?-

-Si-

-Bueno entonces por una semana serás linda y amable con todos, además de aceptar que no era tan fácil ¿hecho?-

-hecho-

-Llegamos, es mejor que pidas porque te den un papel fácil-

-Ja… es más si ofrecen el estelar o el más difícil lo aceptare-

-Está bien, ahora entremos o no llegaremos a tiempo para la clase-

Avanzamos hacia el salón de clases, vamos conociendo a Sikowitz haremos una obra sumamente sencilla y comeré gratis por eso, caminando hacia nuestro destino choque con alguien, yo llevaba un café que pasamos a comprar mientras hablamos sobre el tema del proyecto. El café estaba hirviendo y me cayó encima.

-Fíjate por donde caminas!-

-Lo siento, no era mi intención es que estaba leyendo esta canción y no te vi, de veras discúlpame-

En ese momento quería golpear al idiota que hizo eso, alce mi rostro para ver quien fue, pero resulto que no era el sino ella, Vega.

-Woow Vega, no puedes ser más torpe-

-Ya déjala Jade ven, vamos a que te cambies y compremos otro café en la cafetería ¿quieres?

-Está bien no vale la pena perder mi tiempo y no quiero llegar tarde con Sikowitz-

Nos fuimos de ahí, saque una camiseta limpia de mi casillero y fui al tocador a cambiarme, luego pasamos a la cafetería a comprar un capuchino vainilla y sin más preámbulo nos fuimos al salón de clases.

Ya estaban todos ahí sentados esperando a que Sikowitz entrara. Nos sentamos y comencé a tomar mi café, poco después llego el profesor.

-Bueno hoy les diré sus papeles para su proyecto, primero les diré los roles protagónicos son algo complejos y quiero que se vean reales, que me den ese no se qué sobre el escenario así que si cualquiera de ustedes lo consigue aparte de un diez perfecto recibirá dos puntos extra en la siguiente evaluación.-

-Increíble, hablas en serio-

-Si Tori, pero no será tarea fácil y como para toda obra are audiciones-

-¿Y sobre que es la obra?

-Aun no lo sé-

-Que piensas empezar a dar papeles y no sabes cuál es la historia

-La sabré luego de verlos adicionar-

-Bueno pues comencemos con las audiciones, André vas primero

Valla al parecer Sikowitz termino de enloquecer, en fin conseguiré el papel principal; y así se paso la clase con las audiciones, la de Beck estuvo bastante bien, pasaron todos y luego de un rato meditando Sikowitz dijo…

-Ya tengo los papeles y los protagónicos los tienen… Tori y Jade-

-¿Qué?- gritamos las dos al mismo tiempo y luego sonó la campana

-Bueno pegare sus papeles afuera del salón y mañana entregare el libreto, pueden irse-

Todos salieron del salón de clases, Beck me dijo que me esperaba en la cafetería y nos quedamos Tori y yo para hablar con Sikowitz

-Explica con vamos a tener las dos el papel protagónico-

-Es que las vi a las dos audicionar y no pude elegir a ninguna y pensé que tendrían ese algo para la obra-

-¿Qué? Pero si obviamente yo fui mejor que ella-

-Oye-

-Vamos chicas será divertido, además solo es una obra, servirá para probar su talento-

-Y tú probaste tu talento haciendo algo como esto-

-No, pero será divertido verlas hacerlo, muy bien mañana le daré el libreto-

Obviamente no nos diría más así que tome mi mochila y me fui con destino a la cafetería

-Jade espera-

-¿Qué quieres Vega?

* * *

><p><strong><em>¿QUE OPINAN? DIGANMELO, SE ACEPTA DE TODO, MENOS AMENAZAS DE MUERTE CLARO, Y SE ACEPTAN MUCHOS COMENTARIOS DE QUE QUIEREN QUE OCURRA EN LA SIGUIENTE PARTE<em>**


	2. Chapter 2

_**LOS PEROSONAJES DE VICTORIOUS NO ME PERTENECEN**_

_**ANTES QUE NADA DEJENME DARLE LAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE DEJARON REVIEWS, USTEDES SON LA RAZON DE QUE SIGA AQUI A Y DISCULPEN SI TARDE EN SUBIRLO, LO QUE PASA ESQUE SALI DE VACACIONES Y USTEDES SABEN**_

POV JADE

-Jade espera-

-Que quieres Vega-

-Quería pedirte una disculpa por lo de la mañana, de verdad no era mi intención…-

-Si, como sea, escucha tengo cosas así que adiós-

-adiós-

Beck fue a mi casa en la tarde y nos quedamos platicando un rato, esperaba que no sacara al tema lo de la obra pero al parecer se moría de ganas por preguntar

-Bueno bebe estas feliz por tu estelar con Tori-

-Por que sea con ella no quiere decir que dejara de ser fácil-

-¿Estás segura?-

-Por supuesto, ¿y tú?-

-¿Yo qué?-

-¿Qué esperas para tu papel?-

-mmm… no lo sé supongo que lo que sea está bien-

-ok, ¿quieres ir a comer algo?

-Por supuesto-

POV TORI

No entiendo porque Jade se comporta siempre así conmigo, pero bueno, no parecía molesta por lo de los papeles que dio Sikowitz, bueno más molesta de lo normal. Por mi parte, no puedo decir que espero con ansias realizar la obra, aunque quizá sea divertido, en fin que le vamos a hacer.

Bueno, es de mañana otra vez, es hora de ir al colegio y aceptar lo que venga. Esta vez tendré cuidado de ver por donde camino para no chocar con alguien de nuevo. Valla parece que hay una reunión afuera del salón

-¿Qué hacen chicos?-

-Estamos viendo los papeles-

En efecto, había una hoja pegada que decía lo siguiente:

Jade-Zoe

Tori-Courtney

Beck-Jacob

Cat-Alejandra

André-Logan

Robbie- Profesor Montoya

Al sonar la campana todos entraron y no me dejaron leer los demás personajes

-Buenos días personas, ¿Qué les parecieron sus personajes?-

-¿De qué hablas? Solo nos diste los nombres

-Lo sé, pero eran los nombres de los personajes-

-Como pides nuestra opinión si solo tenemos los nombres y no el guion-

-Bueno, al parecer no saben apreciar un buen saludo matutino, pero en fin, aquí está el guion, así que quiero a mis estelares en el escenario

Jade y yo subimos al escenario y comenzamos a actuar tal como lo indicaba el guion

POV DE NADIE

-De verdad quieres esto Zoe-

-Yo te quiero a ti, pero…-

-Lo sé, tu actuaste y no supe entender ahora veo que estas con alguien que te corresponde-

-Espera-

-¿Qué?

-Déjame estar un segundo más contigo- las dos se acercan paulatinamente para el beso, pero algo las detiene y las dos frenan en seco

-¿Qué paso?, todo estaba saliendo muy bien-

-Perdón Sikowitz, pero…

-La próxima vez saldrá a la perfección-

-Eso espero Jade, ensayen, relájense y beban un coco ¿De acuerdo?

-Claro-

-Bueno en la obra podemos apreciar un amor bastante complejo, quiero que todos estudien sus papeles, vean su esencia e interioricen el papel- se escucha la campana que indica el termino de la clase

-Jade y Tori, esperen un segundo

POV TORI

No puedo creer que me congelara, de seguro nos dirá algo como que nos familiaricemos con el papel y que ensayemos o algo por el estilo

POV JADE

En ninguna obra me había congelado, no entiendo que paso, solo era un beso como cualquier otro, porque me paralice.

-Bueno chicas creo que se que es lo que les pasa-

-¿Qué es?-

-Pánico escénico-

-Sikowitz no creo que sea eso, hemos presentado muchas obras-

-Lo séTori, pero ninguna de este tipo, así que mañana quiero ver la escena después de clases ¿De acuerdo?

-Está bien, podemos irnos-

-Si Jade, pero les recomiendo que ensayen mucho-

Tome mi mochila y salí del salón seguida por Tori, la cual me llamo de nuevo, valla ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre.

-Espera-

-¿Qué?-

-¿quieres que ensayemos esta tarde en mi casa?-

-No, pero de todos modos lo tengo que hacer, así que está bien-

POV TORI

Jade vendrá a ensayar a mi casa, en especial decidimos ensayar la escena fallida, no puedo creer que no funcionara la escena si el beso de la obra que le di a André me resulto tan fácil, aunque me desconcertó un poco lo que me dijo después de la escena

FLASHBACK

-¿Courtney te sientes bien?

-Si es solo que estaba pensando en…-

-¿En qué?

-Nada importante, ahora solo me importas tú- los dos se acercan paulatinamente hasta que sus labios se unen en un corto beso

-Valla, salió bien, ¿No crees?

-Sí-

-¿Qué tienes?

-No es nada André-

-A ya se, ¿Es por lo de la escena con Jade?

-eh… si, es que… no entiendo-

-¿Qué no entiendes?

-Por qué no funciona-

-Bueno, quizá sea porque ustedes dos no se llevan muy bien-

-Tal vez tengas razón-

-¿Por qué no intentan llevarse mejor?, quizá así sea más fácil-

-André, tu sabes cómo es Jade, sabes que eso no pasara-

-No digo que se conviertan en mejores amigas, tal vez solo que no se peleen todo el tiempo-

-Sabes que si eso pudiera ya lo hubiera hecho desde hace mucho-

En ese momento el celular de André sonó

-Lo siento Tori debo irme, mi abuela dice que la cafetera le está hablando-

-¿Qué?-

-Si es que compramos una cafetera automática, debo apresurarme si no quiero que la destruya, te veo mañana-

-Adiós-

-Ah y piensa lo que te dije-

-ok-

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Alguien toca a la puerta y me saca de mis pensamientos, creo que ya se quien es, así que me apresuro a abrir

-Hola, adelante. ¿Cómo estás?-

-No vine a contarte mi estado de ánimo-

Ay André, a este paso quieres que no nos peleemos cada segundo.

-Bueno, entonces comencemos con el ensayo-

-Está bien-

-Te parece si comenzamos con la escena que no funciono-

-De acuerdo-

POV JADE

De acuerdo, esta vez estoy lista, es solo un beso cualquiera, bueno es hora de empezar

-De verdad quieres esto Zoe-

-Yo te quiero a ti, pero…-

-Lo sé, tu actuaste y no supe entender ahora veo que estas con alguien que te corresponde-

-Espera-

-¿Qué?

-Déjame estar un segundo más contigo- las dos se poco a poco pero de pronto la puerta del cuarto de Tori se abre de golpe

-Oh por dios!-

_**QUE LES PARECIO, ¿QUE QUIEREN QUE OCURRA? CUENTENME, ESPERO SU COMENTARIO, ENTRE MAS COMENTARIOS MÁS GANAS ME DAN DE ESCRIBIR XD**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**VICTORIOUS NO ME PERTENECE Y BLA BLA BLA**_

_**ME TOME UN POQUITO DE ESTE ESPACIO PARA AGRADECER A LOS QUE HAN DEJADO REVIEWS, GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, LO QUE ME HACE SEGUIR CON ESTA HISTORIA SON USTEDES, SE LOS JURO, ENTRE VEO MAS REVIEWS, AUNQUE SEA UNO MAS ME DAN MUCHISIMAS GANAS DE SEGUIR CON ESTO, ASI QUE ACTUALIZARE MAS RAPIDO ENTRE MAS REVIEWS JIJIJJI XD**_

EL PAPEL DE SUS VIDAS

POV JADE

-Déjame estar un segundo más contigo- las dos se poco a poco pero de pronto la puerta del cuarto de Tori se abre de golpe

-Oh por dios!-

-Trina, ¿Qué acaso no te enseñaron a tocar?-

-Disculpa Tori, no sabía que estabas con tu "amiga". Tori, si van a hacer sus cosas cierren bien la puerta, mamá podría entrar-

-¿Qué?

-A y perdón por interrumpir su beso-

-No era un beso real-

-Valla Tori, al parecer tu novia te está negando-

-Ella no es mi novia-

-Di algo Tori, no puedo creer que te niegue-

-Trina, estamos ensayando para una obra-

-Oh, valla que "profesionales", ¿Y qué tal van?-

-Mal-

-¿Por qué?, Todo se veía muy bien-

-Es por el beso, es que no…-

-Entiendo Tori, haber déjame ver el libreto-

Trina comenzó a leer el libreto, Vega la miraba con una cara, que no podía descifrar, ella tiene una mirada en la que es tan simple ver lo que piensa, de pronto la voz de su hermana me saca de mis pensamientos

-Bien, las ayudare-

-¿Cómo?

-Observa como se hace Tori-

-¿Qué?

-Yo seré Courtney, vamos inténtenoslo Jade-

Suspire, mire a Vega que aún tenía esa mirada y decidí intentarlo

-De acuerdo-

-Bien comencemos-

POV TORI

Valla Jade acepto, al parecer ya van a comenzar, observo con cuidado, tal vez pueda aprender algo de la escena

-De verdad quieres esto Zoe-

-Yo te quiero a ti, pero…-

-Lo sé, tu actuaste y no supe entender ahora veo que estas con alguien que te corresponde-

-Espera-

-¿Qué?

-Déjame estar un segundo más contigo- Jade se acerca poco a poco, Trina se acerca de forma rápida y sus labios se funden, Jade toma con un poco de sorpresa la situación, al parecer reacciona un poco después y empieza a corresponder el beso, al momento en que Trina se percata, profundiza el beso.

Estaba perpleja, no podía creer lo que había sucedido, el beso a mi parecer había durado unos cinco minutos pero no había durado más de diez segundos, la voz de Trina me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Lo vez Tori, es muy simple-

Solo asentí con la cabeza

-Bien, las dejo para que sigan ensayando, adiós Jade, hasta mañana Tori-

Luego de que Trina salió de mi cuarto todo se quedó en silencio, Jade solo miraba al vacío y yo aún no me creía lo que había sucedido, me sentía demasiado extraña, no puedo describir bien mi estado, quizá sea porque tal vez Trina tenga razón y yo no tenga talento, no puedo manejar un simple beso, supongo que debe ser por eso. Salgo de mis pensamientos cuando mi mirada se cruza con la de Jade, ella me mira fija como tratando de adivinar mis pensamientos.

POV JADE

Me gustaría saber qué es lo que piensa Vega, se quedó perdida como por diez minutos, apuesto a que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que había pasado tanto tiempo. Supongo que debería de irme, al parecer no se ve muy bien, quizá no se sienta bien.

-Vega, ya es un poco tarde, debo irme-

Ella solo volteo a verme, no le dije nada más, tome mi mochila y me retire, encendí mi motocicleta y fije mi rumbo.

Al llegar a mi casa, me recosté en mi cama y me quede mirando un rato al techo, me perdí en mis pensamientos, pensaba en ese estúpida mirada que tenía Vega, valla desde cuando me importa lo que piense o haga, quizá estaba así porque nosotras no pudimos realizar el beso, lo mejor será olvidarlo, mañana será un largo día, debería dormir.

POV TORI

Ya habían pasado unas horas desde que Jade se fue de mi casa y de lo sucedido, aun no podía sacar ese beso de mi cabeza, cada que cerraba mis ojos volvía a mi mente, ¿Por qué demonios me sentía de ese modo? ¿Mi mente me estaba haciendo una mala jugada? Suspire, quizá lo mejor será olvidar, mañana despejare mi mente.

¿Qué hora era? Las tres de la mañana y yo no había dormido nada, que rayos me pasaba, yo sé que puedo realizar ese beso, después de todo antes de que Trina llegara estábamos a punto de besarnos, quizá si no hubiera llegado Trina en ese momento no estaría así ahora, hubiera besado a Jade, bueno Courtney hubiera besado a Zoe, aunque tal vez el beso en el que pensaría ahora sería el nuestro, tal vez no la puedo besar porque es Jade.

Trina me despertó esta mañana, claro como ella no paso una mala noche, apuesto a que durmió como un bebe. En algún momento de la noche, perdida en mis pensamientos me quede dormida, debí dormir solo un par de horas, me estoy cayendo de sueño y aun así sigo igual de confundida.

Me dirigí a la escuela, más dormida que despierta, al llegar la vi con Beck, ella le dio un beso a Beck y otra vez sentí lo mismo de la noche anterior, pase al lado de ella y nuestras miradas se cruzaron una vez más, seguí de largo y entre a la clase de Sikowitz.

POV JADE

Vega pasó al lado de mí y nuestras miradas se cruzaron, vi un semblante un poco pesado en su mirada, se veía cansada, como si no hubiera dormido bien, desde anoche no podía leer su mente a través de su mirada, quizá solo eran especulaciones mías, es más ni siquiera sabía porque le daba tanta importancia al asunto era una estupidez.

Beck y yo nos dirigimos a la clase de Sikowitz, al parecer si tenía razón, no había dormido bien estaba recargada en su silla, al parecer estaba dormida, quizá si la moviese tan solo un poco o si le hablara al oído, brincaría y se caería.

-Vega!- grite y ella cayó al suelo

-¿Cuál es tu problema?-

-Me pareció divertido, al parecer no dormiste bien-

-Bueno yo…-

-Si eso suponía, solo intenta no quedarte dormida a la hora de la escena-

Me aleje de ella y me senté al lado de Beck. Sikowitz entro y comenzó con una de sus tonterías de siempre.

POV TORI

Con todo lo que había pasado había olvidado por completo la obra, en la clase lo único que Sikowitz hizo fue observar la escena de Jade y Beck y luego la de André con migo, de milagro no me quede dormida, pero en fin, la clase termino, todos comenzaron a salir pero Sikowitz nos detuvo

-Jade y Tori deténganse ahí-

-¿Qué?

-Acaso olvidaron que deben presentar una escena-

-No, lo que pasa es que…bueno…y…-

-¿Qué elocuente Tori?

-Bueno pues entonces, espero que esta vez salga bien, de acuerdo comiencen-

Tome aire, mire a Jade a los ojos, ella tan fría como siempre, llego de nuevo esa imagen a mi mente y me paralice antes de empezar

POV JADE

Se veía más insegura que otros días, pero en fin tenía que empezar con esto, entre más rápido comenzara más rápido terminaría

-De verdad quieres esto Zoe- dijo casi como un susurro

-Yo te quiero a ti, pero…-al parecer se paralizo, no sabía qué hacer, puse mi mano en sus hombros y sentí como se estremeció un poco, pero al parecer eso hizo que reaccionara.

-Lo sé, tu actuaste y no supe entender ahora veo que estas con alguien que te corresponde-

-Espera-

_**PERDON QUE HAYA CORTADO LA ESCENA A LA MITAD PERO ASI ES MAS EMOCIONANTE NO CREEN, ¿PERMITO QUE PASE EL BESO ESTA VEZ? NO LO CREO SOY MALA. QUIERO QUE TENGA UN BUEN DRAMA JIJIJIJ**_

_**DEJEN REVIEWS Y DIGANME QUE QUIEREN QUE PASA, PARA MI NO HAY NADA MEJOR QUE REVIZAR Y VER QUE HAY UN REVIEW MAS QUE AYER XD**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**VICTORIOUS NO ME PERTENECE, DE SER ASI EL JORI ESTARIA POR TODAS PARTES**_

_**ANTES QUE NADA, UNA DISCULPA POR NO ACTUALIZAR I MI COMPU NO SERVIA Y SOLO TENIA MI IPOD, PERO EN FIN LES TRAIGO UN NUEVO CAPITULO QUE ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO, A Y QUIERO QUE SEPAN QUE LEO TODOS SUS REVIEWS, ASI QUE DECIDI AGRADECERLOS ABAJO, NO LOS ABURRO MAS AQUI XD**_

POV JADE

Se veía más insegura que otros días, pero en fin tenía que empezar con esto, entre más rápido comenzara más rápido terminaría

-De verdad quieres esto Zoe- dijo casi como un susurro

-Yo te quiero a ti, pero…-al parecer se paralizo, no sabía qué hacer, puse mi mano en sus hombros y sentí como se estremeció un poco, pero al parecer eso hizo que reaccionara.

-Lo sé, tu actuaste y no supe entender ahora veo que estas con alguien que te corresponde-

-Espera-

-¿Qué?

-Déjame estar un segundo más contigo- me acerque poco a poco, Vega tenia otra vez esa mirada, perecía que estaba paralizada otra vez, ¿Qué debo hacer?, suspire, coloque mi mano en su mejilla y otra vez sentí que se estremeció un poco al contacto, al parecer funciono, estábamos más cerca que en ninguno de nuestro otros intentos.

-Por dios Tori solo es un beso!-

-Cat-

En efecto era Cat y traía compañía, al parecer todos estaban pegados como moscas en la ventana y nos estaban viendo, desde quien sabe cuanto.

-Ah- suspiro Sikowitz-Lo mejor será que terminemos con esto otro día, pueden irse, todos pueden irse-

Me aleje de Tori, tome mi mochila y salí del salón, me fui con Beck con rumbo a mi casa, al parecer esto iba para largo.

POV TORI

Salí del salón de clases, estaba… ni siquiera sabia como estaba, estaba perdida en mis pensamientos, André me llevo a mi casa y platicamos un rato mientras nos dirigíamos a nuestro destino.

-Valla, no cabe duda que tú y Jade son grandes artistas, esa escena estuvo increíble, se veía tan real-

-¿De verdad lo crees?-

-Por supuesto, no pude ver muy bien, pero si pude ver la cara que tenía Jade, no tenía esa frialdad e indiferencia en sus ojos-

-¿Enserio?-

-Claro. Bueno llegamos. ¿Trina esta en tu casa?

-Si-

-Adiós, te veo mañana-

-¿No quieres pasar?-

-¿Porque crees que pregunte antes?

-Bueno, te veo mañana-

Entre a mi casa, no me percate de nada y subí directo a mi habitación, las palabras de André estaban en mi cabeza y no dejaban de dar vueltas en ella, de repente esa estúpida imagen del beso de Trina y Jade volvió a mi mente, ¿Por qué rayos me sentía así?, suspire como nunca antes, pero alguien me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Jamás te vi suspirar tanto Tori-

-Trina no estoy de humor para tus bromas-

-Esta bien, ya no habrá bromas, ¿Qué tienes Tori?-

-No me siento bien-

-Ay hermanita ¿Tienes mal de amores?

-¿Qué?, NO. No es eso es culpa de esa estúpida obra-

-A ya entiendo-

-¿Qué entiendes?

-Eso que sientes no es por la obra en si, es por el beso-

-Bueno…-

-¿No entiendo por qué? Jade besa muy bien-

Quizá esto era un sueño y esa estúpida alarma sonaría en cualquier momento y nada de esto seria cierto o tal vez solo no había escuchado bien o Trina no sabia lo que decía.

-¿Qué dijiste?

- Que no entiendo el porqué del asunto del beso si Jade besa muy bien-

-¿Hablas enserio?

-Por supuesto, piénsalo así te será mas fácil besarla-

Ella estaba dispuesta a irse, pero debía preguntarle o de nuevo no dormiría

-Trina, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Acabas de hacerla-

-Trina dijiste sin bromas-

-Esta bien, pregúntame lo que quieras-

-Si pudieras besar a Jade otra vez… ¿Lo harías?-

-mmm… porque no, buenas noches Tori-

Trina salió de mi habitación y me puse a pensar muchas cosas, y de lo estúpida que soy, no debí hacer esa pregunta, al parecer otra vez no dormiré. Soy una estúpida, no entiendo, estoy haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua, que me importa lo que Trina quiera o lo que Jade agá, lo que me tiene así esa esa porquería de obra.

Otra noche mas sin poder dormir maldición, ya no lo soporto mas, pero por lo menos de algo sirvió todo esto. Ahora debo alistarme para ir al colegio, el día de hoy voy a acabar con todos mis problemas, en la clase de Sikowitz, por fin acabare con esto.

POV JADE

Desperté esta mañana con esta torpe rutina, subí al coche de Beck y tomamos rumbo a la escuela, mis expectativas no eran buenas para ese día.

El día de hoy llegamos un poco más temprano de lo usual al colegio debido a que cuando Beck llego a mi casa y yo ya estaba lista, algo inusual en mi; como paso esto, pues desperté temprano el día de hoy y mi cabeza vinieron muchos pensamientos, estúpidos a mi parecer pero no me dejaron volver a dormir como de costumbre.

-¿Quieres un café?-

-…-

-Jade, ¿Estas ahí?, hola-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Quieres un café?-

-Si, un…-

-Capuchino vainilla, ya lo se- Me sonrió y le devolví la sonrisa y él se alejó no sin antes darme un corto beso en los labios.

Como y se me hacia costumbre me dirigí al armario del conserje. Al llegar ahí escuche que alguien estaba ahí, de seguro era el conserje que sacaba algunas cosas para limpiar ya que era tan temprano o quizá es ese estúpido vago que duerme ahí, estaba a punto de irme, cuando escuche un pequeño y casi inaudible sollozo. Dicen que la curiosidad mato al gato, pero para mi fortuna yo no era uno, así que entre.

-Valla al parecer alguien también se despertó temprano-

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Al parecer las dos tenemos la costumbre de venir aquí ¿No crees?-

-Yo ya me iba-

-¿Qué te pasa Vega?-

-¿De que hablas?-

-Estabas llorando, yo te escuche-

-Bueno yo…-Tori suspiro

-Entonces… ¿Te dejo tu novio?-

-Sabes que no tengo novio-

-Cierto-sonreí malvadamente y ella me miro indiferente

-Ya me voy-

-¿A dónde vas Vega? Creí que teníamos una amistosa charla

-¿Amistosa?-

-Por supuesto-

-Si tu a eso le llamas amistoso-

-Anda dime, ¿Te desilusionaste? ¿Él se dio cuenta que no vales la pena?-

-No puedo creer que…- y ella salió muy molesta y vi como una lagrima corría por su mejilla, valla quizá me pase un poco, pero en fin.

Me quede ahí un rato y me quede pensando que con lo que le había dicho a Vega el beso seria más difícil, suspire, supongo que ya se le pasara. Salí de ahí y me encontré con Beck.

-Aquí tienes-

-Gracias, tardaste un poco-

-Si al perecer aunque sea muy temprano hay mucha gente-

-Que extraño-

-¿Oye?

-mmm…-conteste mientras le daba un sorbo a mi café

-¿Tú sabes que le pasa a Tori?-

-¿Por qué?

-Parecía que había llorado, bueno ella al parecer seco sus lágrimas, luego vio a Sikowitz y entraron al salón-

-Bueno, yo…-

-Jade…-dio un suspiro y me dijo-¿Qué le hiciste?-

-Tuvimos un pequeño encuentro amistoso-

-¿Qué tan amistoso?-

-Bueno…creo que se me paso la mano un poquito, pero es que yo no…-

-¿No crees que le debes una disculpa?- El me miro con su típica cara de sabes que tengo razón, di un suspiro y me dirigí al salón de clases.

Quizá si me iba a comprar algo de desayunar o si le decía a Beck que estaba muy ocupada hablando con Sikowitz, no, supongo que se daría cuenta. Pero que se supone que le iba a decir, suspire, solo le diré un ¿Vega te sientes bien? O le podría decir…

Sin darme cuenta ya había llegado a mi destino y unas voces me sacaron de mis pensamientos

-Sikowitz, entiende, yo no quiero seguir con esto, lo mejor será que me remplace por alguien más-

-Vamos Tori, ustedes dos tienen ese algo que…-

-No, por favor, te podría ayudar con otra cosa para la obra-

-Tori, dime ¿Cuál es el problema?-

- Bueno es que…-

-¿Es por Jade?-

-Bueno, si pero…-

Bueno si era por mí y ella quería que la remplazaran, yo la ayudaría con gusto

_**BUENO QUIERO AGRADECER A:**_

_**Mary-Alice-Snape, Teamochis, Mono, Mariana-pink,Elizabeth,Victorious. FAN, Ernesto De Unanue, DiAnA y JosabethJori, SUS COMENTARIOS ME HACEN LA PERSONA MÁS FELIZ DEL MUNDO XD**_

_**A Y Mary-Alice-Snape TOME MUCHO EN CUENTA LO QUE ME DIJISTE PERO TENGO ALGO PLANEADO PARA TRINA JIJJIJIJIJI**_

_**AHORA SI, DIGANME QUE LES PARECIO, ¿LES GUSTO?,¿NO LES GUSTO?, ¿LO AMARON?, ¿LO ODIARON?, ¿QUE DESEAN LANZARME? ¿ROSAS?¿JITOMATES?¿PIEDRAS? JIJIJIJI DIGANMELO EN UN REVIEW Y CONTINUARE LO MAS PRONTO QUE PUEDA. GRACIAS POR SEGUIR ESTA HISTORIA.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**DISCULPENLA TARDANZA PERO FUE UNA SEMANA DE LOCO, PROYECTO DE QUIMICA, DE ARTES, DE ESPAÑOL, EXAMEN DE HISTORIA Y DE MATE, NO ENTINEDO PORQUE LOS MAESTROS DEJAN TODO PARA LA MISMA SEMANA, PERO EN FIN AQUI ESTOY OTRA VEZ, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS.**_

**_VICTORIOUS NO ME PERTENECE, DE SER ASI YO NO ESCRIBIRIA EN ESTE SITIO Y EN LA TELE SOLO VERIAN JORI, JIJIJIJI XD_**

POV JADE

-Tori, dime ¿Cuál es el problema?-

- Bueno es que…-

-¿Es por Jade?-

-Bueno, si pero…-

Bueno si era por mí y ella quería que la remplazaran, yo la ayudaría con gusto

-¿Qué pasa Vega, no crees poder con esto?

-Jade yo…-

-Oye, no tienes por qué darme explicaciones, para mi mejor si no quieres estar en la obra-

-Tori, ¿De verdad quieres dejar la obra?-

-Sikowitz lo que pasa es que…-

-Ya sé que es por mi Vega-

-Mira, lo que pasa es que…-

-Sikowitz, se quien puede hacer el papel de Tori-

-¿Quién?-

-Trina-

Ella se quedo petrificada al oír el nombre de su hermana, yo solo sonreí.

-Bueno, Jade aunque Tori dejara la obra, creo que lo justo seria hacer audiciones para ver quien se acopla mejor al papel y…-

-No te preocupes, estuve ensayando un poco con Trina y creo que salió bastante bien-

-¿De verdad?-

-Por supuesto, ella seria perfecta, ¿No es así Tori?-

-Bueno,… yo supongo que… si-

-Lo vez Sikowitz-

-Bueno pues entonces supongo que Trina te remplazara Tori, tú me puedes ayudar con las luces y la escenografía-

-Me… parece… bien-

Tori se veía tan nerviosa, triste y lastimada, decidí irme de ahí para dejarlos solos, tome mi mochila y salí a reunirme con Beck, aun faltaba algún tiempo para iniciar las clases.

-Jade te disculpaste con Tori-

-Pues…-

-Jade- ahí estaba otra vez ese tono en su voz, me gustaba, hacia que se viera lindo reprochándome

-Mira Beck, es que es algo complejo-

-¿Te disculpaste si o no?-

-mmm… no-

El Suspiro,-¿Tuvieron otra platica "amistosa", cierto?-

-Pues si, lo que pasa es que…- en ese momento sonó el timbre le dije que le explicaría después, o que quizá se enteraría antes.

POV TORI

Lo mejor fue que me saliera de la obra, trataba de repetir en mi cabeza, mientas miraba al vacío, pero sabia que era una estúpida por haberlo hecho pero aun mas por haber aceptado que Trina fuera mi suplente y sobre todo después de la estúpida pregunta que le hice a Trina aquella noche.

-Tori- escuchaba una voz que a mi parecer se escuchaba muy lejos y muy tenue, hasta que alguien me sacudió de pronto

-¿Qué paso?-

-Eso te pregunto yo a ti, ¿Qué tienes?-

-Porque lo dices André-

-No lo se, quizá porque Cat me dijo que te grito en el oído hola, y ni siquiera la notaste, porque Rex hizo un comentario hacia ti y no le reclamaste o porque llevo diez minutos llamándote y no respondes-

-Es que estoy un poco despistada, eso es todo-

-Si, eso se nota, ¿Pero que tiene tu mente ocupada?

-Es sobre la obra, lo que pasa es que J…-En eso sonó el timbre y segundos después entro Jade acompañada por Beck

-Te cuento luego André, ¿Quieres ir a mi casa en la tarde?-

-Claro-

Jade tomo asiento junto a Beck, con esa sonrisa suya tan altanera y tan suya, esa que pone cuando siente que gano.

-Buenos días clase, disculpen la tardanza, pero no encontraba mi coco, por algún extraño motivo lo olvide en el baño y además tenia que atender un asunto sobre la obra-

-¿Pasa algo con la obra?-

-No, es solo que cambiara un personaje-

-¿Por qué?-

-Ciertamente, yo aun no entiendo mucho sobre el asunto pero, en fin-

-¿Quién cambiara?-

-Tori-

-¿Qué?- Todos se quedaron muy sorprendidos y sus miradas se postraron en mi

-Bueno pues su suplente será… Trina-

-Pero ¿Por qué ella?-

-Por decisión y recomendación de Jade-

Ahora las miradas se postraron en ella, incluso Beck parecía estar sorprendido, y con una mirada amenazante por parte de Jade todos quitaron la interrogante de ella.

-Bueno, ahora continuaremos con los ensayos, Robbie y Cat es su turno-

No le tome nada, absolutamente nada de atención a la escena, a decir verdad solo pensaba en una cosa y note por casualidad como Sikowitz le decía a André, algo que para mi fue inaudible.

En ese momento sonó el timbre y la clase termino, ahora lo que mas quería era salir de ahí y aclarar mi mente.

-Tori y Jade esperen un momento- Demonios, ¿Por qué?

Mi mirada se cruzo con uno hermosos ojos azules, que me miraban con una indiferencia increíble, le sostuve la mirada por unos segundos y luego vi que André entro con Trina a su lado.

-Mmm… Trina, sabes sobre la obra que se esta realizando ¿cierto?-

-Si de hecho ensaye un poco de la obra con Jade.

-Si, bueno pues Tori quiere salirse de la obra así que, Jade dijo que tú podrías ocupar su lugar-

-Claro, Sikowitz sabía que algún día reconocerías mi enorme talento-

-Si, mmm…, bueno, supongo que se lo debes a Jade, pero antes quiero ver esa escena-

-Me parece bien-

Ya estoy harta, deje la obra para salir de este problema y cada vez era peor mi agonía, ahora vería otra vez esa imagen que todavía no podía bloquear. Vi hacia Jade y Trina y en ese momento Sikowitz grito -acción!-

-De verdad quieres esto Zoe-

-Yo te quiero a ti, pero…-

-Lo sé, tu actuaste y no supe entender ahora veo que estas con alguien que te corresponde-

-Espera-

-¿Qué?

-Déjame estar un segundo más contigo- Jade volteo a verme por un segundo con esa sonrisa, atrajo a Trina hacia ella y se dieron un beso increíblemente profundo, y lo peor de todo es que al parecer las dos lo estaban disfrutando.

-Excelente, me encanto.-

Creí que no se separarían jamás, mis lágrimas estaban a punto de caer así que tome mi mochila y salí lo más rápido que pude de ahí.

POV JADE

Vega salió corriendo de ahí y creí verla llorar, no lo pude alucinar claramente vi como una lagrima rodaba por la mejilla de Tori, de seguro le dolió no poder con el papel y su hermana si lo consiguió.

-Estuvo muy bien, será un gran éxito, le pediré a la directora que nos permita presentar la obra para mas gente, ahora que vi la escena estoy seguro que será bastante interesante-

-¿A que te refieres Sikowitz?-

-No me hagan caso, ya pueden irse-

Tome mi mochila y me retire del lugar pero cuando escuche que alguien gritaba

-Jade espera- No se porque, pero creo que esto ya lo había vivido

-¿Qué sucede V… Trina?

-mmm… si, ah… me preguntaba si querrías ir a ensayar a mi casa en la tarde-

-Claro-

-Te veo luego-

Trina se esta comportando demasiado extraña, iré con Beck a comer y luego iré a casa de Vega, bueno de Trina.

-¿Qué quieres comer?-

-No lo se tu elige por mi Beck-

El eligió algo para mi y el pidió lo mismo, quizá ya había olvidado lo de Vega, pero a Beck no se le escapan esas cosas

-Me contaras lo que paso con Tori-

-Bueno pues…- Y le conté todo lo que paso mientras comíamos, cuando terminamos él dijo

-¿Por qué elegiste a Trina para remplazar a Tori?-

-Me pareció una buena idea para molestar a Vega-

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?-

-Claro, pero a cambio…- Entonces me acerque y lo bese y él lo correspondió-¿Qué quieres preguntar?

-¿Por qué odias tanto a Tori?-

-…-

-¿No piensa contestarme?-

-Te dije que podías preguntar, no que te contestaría-

-Tú nunca vas a cambiar cierto- Yo solo le sonreí y nos besamos de nuevo. El me llevo a la casa de Vega.

-Hola-

-Pasa-

POV TORI

André fue a mi casa y nos quedamos platicando un rato

-Tori me preocupas, desde hace tiempo estas despistada y triste ¿Qué ocurre?-

-Lo que ocurre es que mi cabeza esta muy revuelta-

-Y yo se quien te tiene así-

-¿Quién?-

-Su nombre con… Jade-

-Por que crees eso-

-Tori, yo sé que quizá te suene raro pero yo creo que estas celosa-

-¿Celosa?-

-Si-

-André estas escuchando lo que dices-

-Si, ¿Qué tiene?-

-Ella es una chica-

-¿Y?-

-Yo también lo soy-

-Tori, escucha para el amor no hay limites-

-Pero es que…- suspire, ¿Qué tal si André tenia razón?

-Piénsalo, no me contestes a mí, contéstale a tu corazón-

-…- En ese momento alguien toco la puerta

-Hola- Y mis ojos se toparon con unos hermosos ojos azules

-Pasa-

-Vienes a ensayar con Trina.

-Así es Vega-

-¿Quieres algo de tomar?-

-No, ¿Dónde esta Trina?-

-En su cuarto-

Ella subió y me antes de irme me miro de reojo y continuo con su camino, pero alguien interrumpió mis pensamientos

-Díselo-

-¿Qué quieres que le diga André?-

-La verdad-

_**¿COMO ESTUVO?¿LES GUSTO?¿LO ODIARON?¿MERECE UN REVIEW? ENTRE MAS REVIEWS ME DAN MAS GANAS DE ESCRIBIR Y ACTUALIZARE MAS RAPIDO, LES AGRADESCO MUCHO POR SEGUIR MI HISTORIA XD**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_HOLA SOY YO OTRA VEZ, DISCULPEN LA TARDANZA PERO EN FIN AQUI ESTOY ORA VEZ._**

**_GRACIAS A USTEDES SIGO ESCRIBIENDO, GRACIAS POR LEER, COMENTAR Y DARME IDEAS, SI ESO NO SEGUIRIA ESCRIBIENDO XD, AGRADECERE ABAJO._**

**_VICTORIOU NO ME PERTENECE DE SER ASI ESTAS Y MAS HISTORIAS ESTARIAN EN LA TV._**

POV TORI

Ella subió y me antes de irme me miro de reojo y continuo con su camino, pero alguien interrumpió mis pensamientos

-Díselo-

-¿Qué quieres que le diga André?-

-La verdad-

-¿De que verdad hablas?-

-De lo que sientes-

-André, yo no ciento nada por Jade-

El suspiro –Tu sabes la verdad Tori-

POV JADE

Subí las escaleras en dirección al cuarto de Trina, de camino pase por la habitación de Vega y la puerta estaba cerrada, pase de largo, mire de reojo una vez más su cuarto y me acerque lentamente hacia la puerta de Trina y me dispuse a tocar la puerta.

Antes de poder tocar, ella abrió la puerta de pronto y apenas pude frenar para no chocar con ella, estábamos a centímetros de distancia y ella solo se limito a decir:

-Hola-

Yo solo conteste con un movimiento de cabeza, debo admitir que estaba algo nerviosa por la distancia

-Pasa-

Entre lentamente en su cuarto

-Siéntate-

Me acerque a su cama y deje mi mochila a un lado

-Casi lo olvido, aquí tienes el guion de la obra-

-Tori me dio el suyo, ahora ella va ha ayudar con la escenografía y las luces-

-Ya veo-

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?-

-Bueno yo c…-

-¿Por qué Tori se salió de la obra?-

-Lo que pasa es que…. Supongo que fue porque….-

-No entiendo bien-

Suspire, ¿para qué demonios quería saberlo? Se supone que debería de estar feliz por su estelar en lugar de hacer preguntas estúpidas

-Jade, ¿Sigues ahí?

-Ah, si, es que…. Bueno querías saber la respuesta ¿no?-

-Si-

-Bueno, supongo que yo tuve un poco de culpa-

-¿Culpa?-

-Si-

-Pero culpa ¿Por qué?-

-Ciertamente no estoy muy segura por que fue-

-¿Fue por el beso?-

-No lo se, supongo que no-

-¿Qué no le gusto el beso a Tori?

-De hecho….-

-No se besaron ¿cierto?-

-No-

-¿Por qué?-

-Simplemente no se pudo o no se dio el momento y sabes que eso es lo mejor-

-¿De verdad?

-¿No se supone que deberíamos ensayar la obra? Se estrena dentro de poco y…-

-Si lo se-

-¿Tienes limonada?

-mmm…, creo-

-¿Quieres una?-

-Claro-

-Ahora vuelvo-

Abrí la puerta y salí de su cuarto en dirección a la cocina-

POV TORI

-André, yo no creo que sea eso-

-Tori, te lo voy a decir como un buen amigo, tu sientes algo por Jade y esa obra solo hizo que te dieras cuenta-

-Yo no…- suspire, Tori, admítelo, lo sabes, lo sabias desde hace mucho pero no querías acéptalo, ella te gusta es mas creo que paulatinamente te estas enamorando de ella

-Tori, ¿Aun sigues ahí?-

-Si, yo…-

-Déjalo salir Tori, te sentirás mejor cuando lo admitas, así podrás organizar y aclarar tu mente-

Las lágrimas me vencieron, me sentía la persona más estúpida del mundo.

-Esta bien te ayudare, ¿Qué sientes por Jade?-

-Yo…supongo que…, si….yo…. la….-

-¿La amas?-

Quizá si se lo decía, si lo aceptaba, el dolor disminuiría, mi mente si se aclararía y podría pensar claro

-Si-

Luego él me abrazo y deje que todas mis lágrimas salieran

POV JADE

Iba bajando las escaleras cuando escuche un sollozo, igual al que escuche el otro día en el armario del conserje, al parecer era Vega, estaba abrazada con André y escuche lo que Vega le decía a André entre sollozos.

-Jade, ella es tan…, yo no debería de…. Pero…. Es que ella tiene la culpa… la odio por eso… no tienes idea de cuanto la odio, ella solo me hace sufrir y no sabes cuanto me lastima cuando ella…-

-Jade que haces-

-Trina, ah… yo iba por las limonadas, pero lo que pasa es que se cayeron mis llaves y me detuve a recogerlas-

-Claro, te ayudo a traerlas-

-Si-

Valla, al parecer al fin Vega sintió ese odio y rencor hacia mi, supongo que la gota que derramo el vaso fueron nuestras "amistosas" conversaciones, supongo que eso es lo mejor para las dos.

Fuimos con destino a la cocina, al parecer Vega y André notaron nuestra presencia y se separaron rápidamente y ella intento limpiar sus lágrimas. Ahora que por fin había aceptado su odio y desprecio hacia mi, por que no hacer lo mismo.

POV TORI

Jade pasó al lado de mí y sentí esa mirada fría, la cual me quebró el corazón con su indiferencia.

Fueron en dirección a la cocina y sacaron dos vasos de limonada, se acercaron hacia nosotros y Jade paro frente a mí con eso ojos en los que yo me perdía.

-Trina ¿Que te parece si ensayamos aquí para que ellos nos den su opinión?-

-Me parece bien, entre mas publico mas me alabaran-

-Yo no creo que sea buena idea Jade-

-Vamos André, solo denos su opinión y luego nos iremos-

Maldita sea, le encanta verme sufrir, sabe que me duele, sabe que me lastima, quizá no sabe de que modo o por qué pero me siento de ese modo pero se me rompe el corazón.

Se repitió otra vez esa maldita escena, que me destruía.

POV JADE

Si ella quería juagar a ver quien lastima más a quien, yo iba a ganar. Sabía que le dolía en el alma ver como su hermana si podía manejar la situación mientras que ella se sentía imponente y fracasada al no haber podido con el papel y hacer la escena enfrente de ella era como un recordatorio de ello.

Bese a Trina con el beso mas apasionado que pude recordar y vi como Vega rompía con forme avanzaba la escena. Claramente vi como una lágrima rodaba con la mejilla de Vega.

Tori salió rápidamente a su cuarto diciendo que se sentía mal

-¿Qué les pareció?-

-Se vio muy realista, pero algo en tu mirada era diferente Jade-

-¿De que hablas?-

-Vi el casi beso que le diste a Tori y no tenias la misma mirada, siento que algo falta en la escena-

-Claro que no, mira si quieres lo hacemos de nuevo- Vi que Vega observaba desde las escaleras intentando que nadie la notara y bese a Trina de nuevo. Esta vez más dulce que la vez anterior.

-Bueno pues yo creo que au….-

-Trina ya es muy tarde, debo irme-

-Esta bien, te veo mañana-

-Si, adiós André-

-¿Quieres que llame a Tori para que te despidas?-

-Para que si la voy a ver mañana-

-Bueno pues porque…-

-Adiós- Corte a Trina, subí por mi mochila a su cuarto y salí del lugar.

POV TORI

Jade se fue como si…suspire, no tiene caso, cada minuto que pasa me siento mas estúpida por lo que siento, André me abrió los ojos, pero…ya sé que lo acepte, de echo yo ya lo sabia desde hace mucho, pero no quería aceptarlo, me estoy lastimando demasiado, cada que ella besa a Trina que entierra una puñalada en el corazón y ella parece disfrutar de mi sufrimiento, pero vamos que esperaba es Jade.

Lo mejor será tratar de olvidarme de ella y verla como debería como un imposible, hay tantas cosa por las que no podríamos estar juntas como que ella tiene novio, al parecer a Trina le gusta, ella no me ve ni como su amiga, le gusta verme sufrir, nuestros padres nos matarían y un millón de cosas mas, aunque… quizá André tenga razón y para el amor no hay imposibles.

Olvidarla será más difícil de lo que pensaba.

-Tori ¿Estas bien?-

-Si, ya decidí que voy a hacer…-

-¿Le dirás que la amas?-

-Al contrario, decidí olvidarla, la voy a arrancar de mi corazón-

-Pero ¿Por qué?-

-Porque ella jamás sentirá lo mismo por mi y solo me estoy haciendo daño-

-Como puedes estar tan segura de eso-

-André ella me odia-

-Ella no se expresa muy bien-

-Claro que se expresa muy bien-

-Bueno…-

-André ella ama verme sufrir-

-Si, pero…-suspiro, -Si no se lo dices, ¿Cómo sabrás que es lo que realmente siente por ti?-

-André…-

-Piénsalo- Tomo sus cosas y se fue

Tori eres un estúpida, ¿Cómo siquiera puedes imaginar algo con Jade? ¿Con Jade West? La persona que te odia más en este mundo.

POV JADE

Fue un largo día, al parecer Vega comenzó a sentir ese sentimiento de odio hacia mí, bueno era de esperarse, ella debía de odiarme, eso era lo mejor.

Es hora de ir de nuevo a Hollywood Arts con la misma estúpida rutina de siempre, lo único que me gustaba de la rutina era pasar a comprar un café en la mañana.

Al llegar a la escuela vi a Vega parada junto a su casillero sacando sus cosas, se veía que no durmió bien anoche, otra vez, porque no molestarla un rato.

-Hola Vega-

-Ah… Ho…la Jade-

-¿Qué te pasa Vega?, pareces nerviosa.-

-Bueno yo…-

POV TORI

Ella se acercó paulatinamente a mi pero con un paso firme hasta que me arrincono contra los casilleros, estábamos a centímetros, podía ver sus hermosos ojos sobre mi y su hipnotizarte aroma me estaba embriagando.

-¿Tu que Vega? ¿Acaso me tienes miedo?-

-¿Miedo?-

-¿Tienes miedo a que me acerque?-

**_BUENO QUIERO AGRADECER A:_**

_**-AsukaMiyamoto: Tus ideas me ayudaron mucho, hare que Tori se le declare y si tienes mas ideas dimelas.**___

_**-kaly:Gracias por los reviews**_

_**-Elizabeth:Gracias por seguir la historia**_

_**-Mary-Alice-Snape: A ti ter agradesco seguir mi historia desde el principio y por los reviews.**_

_**-Mariana-Pink: Gracias por tus comentario, todos me ayudan.**_

_**-Dra.K-Doof : Gracias por apoyar mi historia y a mi me encantan las tuyas, ojala escribas mas.**_

_**-bdod15: Gracias por el review, a mi tambien me encanta que empiece a notarse el Jori en español**_

_**-ABlaker: Gracias por tomarte el tiempo para leer mi historia.**_

_**-hin8: Gracias por darle un oportunidad a mi historia, se agradecen sus reviews**_

_**-Kathy. Z1 : Gracias por el review y me alegra que te guste mi historia**_

_**-FuuOosakiTeioh : Gracias, los nuevos lectores me encantan, gracias por la oportunidad**_

_**¿QUE OPINAN? ¿LES GUSTO? ¿LO ODIARON? ¿MERECE UN REVIEW?**_

_**YA SABEN ENTRE MAS REVIEWS MAS RAPIDO ACTUALIZO, SI DEJAN MUCHO ACTUALIZO EL VIERNNES O EL SABADO, GRACIAS A OS NUEVOS LECTORES, A LOS QUE ESTA ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE LA LEEN Y A LOS QUE ME SIGUIERON DESDE EL PRINCIPIO.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Perdonen la tardanza pero tengo unos buenos pretex... digo razones:**

**1. queria actualizar antes pero sali de viaje el fin de semana pasado**

**2. en la escuela me dejan demaciados trabajos y para acabarla de amolar me metieron a un curso de regularizacion para la prepa**

**3. y la mas importante: sufri un bloqueo horrible, el cual se despejo de la peor forma ya que escribi este capitulo gracias a que supe como se sentia Tori, el amor duele, lo unico bueno que me dejo esto fue que la inspiracion me llego bastante bien**

**Victorious no pertenece, de ser asi el Jori se veria en tv**

_cursiva- lo que piensan_

POV TORI

_Ella se acercó paulatinamente a mi pero con un paso firme hasta que me arrincono contra los casilleros, estábamos a centímetros, podía ver sus hermosos ojos sobre mí y su hipnotizarte aroma me estaba embriagando._

-¿Tu que Vega? ¿Acaso me tienes miedo?-

-¿Miedo?-

-¿Tienes miedo a que me acerque?-

-Yo…-

-Eso pensé-

_Luego de eso se alejó de mí y se fue como si nada hubiese pasado, a ella le encanta jugar con mi mente, sabe perfectamente como confundirme y hacerme sufrir, soy una estúpida por enamorarme de Jade West._

-Hola-

-Hola André-

-¿Triste?-

-Yo diría más bien confundida-

-¿Por?-

-No es obvia la razón-

-Supongo-

-Tori, ya habíamos hablado de esto, si se lo dices todo será mas fácil-

-Escucha, no puedo-

-¿Por qué?-

-Quieres que se lo diga, después de como me trata, de como juega conmigo y como se besa no solo con Beck sino con Trina en mi cara-

-Pero lo de Trina es por la obra-

-Pero ¿por qué se besan en frente de mí?-

-Porque no saben que es lo que sientes-

-Pero Jade sabe que me molesta-

-Pero así es ella, y así la amas ¿No es cierto?-

-Bueno… yo…-

-Lo ves, mejor dejémoslo así, lo piensas, lo hablamos luego y nos vamos a la clase de Sikowitz antes de que nos diga una de sus cosas sin sentido o no lance un coco-

-¿Eso puede pasar?-

-No lo se, conociendo a Sikowitz-

-Tienes razón, mejor vámonos-

_Entre al salón de clases junto con André y nos sentamos a platicar un rato, pero en realidad mi mente pensaba en Jade y solo la ocupaba ella. Aun no entraba a clases, ni Beck tampoco, supongo que estarían juntos, después de todo son novios._

-Tierra llamando a Tori-

-¿Qué?-

_Él suspiro_-Así es el amor-

_Después de eso Jade entro abrazada de Beck con dos cafés, si me pongo a pensar en eso, pienso que toma demasiado café._

_Perdida en mis pensamientos sentí una mirada sobre mí, en efecto unos ojos hipnotizan tés en los cuales me perdía me estaban viendo. Le sostuve la mirada por unos segundos, en su rostro se esbozo un pequeña sonrisa con un toque de altanería._

-Hola-_Dijo Sikowitz con un poco de flojera_

-Por que tanto animo-

-Estuve muy cansado ya que la obra se estrena en dos días-

-Y lo cansado es ¿Por qué?-

-Robbie, me agobias con tus preguntas-

-Lo… siento-

-Bueno, entonces… ¿Ya esta todo listo para la obra?-

-Falta afinar unas cosas sobre las luces y la escenografía-

-Tori ¿Qué tanto falta?-

-Pequeños detalles-

-Valla vega siempre tan irresponsable-

_Una cosa era que me gustaba y otra que pudiera lanzarme sus comentarios sin que yo le dijera algo_

-Valla Jade, tan linda como siempre-_ Dije con sarcasmo_

-Vega yo sé que…-

-Ya tranquilas- _Dijo Sikowitz interrumpiéndola- _Bueno ¿Cómo van mis actores?-

-Muy bien, los papeles se aceptaron e interiorizaron-

-Muy bien, descansen, repasen un poco sus papeles y sobre todo sientan el personaje y háganlo suyo-

_Después de un breve discurso que dio sobre como seria la obra, los lugares que cada quien debía tomar, como deberíamos estar y bla bla bla, la clase llego a su fin y fuimos a almorzar._

_Nos dirigimos a la cafetería y pedí algo de comer._

-Dame una hamburguesa vegetariana-

-Sale una hamburguesa-

_En la cafetería me senté junto a André, Cat, Robbie y Rex._

-Habrá hoy una fiesta en mi casa para celebrar lo del estreno de la obra, ¿Irán?-

-¿A quien invitaste?-

-A todos los que participan en la obra- _Le dijo a Robbie como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo, aunque supongo que si lo era._

-Valla Robbie no creí que pudieras ser más torpe-

-Cállate Rex-

-Bueno, ya basta, invite a Jade, Beck y los demás chicos de la obra. ¿Irán?- _Cuando menciono a Jade, André me vio con una mirada de insinuación, supongo que con ella en la fiesta él pensaba que yo iría._

-Yo si iré-

-Bien Cat, ¿y tú Robbie?-

-No lo se, tengo muchas cosas que hacer-

-Si por muchas cosas te refieres con ir a pulir tu colección de yoyos, si tienes muchas cosas que hacer-

-Rex-

-¿Iras?-

-Esta bien-

-¿Y tú Tori?-

_Por una parte si quería ir, ver a Jade aunque sea un segundo más, era increíble, ver sus hermosos ojos cuando su mirada se cruzaba con la mí. Pero, yo tenía una labor, era olvidarla, quizá entre menos la viese, el dolor seria menos y mi corazón sanaría mas rápido. El amor no correspondido duele demasiado, verla me mataba, el saber que la tengo tan cerca y que jamás podre verla siquiera como una amiga. El amor es demasiado complejo._

-Entonces…¿Iras?-

-Si Vega ¿Iras?- _Dijo Jade tras de mi_

-Yo… supongo que…-

-¿Por qué tan nerviosa?-

-Jade ya basta-

-Vamos Beck, solo me divierto un rato-

-¿Iras?-

-Esta bien André-

POV JADE

_Me gusta poner nerviosa a Vega, si ella quiere jugar a ver quien odia mas, Jade West siempre gana._

-Tu si iras ¿Verdad Jade?-

-Claro André, será divertido-

-¿Y tú Beck?-

-No creo que pueda, tengo algo que hacer-

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-

-Mis padres remodelaran la casa y quieren que les ayude-

-¿Por qué si tu ya no vives con ellos?-

-Lo se-

-Anda, vamos Beck, será divertido-

-Esta bien, les diré a mis padres, pero no te prometo nada-

_Luego de eso me acerque a él y nos besamos, el rostro de Tori cambio repentinamente. ¿Qué le ocurre?_

POV TORI

_Jade beso a Beck luego de pedirle que si fuese a la fiesta._

_El corazón se me quiebra cada que veo como Jade besa a otro, el dolor aumenta con eso, me duele en el alma, me quema por dentro y siento que algo en mi se rompe, tengo ganas de llorar pero prometí que te olvidaría Jade West, no derramare otra lagrima por ti, debo olvidarte, pronto voy a poder verte a los ojos y no sentiré ganas de besarte._

-Bueno entonces los espero en la noche-

_Y cada quien tomo su camino, seria una larga noche, André me dijo que le ayudara con los preparativos de la fiesta así que pase toda la tarde acomodando todo para que estuviera listo y consiguiendo la música._

POV JADE

-¿Si iras cierto?-

-Solamente iré un rato-

-Esta bien-

_Me llevo a mi casa, abrí la puerta de su auto, me ayudo a baja y nos dimos un beso de despedida_

_-_Paso a las ocho por ti ¿Ok?-

-Si, me pondré linda para ti-

-Tú no lo necesitas-_ Y nos besamos de nuevo, él es tan lindo conmigo aunque yo a veces no me porte de la mejor forma._

_Después del beso subió a su auto y se fue. Entre a mi casa y para mi sorpresa tenia visitas._

-Hola Jade-

-¿Trina? ¿Que haces aquí?-

-Tú sabes, la obra se estrena pronto-

-¿Y…?

-¿No deberíamos ensayar un poco?-

-No lo creo, tengo algo que hacer en la noche-

-Esta bien, entonces supongo que debería de irme-

-Creo que será lo mejor, te veo mañana-

_Trina salió bastante decepcionada de mi casa, valla que la familia Vega era bastante peculiar, debería repasar un poco los diálogos de la obra, después me arreglare para la fiesta. _

POV TORI

-Quedo bastante bien ¿No lo crees?-

-Si, gracias por ayudarme-

-André, no se si venir a la fiesta-

-¿Por Jade?

-Es que… no quiero verla, entre menos la vea mejor ¿No crees?-

-Entonces era en serio eso de olvidarla-

-Si, se ve que es feliz con Beck y eso es lo que importa-

-¿Y que hay con tu felicidad?-

-André…-

-Si de verdad la quieres, lucha por ella-

-Ella me odia-

-¿Como estas tan segura?-

-¿Qué acaso estas ciego? No has visto como me trata-

-Pero ella es así, no es muy abierta con sus sentimientos-

-Es lo mejor para rodos-

-Lo mejor para todos es que tú sufras-

-Jade esta feliz con Beck, ella lo quiere mucho-

-Solamente díselo y que ella tome la decisión-

-No, es mejor así-

-¿Vendrás?-

-No lo se, lo mas probable es que no. Te veo mañana André-

_¿Por qué es tan terco?, lo mejor es que la olvide, que la arranque de mi corazón, el tiempo curara mis heridas, será lo mejor, un día veré hacia atrás y ya no me va a doler, la abre superado. Ese día ahora se ve tan lejano, pero sé que llegara, solo debo esperar un poco._

POV JADE

-Jade ¿Ya estas lista?-

-Si, voy-

-Te ves hermosa-

-Lo se, ¿Nos vamos?-

-Ok-

_Nos fuimos con destino a la casa de André. Al llegar, en la casa ya estaban todos, o eso era lo que yo pensaba_

-Hola-

-Hola, ¿ya están todos?-

-Si-

-¿Y Tori?-

-Me dijo que no vendría-

-¿Por qué?-

-No lo se, supongo que no quería venir o se sentía mal-

-Pobre- Dije con sarcasmo

-Jade, no seas cruel-

-Jade, ¿Por qué no vas por ella?-

-¿Por qué lo haría?

-Bueno pues mis padres compraron un yacusi ¿No te gustaría usarlo?-

-Esta bien, Beck préstame tu coche-

_Que fastidio, si no quería venir, para que insistían, quizá no tenía ánimos o se siente mal, además ¿por qué debía ir yo? Me apresure a llegar a mi destino, estaba enfrente de la casa de Vega, cuando recordé que la ultima vez que había estado ahí escuche lo que realmente Tori sentía por mi._

_Jade, que esperabas, que después de como la tratas todo el tiempo ella no llegase a odiarte algún día. ¿Qué me importa que me odie? Yo vine por Vega para llevarla a la fiesta y poder ir al yacusi._

_Supongo que si ella no quería ir debería de llevarla a la fuerza así que entrare por la ventana. Subí por el árbol que esta a un lado de la ventana de su cuarto, gracias a dios estaba abierta, entre y al parecer estaba dormida._

_Valla, dormida a esta hora, de seguro se sentía mal, encendí la luz y su maquillaje se había corrido, al parecer había llorado, me senté al lado de ella y ni siquiera noto mi presencia, debo admitir que me daba pena el despertarla pero si quería ir al yacusi debía hacerlo. Supongo que debía despertarla con sutileza._

-Vega!- _ le grite. De susto ella cayó de la cama_

-¿Jade? ¿Cómo entraste?-

-Ente por la ventana-

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Vine por ti-

-¿Qué?-

-Si, vamos a ir a la fiesta, así que arréglate-

-¿Por qué?-

-Acaso piensas irte así, bueno no es que puedas lucir mejor pero…-

-No ¿Por qué estas aquí?-

-Ya te dije, vine por ti, que no pones atención Vega-

-Pero que razón tenias para venir-

-Bueno pues eso no te incumbe, ahora arréglate y vámonos-

-Yo no pienso ir, pierdes tu tiempo, mejor vete-

-Escucha Vega, a mi nadie me dice lo que tengo que hacer. Ahora, podemos hacer esto por la buena o por la mala-

-Ya vete Jade-

-Por lo venos arréglate-

-Entonces sal de mi cuarto-

-No tardes mucho-

_Salí de su cuarto y espere bastante hasta que mi paciencia se agotó. Entre a la fuerza a su cuarto._

-Solo te arreglaste el maquillaje-

-¿Y? De todos modos no pienso ir-

-Bueno, fui demasiado paciente-

POVTORI

_Yo no pensaba ir a esa fiesta y menos para ver a Jade toda la noche, entre menos la viera mejor, yo debía olvidarla._

-Ya vete Jade-

-Bueno pero nos vamos las dos- _Ella me cargo y me llevo a la fuerza hasta su auto_

-Jade suéltame-

-No, tú elegiste el modo difícil-

_Me subió al auto, me puso el cinturón de seguridad, bajo los seguros y arranco_

-Déjame ir-

-No lo creo, ahora mejor disfruta del camino-

-Jade de verdad no quiero ir-

-¿Por qué? Es para celebrar la obra-

-Por eso no quiero ir-

-¿Qué no te da gusto que se estrena pronto la obra Vega?-

-No, porque…-

-¿Por qué?-

**Gracias por leer, quiero agradecer a:**

**FuuOosakiTeioh: Gracias por seguir mi historia **

**AsukaMiyamoto: Tus ideas me ayudan muchisimo. Lei tu historia, me gusto, es buena**

**bdod15: Gracias por tus comentarios**

**Kathy. Z1: Gracias, es un plcer escribir para ustedes**

**ReinaRockera-SEDDIE4EVER: Gracias por darme la oportunidad, espero que te agrade mi historia**

**Elizabeth: Gracias por aun seguir mi historia**

**BlindMaster: Gracias por todos tus reviews, tu comentario lo tome encuenta, haber si asi se le eentiende un poco mas y si no dime como puedo mejorar mas. Me gustan las critica constructivas**

**JosabethJori: Gracias por dejar tus comentarios y ya acepte tu invitacion en hotmail**

**mariiana: Gracias por leer, cada comenterio me hace feliz**

**Mary-Alice-Snape: Gracias por seguirme, espero que te guste este episodio**

**Dra.K-Doof: Ya lei tu nueva historia y me encato, la ame, a perdon por cortarlo asi pero me gusta el suspenso**

**¿QUE OPINAN?¿LES GUSTO?¿NO LES GUSTO?¿QUIEREN MAS? ENTONCES UN REVIEW ME HARA FELIZ E UNTENTARE ACTUALIZAR PRONTO**

**PARA QUE DEJEN REVIEWS LES DEJO UN ADELANTO**

**PROXIMO CAPITULO:**

***SE ESTRENA LA OBRA**

***AL FIN EL TAN ESPERADO BESO**

***LA DECLARACION DE TORI**

**GRACIAS POR LEER**


	8. Chapter 8

**HOLA, SOY YO UNA VEZ MAS, SE QUE TARDE AÑOS PERO EN FIN AQUI ESTA ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, SE QUE ES ALGO CORTO Y SE QUE PROMETI OBRA, BESO Y DECLARACION PERO UNA ESCENA SE ALARGO DEMASIADO, COMO VEN PARA EL SIGUIENTE SI HAY OBRA, BESO Y DECLARCION**

**VICTORIOUS NO ME PERTENECE, DE SER ASI LA SERIE SERIA MUY DISTINTA**

POV TORI

_Jade me subió al auto, me puso el cinturón de seguridad, bajo los seguros y arranco_

-Déjame ir-

-No lo creo, ahora mejor disfruta del camino-

-Jade de verdad no quiero ir-

-¿Por qué? Es para celebrar la obra-

-Por eso no quiero ir-

-¿Qué no te da gusto que se estrena pronto la obra Vega?-

-No, porque…-

-¿Por qué? A ya se porque no pudiste con ella, Trina ara tu papel y descubriste que tu no tienes talento –

_Maldita sea, que acaso no se da cuenta que cada comentario como ese me lastima. No, por supuesto que se da cuenta, parece disfrutarlo, por eso no quería venir a la fiesta sus comentarios me lastiman, verla me mata, sentirla tan cerca y no poderle decir lo que siento me destroza. Maldita sea la hora en que me enamore de ti Jade West._

-Suficiente, bájame-

-Tranquila Vega, era solo un comentario-

-Sabes ya estoy harta de tus comentarios-

-Valla hoy estas a la defensiva-

-Lo que pasa es que estoy harta de como te portas conmigo-

-…-

-No dirás nada-

-Si, llegamos, puedes bajarte-

_Fue suficiente, debo alejarme de ella, es definitivo, con solo unos segundos ella puede hacer trizas mi corazón, cada una de sus palabras es una puñalada en mi corazón. Maldita sea la hora en que me enamore de ti Jade West_

_Estaba harta, azote la puerta del auto y me aleje del lugar con destino a mi casa_

-Vega-_ Escuche como me llamo Jade cuando vio que dirección tomaba pero no tenia intención de hablar con ella y empezar una nueva discusión _

-Espera - _No pensaba voltear atrás_

_En ese momento sentí como una mano me tomaba del brazo y me jalaba hacia si_

-Por favor espera-

-…-

-Ahora eres tu la que no me quieres contestar-

-Suéltame- _Le ordene pero ella hizo caso omiso a esto_

-¿No piensas ir a la fiesta?-

-Te dije que me sueltes-

-Esta bien, si lo que te incomoda es mi presencia, no me veras en toda la noche-

-Déjame ir-

-Sabes, si quieres irte vete, no vale la pena estarle rogando a una niña inmadura y estúpida que lo único que quiere es cumplir sus caprichos-

_Me solté de su agarre y me fui caminando con destino a mi casa, quedaba lejos pero no me importaba, cualquier cosa era mejor a estar escuchando los insultos de Jade._

POV JADE

_Si su decisión era irse, espero que le vaya bien, no pienso estarle rogando, vi como se iba alejando poco a poco, decidí ir a cerrar el coche y vi la bolsa de Vega, al parecer si se iría caminando después de todo ya que su cartera estaba en el bolso. Su casa quedaba muy lejos como para que se fuera caminando. _

_Jade, no es tu problema, ella decidió irse, que se las arregle como pueda. Decidí entrar a la casa de André, se sentía un frio que se sentía como si te traspasara hasta los huesos._

-Volviste-

-Si-

-¿Y Tori?-

-Larga historia-

-Me imagino-

-¿Discutiste con Tori?-

-Si-

-Hay Jade… ¿ahora por qué?-

-No quiero hablar de ello Beck-

-Ya volviste, que bien, ¿Y Tori?-

-Tuve una discusión con ella y…-

-¿Y qué?-

-André ¿Esta lloviendo?-

-Si ¿Por qué?-

-Beck dame las llaves de tu coche-

-Le preste el coche a Cat y a Robbie ¿Para que lo quieres?-

-Tengo que ir a un lugar-

-Pero se esta cayendo el cielo-

-Precisamente por eso-

_Maldita seas Vega, tan terca como siempre, debo ir por ella, no debe de ir ni a mitad de camino a su casa. Me puse mi chamarra y salí corriendo._

-Jade pescaras un resfriado, espera a que acabe la lluvia para salir-

-Debo ir, esto no puede esperar-

_Realmente se estaba cayendo el cielo, jamás había visto una tormenta tan fuerte en Hollywood. Tome un taxi y me puse a buscar a Vega._

_Después de 20 minutos buscándola en auto me arte, me baje del coche y comencé a buscarla a pie. Pensé que no podía ser más fuerte la tormenta, pero al parecer me equivoque una vez más._

POV TORI

_Eres una estúpida Jade West. Maldita lluvia, era lo que me faltaba y no iba ni siquiera a mitad de camino, ¿por qué la casa de André debe estar tan separada a la mía? Estoy harta de esto, el agua que resbala por mi cuerpo se sentía tan bien, quizá se llevaría todos mis problemas. Me detuve en la banqueta por la que caminaba y deje que el agua hiciera su trabajo._

_El tiempo se detuvo por un segundo pero de pronto sentí que alguien posaba su mano en mi hombro. Maldición, debe ser un ladrón, Tori tranquila. _

_Me di la vuelta, intente darle un puñetazo pero detuvo mi mano, estaba muerta del miedo pero de pronto dijo algo:_

-Valla, jamás creí que intentarías golpearme, supongo que después de lo que te dije lo tenía merecido-

-¿Jade?-

-Lamento no ser a quien esperabas-

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Vienes a insultarme?-

-Valla alguien esta de malas-

_No tienes idea de como me desesperas Jade West. Pero ya estoy harta de ti._

-Lárgate-

-Vas a pescar un resfriado-

-¿Y a ti que te importa? Déjame en paz Jade-

-Mira, si no quieres hablarme esta bien, pero déjame llevarte a tu casa-

-Soy capaz de irme sola-

-¿Qué no vez que se esta cayendo el cielo?-

-¿Y?-

_Ella suspiro, me tomo del brazo, se quito su chamarra y me la puso encima y comenzó a jalarme para que avanzara_

-¿Qué haces?-

-Pescaras un resfriado-

-Tú llevas más tiempo en la lluvia que yo-

_Le hizo la parada a un taxi después de esperar un rato ya que todos venían llenos, subimos a él y comencé a temblar. Oh por Dios, si no enfermo será un milagro._

-¿Tienes frio?-

-Algo-

-Vez lo que pasa cuando no me haces caso Vega-

-Discúlpame por irme después de que me insultaras-

_Seguía temblando a causa del frio, de pronto se acercó a mi y abrocho la su chamarra que aun estaba en mi_

-Solo era una plática amistosa-

-¿No te cansas de pelear conmigo?-

-No-

-¿Por qué me dices cosas hirientes?-

-Que te duela la verdad no es mi culpa-

-Ahí esta mi casa- _Abrí la puerta y salí del taxi. Entre a mi casa y vi a Trina._

-Solo a ti se te ocurre salir con esta lluvia-

-Supongo-

-Linda chamarra, ¿Dónde la compraste?-

-No es mía- _Subí a mi cuarto y me dispuse a tomar una ducha caliente, o si no enfermaría. Me quite la chamarra de Jade, a pesar de que estaba mojada aun tenia su olor impregnado, como es que puedes hacerme sentir tan bien y luego una vez mas pelearnos._

POV JADE

_Aun es temprano pero estaba cansada y debía tomar un baño así que decidí irme a mi casa, siempre todo termina en discusión con Vega._

_Cuando llegue a mi casa estaba harta así que tome un baño, luego me recosté un rato pero por alguna razón no tenia sueño, comencé a pensar en cosa que ciertamente no se ¿Por qué le di tanta importancia?, poco a poco me fui quedando dormida._

POV TORI

_El fin de semana paso y cada vez se acercaba mas el día de la tan esperada obra, se estrenaba el martes y hoy era el último ensayo. Es hora de ir a ver otra vez ese estúpido beso entre Trina y Jade._

_Después del ensayo me dirigí a buscar a Jade para devolverle su chamarra, cuando la encontré estaba con Trina hablando sobre algo que al parecer era muy seria ya que cuando acabaron Jade se quedo en shock y lo único que alcance a escuchar de parte de Trina fue un _–Es la verdad Jade, no estoy bromeando-

_Me acerque a Jade que aun no mostraba señales de que estuviera aun consiente_

-Hola-_ Pero ella no me respondió_

-Jade solo vine a dejarte tu chamarra, gracias por prestármela-

-D-de nada, solo déjala por ahí-

-¿Te pasa algo?-

-Nada que te importe, ahora déjame sola-

-¿Estas segura?-

-¿Qué te importa? Lárgate Vega-

_Al parecer lo que le dijo Trina no le cayo muy bien que dejamos. Luego de eso el día transcurrió normal, mañana se estrenaba la obra, veamos que me espera para mañana._

**QUIERO AGRADECER A:**

**AsukaMiyamoto: Gracias por seguir mi historia**

**Kathy. Z1: Me alegra que te guste mi historia, me haces feliz**

**Elizabeth: Espero que te guste este capitulo**

**JosabethJori: Gracias por tu review, espero que sea de tu agrado**

**CREEN QUE ¿MERECE AUNQUE SEA 1 REVIEW? EL DIA DE HOY ACEPTO DE TODO HASTA AMENAZAS DE MUERTE XD NO SE CREAN.**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE SIGUEN MI HISTORIA, A LOS QUE SE COMPADECEN DE MI Y DEJAN UN REVIEW Y A LOS NUEVOS LECTORES, SI ES QUE HAY ALGUNO CLARO.**


	9. Chapter 9

**HOLA, SOY YO OTRA VEZ, A PUESTO A QUE ME ODIAN POR TARDAR TANTO EN ACTULIZAR PERO UESTES SABEN, APUESTO A QUE NO QUIEREN QUE LOS ABURRA CON MI VIDA ASI QUE AQUI ESTA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO**

**VICTORIOS NO ME PERTENECE ¿POR QUÉ? TT-TT QUIZA ALGUN DIA**

POV TORI

-¿Te pasa algo?-

-Nada que te importe, ahora déjame sola-

-¿Estas segura?-

-¿Qué te importa? Lárgate Vega-

_Al parecer lo que le dijo Trina no le cayo muy bien que digamos. Luego de eso el día transcurrió normal, mañana se estrenaba la obra, veamos que me espera._

POV JADE

_Llego el día, al fin hoy se estrena la dichosa obra. Se preguntaran si estoy emocionada, y yo les diré, ni siquiera un poco, de hecho casi nada hace que yo sienta lago. A mi me gusta mucho la actuación pero esta obra no me ilusiona mucho. _

_Después de lo que Trina me dijo yo… no sé que hacer, jamás creí que… ella debió de pensar que… maldita sea, quisiera que esta obra terminara o mejor aun que nunca hubiera existido._

-Jade, es hora de irnos o llegaras tarde para tu obra-

-Beck no quiero ir a la escuela-

-¿Por qué si hoy es tu gran día?-

-No te gustaría mejor si es tu gran día-

-No lo creo, anda vamos que se nos hará tarde-

_Odio esa estúpida obra, es la causante de todos mis problemas y lo peor de todo es que hay que arreglar todo para la obra, revisar el material_, _repasar las líneas, la iluminación, en fin tareas estúpidas._

-Llegamos-

-Ah, ¿No quieres ir a dar una vuelta por ahí?-

-No lo creo, mejor iré por tu dosis de cafeína diaria-

-Ok, voy por mi chamarra, la deje en mi casillero-

-Te veo en un rato- _Y me el me beso, maldición, mi tortura es mi mente, estoy tan estúpidamente confundida._

_Camine hasta mi casillero, coloque mi contraseña, lo __abrí__ y saque mi chamarra, aquella que se llevo Tori cuando discutimos y la que me devolvió después de que… no vale la pena seguir confundiéndome con esto._

_Me coloque mi chamarra y de inmediato me embriago un olor enervante, era el perfume de Vega. Me perdí una vez mas en mis pensamientos de confusión, cuando de pronto una voz muy conocida y molesta me saco de ellos._

-Hola-

-¿Qué quieres?-

-¿Por qué estas tan molesta? ¿Te dijo algo Trina?-

-¿Qué te importa? No tienes otra persona a la cual arruinarle la vida-

-¿Por qué estas molesta conmigo? si la que debería estar molesta soy yo por como me tratas-

-Vega lárgate, no estoy de humor para uno de tus comentarios estúpidos –

-Sabes estoy comenzando a hartarme de como me tratas-

-Me alegro mucho, ojala y te valla bien con eso, ahora deja de molestarme, eres fastidiosa, entrometida, desesperante y hartante-

_Después de lo que le dije ella al fin se fue y dejo de hostigarme con sus preguntas estúpidas ¿Qué demonios le importa lo que me pase?_

-Aquí tienes-

-Gracias-

-Valla ¿Por qué tan molesta?

-Por nada-

-Sikowitz nos esta esperando en el escenario, vámonos antes de que se ponga histérico-

-¿Estas seguro que no quieres que sea tu noche?-

-No, es tu noche-

_Nos dirigimos al escenario y me tope con Trina y con Vega_

POV TORI

_No puedes ser, no hay día que Jade y yo no discutamos, estoy harta de que me grite y me insulte, lo que me dijo fue la gota que derramo el vaso, es la ultima que le aguanto a Jade, ¿Cómo me pude enamorar de ella? ¿Cómo puede ser que después de todo… aun la quiera?_

_En ese momento Jade llego junto con Beck y de pronto de la nada salió Trina, su mirada y la mía se cruzaron, me fulmino con sus ojos, pero en cuanto se encontró con la mirada de Trina sus ojos cambiaron a una mirada de confusión y tristeza._

_Beck se despidió de Jade y se fue a alistar, en eso Trina se fue acercando poco a poco a Jade, le susurro algo al oído y se fue a alistarse. Hace mucho que no veía así a Jade, incluso podría jurar que una lágrima iba a resbalar por su mejilla._

Vega eres una estúpida por hacer esto y seguir insistiendo.

-Jade estas bien-

_En un acto que jamás espere ella me tomo de los hombros y creí haber escuchado casi en susurro un _–Gracias Vega- _Luego de eso estaba a punto de irse cuando escuchamos un grita proveniente de donde se estaban arreglándose Trina. _

_Jade salió corriendo en esa dirección dejándome aun sin poder creer lo que acababa de ocurrir, después de unos segundos reaccione y también corrí hacia el mismo lugar._

POV JADE

_Me sentía estúpidamente confundida, me sentía tan mal y Vega siempre tan entrometida como siempre y preocupada por mi, que le dije casi en susurro un gracias. De pronto escuche un grito de una voz muy conocida, era Trina. Corrí de inmediato a ver que había ocurrido y me encontré a Trina en el suelo._

-Trina ¿Qué te paso?-

-Había una barra de jabón en el piso, la pise y me caí-

-¿Te lastimaste?-

-Me duele mucho el tobillo-

-Déjame revisarte-

_Comencé a revisar su tobillo y se quejaba mucho_

-Debo llevarte a la enfermería-

-¿Y la obra?-

-Si tu tobillo esta lastimado podría empeorar. Anda vamos-

_Me dio una sonrisa y la ayude a levantarse, de repente Vega entro al lugar_

-¿Qué paso?-

-¿Qué no vez? Trina se lastimo el tobillo y debo llevarla a la enfermería-

POV TORI

_Como es que Jade puede cambiar tan rápido de ánimo, hace unos segundos me dijo gracias y luego otra vez esa actitud fría de su parte y además se comportaba amable con Trina ¿Qué acaso no estaba molesta con ella? ¿Qué demonios le dijo? _

-Déjame ayudarte a llevarla-

_Me coloque del lado contrario de donde estaba Jade y la llevamos a la enfermería._

-¿Cómo esta?- _Valla al parecer Jade estaba preocupada_

-Al parecer no esta roto, solo es un esguince pero necesita reposo si quiere que no empeore-

-¿Va a poder estar en la obra?-

-Lo mejor es que no, podría empeorar-

-Pero ella es la protagonista-

_En ese momento entro Sikowitz junto con Andre, Robbie con Rex, Cat y Beck._

-¿Qué paso?-

-Mi hermana se lastimo el tobillo-

-¿Puede actuar?-

-No lo creo conveniente-

-Bueno es todo, la obra se cancela o por lo menos se pospone-

-¿Qué? Pero si ya esta listo todo-

-Pero Trina no puede actuar-

-Pero Tori puede hacer su papel- _¿Qué demonios le pasa a André?-_ Ella se sabe las líneas y ya había ensayado antes con Jade

-Tienen razón, Tori arréglate vas a suplantar a Trina-

-No lo hare-

-Denme unos segundos y yo lo arreglo-

-André no vas a arreglar nada, no voy a hacerlo- _Salí de inmediato de ahí pero André salió detrás de mi_

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Esta loco? ¿Como se te ocurre?-

-Te sabes las líneas, ya ensayaste con ella además quizá podrías…-

-¿Podrías que?-

-No se, quizá acercarte a ella y…-

-¿Y?-

-Darle un beso-

-¿Qué te hace pensar que yo quiero besarle?-

-Por que la quieres-

-Eso no es cierto-

-No te creo-

-Pues créelo-

-Te creeré si me miras a los ojos y me dices con toda sinceridad y franqueza que no sientes nada, pero si no lo logras actuaras-

-Yo no… siento nada por…- _No puedo decírselo, estaría engañando a mi corazón_

-¿Actuaras?-

-Yo… no creo que…-

-Por favor-

-No quiero seguir lastimándome-

-Hazlo por mí-

-No-

_De pronto todos salieron de la enfermería y preguntaron lo mismo_

-Tori ¿Lo harás?-

-Sikowitz yo no creo que a Jade le…- _De pronto ella salió_

-Entonces, ¿Por qué aun te cambias?-

-Estas segura que…-

-Si no te apresuras no habrá tiempo de realizar la obra-

-¿Lo harás?-

-¿Dónde esta el vestuario?- _Todos ellos se emocionaron, comenzaron a prepararse para la obra y una vez mas se cruzaron mis ojos con unos hermosos claros y cristalinos lagos. Jade desvió su mirada rápidamente y volvió a la enfermería_

POV JADE

-¿Qué te dijo Tori? ¿Lo hará?-

-Si-

-Gracias-

-Como sea, ponte la bolsa de hielo en el pie o se te va a hinchar-

-Que preocupada-

-Bueno yo…-

-¿Tu?-

-Debo ir a arreglarme para la obra-

-Suerte-

-La necesitare-

_Fui a cambiarme y arreg_larme para la obra, estaba demasiado nerviosa, ¿Qué te pasa Trina? Apuesto a que saldrá bien, soy la mejor actuando, todo saldrá bien.

POV TORI

_Aun no me creo que haya aceptado ¿Por qué acepte? Soy una estúpida, quieres olvidarla y te acercas cada vez más a ella, acepte el papel solo porque ella me lo pidió, acepto todo lo que me pide, cada día me siento más estúpida, pero lo que ahora realmente me preocupa es ese beso._

_Comienzo a arreglar, por mi cabeza pasan tantas ideas, me muero por besar a Jade, pero sé que solo es actuación y eso jamás podría pasar de verdad, quiero olvidarla, quisiera alejarme de ella y no volver a verla nunca, pero siento que si no la veo moriría, debo salir de aquí, escapar de esto que siento, no hare la obra aunque Jade me lo pida._

_Tome mis cosas y estaba a punto de salir por la puerta de emergencia cuando alguien sujeto mi brazo._

-¿Pensabas ir a algún lado Vega?-

-Si, a mi casa-

-¿Por qué?-

-No quiero salir en la obra-

-Vega, ya sé que es por mí que no quieres actuar, pero no lo hagas por mí, hazlo por Trina-

-Pero tú dices que yo no tengo talento-

-Exacto, tú no tienes talento-

-Entonces ¿Para que quieres que aparezca en la obra?-

-Todos quieren que participes, ¿Piensas decepcionarlos?-

-No quiero salir, es mi decisión-

-¿A que se debe?-

-Es por…-

-Perdón por hacer esa pregunta, ya sé que es por mi culpa-

-Lo que pasa es que…- _Ella me interrumpió antes de que pudiera explicarle_

-Ya sé que me odias, que no me soportas, que no quieres ni verme, es tu decisión, lo se, si no quieres actuar yo no puedo hacer nada- _Me vio directo a los ojos mientras decía eso, luego se giro y se dispuso a irse._

_¿Por qué demonios creía que la odiaba? Según yo siempre me he portado muy bien con ella aunque me desprecie ¿Por qué creía eso?_

-Jade, yo no…-

-Ya te dije, si no quieres actuar no lo hagas, no pienso obligarte- _Sin mas que decir ella se fue_

_¿Qué debo hacer? Maldita sea, de pronto escuche algo que me decía que debía tomar una decisión ahora mismo-_Tomen sus posiciones, comenzamos en tres-

POV JADE

_Ya estaba en mi posición y no veía a Vega por ningún lado, de seguro le dio uno de sus arranques de niña caprichosa y salió corriendo, era típico en ella, echarse para atrás en el ultimo momento. Decidí que no vendría, así que tome asiento, faltaba un minuto._

-¿Qué haces? Levántate-

-¿Para que? Vez a la estúpida de Vega por algún lado André-

-Debe estar por llegar-

-No vendrá-

_De pronto el telón se abrió y todas las miradas se posaron en mí ¿Por qué subieron el telón? Supongo que debo decirle al público que la obra se cancela._

_Estaba a punto de decir algo cundo sentí la presencia de alguien en el escenario._

-Zoe ¿Que haces aquí? Ya es muy tarde, deberías irte a tu casa-

-Yo, debo decirte algo-

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Yo… - _De pronto el telón baja y aparecen las letras tiempo antes_

_Me acerco rápidamente a Vega_

-Vega, me extraña verte aquí, creí que escaparías-

-Esta vez compartiremos reflector-

-Eso parece-

**(N.A.: A partir de aquí la obra comienza a ser narrada en tercera persona, no pondré toda la obra, de hecho será muy corta, solo lo esencial ya que de hecho este capitulo ya es muy largo, se cambiara muy seguido de escena así que el cambio estará en negritas)**

Tiempo antes

-Buenos días clase, hoy se integra una nueva compañera, su nombre es Zoe, ella fue… bueno cambio de escuela por motivos personales-

-Solo dígalo, me expulsaron de cinco escuelas-

-Puedes sentarte al lado de Courtney- _Zoe toma asiento al lado de Courtney_

-Hola-

**-No me hables-**

-Hola princesa-

-Hola Logan-

-¿Qué te pareció la chica nueva amor?-

-Es un poco inusual-

-Eso supuse, ¿Intentaras acercarte a ella, cierto?

**-Ella me agrada-**

_Courtney trataba de socializar o por lo menos hablar con Zoe, pero siempre terminaba igual. El único que hablaba con ella era Jacob, un amigo de Courtney._

_Pasaron así dos semanas, incluso se podría pensar que Zoe odiaba a Courtney, pero eso cambio un día que salieron de clases._

_Un maleante con una navaja amordazo a Courtney, pero por suerte alguien observaba_

-Déjala!-

-Valla preciosa tú también bienes a jugar-

-No me escuchaste déjala-

-Zoe vete-

-Ya oíste a la señorita, mejor vete-

_Zoe se acercó rápidamente al maleante, lo golpeo tan fuerte te quedo inconsciente._

-Gracias Zoe- _De repente Courtney abraza a Zoe y ella corresponde a este._

_Luego de eso su relación comienza a mejor paulatinamente pero quizá en todo eso ahora hay algo más. Pero todos lo saben, Courtney y Logan son novios y además ella jamás aceptaría algo como eso. Por otra parte Zoe se lleva demasiado bien con Jacob._

_El telón se cierra y comienza en donde estábamos al principio_

-Zoe ¿Que haces aquí? Ya es muy tarde, deberías irte a tu casa-

-Yo, debo decirte algo_-_

-¿Qué ocurre?-

_-_Yo… creo que me estoy volviendo loca_-_

_-_¿Por?-

-Me estoy enamorando de alguien que jamás me vera de ese modo, además tiene novio-

-Sabes, no apoyo eso pero… sabes tu eres muy linda ¿Por qué crees que no siente lo mismo?-

-¿Por qué es obvio?-

-Anímate a decírselo, si lo haces te sentirás mejor-

-¿Segura?-

-Por supuesto-

-Entonces… lo are, Courtney quizá después de esto me odies pero… creo que estoy sintiendo algo más que una simple amistad por ti

_Después de la confesión Courtney se sentía confundida y rechazo a Zoe. Courtney poco a poco se fue dando cuenta que sentía lo mismo por Zoe, lamentablemente ella comenzó a salir con Jacob, se veía bastante feliz pero todo culmino en una sola escena._

**(N.A: Lo se, fue muy corta y ciertamente no fue muy explicativa, pero admitámoslo lo que todos querían leer era la siguiente escena, a partir de aquí se narra como siempre)**

POV JADE

Llego la hora, todo culmina con esto, estoy lista, solo espero que Vega también lo este.

-De verdad quieres esto Zoe-

-Yo te quiero a ti, pero…-

-Lo sé, tu actuaste y no supe entender ahora veo que estas con alguien que te corresponde-

-Espera-

-¿Qué?

-Déjame estar un segundo más contigo- _Me comencé a acercar a Vega, pero… ella no respondía, de pronto ella dijo algo que no esperaba_

-No puedo-

-Lo entiendo, sé que me odias, que no quieres ni verme pero yo te amo de este modo, aunque ahora tenga a alguien mas, mi corazón siempre será tuyo- _Ese beso no pasaría, al parecer no podría hacerlo, valla, no puedo decir que no pensaba que podría pasar así que comencé a improvisar un poco y por ultimo le di un beso en la frente y me dispuse a salir del escenario. _

_De pronto sentí que Vega me tomo del brazo, al parecer no había terminado_

-También te amo- _Todo paso tan rápido y a la vez tan lento, puso sus manos en mi cuello y yo en su cintura, la vi a los ojos directamente y luego ocurrió, nuestros labios se volvieron uno solo._

POV TORI

_Al fin nuestro labios se juntaron, fue la sensación mas increíble que recuerdo, al principio fue tan tierno y poco a poco se intensifico, podía sentir su aroma tan imprégnate, además sentía una carga eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo inexplicablemente, poco a poco nos separamos por la falta de aire, su respiración era agitada al igual que la mía, me dio una sonrisa y choco su frente con la mía. De pronto todo termino, el telón cayo._

_Después de eso Jade ya no me veía y no dijo nada, el telón cayo, todos aplaudían, al parecer les gusto, dimos las gracias y todo termino. Pero decidí algo, iba a decírselo se lo confesaría, la veré a los ojos y le diré que la amo._

-Jade-

-¿Qué quieres Vega?-

-Debo decirte algo-

POV JADE

_Anoche no pude conciliar el sueño, así que el día de hoy terminare con esto que esta matándome._

-Hola, traes una cara horrible-

-Lo se, Beck podemos hablar-

-Por supuesto-

-Yo… creo que lo mejor seria terminar-

**LO SE, ESTE CAPITULO ES MUY LARGO Y NO EXPLIQUE NADA, LO UNICO BUENO FUE EL BESO JIJIJIJIJI, NO CONTESTE LA PREGUNTA ¿QUE LE DIJO TRINA A JADE? Y ADEMAS NO PUSE LO QUE PASO CON TORI Y JADE. LO SE SOY MUY MALA.**

**AHORA A AGRADECER. LEO TODOS Y CADA UNO DE SUS REVIEWS, ASI QUE:**

**AsukaMiyamoto: AMIGA, GRACIAS, TU APOYO ME HACE FELIZ, GRACIAS POR SEGUIR MI HISTORIA Y LA TUYA TAMBIEN ME ENCANTA**

**loverxanime: GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO, LO APRESIO MUCHISIMO Y TU HIDTORIA ME ENCANTA**

**Kathy. Z1: GARCIAS POR APOYARME PARA CONTINUAR, TUS COMENTERIOS ME AYUDAN MUCHO**

**: GRACIAS POR TUS COMENTARIOS, A Y QUE NO SE TE OLVIDE, ESPERO ACTUALIZACION PRONTO EH**

**UrikoTobari: GRACIAS POR DERLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD A MI HISTORIA, AGRADESCO QUE TE TOMARAS UN POCO DE TIEMPO PARA MI HISTORIA**

**Elizabeth: GRACIAS, YA SE QUE NO CUMPLI PERO, AHORA ALFIN ESTA CUMPLIDA MI PROMESA, POR ESO ES TAN LARGO EL CAP**

**JosabethJori: YA SE QUE TARDO MUCHO, TT-TT PERO ENTIENDEME, TENGO DEMASIADAS PRESIONES, ESCUELA, CURSO, EXAMENES, ADEMAS TAMBIEN AMO LEER HISTORIAS JIJIJIJI**

**Lindsaywest: ME ALEGRA QUE TE GUSTE MI HISTORIA, ES UN HONOR ESCRIBIR SI ALGUIEN SE TOME LA MOLESTIA DE LEER**

**mariiana: SI, SUPONGO QUE NO ES BONITO QUE PELEEN PERO, ASI SOY ELLA, TU SABES, PERO NO TE PREOCUPES, PELEARAN CADA VEZ MAS, NO TE CREAS, ADEMAS EMPEZARA A HABER ALGO MAS MUY PRONTO**

**MyssFashionGirl: GRACIAS POR TU APOYO, LO SE LA INTRIGA ME GUSTA A Y TU TAMBIEN ME DEBES UNA ACTUALIZACION EH**

**ReinaRockera-SEDDIE4EVER: SABES QUE AMO LA INTRIGA Y DEJAR CON GANAS DE MAS, PERO ME ALEGRA QUE TE GUSTE, TUS HISTORIAS TAMBIEN ME ENCANTAN**

**cida rocha: OBRIGADO POR DAR AO TRABALHO DE LEITURA E MAIS IMPORTANTE PARA DEIXAR UM COMENTÁRIO, ALAGA ME MUITO ALLAS QUE TE DEU TAL TRABALHO. NÃO SER SE EU ENTENDI, ESPERO QUE, SE REALMENTE AGRADECIMENTOS**

**Megan Williams: GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO, YO AMO TUS HISTORIAS, ES UN HONOR QUE TE GUSTARA MI HISTORIA**

**GRACIAS POR TODO SU APOYO, YA SE BEN, UN REVIEW ME ARA MUY FELIZ, Y ME DARAN GANAS DE CONTINUAR, GRACIAS A LOS QUE SIGUEN MI HISTORIA, A LOS QUE DEJAN UN REVIEW MUCHISISIMO MAS, A LOS NUEVOS LECTORES GRACIAS POR SU TIEMPO LO APRECIO EN SERIO Y A LOS QUE LA SIGUEN Y NO DEJAR REVIEW TT-TT TAMBIEN GRACIAS. **

**INTENTARE CONTINUAR PRONTO**


	10. Chapter 10

**HOLA, SOY YO UNA VEZ MAS, EN FIN, SUPONGO QUE A NADIE LE INTERESA LEER LO DE AQUI ARRIBA ASI QUE A LEER**

**VICTORIOUS NO ME PERTENECE, DE SER ASI TODO SERIA DISTINTO**

POV JADE

_Anoche no pude conciliar el sueño, así que el día de hoy terminare con esto que esta matándome_.

-Hola, traes una cara horrible-

-Lo se, Beck ¿podemos hablar?-

-Por supuesto-

-Yo… creo que lo mejor seria terminar-

-Puedo preguntar ¿Por qué?-

-Es que yo… creo que es lo mejor para los dos-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por que no quiero lastimarte-

-Tú no me lastimarías-

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro?-

-Por que te conozco-

-¿Qué sabes de como soy yo?-

-Sé que quieres mostrar esa actitud de altanería, egocentrismo y frialdad, pero sé que es solo una mascar, una coraza, tú realmente no lastimarías a nadie-

-Yo soy así, no es una mascara, es mi forma de ser-

-Jade, no quiero discutir contigo-

-Pues no lo hagas, mejor dejemos las cosas así-

-No puedo Jade, yo te amo, ¿Tu ya no sientes nada por mi?-

-Por favor, es mejor para los dos así-

-¿Ya no sientes nada?-

-Beck…-

-Esta bien, dejare que aclares esto, pero… podrías decirme aunque sea a que se debe esto-

-Mira Beck, yo no quiero lastimarte y ahora yo… estoy confundida y…-

- Ya veo… ¿Cómo se llama?-

-¿Quién?-

-La persona que logro confundirte-

-¿Qué te hace pensar que hay alguien más?-

-Si no es por eso, entonces dime… ¿Por qué…? ¿A qué se debe esto?-

-Beck entiéndeme, no quiero hablar de esto ahora-

-¿No crees que merezco saber si hay alguien más?-

_No supe que contestarle, ya que la confusión si la causo alguien más, maldita seas…_

-¿Y me dirás?-

-Por favor Beck-

-Esta bien, pero podemos seguir siendo amigos ¿No?-

-Por supuesto, yo solo…-

-Yo te esperare Jade-

-Beck no es necesario yo… no quiero que la pases mal por mi culpa-

-Yo luchare por ti Jade, pero por el momento ¿Amigos?-

-Amigos, pero yo no quiero lasti…- _El me beso en la mejilla, me sonrió y se fue._

_Beck no merece esto, la culpable de mi desgracia es aquella cuyo apellido es Vega, la causante de esta confusión que me aqueja, yo jamás pensé que ella fuese capas de…, esto ya me estaba fastidiando._

_¿Qué me pasa? Porque le estoy dando tantas vueltas al asunto, lo que ocurre es que lo que paso me tomo por sorpresa, pero ¿Por qué me preocupo tanto por eso? Desearía que esa obra nunca hubiese existido y de ese modo ella jamás me hubiera confundido tanto._

_El dolor de cabeza me esta matando y a la primera hora me toca clase con Sikowitz, iré por mi café, a mi casillero a dejar mis cosas e iré a clase, quizá un poco de las estupideces de Sikowitz haga que me distraiga un poco._

_Fui a la cafetería, me acerque y me dispuse a comprarlo, luego de eso me dirigía a mi casillero, tenia tanto coraje, tenia un nudo en la garganta, a la primer persona que se cruzara en mi camino le enterraría mis tijeras en el codo._

_Termine mi café antes de lo pensado, me fui a mi casillero, saque mis cosas y me dispuse a irme, cuando sentí un golpe y caí al suelo, maldición, que clase de estúpido se atrevería a derribarme, pero al fin encontré a mi victima._

-Que te pasa estúpido-

-Perdón yo no…-

_Al ver quien era, nuestras miradas se cruzaron, me extendió su mano para ayudarme, pero obviamente yo la rechace_

-Valla Vega, no puedes ser más torpe-

-Jade, yo quería hablar contigo sobre lo de ayer-

-No hay nada que aclarar Vega, las cosas quedaron claras-

-Pero dime que te…-

-Por dios, no vale la pena seguir con esto -

-Jade yo…-

-Déjame en paz si, estoy muy confundida y tú solo lo haces peor, entiende, lárgate, no quiero verte, me fastidias.-

_Estaba tan confundida y luego ella llega y… es como un mosquito que solo sabe molestar, me confunde solo más. Me dirigí al salón, y para mi desgracia solo había una silla al lado de Vega y otra al lado de Beck. Supongo que de sentarme al lado de Vega luego de lo que le dije no era lo mejor, así que tome asiento al lado de Beck._

_Me sonrió un poco triste. El no merece esto, por eso debo de alejarme, no merece sufrir por mi, todo es su culpa, maldita seas. Yo no siento nada por ella, pero… _

-Buenos días, como amanecieron después de la abducción-

-¿Qué?-

-Es broma Robbie o quizá no-

-Bueno, Tori y Jade, fue excelente ese beso-

-El final fue el mejor-

-Tienes razón André, la improvisación se vio muy bien, por un momento creí que no habría beso- _Valla que Sikowitz tenia razón, por un momento también pensé que no habría bes._

_Bueno, luego de muchas estupideces que dijo Sikowitz la clase concluyo, a decir verdad mi confusión y dolor de cabeza aumento, las clases acabaron, el día se me hizo eterno, lo único que quería era irme a mi casa y descansar. _

_Ya en mi casa volvió el recuerdo de anoche a mi cabeza, lo que me dijo Vega, ciertamente yo no creí que ella fuera así, pero… supongo que lo debí ver venir._

FLASHBACK

Después de que acabo la obra, me sentía bastante extraña por haber besado a Vega, de pronto escuche que me llamaba

-Jade-

-¿Qué quieres Vega?-

-Debo decirte algo-

-¿Qué? Ya tuve suficiente Vega por el día de hoy sabes-

-Jade, apuesto a que me odiaras después de esto pero es que yo ya no lo soporto-

-Suéltalo de una vez, no me hagas perder mi tiempo-

-No es fácil-

-¿Te largaras de la escuela? ¿Descubriste que nadie aquí te quiere?-

-Jade, de verdad no es fácil y tú no ayudas-

-Mi intención nunca fue ayudarte-

-¿Por donde empiezo?-

-¿Por el inicio? Vega deja de decir cosas estúpidas y ve al grano-

-Esto no se puede decir nada mas así-

-Dilo o te juro que…-

-¿Quieres que te lo diga así nada más?-

-Si, ya dilo me estas hartando-

-Jade, tu… me…, es que desde que iniciamos con lo de la obra… mira yo… aunque te parecerá de lo mas raro porque tu…-

-De todo lo que dices no se te entiende nada, siempre eres la más elocuente Vega-

-Creo que eres muy… ah… linda-

-Suficiente, me largo de aquí-

-¿Por qué?-

-Te tardaste dos milenios para decirme algo que yo y todo el mundo ya sabe-

-Como veo que no entiendes te lo diré de una vez, solo…-

-¿Qué quieres de mí?-

-Solo te dije un cumplido-

-¿Y? ¿Por qué? No se ni porque llegamos a esto mejor hablamos mañana-

-Espera, Jade tú…-

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

_Mi recuerdo fue interrumpido por un ruido en mi ventana, me asome y Beck estaba en el patio_

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Vine por ti-

-¿Por qué?-

-Te debo una cena-

-¿De que hablas?-

-De la apuesta que hicimos-

_Por supuesto, la apuesta de la obra, la había olvidado por completo, pero no debo ir con Beck, rompimos en la mañana_

-Beck, no creo que sea lo mejor-

-¿Por qué?-

-Bueno pues porque tu y yo ya no…-

-Somos amigos ¿No?-

-Si pero…-

-No aceptare un no-

-Esta bien-

_Baje y nos fuimos a cenar, ¿Por qué lo tenia que hacer tan difícil?_

POV TORI

-¿Cómo sigues Trina?-

-Bien, ya no me duele tanto, creo que mañana ya iré a la escuela-

-Que bien-

-Cuántos animas Tori ¿Quién te boto?-

-…-

-Oh por Dios, ¿Si te boto alguien?-

-No-

-Bueno, me gusto-

-¿Qué?-

-Tu actuación con Jade, me gusto, improvisaron-

-Si-

-¿Pregunto por mí?-

-¿Por qué lo haría?-

-¿Por qué no?-

-No, no lo hizo-

-Mañana será-

-¿Qué?-

-Nada importante, solo olvídalo-

POV JADE

_Después de comer Beck me llevo a mi casa, me lastima estar así, pero es lo mejor_

-¿Te veo mañana?-

-Eso parece, adiós Beck-

-Adiós- _Se acercó y me dio un beso en la mejilla, luego de eso se fue. Hay Beck… subí a mi habitación, estaba demasiado cansada, pero ese recuerdo de Vega volvió_

FLASHBACK

-¿Y? ¿Por qué? No se ni porque llegamos a esto mejor hablamos mañana-

-Espera, Jade tú…me… creo que me gustas- _Me congele de pronto, no sabia que ella fuera así_

-¿Enserio?-

-Bueno, desde que empezamos con la obra yo…-

-Según yo, tu me odias Vega, supongo que lo merezco, pero…-

-¿Qué te hace pensar que te odio?-

-Se lo dijiste a André-

-Yo jamás le dije eso-

-Por dios Vega, yo te escuche-

-Pero yo nunca…-

-Valla, linda forma de vengarte de todas-

-¿De que hablas?-

-Querías jugar conmigo ¿No es así?-

-No, yo te…-

-¿Amo? No funcionara Vega, enserio quieres juagar de ese modo-

-Jade yo…-

-Juguemos entonces-

-Espera! No puedo creer que creas eso de mí, ¿sabes que es lo peor?-

-¿Qué? ¿Qué no caí en tu juego?-

-No, que lograste que me enamorara de ti-

-¿Es todo?, pues que comience el juego Vega, felicidades, eres muy buena actriz, pero no podrás engañarme-

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

_Si Vega quería jugar, pues entonces jugaría con ella. Yo ya sabia que me odiaba, lo escuche de sus propias palabras, pero jamás creí que ella intentara jugarme de ese modo, debo admitir que decir que me amaba y luego botarme seria una buena venganza por todo lo que le había echo. Después de todo Vega si tiene aunque sea un poco de maldad dentro de ella._

_Y luego lo que paso con Trina, lo que me esta confundiendo tanto Trina Vega, ella me… espera, quizá… claro, debe ser otro juego, como el de Vega, pero Trina no tiene razones para hacerme eso. _

_No creo que Trina tenga alguna razón para hacer algo como eso, sabe que podría acabar con su vida social, además de la física, ¿Qué razón tendría? ¿Formara parte del plan de Vega? Estaba tan confundida… Trina no haría algo así, correría riesgos al jugarme chueco. A demás se estaba portando muy bien conmigo desde hace tiempo. Ah, ¿Qué me pasa? Es que… debo preguntarle a Trina si tiene algo que ver con el plan de Vega, luego de eso debo… ¿Qué debo hacer?_

POV TORI

_Lo que me dijo Trina me dejo intrigada… ¿Qué era eso que tenia que hacer? ¿Tiene que ver con Jade?... Jade, maldita sea, como puedo seguir pensando en ella después de… ¿Como pudo pensar que todo era un juego? ¿Una venganza? es mas ¿como… pudo pensar que yo la odiaba? ¿De donde saco eso? Yo nunca le dije a André que la odiaba. _

_No lo puedo creer son las tres de la mañana pero… debo de saber de donde salió eso… debo llamar a André._

-Hola-

-André debo preguntarte algo, tu…-

-¿Tori?-

-Si, ¿tu sabes o recuerdas si alguna vez te dije que yo odiaba a Jade o… algo por el estilo?-

-¿Tienes idea de que hora es?-

-¿Lo recuerdas?-

-Son las tres de la mañana-

-Por favor, haz un pequeño intento-

-Ah… que yo recuerde nunca dijiste nada por el estilo, solo cunado…-

-¿Cuándo que?-

-¿Recuerdas el día que te dije que aceptaras lo que sentías?-

-Si, ¿Qué hay con eso?-

-Tú me dijiste que odiabas a Jade-

-Yo jamás… -

_De pronto recordé ese día, estaba abrazada llorando con André _

FLASHBACK

-Jade, ella es tan…, yo no debería de…. Pero…. Es que ella tiene la culpa… la odio por eso… no tienes idea de cuanto la odio, ella solo me hace sufrir y no sabes cuanto me lastima cuando ella… se comporta con tanta indiferencia y odio, pero en especial… cuando hace que me muera de celos-

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Tienes razón, debió de haberlo mal interpretado-

-¿Por qué la pregunta?-

-Mañana te cuento, ¿Qué no vez que son las tres de la mañana?-

-Pero…-

-Adiós, te veo mañana-

_Claro, eso debió ser, debo aclararle todo a Jade y… No, debo dejarlo así, si realmente ella piensa eso de mi, pues entonces, que se queden así las cosas, todavía no puedo creer que ella crea que yo seria capaza de jugar con ella de ese modo, ahora si Jade West, te voy a arrancar de mi corazón, no vale la pena sufrir por alguien como tu._

_POV JADE_

_Maldición, el recuerdo de lo que me dijo Trina ese día volvió de repente a mi mente y no podía de dejar de pensar si era parte del plan de Vega o si…_

FLASHBACK

-Jade, ¿Podemos hablar?-

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Es algo sobre tú y yo-

-¿A que te refieres?-

**DE SEGURO ME ODIAN POR CORTAR AQUI PERO... AU... ¿QUIEN LANZO ESA ROCA?, SOLO ESTA PERMITIDO LANZAR TOMATES, EN FIN, AHORA SI DIGANME USTEDES QUE SI ME ENTIENDEN ¿LES GUSTO? ¿ME ODIAN POR DEJARLO AHI? ENTIENDAN, NO HABIA TANTO SUSPENSO SI NO LO DEJABA AHI. QUIERO AGRADECER A TODOS LOS QUE DEJARON UN REVIEW EN EL CAP PASADO, A LOS QUE PIENSAN DEJAR UN REVIEW EN ESTE CAP (ME HARAN TAN FELIZ), A LOS NUEVOS LECTORES (SI HAY ALGUNO) Y A LOS QUE LEEN Y NO ME DELAN UN REVIEW T-T TAMBIEN MUCHAS GRACIAS.**

**A AGRADECER:**

**Kathy. Z1: ME ALEGRA QUE TE GUSTE MI HISTORIA, APRECIO MUCHO TUS COMENTARIOS, ME HACER MUY FELIZ**

**Dra.K-Doof: ME ALEGRA QUE TE GUSTE, GRACIAS POR TUS COMENTARIOS, ME ENCANTARIA Y SERIA UN HONOR TRABAJAR CONTIGO EN UN PROYECTO, APOYO TODAS TUS HISTORIAS, SON INCREIBLES Y TAN PROFUNDAS**

**loverxanime: GRACIAS POR COMENTAR, ERES LO MAXIMO, TU TIENES QUE ACTUALIZAR EH, MUERO POR SABER QUE SIGUE EN TU HISTORIA**

**: ME ALEGRA MUCHISIMO QUE MI HISTORIA SEA DE TU AGRADO, LEI TU ACTUALIZACION, DEBERIA DARTE VERGUENZA DEJAR ASI LA HISTORIA, CASI ME DA UN INFARTO, EN FIN ACTUALIZA PRONTO PORFA**

**AsukaMiyamoto: LEI TU NUEVA HISTORIA Y... YA VEZ COMO SI TE ENCANTA HACERME SUFRIR T-T, AMIGA GRACIAS POR SEGUIR MI HISTORIA, LO APRECIO MUCHO**

**mariiana: GRACIAS POR APOYARME CON MI HISTORIA, CADA REVIEW ES MUY IMPORTANTE PARA MI, ES UN HONOR ESCRIBIR SI SE QUE ALGUIEN APRESIA MI TRABAJO, GRACIAS**

**UrikoTobari: ME ALEGRA QUE TE GUSTE MI HISTORIA, DE VERDAD ES UN PLACER ESCRIBIR SI A ALGUIEN LE INTERESA LEER, QUE TE GUSTE ME HACE MUY FELIZ, DE VERDAD LO APRECIO MUCHO**

**Elizabeth: GRACIAS POR SEGUIR APOYANDOME, YA SE QUE TODOS ME ODIAN POR DEJAR ASI LAS COSAS PERO, ADMITAMOSLO, SINO SE PERDERIA EL INTERES**

**lindsaywest: GRACIAS POR COMENTAR LO APRECIO, ME GUSTA MUCHO TU HISTORIA, CONTINUA PRONTO, VA POR BUEN CAMINO**

**Megan Williams: GRACIAS POR SEGUIR APOYA****NDOME, LEI EL FINAL DE LA TUYA, FUE FANTASTICA, ESPERO ESCRIBAS MAS, TIENES MUCHO TALENTO**

**JosabethJori: GRACIAS POR SEGUIR MI HISTORIA, TUS REVIEWS ME HACEN INMENSAMENTE FELIZ ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE ESTE CAP**

**ReinaRockera-SEDDIE4EVER: DE SEGURO QUIERES MATARME POR DEJARLO AHI, PERO YA DI PISTAS DE QUE LE DIJO, TUS COMENTARIOS ME ALEGRAN MUCHISIMO**

**Una persona del mundo: ME ALEGRA QUE TE GUSTE GUTE, UN COMENTARIO MAS ME HACE MUY FELIZ**

**AlexaVeela: ME ALEGRA QUE TE GUSTE MI HISTORIA, ES DE VERDAD UN VERDADERO HONOR VINIENDO DE UNA GRAN ESCRITORA COMO TU.**

**¿MERESCO UN REVIEW? POR FAVOR, ME HARIAN MUY FELIZ, GRACIAS POR LEER**


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCULPEN QUE TARDARA PERO MI COMPU SUFRIO UN ACCIDENTE, LO BUENO ES QUE TENGO OTRA PERO, MI MADRE Y SUS ARRANQUES DE FURIA ME DIJO "PASAS MUCHO TIEMPO EN LA COMPUTADORA" ME HIZO QUE LA APAGARA E IBA EN LA MITAD DEL CAP, ASI QUE AGRADESCANSELO**

**VICTORIOUS NO ME PERTENECE SI FUERA MIO SERIA MUY FELIZ**

POV JADE

Maldición, el recuerdo de lo que me dijo Trina ese día volvió de repente a mi mente y no podía de dejar de pensar si era parte del plan de Vega o si…

FLASHBACK

-Jade, ¿Podemos hablar?-

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Es algo sobre tú y yo-

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Ya sabes, a lo que esta pasando entre nosotras-

-Entre tu y yo no esta pasando nada Trina-

-Pero tú me besaste muchas veces-

-Por la obra-

-Por favor, si yo sé que lo hacías por otra cosa- _De hecho si lo hacia por otra cosa, para hacer enojar a Vega, pero creo que ella lo mal interpreto_

-Eso era por la obra, no era por otra cosa-

-Dime que cuando me besabas no sentías nada-

-Cuando te besaba no sentía nada- _Que demonios le pasa a esa chica, acaso esta loca, al parecer si hay alguien mas fastidiosa que Vega, su hermana, tenia que ser también Vega._

-¿Enserio?-

-Claro-

_De pronto ella se acercó rápidamente a mí y me planto un beso rápido en los labios, yo no me podía mover ya que estaba en shock._

-Dime ahora que no sentiste nada-

-Yo… no… sen…-

-Jade, entiende no tienes que ocultar nada-

-Pero yo no siento nada- _Me esta comenzando a sacar de mis casillas, que demonios le pasa, cree que puede llegar y plantarme un beso como si nada y además decirme algo así, y lo reitero, tenia que ser una Vega._

- No te lo dejare fácil Jade-

- A que te refieres-

-Yo voy a luchar por tu amor Jade-

-¿Qué?-

-Jade, no descansare hasta que sientas lo mismo que yo por ti-

-Pero yo no siento nada Trina, entiende que…-

-No lo sientes ahora, pero yo hare que suceda-

-Trina, como quieres que te lo diga ¿Del modo bueno o del malo?-

-Del bueno-

-Eres estúpida o que te pasa, entre tu y yo no puede haber nada, porque yo tengo a Beck, porque a mi no me gustan las chicas y lo mas importante, tu me desesperas-

-Esas tu forma amable-

-Jamás te dije que fuera amable, te dije buena-

-Entonces no quiero imaginar como era la otra-

-Que bueno, pero me alegra que entendieras mi punto-

-Yo solo sé que luchare por ti Jade-

-Entiende que yo…-

_Se acercó de pronto a mi una ves mas y me planto un nuevo beso_

-Piensa en eso Jade-

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

_Desde un principio no le tome mucha importancia, aunque debo de admitir que si me desubico bastante, además que si pensé mucho en ello, y luego cuando se rompió el tobillo, sentí una preocupación pero como si fuera como por cualquier persona, pero luego el beso de la obra y lo que me dijo Tori me hizo pensar que lo de Trina era un juego de confusión entre ellas, pero algo no cuadraba muy bien. ¿Trina si sentía algo por mí? ¿Tendría alguna razón para hacerme daño? ¿Seria parte del plan de Vega? ¿Era un plan aparte? Vega es la causante de esto, ella causa esta desgracia, ella tiene la culpa, lo pagaras caro Vega._

POV TORI

_Desperté temprano, de hecho no dormí anoche, pero me siento mejor, no puedo decir que no me duelen las heridas que Jade esta causando en mi corazón pero… lo que mas me duele es que a pesar de todo lo que me lastima, la sigo amando, aunque me siento tranquila, el día de hoy decidí olvidar a Jade West, no verla por vario tiempo me ayudaría mucho, pero puesto que estudiamos en la misma escuela, así que a partir de hoy hare como si ella no existiera, ya fue mucho lo que le eh aguantado, pero… pensar que yo le jugaría tan sucio fue el colmo. El día de hoy me decidí a ser feliz, me olvidare de ti ya que enamorarme de ti fue mi más grande error._

_Me dirigí a la escuela, no te dejare ganar esta vez Jade, hoy no… _

-Hola Tori-

-Hola Cat-

-¿Te pasa algo?-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Hay algo diferente en tus ojos-

-No es nada, hoy mis problemas se acaban-

-Me alegra-

_De pronto escuche una voz muy conocida, pero la cual no quería oír_

-Hola Cat… Vega-

-Hola Jade-

-Luego te veo Cat- _Me moría de ganas de decirle que era una estúpida y que… era el amor de mi vida, pero ya había tomado una decisión_

POV JADE

-¿Le pasa algo a Vega?-

-No, de hecho me dijo que hoy se acaban sus problemas-

-Valla, interesante-

_No puedo creer que ahora intente ignorarme, primero hace sus idioteces de intentar jugar conmigo y luego se hace la digna, por dios Vega, no creí que estuvieras tan mal, pero si crees que esto termina aquí, ni te imaginas lo que te espera._

-Hola Jade-

-Beck… hola-

-Me voy, no quiero incomodarlos- _Y así Cat se retiro brincando con esa típica felicidad que tenia_

-Te traje un café-

-Beck no debis…-

-Acéptalo, es solo un café-

-Pero Beck…-

-Son cosas que hacen los amigo ¿No?-

-Creo que si-

-Entonces… ¿te puedo acompañar al salón?-

-Beck yo no creo que esto sea…-_ Me vio con sus ojos de decepción y yo no… pude, aun lo amo, es solo que lo de Vega me descontrolo y estoy muy ausente y no quiero que las cosas se malinterpreten, es mejor darnos un tiempo –_Vamos entonces-

-Me parece muy bien-

_Caminamos hasta el salón y Beck me susurro algo_

-Me sentare con André, supongo que necesitas tu espacio-

_Ya no lo soporto, él es tan lindo conmigo y yo no… me siento como una estúpida. Estaba a punto de entrar cuando alguien me sujeto suavemente del brazo_

_-_Hola Jade-

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Vine a saludarte, a darte los bueno días y a decirte que quiero hablar contigo a la hora del almuerzo-

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo-

POV TORI

_Me dirigía hacia el salón, cuando vi a Trina hablar con Jade, entre sin darle importancia pero alcance a oír algo_

-Entonces te veo a la hora del almuerzo Jade-

_Que raro que se vieran a la hora del almuerzo, según yo Jade odiaba a todo el mundo, bueno no a todos, no Beck ni a Cat o a André. Pero a Trina si la detestaba ¿No? Trina ayer me dijo que tenia que arreglar algo ¿Sera con Jade?_

_Ya no debe importarte Tori, ya no…_

_Sikowitz entro y comenzó a dar su clase como siempre pero no podía dejar de pensar en ¿Por qué Jade y Beck no están juntos? Tal vez se pelearon ¿Tendrá que ver con Trina? Que más da, en un par de días, si no es que en horas se van a estar comiendo a besos._

_La clase termino y yo no entendí nada de ella, hora del almuerzo, tenia hambre, en la mañana olvide desayunar, creo que hoy comeré una hamburguesa. Me dirigía a la cafetería cuando alguien me detuvo_

-Hola Vega-

_En mi mente solo había un ignórala, ignórala, se cansara y se ira._

-Al parecer alguien no viene de buenas hoy-

_Seguí mi camino hasta la cafetería y ella venia tras mio, ¿Qué demonios quiere?_

-¿No piensas dirigirme la palabra?-

_No lo pienso hacer, sé que de algún modo le molesta, odia que la ignoren, no pienso hablarle_

-Valla Vega, me declara su amor y luego su odio que ironía-

-Cállate Jade-

-¿Qué le paso a tu dignidad de hace unos segundos?-

_Maldición, solo quería sacarme de mis casillas para que dejara de ignorarla _

-¿No tienes que ir a algún lado?-

-No-

-¿Y donde dejaste a Trina?- _Su expresión cambio de inmediato pero luego reacciono_

-¿Por qué debería de saberlo?-

-No lo se dime tú-

-No tengo nada que decir-

-¿Qué te pasa Jade? Tienes un problema llamado Trina-

-De hecho mi problema se llama Tori Vega-

_No puedo creerlo, hace poco iba ganando la discusión y ahora… Hoy no Jade_

-Si yo soy tu problema entonces ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Para que me buscas? Aléjate de mi vida entonces-

-¿Qué paso con eso de que "me amabas"?-

-Me estas diciendo que soy tu problema ¿No? Entonces vete-

-¿Entonces lo que me dijiste no eras cierto? Admitirás que era parte de tu venganza-

-Eso a ti ya no te interesa-

-¿Por qué tan agresiva?-

-Por que estoy arta de estas discusiones, de tus insultos de que aun así… vete Jade, ya estoy cansada de ti-

-Entonces quieres que me aleje, entonces contéstame una pregunta y me alejare-

-Yo no tengo obligación de contestarte nada-

-¿A no? Quieres que todos se enteren de nuestro pequeño secreto o si-

-Dilo, es mas grítalo si quieres, no me importa-

-Pues hace poco si te importaba ese asunto-

-Ya estoy harta, de ti, de tu actitud, de todo-

-Entonces dejemos algo claro-

-¿Qué?-

-Me voy, pero contesta algo ¿Trina es parte de esto?-

-¿De que hablas?-

-De tu venganza-

-No sé de que hablas-

-Es todo lo que quería saber, pero Vega, esto no se acaba aquí, tu querías jugar ahora juguemos-

POV JADE

_Al parecer ella no tenia idea de lo que pasaba con Trina, me sentía ahora mas confundida que antes, creo que estaba mejor antes. Vega y su "dignidad" me saca de quicio, metida en mis pensamientos alguien me sujeto de brazo_

-¿Podemos hablar?-

-¿No tenemos nada de que hablar y no le veo el caso?-

-Jade, dame una oportunidad, se corre el rumor que cortaste con Beck-

-Que rápido corren los chismes-

-¿Me darás una oportunidad?-

-Trina entiende, no sé que te pudo dar alas para esto pero… yo no siento nada por ti, NADA-

-Esta bien por ahora-

-¿Por ahora?-

-Yo no me rindo tan fácil-

-Eres igual de molesta y desesperante que tu hermana-

-Pero yo soy mejor que ella-

-De hecho eres igual de fastidiosa-

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo?-

-¿Qué pasa con Tori y contigo?-

-¿De que hablas? Sabes jamás entiendo lo que tratas de decirme-

-¿Qué pasa con ustedes? ¿Tu la odias?-

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia-

-¿Eso es un si?-

-No, es un que te importa-

-¿Por qué te portas de ese modo con todo el mundo?-

-¿Qué es esto un interrogatorio?-

-Solo…-

-Yo me largo-

_La pregunta se quedo en el aire, yo ciertamente no sabia la respuesta, Vega y yo éramos enemigas a veces, amigas en raras ocasiones, me gustaba molestarla, sacarla de quicio y confundirla, pero después de tanto ella termino odiándome, era lógico que sintiera eso, pero yo debía odiarla también, no sé que era lo que sentía, rencor por intentar algo con Beck, porque todo lo que hace la señorita perfecta le sale bien, consigue lo que quiere, porque no se toma las cosas enserio y aun así sucede tal lo planeado, porque destruiré su burbuja para que caiga a la realidad. No se si te odio Vega, pero tu eres mi problema ahora._

POV TORI

_Estaba cansada por la conversación con Jade, ya estaba arta de como me trataba y de sus arranques de furia, debo sacarte de mi corazón Jade, lo único bueno es que tu si ayudas a la causa, si sigues así pronto te olvidare. Pero tenía una gran duda, ¿A que se refería Jade con lo de si Trina era parte de esto? ¿Parte de qué? Tengo que hablar con Trina en cuanto vuelva a casa, unos golpes en la puerta me sacaron de mis pensamientos._

-Hola Tori-

-Hola André-

-¿Por qué tan deprimida? Según tenia entendido le confesaste a Jade lo que sentías, deberías estar feliz o… ¿Te rechazo?-

-Si, pasa, tengo tantas cosas que platicarte-

-¿Cómo pudo rechazarte? ¿Por qué?-

-Es que ella creyó que era una trampa o algo así-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque cree que la odio-

-¿Cómo puede creer eso después de todo lo que me le has ayudado?-

-Por que escucho cuando te lo dije-

-Pero ese día lo dijiste porque la amas y te dolía que te lastimaran-

-Lo se pero malinterpreto las cosas-

-Si no hubiera escuchado eso… ¿Crees que las cosas serian diferentes?- _Valla, eso no lo había pensado antes, si no hubiera escuchado eso ¿Las cosas serian distintas? No, después de todo es Jade._

-No cree que nada hubiese cambiado, después de todo ella me odia-

-Yo no creo que ella te odie-

-Por favor, Jade si me odia, solo me molesta y lastima-

-Yo ciertamente no creo eso-

-Claro que me odia, es mas hoy discutimos otra vez-

-Lo siento mucho Tori, pero deberías de aclararle las cosas-

-¿Para que?-

-Para que seas feliz-

-Jade no es para mi André, estoy mejor sin ella-

-Pero te duele ¿no es cierto?-

_No lo soporte mas y comencé a llorar_

-Me duele mucho, pero la olvidare así me cueste la vida-

_Comencé a abrazar a André muy fuerte, necesitaba desahogarme con alguien, pero en eso llego Trina_

-Tori tienes correo… perdón, no quise interrumpir-

_Seque mis lágrimas, tenia que hablar mas tarde con ella_

-¿De quien es el correo?-

-De la escuela-

-¿De la escuela?-

-Yo que se, ten-_Luego de eso ella se marcho_

-Ábrela-

-Es raro que mande correo la escuela-

-Lo se ¿Qué dice?-

**NO EXISTIO TANTO SUSPENSO PERO BUENO AGRADESCO A:**

**Kathy. Z1: GRACIAS POR SEGUIR MI HISTORIA, UN REVIEW TUYO ME HACE MUY FELIZ**

**loverxanime: ME AGRADA QUE TE GUSTE MI HISTORIA, YO AMO LA TUYA ES LO MAXIMO, ESPERO ACTUALIZACION TUYA EH**

**mariiana: GRACIAS POR SEGUIR ESTA HISTORIA, SIGNIFICA MUCHO PARA MI QUE TE GUSTE, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TUS REVIEWS**

**AsukaMiyamoto: AMIGA, TARDE BASTANTE EN ACTUALIZAR, NO FUE APROPOSITO PERO cof-KARMA-cof, NO HUBO TANTO SUSPENSO EN ESTE CAP ASI QUE ESPERO Y TE GUSTE, ESPERO QUE ACTUALICES PRONTO**

**: GRACIAS POR CONTINUAR CON MI HISTORIA, YO ADORO TU HISTORIA, YO ADORO INMENSAMENTE TU HISTORIA**

**Megan Williams: GRACIAS POR TUS REVIEWS, YO AMO TODAS TUS HISTORIAS**

**lindsaywest: GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO, ADORO TU HISTORIA, ME ENCANTA, CONTINUA PRONTO CON ELLA**

**UrikoTobari: GRACIAS POR TUS REVIEWS, ME HACES MUY MUY MUY FELIZ CON UN REVIEW**

**Elizabeth.: GRACIAS, SIMBOLIZA MUCHO PARA MI UN REVIEW**

**JosabethJori:GRACIAS, ME ALEGRA UQE TE GUSTE**

**AlexaVeela: AMIGA, TUS HISTORIAS ME AYUDAN MUCHO, ERES LA MEJOR, ME ALEGRA QUE TE GUSTE MI HISTORIA, SIGNIFIICA MUCHO, ES UN HONOR**

**QUE LES PARECIO, ¿MERECE UN REVIEW? SI SU RESPUESTA YO SERE MUY FELIZ, DE ANTEMANO GRACIAS A LOS QUE DIRAN "SI MERECE UN REVIEW" Y DEJARAN UNO, A LOS QUE SE TOMAN SU TIEMPO PARA LEERLO, A TODOS LOS QUE EN ALGUN MOMENTO ME DEJAORN UN REVIEW, A LOS QUE ESCRIBEN HISTORIAS PARA INSPIRARME Y DARME UN LINDO MOMENTO Y A LOS QUE LEEN Y NO COMENTAN T-T ¿POR QUE? TAMBIEN MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A Y A LOS NUEVOS LECTORES (SI HAY ALGUNO) GRACIAS, Y NO ME CANSARE DE DESIRLO GRACIAS, SIN USTEDES NO SEGIRIA AQUI.**


	12. Chapter 12

**PERDON POR LA TARDANZA, PERO EL PUENTE ES PARA SALIR ¿NO? EN FIN AQUI ESTA EL NUEVO CAPITULO**

**VICTORIOUS NO ME PERTENECE, DE SER ASI JADE Y TORI YA ESTARIAN JUNTAS**

POV TORI

_Me extraño bastante que me llegara una carta de la escuela, ciertamente me intrigaba que decía pero… mi cabeza se encontraba en otro lado… con Jade. A demás tenia que hablar con Trina, tenia que explicarme muchas cosas._

-Ábrela-

-Es raro que mande correo la escuela-

-Lo se ¿Qué dice?-

-De seguro es un aviso de una obra o una presentación-

_Comencé a leer con detenimiento la carta, cuando termine André me saco de mis pensamientos._

-¿Y que harás?-

-Pues yo… no se-

-Es una buena oportunidad-

-Lo se pero…-_ suspire- _Tengo un mes para pensarlo-

-¿Alguna razón para no aceptar?-

_Ya no hay ninguna ahora, pero aun así lo pensaría_

-Ninguna-

-Entonces hazlo, supérate y lo mas importante busca tu felicidad-

-Créeme que es lo que mas quiero- _Me acerque a él y lo abrace, el siempre esta ahí cuando lo necesito, es el mejor amigo, me alegra tenerlo en mi vida, me da fuerza_

-Yo también Tori-

-Gracias por todo-

-Me gustaría quedarme un rato más pero mi abuela y sus desplantes de locura, tú sabes…-

-¿Te veo mañana?-

-Por supuesto, cuídate-

-Tu igual-

_André se fue, pero yo debía hacer hablar con Trina de lo de Jade, tengo varias cosas que aclarar con ella._

_Subí hasta su cuarto y toque la puerta_

-Trina ¿Puedo pasar?-

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Hablar contigo-

-¿De que?-

-De Jade- _Al escuchar eso abrí de inmediato la puerta y me jalo adentro de su habitación _

-¿Te dijo algo sobre mí?-

-Más o menos-

-¿Qué te dijo? Algo bueno supongo-

-Nada ciertamente, pero contéstame algo-

-Si no era por Jade entonces sal de mi cuarto-

-¿Qué paso entre tú y ella?-

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Sabes perfectamente a que me refiero-

-Bueno, pues… yo bese a Jade-

-¿Qué?-

-Que bese a Ja…-

-Pero era por la obra-

-De hecho fue antes de la obra, pero no estábamos ensayando, se sintió tan… mágico-

_Que, como fue que… claro, a eso se refería Jade, creía que era un plan entre ella y yo, por supuesto, espera… no estaban ensayando, la beso y sigue viva._

-Espera, ¿Y te rechazo?-

-Bueno, le robe un beso muy corto, ella no reacciono muy rápido-

-¿Y no lastimo?-

-Me vez herida-

-No, pero… ¿Qué le dijiste?-

-Juras no decirle a nadie-

-Creo-

-Le dije que sentía algo por ella, me dijo que no sentía nada por mí, pero le dije que lucharía por ella-

-Espera, de verdad tu, bueno… ¿Sientes algo por Jade?-

-Si, ella es muy atractiva, además de que su estilo prepotente es tan… tú sabes-

-Si, es hermo…- _El subconsciente te traiciona, como demonios se me fue a escapar decir eso-_ Supongo que esta bien, pero ella tiene a Beck-

-Pero, tienen muchos problemas, veras que no le durara mucho-

-Yo no lo creo, eso va para largo, Jade lo ama-

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?-

-¿Por qué crees que me odia?-

-O por Dios, ¿si intentaste algo con Beck?-

-NO, pero ella es demasiado sobre protectora con el-

-¿Te gusta?-

-No, él es solo mi amigo-

-Pero, Jade no lo ama tanto, nunca te has puesto a pensar porque es tan fría con todos-

-Ella no es así que todos-

-Bueno más contigo-

-Ya sé que me odia, no tienes que recordármelo-

-Después de lo de Beck, yo también te odiaría-

_Y ahora que cree que yo intentaba vengarme de ella, apuesto a que me odia aun más, pero yo me sentía tan rara platicando de esto con Trina, es tan raro, después de todo yo… estaba enamorada de Jade, ahora intento sacármela de la cabeza, pero hablar de esto con Trina, no puede ser, ya tenia suficiente con ver a Jade besando a Beck._

-Tori, ¿piensas quedarte aquí toda la noche?-

-No, solo que… olvídalo, buenas noches-

_Me dirigí a mi cuarto, otra noche sin poder dormir, tenia tantas dudas en mi mente ¿Cómo Trina podía seguir viva luego de el beso que le dio a Jade? ¿Ella lo habrá correspondido? ¿Cómo Jade podía pensar que yo quería vengarme de ella? ¿A que se refería con "juguemos"? Mañana, o mejor dicho en un rato seria difícil ir a la escuela, quizá debería considerar lo de la carta._

_Pude dormir como unas dos horas, hice lo habitual y me dirigí a la escuela, mejor comenzar de una buena vez._

POV JADE

_Hoy no deseaba ir a la escuela, tendría que ver a Beck y las hermanas Vega, Trina ya me tenia harta con sus acosos, me mataba lastimar a Beck, el siempre tan lindo conmigo y me dolía tanto verlo así y mi problema Vega, esta vez su vida si será miserable hasta que ya no pueda mas, algo se me ocurrirá, al parecer Trina no tenia idea del plan de Vega, pero sus acosos no me ayudaban._

_Voy a vengarme de Vega, no se quien se cree para creer que podría dañarme de ese modo, después de ese beso fue el mejor momento para su plan… con tantos problemas ni siquiera había podido ver como quedo la obra que grabo Beck el día del estreno, ya era bastante tarde así que la vería luego, tome mi auto y me dirigí a la escuela, claro no sin antes ir por mi dosis de cafeína diaria._

_Cargaba mi mochila, mi café, mi proyecto de escultura y mi trabajo de historia del arte pero escuche que alguien me llamaba._

-¿Puedo ayudarte?- ¿_Por qué me haces esto Dios? ¿Por qué ella?_

-Prefiero caer por las escaleras-

-Solo trato de ser amable-

-Si, pues yo no trato, así que mejor lárgate-

-Vamos Jade, solo dame una oportunidad-

-Déjame en paz o llegare tarde a clase-

-¿Eso es un si?-

-No es un, lárgate Trina-

_Después de eso camine hasta mi casillero, le hice espacia y metí mi pequeña escultura y me dirigí a historia del arte para entregar mi proyecto, y una vez mas coque con alguien, mis cuadernos cayeron al suelo y mi proyecto igual, menos mal que ye no llevaba la escultura o reprobaría. ¿Qué clase de…? Si era Vega esta vez si la mataba_

-¿Qué te pasa est…?

-Perdón Jade, yo… déjame ayudarte- _Él se agacho a recoger mis cosas y sucedió el cliché mas obvio, cuando faltaba solo un cuaderno nuestras manos se tocaron_

-Gracias, yo venia un poco despistada y…-

-Déjame ayudarte con tus cosas-

-Gracias Beck, pero yo no…-

-Es un favor de amigos-

-Vamos entonces-

_Entramos al salón y me senté al lado de el_

POV TORI

_Ya iba tarde para la clase, entre rápidamente, al parecer al maestro también se le había hecho tarde, la clase ocurrió normal, de vez en cuando sentía la mirada de Jade sobre mi, pero esta vez mi plan seria mantener el control y no dirigirle la palabra._

_A la hora del almuerzo, paso al lado mio y me empujo provocando que cayera al suelo, intente no gritarle algo como "Si tienes algún problema conmigo dímelo", pero no debo decirle nada, me levante, me sacudí un poco y seguí mi camino _

-¿Te dolió?-

-…-

-Valla, tu orgullo volvió, nada mal Vega-

-…-

-Me parece muy bien, entonces no te molesta que camine contigo-

-…-

_Camino conmigo hasta donde compre un burrito con Festus y se sentó al lado mio_

-Ciertamente no se porque aplicas tu "dignidad" conmigo-

-Y yo no se porque te empeñas en estar aquí si me odias tanto-

-¿Te molesta?-

-SI-

-Ahí esta tu razón-

-¿Podrías irte?-

-¿Qué no me darás de tu burrito?-

-NO, por favor vete, no estoy de humor-

-Si, eso no pasara-

-Que afán tuyo de molestarme-

-Tú quisiste esto-

-Yo no lo quise, yo solo…-

-Querías jugar conmigo y no te salió bien tu plan, lo se-

-No tiene caso hablar contigo-

-Y contigo es muy lindo-

-Si no te gusta entonces vete-

-No-

-¿No deberías ir con Beck o Trina?-

-¿Deberías estar feliz no? Estoy aquí contigo, después de todo yo te gusto ¿no?-

-Después de todo, ¿no es una venganza?-

-Molestarte es un lindo modo de desquite sabes-

-Sabes que si sigues portándote así con todos te arrepentirás luego-

-Sabes que no me importa tu opinión-

-Entonces ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Esperando-

-¿Qué?-

-Eso-

_De pronto sentí que algo cayo sobre mi, era salsa de tomate, ni siquiera pude ver de donde cayo, pero todo era parte del plan de Jade, seguirme, no insultarme al punto de que me fuera del lugar._

_Puso su estúpida sonrisa, no le daría el gusto esta vez, todos estaban mirándonos._

_Limpie la salsa de mis ojos, me pare y me dirigí a mi casillero por una blusa limpia, fui al baño, intente arreglarme lo mejor que pude, no puedo creer que haya caído tan fácil en el juego de Jade, no quería entrar a la clase de Sikowitz, quería irme a mi casa, pero no le daría ese gusto_

_Entre al salón y vi que Jade tomaba una soda mientras comía mi burrito, valla me humillo y además comió gratis, ya estoy harta de ella, siento que fue un enorme error haberle dicho lo que sentía, pero al menos vi que entre Jade y yo jamás podría haber nada, esto cambio el sentida de todo, ahora sé que debo hacer._

_Me senté para tomar la clase y André se sentó al lado mio_

-¿Por qué tienes un olor a salsa de tomate? ¿Es tu nueva loción?-

-Larga historia, pero ahora me siento muy bien-

-¿Quién te hi…? No tengo ni porque preguntar cierto-

-Supongo-

-¿Entonces es un si a lo de la carta?-

-Aun no lo se, pero sé que debo hacer respecto a tu sabes quien-

-¿Realmente quieres olvidarla?-

-Si, ya soporte demasiado de su parte-

-Lo único que yo espero es que seas feliz-

-Eres el mejor ¿Lo sabes?-

-Si-

-Que modestia-

_Comenzamos a reír y contábamos cosas sin sentido, me la pasaba tan bien con el, pero sentí la mira de Jade sobre mi, se veía molesta, su plan de arruinarme el día ya no funcionaria, ya no mas. _

_Después de un tiempo Sikowitz entro, tarde como siempre, y comenzó con su típica clase y sus locuras, cuando la clase término quedamos de vernos en la tarde en un nuevo café que abrió hace poco, André se ofreció a llevarme así que lo invite a mi casa._

_Al llegar platicamos y salió el tema de como fue lo del incidente de la salsa, le platique lo ocurrido_

-Valla, ella si sabe como vengarse-

-Lo se, pero a veces quisiera… y es que ella es tan…-

-¿Hermosa?-

-Exacto y perfec…-

-El subconsciente es tan traicionero-

-No es gracioso André-

-Si lo es-

-Mejor iré a cambiarme o se nos hará tarde-

-Esta bien-

_Tome una ducha para quitar el olor a tomate, me puse algo lindo y me maquille, debía lucir bien, quería que mi día fuera algo mejor a pesar de lo de Jade. Baje las escaleras y André estaba sentado en el sofá_

-Como te vez-

-Hermosa-

-¿Nos vamos?-

-Por supuesto-

_Al llegar al café, que más bien era como un antro, ya estaba Robbie, Rex y Cat, ya solo faltaba Beck y Jade._

-Hola-

-Valla, creía que ya no vidrian-

-No es tan tarde-

-Además no llegamos al último-

-Bueno, solo falta Jade-

-Y Beck-

-El no vendrá, tenía algo importante que hacer-

_Luego de unos minutos divise el auto de Jade, se estaciono y nos saludo, bueno de los demás, a mi ni siquiera me miro_

_La noche llego, y André encontró a una chica muy linda, estaban muy animados, no quería hacer mal tercio así que decidí salir a tomar un taxi, al salir una banda de tipos se acercaron a mí, intente caminar rápido, pero ellos comenzaron a seguirme_

-A donde vas tan rápido preciosa-

-Quédate a jugar un rato con nosotros-

-Anda vamos a divertirnos

_Me alcanzaron, comenzaron a hacer un círculo dejándome en medio, pero escuche a alguien gritar_

-Déjenla en paz-

**AGRADESCO A:**

**Megan Williams: SI, ESAS CANCIONES INSPIRAN, EN FIN, QUE TE PUESO DECIR, GRACIAS, Y ESPERO QUE ACTUALICES PRONTO TU HISTORIA, ESE NUEVOS SENTIDO QUE LE DISTE A LOS PERSONAJES ME GUSTO MUCHO**

**BlindMaster: A TI TE DEBO UN MEGA GRACIAS POR TODOS TUS REBIEWS, ME DEBES UNA ACTUALIZACION, LO DEJASTE EN LO MAS EMOCIONANTE, A DEMAS YA COMENCE A LEER UNA NUEVA, LA CUAL TAMBIEN ME ENCANTO**

**loverxanime: GRACIAS, DE VERDAD GRACIAS POR SEGUIR MI HISTORIA, LA TUYA ME TIENE ATRAPADA, ASI QUE ESPERO ACTUALIZACION PRONTO, ME ENCANTA COMO ESCRIBES, **

**AsukaMiyamoto: AMIGA, MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR SEGUIR MI HISTORIA, LA NUEVA QUE LEISTE ME ENCANTO, Y ESPERO QUE ACTUALICES LA OTRA PRONTO, ME FASINAN TUS HISTORIAS**

**AlexaVeela: ME HACES INCREIBLEMENTE FELIZ, UN REVIEW TUYO ES... TU SABES, YO TE ADMIRO MUCHISIMO, Y TUS HISTORIAS SON PERFCTAS, ES UN HONOR QUE TE GUSTE MI TRABAJO**

** : YA SE QUE TARDO MUCHO, PERO YO... DE ACUERDO NO TENGO UNA BUENA EXCUSA, PERO, INTENTARE ACTUALIZAR ANTES, ME ENCANTAN COMO ESCRIBES Y LLEVAS LA TRAMA, SOY ADMIRADORA TUYA**

**Kathy. Z1: DE VERDAD MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS, DE VERDAD ME HACE MUY FELIZ QUE TE GUSTE ESTA HISTORIA, ES UN PLACER ESCRIBIR PARA ALGUIEN COMO TU**

**JosabethJori: GRACIAS POR SEGUIR MI HISTORIA, ME ALEGRA DE VERDAD QUE TE GUSTE, ADRADESCO TUS COMENTARIOS**

**Dra.K-Doof: GRACIAS, DE VERDAD GRACIAS, QUE SIGAS MI HSTORIA ES... DE VERDAD SIGNIFICA MUCHO PARA MI, Y SI EL NUMERO 100, PERO TODO ES GRACIAS A TODOS MIS LECTORES, SIN ELLOS YO NO SERIA NADA**

**lindsaywest: QUE TE PUEDO DECIR, ME ENCANTA COMO ESCRIBES, TU HISTORIA ME TIENE ATRAPADA, ME ENCANTA QUE SIGAS MI HISTORIA, Y LA TUYA ME FASINA EN SERIO**

**VALLA, NO TENGO PALABRAS PARA AGRADECER QUE LLEGUE AL REVIEW 101, (101 PORQUE EL 102 ES MIO Y AHORA NO SE DE QUE HISTORIA ERA ESE REVIEW, AHORA DEBO REVISAR DE QUE HISTORIA ERA T-T)SOY LA MAS FELIZ DE ESTE MUNDO, PERO TODO SE LOS DEBO A USTEDES, GRACIAS A LOS QUE ME SIGUIERON DESDE UN PRINCIPIO, A LOS QUE ALGUN DIA DEJARON AUNQUE SEA UN REVIEW, A LOS QUE LA LEEN, A LOS QUE LEEN Y NO COMENTAN T-T, A LOS QUE SE MOLESTARAN EN DEJARME UN REVIEW NUEVO, A LOS NUEVOS LECTORES 8SI HAY ALGUNO), DE VERDAD, SIN USTEDES NO SERIA NADA, SIN USTEDES MIS LECTORES ESTA HISTORIA NO HABRIA LLEGADO NI AL CAPITULO DOS, GRACIAS.**

**AHORA ¿QUE LES PARECIO? ¿MERECE UN REVIEW? SI SU RESPUESTA ES SI, ME DARAN UNA INSPIRACION ENORME, ESPERO PODER ACTUALIZAR PRONTO**


	13. Chapter 13

**HOLA, PRIMERO. DISCULPEN LA TARDANZA, PERO SI HAY ALGUIEN QUE SE DIO CUENTA HAY OTRO REVIEW DEJADO POR MI CUENTA, CREI QUE ALGUIEN** **SABIA MI CONTRASEÑA, PERO FUE PEOR, YA QUE MI PRIMA SE QUEDO CONMIGO ESTA SEMANA Y LEYO MI HISTORIA, ADEMAS DE QUE DEJO UN REVIEW CON MI CUENTA, PERO ME AMENAZO, PERO LA PUDE CONTROLAR (MENOS MAL) USTEDES SABEN, A MIS PADRES NO LES GUSTA QUE PIERDA MI TIEMPO EN ESTAS HISTORIAS, Y MENOS EN UNA COMO ESTA, EN FIN, NO LES QUITO MAS SU TIEMPO**

**VICTORIOUS NO ME PERTENECE, DE SER ASI, SERIA RICA**

POV TORI

_La noche llego, y André encontró a una chica muy linda, estaban muy animados, no quería hacer mal tercio así que decidí salir a tomar un taxi, al salir una banda de tipos se acercaron a mí, intente caminar rápido, pero ellos comenzaron a seguirme_

-A donde vas tan rápido preciosa-

-Quédate a jugar un rato con nosotros-

-Anda vamos a divertirnos

_Me alcanzaron, comenzaron a hacer un círculo dejándome en medio, pero escuche a alguien gritar_

-Déjenla en paz-

-Valla, otra princesa vino a jugar con nosotros- _Le dijo a la joven que se encontraba parada frente a ellos, no podía distinguir bien quien era, pero me alegra que apareciera_

-No me escucharon idiotas-

-Valla, tienes carácter, así será mas divertido-

_Uno de los cinco que me rodeaban se acercó a ella, en ese momento un poco de luz me dejo ver a mi salvadora._

_No lo podía creer, Jade West estaba ahí parada firmemente con una mirada llena de rencor y odio hacia el hombre que se le acercaba y la los cuatro que me tenían presa. _

POV JADE

_Uno de los cinco imbéciles comenzó a acercarse a mi, esos malditos pagarían atreverse a tocar a Vega, ¿Quién se creen esos idiotas? Tenía tanto coraje que iba a matarlos a todos._

-¿Qué te parece si jugamos un rato princesa?-

-Juguemos entonces- _Después de aquello, le di un puñetazo de aquellos que pasan dos semanas y todavía te duele; él cayo inconsciente al suelo, no se levantaría dentro de un rato._

_Los otros cuatro y Vega miraron escépticos la escena, pero su mirada cambio rápidamente a una de furia. Dos apresaron a Vega y comenzaron a intentar… si se atreven a lastimarla, los are pagar dolorosamente. Los otros dos comenzaron a acercarse a mí._

-No me escucharon idiotas deje…- _Mi grito fue interrumpido por un fuerte golpe que recibí justo en el estomago, el golpe fue tan fuerte que escupí un poco de sangre, luego de eso caí al suelo, pero no me rendiría tan fácil._

-Jade!- _Era el grito de Vega, debo levantarme, no permitiré que le hagan daño._

_Me incorpore poco a poco, pero no me duro mucho, ya que uno de ellos me dio un fuerte golpe en la cara, me levanto y me golpeo una vez mas. Sentía como la sangre salía de mi frente, mi ceja, mi nariz y me labio, esto va a dejar una marca muy fea. Todo comenzaba a nublarse, pero otro grito de Vega hizo que me levantara._

-Déjenla, su problema era conmigo, no con ella!- _Escuche como se quejaba con lagrimas en los ojos mientas la sujetaban._

-Cállate, ¿O es que acaso quieres terminar como ella?-

_Los dos imbéciles que me tenían rodeada y estaban golpeando me distrajeron por un segundo, aun no se de donde saque fuerza, pero terminaron igual que el primero. El la mirada de los faltantes pude ver un poco de miedo, pero desapareció rápidamente._

_Camine como pude hasta ellos, golpee a uno y empuje a Vega lejos de su alcance, otro mas cayo, pero el ultimo saco una navaja de su bolsillo, sentí una punzada en mi pierna izquierda, el dolor era enorme, lo golpee con lo ultimo que me quedaba de fuerza y todo termino._

_Me di cuenta que la navaja aun estaba clavada en mi pierna y fluía mucha sangre, no tenia opción, debía de sacarla, la tome y la saque con un movimiento rápido. De mi boca solo escapo un grito ahogado. Pude ver los a Vega horrorizada y con mucho miedo, ella se levanto y me abrazo muy fuerte._

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? Pudiste haber muerto-

-Vámonos, debo llevarte a tu casa antes de que cometas otra estupidez-

-¿Qué no te das cuenta?-

-Camina, ¿O quieres que despierten?- _Ella comenzó a caminar, pero intento ayudarme a caminar, pero yo rechace su ayuda_

-Déjame ayudarte, a penas puedes caminar-

-Mi coche esta a una cuadra- _Caminamos hasta el coche, abrí la puerta del copiloto y la dije que entrara, pero típico de ella, protesto_

-¿Piensas conducir así?-

-No pienso dejar que conduzcas, no quiero que choques mi auto-

-No puedo creer que estando así tú pienses en tu auto-

-Sabes que lo compre hace poco-

-Estas demente, además debo llevarte a un hospital-

-No pienso ir a un hospital, estoy bien, además no me hagas obligarte a entra-

_Hizo su típica cara de fastidio, pero al final subió, me abrió la puerta del conductor, subí a mi auto y nos dirigimos a su casa. Durante el camino no paraba de mirarme con mucha preocupación, me estaba comenzando a fastidiar._

-¿Qué tanto me vez?-

-Estas medio consiente y vas conduciendo un auto a ochenta kilómetros por hora y además tu pierna esta sangrando a demasiada-

_Mire mi pierna, en efecto, estaba sangrando mucho –_Maldición, manchare el asiento con sangre-

-¿A caso no te importa lo que te pasa?-

-No, y ciertamente no se porque a ti si-

_Ella se quedo callada después de eso, al parecer quería decirme algo, pero prefirió, callar, luego de eso todo fue muy callado hasta llegar a su casa._

-Bájate-

-No-

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-No pienso bajarme hasta que sepa que iras a un hospital, o por lo menos déjame currarte, hay un botiquín en mi casa, además Trina y mis padres salieron el fin de semana y…-

_Abrí su puerta y la empuje fuera del auto, ella cayó en la acera, estaba dispuesta a irme, pero ella se coloco frente a él._

-Quítate de enfrente o te arrollare-

-Sal del auto, no puedes conducir así-

-Tienes tres Vega, morir arrollada no es una buena forma de morir sabes-

-No me quitare, si quieres atropellarme hazlo-

-Uno… dos…- _No pensaba moverse de ahí, maldita seas Vega_

_Quite las llaves del coche y baje del auto_

-¿Contenta?-

-Entremos, debo curarte-

_Entramos a su casa, subimos a su cuarto y saco un botiquín. Coloco un poco de esta estúpida cosa que arde como… y lo puso en mi ceja._

_Ahogue un grito, luego con un pañuelo y un poco de agua comenzó a limpiar la sangre que estaba por toda mi cara, después que termino vio la herida de mi pierna e intento curarla._

-Con esto ya no se te infectara, pero debes ir a un doctor-

-Eso no pasara-

-Lastima, ya llame a uno-

-Eres tan fastidiosa-

-Y tú tan altanera-

-Pero por lo menos no voy por el mundo dando lastima-

_Ella me miro con mucho dolor, presiono esa porquería de desinfectante contra la herida y esta vez no pude soportarlo y grite._

-Te voy a…- _En ese momento alguien toco a la puerta, ella bajo rápidamente las escaleras a abrir, de seguro era el doctor._

_Me dolía mucho todo el cuerpo, en especial la pierna, el abdomen y no quería ver como había terminado mi rostro después de todos esos golpes_

-Ahí esta ella-

-Menos mal que traje anestesia, esto necesita una sutura-

-¿Piensa anestesiarme? ¿Sera solo localmente cierto?-

-Si, pero ese golpe en tu ceja también necesita unos puntos-

_Vega salió del cuarto, el doctor me cerró la herida de mi pierna, al parecer no era nada que pasara a mayores, y la herida de mi ceja también recibió unos puntos, luego de que salió el doctor entro Vega_

-Bien, ya estoy bien, ahora debo irme-

-Te acaban de coser, además estas anestesiada-

-¿Y… el punto es que?-

-Recuéstate solo un rato, en lo que se te pasa la anestesia-

-Escucha. No sé que hayas creído para creer que puedes darme órdenes-

-¿Puede dejar de ser así aunque sea solo por un segundo?-

-Si tanto te molesta entonces déjame ir-

-Maldición Jade, te comportas como una niña-

-Pues tu no eres muy madura, estas aquí discutiendo conmigo a la una de la mañana, intentando darme ordenes, y reprochando cosas estúpidas, lo único que quiero es irme de una buena vez para no verte-

-Si lo que te molesta es mi presencia entonces no debiste ir a ayudarme desde un principio- _Ella salió de la habitación y azoto la puerta tras suyo._

_Maldición, es tan estúpidamente terca, mi pierna estaba dormida, me levante con mucho trabajo, no me apoye bien y caí al suelo golpeando mu pierna herida provocando que gritara._

_Rápidamente Vega entro y me ayudo a sentarme de nuevo en la cama, me vio como mucho dolor en sus ojos._

-Por favor solo recuéstate un segundo quieres-

_Ciertamente me sentía exhausta así que me recosté, no supe en que momento paso, pero me quede dormida por el dolor_

POV TORI

_No lo podía creer, se quedo dormida después de no quererse recostar, se veía tan hermosa, fui por una manta y la coloque sobre ella, toque su mano, pero ella atrapo la mía._

_Como puede ser tan tranquila mientras duerme y es tan cruel despierta, me recosté al lado suyo, de pronto sentí como me tomo de la cintura y comenzó a abrazarme, de seguro me estaba confundiendo con su almohada o con Beck._

_Algunas veces se quejaba por el dolor, no podía creer que ella se arriesgara de ese modo por mi, pero luego de eso sigue siendo la misma Jade de antes, me acomode un poco, ella me abrazo mas fuerte y cuando menos lo espere me quede dormida._

POV JADE

_Desperté por un fuerte dolor en la pierna, al abrir los ojos vi a alguien acostada al lado mio, mi mano estaba sobre ella, maldición me quede dormida en casa de Vega, me dormí junto a ella y lo que es peor la estaba abrazando._

_Me levante lentamente, al parecer el efecto de la anestesia había pasado, me dirigí a mi auto y conduje hasta mi casa, no puedo creer que me quedara dormida, mi ropa tenia el olor de Vega, eso maldito olor que tenia aquella chaqueta que le preste el día de la lluvia, el mismo que sentí el día de la obra._

_Llegue a mi casa, al parecer no había nadie," que sorpresa", ciertamente ya no me importaba, subí a mi cuarto, valla eran las cinco de la mañana, decidí tomar una ducha, al salir me vie en el espejo, mi ojo estaba morado, no como aquella vez que Tori "me golpeo", ya que esta vez si me dolía, tenia el labio rota, los punto en mi ceja y un fuerte moretón el pómulo, sin mencionar que me dolía mucho el abdomen y la pierna, menos mal que era fin de semana y podría descansar un tiempo, me recosté en mi cama e intente dormir, tarde un poco, pero al final el dolor me venció._

_POV TORI_

_Desperté a las ocho, Jade ya no estaba, ¿a que hora se habrá marchado? ¿Habrá llegado bien a su casa? Decidí mandarle un mensaje para preguntar si había llegado bien, pero no contesto, quizá estaba dormida aun, después de eso ya no pude dormir, espere una respuesta de su parte, me preocupe demasiado, estaba a punto de dirigirme a su casa cuando recibí una respuesta, la cual no me gusto mucho, el mensaje decía "Que te importa, deja de meterte en mi vida, no entiendes que me molestas, estoy cansada de ti", típico de Jade, su mensaje me dolió, pero por lo menos sabia que no se había estrellado y que estaba bien._

_¿Por qué te portas así conmigo? Ayer arriesgaste tu vida por mi, dormiste a mi lado y ahora eres una vez la misma de antes, debo alejarme de ti si no quiero seguir lastimándome, pero tu no me ayudas Jade… maldito el día en que me enamore de ti._

_POV JADE_

_Era lunes una vez mas y yo no quería ir a la escuela, de seguro todos haría sus comentarios por mi estado, además de que tendría que ver a Vega una vez mas, este fin de semana fue el peor de mi vida, me confundí mucho, ¿Por qué ayude a Vega? ¿Por qué no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza?, no voy a permitir que juegue con mi mente, debo hacer que se aleje de mi antes de que cometa una estupidez._

_Subí a mi auto, pase por mi café diario y me dirigí a la HA, al entrar todas las miradas se posaron en mi, como si nunca hubieran visto a chica un golpe, de pronto escuche a alguien preguntar lo que los otros no se atrevían pues sabían que los golpearía_

-¿Jade que te ocurrió?-

-Que te imp…- _al voltearme vi que era y corte de pronto el insulto_-Beck… bueno yo… no tiene importancia-

-Pero mira como te dejaron, ¿quien fue? Lo voy a…-

-No te preocupes, recibió su merecido-

-Valla, supongo que quedo muy mal-

-Si- _Me dirigió una sonrisa, y me ayudo con mi mochila hasta el salón de Sikowitz. Nos sentamos juntos, me encantaba como se portaba conmigo, pero me dolía mucho no poder seguir con el, no quería lastimarlo, pero yo aun lo amaba demasiado._

_Todos entraron a la clase y en ese momento vi a Vega, tras ella entro Sikowitz, él no se guardo su comentario a cerca de mí estado._

-Valla Jade, tuviste un fin de semana emocionante-

-Si, me gustaría desahogar lo que queda aun dentro de mí- _Luego de este comentario siguió con su típica clase, llego la hora de almorzar, compre un emparedado y me senté junto a Beck, poco a poco llegaron todos y se sentaron, comenzamos a platicar, pero Rex hizo uno de sus comentarios._

-¿Qué te paso Jade? Te peleaste con un pared y te gano- Lo tome y lo arroje bastante lejos, Rabie salió corriendo tras de él y todo fue tranquilidad de nuevo hasta que vi a Vega, debo alejarme de ella, así que tome mis cosas y me fui de ahí.

POV TORI

Cuando llegue a la mesa donde todos estaban sentados Jade se retiro, tenia que hablar con André.

-Hola-

-Hola Tori-

-¿André podemos hablar un segundo?-

-Claro- _Se levanto y nos alejamos un poco_

-Tengo tantas cosas que contarte-

-Me imagino que tiene que ver con Jade-

-Si, pero lo mas importante, ya tome una decisión a lo de la carta-

-¿Enserió? ¿Y que les dirás?-

-Que si, esta decidido-

**GRACIAS A:**

**Mono: ME ALEGRA QUE TE GUSTE, PERO ME ALEGRA AUN MAS QUE ME DEJARAS UN REVIEW XD, DE VERDAD, LOS REVIEWS ME MANTIENEN AQUI, GRACIAS**

**: DE VERDAD GRACIAS, TU ACTUALIZACION ME DEJO CLAVADISIMA CON TU HISTORIA, DE VERDA ME ENCANTO, AH, GRACIAS POR LEERME Y POR COMENTAR :)**

**AsukaMiyamoto: AMIGA, GRACIAS, DE VERDAD MUCHAS GRACIAS, YA LEI TU NUEVA HISTORIA Y ME ENCANTO ACTUALIZA PRONTO PLIS**

**Kathy. Z1 PRONTO SE CONTESTARA LA DUDA, ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO TE GUSTE, GRACIAS POR TUS REVIEWS, ME HACEN MUY FELIZ**

**Megan Williams: GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO, TU HISTORIA SE QUEDO DEMASIADO BUENA, DEBES ACTUALIZAR PRONTO, ESPERO QUE TE AGRADE ESTA ACTUALIZACION**

**mariiana: ME ALEGRA QUE SIGAS LEYENDO, ME HACE FELIZ QUE TE GUSTE, MUCISIMAS GRACIAS POR CONTINUAR LEYENDO, ^-^**

**lindsaywest: SI, LO QUE PASA ES QUE DE PRONTO ME LLEGAN IDEAS ESPONTANEAS ASI, Y LAS MEDITO Y SIERTAMENTE YA VEO COMO SERA EL FINAL, AUNQUE CREO QUE AUN FALTA ALGUN TIEMPO PARA QUE LLEGUE, ADEMAS EL CARACTER DE JADE ME AYUDA MUCHO PARA ESTAS ACCIONES XD A Y ESPERO QUE TU ACTUALICES PRONTO EH**

**loverxanime: GRACIAS, LO MEJOR ES DEJAR ALGUNAS DUDAS PENDIENTES PARA DARLE EMOVION A LA HISTORIA, OYE TU TAMBIEN ME DEJAS CON MUCHAS GANAS DE LEER LO QUE SIGUE, ASI QUE ESPERO QUE ACTUALICES PRONTO**

**Elizabeth: GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO, ME ALEGRA QUE TE GUSTE, ESPERO QUE ESTE TAMBIEN TE GUSTE**

**PRIMA: ADMITELO, TE GUSTO LA HISTORIA, SINO NO HUBIERAS DEJADO UN REVIEW, ADEMAS NO QUIERES QUE TODOS SE ENTEREN DE TU SABES QUE, ADEMAS NO TENIAS DERECHA A REVISAR MIS COSAS T-T PERO BUENO, APIADATE DE MI**

**BlindMaster: GRACIAS POR LEER, OH Y LEI ESA NUEVA ACTUALIZACION, QUE INCREIBLE ESTUVO, LLEVA UNA TRAMA MUY BUENA, MUERO POR EL SIGUIENTE, A Y LA OTRA HISTORIA QUE ESTABA LEYENDO, ESPERO PODERLA LEER PRONTO.**

**JosabethJori: GRACIAS POR LEER, ME ALEGRA QUE TE GUSTE AMIGA :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**HOLA, UNA VEZ MAS SOY YO (el tipico sonido de un grillo) -YA CALLATE- VALLA, CUANTOS ANIMOS, EN FIN, NO LES QUITO MAS SU TIEMPO A LEER**

**VicTORIous no me pertenece, solo este fic es mio :D**

**A NO ESPEREN ANTES OTRA COSA, GRACIAS A LOS QUE ME DEJARON UN REVIEW EN MI HISTORIA "ES LO MEJOR" (AsukaMiyamoto , ABlaker, loverxanime Y Mr. Rex) (LES AGRADECERE COMO SE MERECEN EN MI ACTUALIZACION) ME HICIERON MUY FELIZ, ESPERO ACTUALIZAR PRONTO, PERO NO PROMETO NADA XD**

POV TORI

Cuando llegue a la mesa donde todos estaban sentados Jade se retiro, tenia que hablar con André.

-Hola-

-Hola Tori-

-¿André podemos hablar un segundo?-

-Claro- Se levanto y nos alejamos un poco

-Tengo tantas cosas que contarte-

-Me imagino que tiene que ver con Jade-

-Si, pero lo mas importante, ya tome una decisión a lo de la carta-

-¿Enserió? ¿Y que les dirás?-

-Mi decisión es si, ya esta decidido-

-¿Estas segura de esto? Es un gran riesgo, pero a la vez una gran oportunidad-

-¿Un riesgo?-

-De verdad quieres no volver a ver a…-

-Si, ya no quiero sufrir-

-¿Y no vas a sufrir si te vas?-

-La herida sanara-

-O quizá se haga mas grande, Tori huir de tus problemas no los soluciona, eso es para los cobardes-

-Tienes idea de como me duele verla todos los días y saber que nunca podre ser nada… ni siquiera podemos llevarnos bien, me lastiman sus insultos, su forma de ser y su indiferencia-

_André suspiro, _-De acuerdo, si eso quieres, yo no hare nada para detenerte pero… te extrañare mucho-

-Y yo mucho mas, siempre has estado ahí cuando te necesite, por mis amigos desearía no irme pero…-

-¿Jade?-

-Bueno… pues si pero, André ya no me confundas mas-

-¿Si te confundo no te iras?-

-No lo se, quizá lo pensaría-

-Entonces… Te quieres ir por Jade pero te quieres quedar por tus amigos, piensa en Cat, Roobie, Beck, si te vas no volverás a verlos, y tampoco a Jade… o a mi- _Lo mire con cara de ¿Por qué lo haces mas difícil?, pero en es fondo yo sabia que el tenia toda la razón, el hecho de no verlos nunca mas me dolía mucho, pero entre menos contacto tenga con Jade será mejor, además cada cuanto tienes una oportunidad como esa._

-Hay André, te voy a extrañar mucho- _Le di un abrazo y nos quedamos así por un momento_

POV JADE

_Las clases terminaron, no entendí o siquiera puse atención a alguna de las clases, quede de ir a cenar con Beck con "amigos", ya no lo soportaba mas, sus muestras de amabilidad y todo lo que hacia… es que no lo puedo olvidar tan fácil._

_Por otro lado estaba Trina, ya no la soportaba, cada día se ponía peor, demonio obsesión es la palabra, no es locura o fastidio, estupidez, molestia, todo lo anterior y más. Esta mañana al verme en este estado me dijo:_

_FLASHBACK_

-¿Amo que te pasó?- ¿_Había escuchado bien? ¿Qué rayos le pasa a esa loca?_

-Dime que escuche mal, ¿Me dijiste amor?-

-No, escuchaste correctamente pero, ¿Qué te paso?-

-Mira, esto esta comenzando a hartarme, no soy tu "amor" y además ¿A ti que te importa lo que me ocurra?-

-Porque yo te amo Jade-

-Trina, yo TE ODIO, no te soporto, no puedo ni verte, me sacas de quicio-

-No hablas en cerio, yo sé que me amas, piénsalo haríamos la mejor pareja-

-Simplemente no tiene caso hablar contigo, púdrete Trina-_ Estaba dispuesta a irme, me gire y comencé a caminar hacia la salida, ya era tarde, ya no había casi nadie en los pasillos_

-Pero admítelo me quieres mas que a Tori- _Pare en seco, ¿Qué demo…?_

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-Admítelo Jade, a mí por lo menos me llamas por mi nombre-

-Eso no dice nada, además a Vega ni siquiera la soporto, a ti menos, es mas creo que te odio más que a ella-

-A ella si la quieres, pero obvio a mi me amas-

-Esto es todo, si no te alejas de mi te golpeare tan fuerte que quedaras irreconocible-

-No me golpearías-

-No me retes-

-Me amas-

-Suficiente te voy a….- _Estaba a punto de golpearla pero Beck llego tras mi y me contuvo_

-Trina, será mejor que te vallas, no creo que pueda retenerla por mucho-

-Ganaste esta vez Beck, pero solo esta- _Trina se fue y Beck me vio con cara de confusión, me pregunto ¿Qué habrá oído? Tenía unas enormes ganas de golpear a Trina_

-¿A que se refería con eso de que gane esta vez?- Valla, al parecer no escucho nada

-No tengo la mas mínima idea, que esperabas es Trina-

-¿Y a ti que te paso eh? Parece que te divertiste el fin de semana-

-Como no tienes idea, así como me vez los otros quedaron peor-

-¿Otros? ¿En que problema te metiste Jade?-

-Tenia que hacer algo, no tenía opción-

-Pero mira como te dejaron, pudiste haber…-

-¿Muerto? Supongo que tienes toda la razón, pero es que tú sabes, mis impulsos-

-Dime ¿Por qué te peleaste?-

-Si te soy franca ni yo se la razón-

-Ya no te metas en problemas Jade y no te pelees-

-No te prometo nada, ya que si sucediera otra vez lo volvería hacer otra vez –

-¿Por qué?-

-Ya te dije, ni yo se la razón-

-Bueno, me gustaría seguir platicando, así que… me preguntaba si ¿Te gustaría… ir a cenar conmigo esta noche?-

-Claro-

-¿Enserio?-

-Por supuesto, somos amigos ¿No?- _Su cara se desanimo, pero aun no terminaba- _Además, me encanta pasar tiempo contigo- _Su sonrisa volvió, me encantaba como sonreía_

-Entonces te veo en la noche-

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

_Ciertamente esos no eran mis más grandes problemas, ya que me sentía completamente adolorida por la paliza que me dieron, no me quería ver débil ante los demás, pero me dolía todo el cuerpo, el dolor y la confusión que sentía no me ayudaban._

_No podía creer que estuviera tan confundida, ¿Por qué me había empeñado tanto en salvarla? Estoy segura de que estaría dispuesta a hacerlo de nuevo si fuera necesario pero… que demonios me esta pasando, es solo sentido común, cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo en mi lugar, pero… ¿Por qué le daba tanta importancia al asunto? Supongo que es porque tengo el recordatorio de esa noche cada que me muevo y me duele o quizá… porque aun recuerdo el olor de Vega impregnado en mi mente, aun sentía su presencia, de esa noche que dormimos una al lado de la otra. ¿Como demonios me pude quedar dormida? Lo que es peor, como había terminado abrazándola; Vega debo sacarte de mi cabeza o me voy a volver loca, eh estado evitándote para no hablar del tema, pero quizá no pueda hacerlo para siempre y yo no voy a saber que contestarte ya que ni siquiera yo puedo aclarar mi mente y entender que es lo que me pasa para darte la respuesta indicada. _

_Quizá estaba enloqueciendo, quizá era otra cosa, tal vez… mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el timbre, valla ya es muy tarde, debe ser Beck, el tiempo paso tan rápido mientras me perdía en mis pensamientos._

_Baje y en efecto era el, nos fuimos a cenar, quizá no fue la mejor idea ya que la mayoría de la gente se me quedaba viendo por tantos golpes, ciertamente no me importo mucho, me la pase muy bien con Beck, platicamos de todo un poco y me dijo algo que llamo mi atención, al parecer había abierto una nueva escuela afiliada a Hollywood Arts, para prodigios sobre salientes, muy exclusivo, solo para los mejores, solo era un rumor que corría por los pasillos, pero se escucha interesante, al final caminamos un rato por el parque y por ultimo nos dirigimos a mi casa, me despedí de él y decidí recostarme un rato para ver si el dolor se me olvidaba aunque sea un rato._

_Mañana seria otro día, solo espero no toparme con Vega, quiero dormir pero creo que no dormiré bien el día de hoy no solo por el dolor sino tu culpa Vega._

POV TORI

_Anoche no pude dormir, en mi cabeza solo podía pensar en Jade, aun no podía creer que me salvara, que durmiera en mi cama y que termináramos abrazadas, pero duro poco ya que otra vez era la Jade de siempre, tan fría como siempre, ahora ni siquiera me miraba, ¿Qué demonios le pasa?, me salva, luego no me quiere ni ver, supongo que es por que sabe que quiero preguntarle ¿Por qué me salvo? ¿Por qué se fue esa noche? Ciertamente si quería preguntarle pero… no me la iba a dejar fácil. Por otro lado eh decidido olvidarla, quizá lo mejor sea dejar todo atrás, olvidarme de ese acto tan cariñoso y amable conmigo._

_Un día voy a ser libre de tu corazón, voy a poder mirarte sin querer besarte, no voy a llorar por ti, me será tan fácil decirte que no que es demasiado tarde y ya no podrás dañarme, algún día. Mañana hablare con Helen para rectificar mi decisión, aceptar la propuesta me ayudara a lograr mis objetivos de olvidarte._

_Me fui a la escuela, y me encontré con Jade en el estacionamiento, bajaba con mucho trabajo de su auto, y su material al parecer no le ayudaba mucho, por mi culpa estaba así, lo menos que podía hacer era ayudarlo ¿No? Me acerque a ella y reacciono de la forma como ya tenia pensado_

-Déjame ayudarte-

-No necesito tu ayuda o tú lastima-

-Por lo menos déjame ayudarte, por mi culpa estas así-

-Valla, ¿Por tu culpa? No sabía que tú me habías golpeado, además no quiero nada que venga de ti-

-Jade deja de acerté la chistosa, estas muy lastimada y solo quiero ayudar-

-No me hago la chistosa, me siento muy bien y no necesito tu lastima-

-No es lastima-

-¿Entonces que es? ¿Compasión? ¿Por qué te gusta verme vulnerable y así te puedes reír un rato?-

-Yo jamás me reiría de tu dolor Jade-

-Y lo de tu estúpida venganza ¿Eso no me causaría dolor? ¿No era para tu gusto?-

-Sabes, yo solo quería ayudarte pero… contigo no se puede hablar, eres tan testaruda, no puedes dejar tu ego atrás solo por un segundo-

-No, no puedo, si tanto te molesta lárgate, es mas no sé que haces aquí desde un principio-

-Tienes razón, no sé que hago aquí, pero sabes que… eres una estúpida-

-Tienes toda la razón, soy una estúpida por haberte salvado-

_Eso me dolió más de lo que esperaba, mis ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse_

-Entonces no se porque lo hiciste, debiste dejarme ahí-

-Quizá eso hubiese sido lo mejor, seria un dolor de cabeza menos en mi vida, nada me haría mas feliz que no ver ya nunca-

-Me parece muy bien, pronto tu sueño se cumplirá- _Me vio con mucha confusión, pero no me importo me di la vuelta y comencé a caminar_

-¿A que te refieres con eso Vega?- _No pensaba contestarle, seguí caminando pero al parecer ella no cedería_

-Vega!- Me tomo de la muñeca fuertemente, ¿Cómo podía seguir teniendo tanta fuerza?- Te hice una pregunta-

-Qué te importa, solo debes de alegrarte de que pronto ya no nos veremos- _Moví fuertemente la mano para soltarme de su agarre pero fue en vano_

-¿Por qué? ¿A dónde iras?-

-Eso a ti no te importa, ahora suéltame, me estas lastimando- Comencé a forcejear con ella pero ella era mas fuerte

-No me importa lo que hagas o dejes de hacer, es mera curiosidad, si te quieres lagar me alegra mucho, y si no te vuelvo a ver nunca mucho mejor –

_Al fin me soltó, tomo sus cosas y se alejó. Te odio Jade West, aun no puedo verte y decirte que tus comentarios no me lastiman, pero pronto, pronto…_

POV JADE

_A que se refería Vega con eso, ¿A dónde va? Necesito respuestas, y yo se quien las tendrá_

-André-

-Espera, yo… ah… por favor no me golpees, soy muy joven para morir- _Me dijo completamente asustado_

-De… acuerdo, pero yo vine por otra cosa-

-¿Por qué?-

-Bueno yo… si le dices a alguien entonces si te hare daño-

-Esta bien- _Dijo algo nervioso_

-¿Qué sabes de Vega?-

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Sabes a lo que me refiero-

-¿No me digas que te dijo al fin?-

-¿Decirme que?-

-Olvídalo-_Me dijo mas asustado que antes-_ ¿Entonces de que quieres saber?

-¿Por qué me dijo que no la volvería a ver?-

-¿Por qué no se lo preguntaste a ella?-

-Esta indispuesta-

-Jade, lo mejor seria que se lo preguntaras a ella-

-No va a decirme-

-Inténtalo-

-No-

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Por qué te importa?-

-¿Por qué te importa a ti?-

-Por que me estas preguntando y eso no es muy común-

-Solo es… curiosidad-

-Claro- _Me dijo con un poco de ironía_

-Entonces… ¿No piensas decirme?-

-Pienso que deberías preguntarle a ella-

-Si… yo no pienso igual-

-Si quieres saber pregúntale-

-Prefiero mejor que se quede así, realmente no me importa mucho… ah y si sabes quien hizo que Vega se fuera… mándale un agradecimiento de mi parte- _Bien, Vega se ira, un dolor de cabeza menos._

POV TORI

_¿Para que me salvo si ya no quería verme? ¿Por qué me sigues lastimando? Solo una semana más, solo una._

_Hoy confirme con Helen mi asistencia al grupo de talentos recomendados para England Arts, una escuela muy "exclusiva" según ella, era mi oportunidad, mi carrera despegaría, y lo mejor de todo ya no la vería, la superaría con más facilidad._

_Ya tenía mi nueva credencial de la escuela, mi boleto de avión y mí llave de mi nueva habitación en el colegio. Leí una vez, mas el boleto de avión, "Fecha: 14 de abril del 2012, Hora: 18:00 horas, destino: London-Gatwick Airport, Vuelo 313"._

_Prometí no extrañarte Jade, pero aun no me voy y ya lo hago, aun me queda una semana contigo, sé que estará llena de insultos, de bromas y de indiferencia, pero esta es la última, no se si alegrarme o llorar por ello, pero… será un nuevo inicio para las dos._

_**BIEN, AGRADESCO A TODOS LOS QUE ME DEJARON UN REVIEW, LOS KIERO MUCHISIMO A TODOS :D, ME HACER MUY FELICIZ:**_

_Megan Williams : GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO, PERO... ¿POR QUE NO ACTUALIZAS? T-T ESPERO QUE PRONTO CONTINUES CON TU HISTORIA, ME ENCANTA_

_AsukaMiyamoto: ¿QUE OPINAS MUCHA INTRIGA?, ¿TE GUSTO? ESPERO QUE SI, Y SOBRE TODO ACTUALIZA PRONTO, ME ATRAPO TU HISTORIA, Y YA NO SUFRO, SOLO QUIERO MATAR AL PADRE DE JADE :D... A TKM MUCHO AIGA_

_Kathy. Z1: COMO ESTOY? PUES... MIS AMIGAS ME DICEN QUE ME ESTOY VOLVIENDO DARK Y EMO,,, IMAGINATE XD. Y TU COMO TAZ? MI PRIMA ESTA LOCA, T-T PERO BUENO, ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE, GRACIAS POR TUS REVIEWS_

_loverxanime: CON ESTO ESPERO QUE RESUELVA TU DUDA :D, ME ENCANTA TU HISTORIA, ESPERO QUE YA NO TE DUELAN TUS MUÑECAS :), CUIDATE MUCHO AMIGA Y ACTUALIZA PRONTO EH_

_Mr. Rex: DUDA RESUELTA, ESPERO QUE ESTA CAP SEA DE TU AGRADO, ME ENCANTO TODA TU HISTORIA, EL FINAL FUE... INCREIBLE, ESPERO QUE PRONTO TENGAS NUEVAS HISTORIAS, ME ENCANTA COMO ESCRIBES._

_Elizabeth: GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO, ME HACEN FELIZ TUS COMENTARIOS_

_BlindMaster : VALLA, LEI LAS ACTUALIZACIONES Y ME DEJASTE CON GANAS DE SEGUIR LEYENDO, ESPERO QUE ACTUALICES, PRONTO Y QUE TE GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO, GRACIAS_

_Lindasaywest : AMIGA, ME ENCANTA TU HISTORIA PERO... ME DAN GANAS DE MATAR A LA MADRASTRA DE JADE, ESPERO QUE ACTUALICES PRONTO PORFA, GRACIAS POR TUS REVIEWS :D_

_mariiana: GRACIAS POR TOMARTE EL TIEMPO DE DEJARME UN REVIEW, DE VERDAD SIGNIFICA MUCHO PARA MI, ERES LO MAXIMO AMIGA :D, ESPERO QUE PRONTO TENGAS DE NUEVO INTERNET :)_

_JosabethJori: GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO Y SOBRE TODO POR TUS REVIEW, ME SUBEN EL ANIMO_

_**AGRADESCO TAMBIEN A LOS QUE LEYERON Y NO COMENTARON T-T Y A LOS NUEVOS LECTORES (si hay alguno)**_

_**BUENO ¿QUE OPINAN? ¿LES GUSTO? ¿NO LES GUSTO?, ¿QUE PASARA EN ESTA ULTIMA SEMANA? ¿TORI SE IRA? ¿SE QUEDARA? DEJENME UN REVIEW Y CONTINUARE A DEMAS DERESOLVER ALGUNAS DUDAS :D**_

_**GRACIAS POR TODO, DEJENME UN REVIEW Y HAGAN QUE ME SIENTA FELIZ, EL ALIMENTO DE CUALQUIER ESCRITORA SON SUS BELLOS REVIEW. FELICES VACACIONES A TODOS :)** _


	15. Chapter 15

**_PERDON POR LA TARDANZA, QUEDO ALGO CORTO, PERO BUENO... DISCULPENME POR ESO ES QUE TENGO GRIPA T-T, CREO QUE MORIRE, ADEMAS HOY NO FUE UN MUY BUEN DIA, Y... AM... NO SE QUE MAS... A SI, FUI DE VACACIONES Y EL CURSO, NO HAY TIEMPO USTEDES SABEN, GRACIAS POR LEER_**

**_VicTORIous NO ME PERTENECE ES PROPIEDAD DE ESE TIPO QUE NO RECUERDO COMO SE ESCRIBE, SI FUERA MIO PUES... (risa malvada)_**

POV JADE

_Mi cabeza me estaba matando, me dolía como no tienen idea, lamentablemente no era por el golpe del fin de semana, todo lo que había en ella era… Vega, no debí decirle eso, se me paso la mano, pero ciertamente no me arrepiento, porque ciertamente es lo que siento, quisiera no verla ya nunca, ella solo… ya no se ni que pensar, sé que si se va me dejaría de problemas con ella, ya no… a quien demonios quieres engañar Jade, si se va te va a doler en el alma, no verla seria… horrible, ya no tendría a quien molestar, mi vida seria aburrida, me encanta verla, ella es tan… estúpidamente fastidiosa y eso me encanta._

_Pero si ella se quiere ir, yo no pienso hacer nada para evitarlo, quizá me duela, pero lo superare, sé que pasara rápido, encontrare otra victima, estoy segura. _

_Llegue temprano esa mañana, el dolor ya no era tan fuerte, ni el de mi cabeza ni el de mi cuerpo, a decir verdad ya me sentía mucho mejor, pero aun me veía terrible, tardara un rato en sanar, pero pronto estaré mejor, divise a lo lejos a Vega, aun no sabia si era verdad o no eso de que se iba, tampoco sabia a donde se iba, debo sacar información y rápido. Pero no le puedo preguntar después de lo de ayer, seria como si no tuviera vergüenza… a quien engaño, le preguntare._

-Vega- _Vio que yo la llamaba, de hecho creo que ya se había dado cuenta, ya que nadie la llama de ese modo, solo yo. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar._

-Vamos Vega, no hagas berrinche-

-¿Berrinche? Después de lo de ayer no puedes llegar y hablarme como si nada-

-Pues de hecho lo estoy asiendo ahora así que… si puedo-

-Sabes a lo que me refiero-

-Jade no quiero hablar contigo mejor vete-

-Vega no estoy de humor para tus caprichos y desplantes de "dignidad"-

-Entonces vete-

-Tú no me das órdenes-

-Es imposible hablar contigo-

-Es tu culpa-

-No es tu culpa-

-No es tu culpa por ser tan… Vega-

-Mejor déjalo así y vete-

-Ya te dije, tú no me das órdenes-

-Entonces… quédate-

-Me quedo porque me gusta estar aquí, no porque tú lo dices-

-Vete, que no entiendes, no te quiero ver-

-¿Qué no te gusta verme?- _No puedo creer que se sonrojara, que le pasa, cada vez esta peor, cada día me convenzo mas de que a Vega le falta un tornillo_

-No, no me gusta-

-Que lindo color- _Cada vez se ponía mas roja, creí que era por otra cosa, pero de pronto exploto en contra mía_

-Ya estoy harta de ti, vete, que no entiendes, no quiero verte, ¿Es lo mismo que tu quieres no? Me dijiste que ya no quieres verme ¿No? Entonces, no entiendo que haces aquí, solo déjame en paz, vete, yo… yo te odio Jade West- _Eso ultimo no puedo decir que no me lo esperaba, pero… valla, debo admitir que me dolió, todos los que estaban cerca de ahí voltearon y posaron su mirada en la escena, ya que lo ultimo lo había gritado. Esto no se queda así Vega._

-Ya sabia que me odiabas, eso no es secreto sabes, ciertamente me importa poco si me odias o no, porque yo también te odio-

-¿Entonces que haces aquí?-

-Me iré, pero esto no acaba aquí- _Me retire del lugar, pero esto no se iba a quedar así, Vega se merece… un regalo de despedida _

Ciertamente yo también estaba cansada de las discusiones, pero eran tan inevitables, éramos polos opuestos, pero… rayos ya no le preguntarle por lo que realmente iba, lo que pasa es que ella me saca de mis casillas por completo y pierdo el control, jamás conocí a alguien tan compleja como ella, o quizá yo era mas acomplejada, quien sabe… solo sé que siempre chocábamos, literalmente, claro que no solo físicamente, era tan molesta, irritante… aunque debo admitir que me encantaba discutir con ella, pero esto se estaba volviendo cotidiano y según ella me quedaba poco tiempo para verla, debía averiguar que estaba pasando.

Por otro lado la discusión de hace un rato no se queda así, ella no ganara esta vez, de hecho nunca ganar, ya veré que se me ocurrirá para vengarme

POV TORI

Ya estaba harta de sus desplantes de… "Hoy te odio, mañana te hablo y luego te odio de nuevo", por lo menos debió decir un no se… perdón si te ofendí o un disculpa no era mi intención decirte eso, pero era espera demasiado, yo sabia que después de todo era Jade.

Pero, como puede ser que primero me diga que no me quiere ver nunca mas, que hubiere preferido que yo muriera y luego llegar como si nada hubiese pasado, lo pero de todo es que todo termino en pelea, ¿Pero quien demonios se cree? Quisiera poder decirle que es… una estúpida, cruel, altanera, que yo la… odio, porque… la amo aun.

Eso era ciertamente lo que mas me dolía, eso que me dijo me dolió mucho, sigue así Jade y pronto te ganaras mi odio. Además, ¿Para que quería hablar conmigo? ¿No me prefería diez metros bajo tierra? Ya estoy harta de ella, pero solo unos días más…solo unos días.

Me desperté temprano esa mañana, hace mucho que no dormía tan bien, me dirigí a la escuela, debía disfrutar lo ultimo de esta locura, pronto me bajare de este tren de locos, aunque no creo que la otra escuela sea muy normal, después de todo nada que tenga que ver con esta escuela es normal.

POV JADE

Me desperté temprano… bueno no, de hecho no dormí anoche pero mi cabeza ya no me duele tanto, planeé algo… especial para Vega, además debo recopilar información, maneje a la cafetería, luego a la escuela, pero… ¿De donde saco información? André no me dirá, Robbie de seguro no sabe nada y Vega pues… Cat claro, quizá ella sabe algo.

Me moví rápido por los pasillos de Hollywood Arts., buscando a Cat, pero choque con alguien

-Perdón, es que yo venia despistado-

-No te preocupes, yo solo… ah…-

-¿A quien buscas?-

-A Cat, ¿La has visto?-

-Si, traía las manos pintadas de rosa fosforescente, me dijo que la pintura brillaba en la oscuridad-

-¿Enserio?-

-Si, estaba en camino al patio-

-Gracias Beck-

-¿Para que buscas a Cat?-

_Como no se me ocurrió antes, Beck debe de saber algo_

-Ya no la necesito, oye… ¿Te has enterado algo sobre Vega?-

-Si, que "alguien" le tiro salsa de tomate encima-

-¿Además de eso?-

-Que se cambiara de escuela, porque le ofrecieron un mejor plantel, los chismes dicen que es porque alguien le partió el corazón, pero todos están locos, tu sabes-

-Supongo, ¿Sabas cuando se va?-

-No, creo que Cat sabe-

-Ok, gracias, te veo en la clase-

-Espera-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Dame tu mochila, así no puedes correr- _Le di mi mochila y un beso en la mejilla, él sonrió y luego salí corriendo a buscar a… ahí esta._

-Cat yo…-

-Mira Jade, soy fosforescente-

-"Claro", oye quiero preguntarte algo ¿Sabes cuando se va Vega?-

-¿Crees que exista colorante fosforescente para el cabello?-

-Responde-

-No tenía que gritar-

-Responde-

-Eres una grosera yo…-

-Esto es importante-

-¿Por qué te importa?- _Tiene toda la razón, ¿Por qué me importa?_

-Bueno yo… pues… haya Cat no se, solo responde-

-¿Acaso ya admitiste que Tori te importa?-

-Vega no me importa, es solo… ¿Quieres ir a mi casa en la tarde?-

-¿Cómo una pijamada? ¿Habrá dulces? ¿Películas? ¿Debo llevar mi saco de dormir?-

-No me importa mientras contestes algunas interrogantes-

-De acuerdo pero ¿Debo llevar saco?-

-No, pero si no me contestas lo que te pido te empujare por las escaleras-

-¿Quieres que lleve algo?-

-No es una pijamada, es un… interrogatorio-

-¿Sobre Tori?-

-No-

-¿Entonces no me preguntaras por ella?-

-Si pero… bueno no lo… cállate Cat-

-Pero yo solo…-

-Paso a tu casa a las ocho- _Después de eso me fui del lugar y me fui a clase de Sikowitz, me senté junto a Beck y Sikowitz espeso con sus tonterías_

-Jade, Tori al escenario, Robbie tema-

-Am…ah…eh-

-Engaño -

-Oye, yo iba a decir eso-

-Claro, dentro de dos ¿No?-

-Rex yo…-

-¿A quien le interesa la discusión con el títere? ¿A nadie? Acción-

_Decidí comenzar con esto de una vez_

-Espera, no era mi intención herirte-

-Jade, después de lo que paso ¿Como puedes pedirme que me quede?-

-¿A dónde iras?-

-Eso no te importa-

-¿Dime a donde iras?-

-¿Para que? No me querías muerta-

-Eso seria lo mejor, así podría quedarme con mi amante, después de todo tu no me amas, solo querías jugar conmigo-

-Yo si te amaba, esto solo sirvió para darme cuente de cuenta de que no me mereces-

-¿Yo no te merezco?-

-Si-

-No te sientas tan importante Vega-

-¿Por qué no te largas con tu amante y me dejas en paz?-

-¿Por qué no te avientas de un puente?-

-¿Por qué no me dejaste morir entonces?-

-…-

-¿Acaso no me quieres muerta?-

-¿Dime a donde vas?-

-Yo no tengo porque contestar si tú no lo haces-

-No tengo obligación, tu si-

-Me alegra no volver a verte-

-Sé que me extrañaras- _Quizá esta era mi oportunidad de venganza_

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-

-Que sientes algo por mí aun- _Comencé a caminar hacia ella y comenzó a retroceder, ya tenia todo listo, todo estaba en su ligar_

-Dime que ya no me amas y te dejare en paz-

-Y-yo no te… amo-

-Pero yo si, por favor no te vallas- _La hice retroceder hasta el borde del escenario y la silla ya estaba en su lugar_

-¿Hablas enserio?-

-No- _La empuje contra la silla y una pila de espagueti callo sobre ella -_Es que solo la salsa no esta bien, que torpe, olvide la bebida- _Tome el agua de coco de Sikowitz y se la tire encima, tomo sus cosas y salió del salón_

-Jade era improvisación, no pelea publica-

-Pero si improvise-

-A mi me precio que lo tenias planeado-

-Si, pero no lo pensaba hacer ahora, improvise-

-Detención el sábado catorce-

-Pero…-

-Detención y… vea a buscar a Tori y pídele una disculpa-

-¿No quieres ponerme mejor como penitencia otro día de detención?-

-No, ve ahora-

_Salí del salón a buscarla, seguro fue al baño a cambiarse, fui hacia allá, pero no estaba, pero encontré un rastro de espagueti que iba donde Festus, seguí el rastro, ahí estaba ella, encogida, en posición fetal recargada en la camioneta, escuche sus sollozos. Quizá me pase un poco, pero lo merecía._

-Hola-

-…-

-Vega, yo… am… lo siento- _No quería que saliera tan forzado pero así salió. Ella tomo sus cosas y se iba a ir pero la sostuve de la muñeca.-_No dirás algo ¿Cómo… te perdono?-

-Esto es el colmo- _Mi cara se volteo de pronto, quien diría que tenia la mano tan pesada, luego de eso se fue._

POV TORI

"_No dirás algo ¿Cómo… te perdono?" Eso fue lo ultimo, se tenia bien merecida esa cachetada, no puedo creerlo, es tan… te odio Jade, como no tienes idea, tengo tanto coraje que… ojala que la atropellara un camión, no, que la atropellen cien camiones, que se caigas de un edificio o que se coma un cocodrilo._

_Me muero por irme de aquí, mañana es el último día en la escuela no quiero ir, pero quiero despedirme de todos, mañana ya será otro día._

POV JADE

_Me puse hielo, me dejaría un moretón, fue un buen golpe, ¿Cómo demonios no se pudo quitar a esos tipos de la otra vez? Si me hubiera dedo con el puño cerrado me hubiera noqueado por completo._

_Son las ocho y debo pasar con Cat, ella es como mí… no la odio tanto, haremos un interrogatorio y pasara la noche aquí, desahogarme me caerá bien. Subí a mi auto y me fui a su casa._

-Sube al auto-

-Yeeey, viniste, creí que no vendrías-

-Sube- _Subió su mochila y su saco de dormir_ en la parte de atrás y luego se sentó en el asiento del copiloto

-¿En donde lo enterraste?-

-¿A quien?-

-Al que te golpeo-

-Sigue… am…vivo-

-Valla, ¿Planeas su muerte?-

-No-

-Valla, Tori es una suertuda, nadie puede golpearte y salir vivo-

-Bueno, es que me agarro despreveni…- _¿Cómo demonios supo que…?_

-Sabía que había sido Tori, solo ella podría hacer algo así y vivir-

-Llegamos, ten las llaves, ve a abrir la puerta mientas yo bajo tus cosas-

-Yeeey-

_¿Con que ella es la única que puede golpearme y vivir? ¿Qué la hará pensar eso? Baje sus cosas, y entre a mi cas_

-Te dije que no trajeras saco de dormir-

-Pero mira, es fosforescente- _Apago la luz, y en efecto lo era, eso no me dejaría dormir_

-De acuerdo eso va a mi cuarto, dormiremos en la sala-

-A cierto, no te gusta que entren a tu cuarto-

-Si, ahora comencemos con el interro…-

-¿Tienes palomitas? ¿Dulces?-

-Palomitas, no puedes comer azúcar- _Me levante, hice unas palomitas, un café para mi y una soda para Cat_

-Ten-

-Comencemos entonces-

-¿Luego podemos ver una película?_-_

-Si, como quieras-

-Entonces ¿Por qué te importa?-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Qué se valla? Después de lo que le dijiste hoy-

-Cat yo… no se, no me importa pero… hay algo en mi que no quiere que se valla-

-Es porque la quieres-

-¿Estas loca?-

-¿Entonces dime por qué no quieres que se vaya?-

-Yo…-

-Si la dejas ir no la volverás a ver, tú decides Jade-

_**¿QUE LES PARECIO? QUIERO AGRADECER A:**_

_**MariianaGL: amiga, me alegra que te decidieras a crear una cuente, lei tu historia y me gusto mucho, espero que continues pronto, gracias por seguir esta historia, es un honor que te guste.**_

_**AsukaMiyamoto: amiga, actuliza pronto o me voy a morir, como lo dejas asi, ahora si sufri, espero que ete guste este cap, te quiero mucho :D**_

_**Megan Williams: Espero que te haya gustado, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, espero aun actualizacion de parte tuya eh, me encanta tu historia**_

_** ABlaker:** **Muchas gracias por dejarme un review es un honor que te guste, tu historia es de mis favoritas, es muy profunda y me fasina en serio, espero que actualices pronto**_

_**Kathy. Z1: Vestir siempre de negro? pues no, es que de pronto estoy medio depre, ademas que luego se me sale la inspiracion con frases tetricas, tu sabes. gracias por tus comentarios, me hacen bien, espero que te guste este cap amiga**_

_** MR. Rex: Lei tu nueva historia y me encanto, de lo mejor, espero que sigas escribiendo, me encantas tus historias, gracias ppor leer y dejar un review, contribuyen a mi inspiracion, espero que haya sido de tu agrado**_

_**quirvan108: Ya se, son puntos de vista distintos, me identifico un poco con cada punto, eso ayuda mucho, me encantaron todas tus historias, encerio lo maximo, fueron... wow, me alegra que te guste mi historia y gracias por comentar, disfruta este cap**_

_**DK-sudi: Muchisimas gracias por comentar, lei tu hiistoria y me encanto, espero que actualices muy pronto, gracias por comentar, me alegra que leas mi historia, muchas graicas**_

_**loverxanime: Amiga, espero actualizacion tuya, me encanta lo divertido de tu historia y como no pierde lo escencial. Espero que disfrutes este cap y muchas gracias por comentar**_

_**Alice: Gracias por animarte a leer esta historia, me alegra que te gustara, me hace muy feliz, muchisimas gracias por comentar, espero que tambien hayas disfrutado este**_

_**BlindMaster: Espero que te guste, gracias por comentar, sigo esperando actualizacion, me encantan tus historias, son increibles, me tienes en suspenso**_

_**lindsaywest: Amiga me dejaste... wow sorprendida, con ganas de leer mas, espero que actualices pronto, me encanta tu historia, es lo maximo, gracias por comentar, me alegra que te guste y que tengas opciones para esperar, ¿Que prefieres Bade oJori?**_

_**GRACIAS POR TOMARSE LA MOLESTIA DE LEER, ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO. ¿MERECE UN REVIEW? SI SU RESPUESTA ES SI, QUIZA MI GRIPA MEJORE Y SE VALLA, SUS REVIEWS SON MI MEDICINA ESTA SEMANA, SI SU RESPUESTA ES NO PUES... AM... GRACIAS POR LEER DE TODOS MODOS T-T, Y SI HAY UN NUEVO LECTOR QUE SE ATREVIO A LEER ESTA LOCA HISTORIA TAMBIEN MUCHAS GRACIAS, NOS LEEMOS LUEGO, CUIDENSE**_


	16. Chapter 16

**_Perdóneme_**_**, por toda la tardanza pero es que tuve una reunión familiar el sábado y el domingo fui al museo, todo eso sumado a que no me decidía muy bien que hacer con el final de cap, pero al final quedo asi, espero que lo disfrutan y sea de su agrado, quedo mas largo que los otros, eso es lo genial :D**_

**_Gracias a todos los que le dieron una oportunidad a mi historia "Es lo mejor", leyeron y comentaron, me hicieron muy feliz, de corazón gracias_**

**_VicTORIous no me pertenece, solo esta historia que me dejara con muchas amenazas de muerte xD_**

**_Este cap va dedicado a una amiga de la que me acabo de enterar cumplió años hace tiempo y yo aun no me enteraba T-T, gracias por ser la primera en entenderme Fernanda amiga tkm _**

POV JADE

-¿Entonces dime por qué no quieres que se vaya?-

-Yo…-

-Si la dejas ir no la volverás a ver, tú decides Jade-

-Yo no sé que hacer-

-Te ayudare, solo contesta esta pregunta ¿Quieres que se valla?-

-No, no quiero que se vaya, no tendría a quien molestar-

-Además de que te importa-

-No me importa-

-Entonces deja que se valla-

-…-

-Eso pensé-

-"Que chistosa"-

-¿Y que harás? ¿Cómo piensas detenerla?-

-No lo se, ¿Tienes alguna idea?-

-Pídele disculpas-

-Lo intente pero mira como me dejo la mejilla-

-No creo que te haya golpeado solo por pedirle perdón, ¿Qué le dijiste?-

-Le pedí perdón y luego le dije, "¿No dirás algo: Cómo… te perdono?", no aguanta una broma-

-Jade, sinceramente yo también te hubiese golpeado-

-Inténtalo y sufrirás las consecuencias-

-Ya sé que Tori es la única que puede hacer eso-_Tome un cojín y la golpee, comenzamos a pelearnos en una guerra de almohadas hasta que nos cansamos, luego de eso al parecer le vino una idea a la mente_

-¿Por qué no le compras algo?-

-No es mi estilo-

-Pero no quieres que se valla, has una excepción-

-No lo se, las cosas cursis me dan nauseas-

-¿Y el peluche que me diste en mi cumpleaños?-

-Bueno, eso es distinto ¿Qué le podría comprar a ella?-

-Piensa, ¿Qué seria lo indicado?-

-No le daré nada, es mas, no se ni que le voy a decir-

-Ensayemos, imagina que soy Tori, ¿Qué le dirías?-

-Vega, eres una idiota-

-¿Quieres que se quede o que se vaya?-

-¿Qué se quede?-

-Entonces, hazlo bien-

-Improvisare-

-De acuerdo, pero no la insultes o denigres, dile que no quieres que se valla-

-Lo intentare, pero no prometo nada-

-Hay Jade, ¿viste la hora?-

-No son las… no puede ser que sea la una-

-Debemos dormir, mañana será un día importante para ti-

-Cállate y duérmete de una vez-

_Hicimos una especie de cama improvisada en la sala, ya que Cat dijo que sino no era una pijamada, nos recostamos y al poco rato Cat se durmió, unos quince minutos después caí rendida por el cansancio._

_Desperté de golpe, vi el reloj, eran las tres de la mañana, tome el teléfono, y busque en la agenda un número, contestaron después de un rato_

-¿Bueno?-

-Antonio, necesito un favor-

-¿Señora West?-

-No, soy yo Jade-

-Jade son las… tres de la mañana ¿No puede esperar?-

-No me urge, ¿Estas en tu taller?-

-No en mi casa, ¿Qué sucede?-

-¿Qué cuesta el oro blanco?-

-Diecinueve dólares el gramo ¿Por qué?-

-Te lo pago a veinte, pero quiero que me hagas un dije con el nombre de "Vega" a y una cadena también-

-Pero Vega no es un nombre-

-Tu solo hazlo o consíguelo, como quieras, paso por el mañana antes de ir a la escuela-

-¿Veinte?-

-Si y una propina si quieres, pero para mañana a esa hora-

-Para mañana esta listo entonces-

-Ok, gracias Antonio- _Le colgué y volví a recostarme junto a Cat, yo sé que eso no es mi estilo pero Cat tiene razón, debo hacer una excepción si no quiero que se vaya. Después de eso me quede dormida de nuevo._

_Estúpida alarma, creo que dormí solo unos cinco minutos, primera vez en tanto tiempo que puedo dormir y luego esa maldita porqueri… debo apresurarme si quiero pasar por el regalo de Vega, me levante rápido, estúpida alarma aun así, solo dormí una hora me metía a bañar, me cambie y me dirigí a la cocina para hacer el desayuno, levantare a Cat a las cinco, ¿Qué hago de desayunar? Aun estaba adormilada, ¿Qué debo hacer? Puse la cafetera, una malteada de fresa para Cat y pique un poco de fruta, puse la mesa, serví el café y la malteada. Me dirigí a la sala, estaba aun dormida, claro, por dormir en el piso me duele la espalda y la mejilla, bueno lo de la majilla fue por culpa de Vega, estúpida Vega, estúpido piso, moví a Cat un poco para que despertara , ella solo me agarra y me jalo hacia ella tirándome al suelo. Comenzó a abrazarme._

-Cat- _Le susurre, me agarro y me abrazo mas fuerte, era mas de lo que podía soportar_

-Cat- _Esta vez le grite en el oído, ella se despertó de repente y me empujo, me golpee de nuevo con el suelo_

-Jade son las cinco, todavía falta mucho-

-Párate, báñate y vamos a desayunar quieres-

-Pero es muy temprano-

-Deja de quejarte-

_Ella me saca la lengua que _infantil es

-Anda, no me obligues a lastimarte-

_Ella se mueve pesadamente y hace lo que le ordeno, sabe que si no lo hace la golpeare, ciertamente no lo haría, pero jamás se lo diría._

_Después de unos quince minutos ella llega al comedor, desayunamos en silencio hasta que hace una de sus preguntas que me sacan de quicio._

-¿Y le dirás a Tori lo que sientes?- _Escupí el café que estaba tomando, tomo una servilleta y limpio un poco, luego recobro la compostura, ella ríe ante esto_

-Si, le diré a Vega que la odio y que espero que la aplaste un camión-

-Si le dices eso se ira para siempre-

-Comete la fruta antes de que te golpee-

-¿Y por qué nos levantamos tan temprano?-

-Tengo que pasar a recoger algo-

-¿Qué?-

-No es de tu incumbencia-

-Eres una grosera-

-¿Y el punto es que…?

_Luego de eso nos alistamos para ir a HA, ya es un poco tarde y Antonio tiene su taller del otro lado de la ciudad, acelere y llegamos a tiempo, solo espero llegar tarde y perderme la primer clase, odio la primer clase, además tengo mucho sueño._

_Al llegar baje del auto y entre al taller, deje a Cat en el auto, espero que no quite el freno del auto, lo compre hace poco _

-Antonio ¿Ya esta listo?-

-Listo, en una caja de cristal y con incrustación de diamante, la caja el cortesía, la incrustación debes pagarla- _La mire incrédula, lindo detalle lo del diamante, pero sé que me cobrara mas de la cuenta._

-Claro, solo dámelo- _Se lo arrebate de las manos, abrí la caja para apreciarlo mejor, era muy hermoso. Le pague lo del collar y de di una buena propina, después de que no de dormir en casi toda la noche_

-Gracias Antonio, tomate un buen café para despertar-

_Salí del lugar, al parecer mi auto aun seguía vivo, subí al auto y me dirigí a la escuela, no creo que lleguemos a la primera clase, así que decidí pasar por un café, luego retome mi camino, pero sabía que en algún momento Cat preguntaría algo_

-¿Y que recogiste?-

-Algo que…-

-¿Qué?-

-No es de tu incumbencia-

-¿Es para Tori?-

-…-

-Ya lo sabia-

_Al llegar aun no tocaba el timbre, así que decidimos esperar un rato hasta que eso sucediera_

POV TORI

_Es mi último día en HA, si siento mucha nostalgia, pero sé que es una buena oportunidad para mi. Debo despedirme de todos, eso será lo más duro de todo esto, aquí hice muy buenos amigos, los extrañare mucho a todos._

_Las últimas clases comenzaron, primera hora historia del arte, la ultima que tomo de esta materia, espero que en la otra escuela no tengan esta clase, ciertamente nunca me gusto, al parecer ni Jade ni Cat vendrán hoy a la escuela, es el ultimo día en mi escuela y no me podre despedir de Cat, de todos modos no me iba a despedir de Jade, me dolería mucho, además después de lo que paso ayer no quiero ni verla y creo que si la veo una de dos, o me le voy encima y la beso o le suelto otro golpe en la cara._

_Sonó el timbre, me dirigí a mi casillero a sacar mis cosas, ahí estaba Jade y Cat, al parecer si llegaron a la escuela después de todo, las clases pasaron todo normal, la ultima clase termino y llego la hora de la despedida, todos estaban ahí, menos… Jade._

_Comencé a despedirme de todos, era el momento más triste de mi vida, pensar que no volvería a ver a mis amigos nunca me dolió mucho._

-Los extrañare muchos chicos-

-Podrías besarme para que te quede un recuerdo preciosa-

-O podría arrancarte las piernas y llevármelas a Inglaterra Rex-

-Tori, te extrañare eres la segunda chica que me habla normalmente-

-Gracias Robbie-

-Te echaré de menos- _Cat _ _me abrazo fuerte y yo correspondí a este_

-Adiós Tori, eres una gran amiga-

-Adiós Beck, te echaré de menos- _Lo abrace fuertemente_

-Supongo que hasta aquí termina todo-

-Claro que no, seguiremos en contacto, los quiero chicos-

-¿Qué no haya abrazo para mí?-

-Claro que si André- _Me di un enorme abrazo a André_

-¿Paso por ti mañana para llevarte al aeropuerto?-

-Seria un honor-

-Adiós chicos no me olvidare de ustedes nunca-

-Nosotros tampoco- _Todos tomaron sus caminos, era hora de que yo tomara el mio, limpie mi casillero, guarde todo lo que había en el en una caja, ciertamente estaba bastante pesada, ¿Por qué guardo tantas cosas inútiles?_

_Me dirigía a la salida, debo tomar un taxi, de seguro Trina se olvido que debía de llevarme por al "mas importante", en fin._

-¿Te ayudo con eso?- ¿Qué hace a esta_ hora en la escuela? Paso de largo sin siquiera mirarla. _

-Valla, al parecer sigues molesta por lo de ayer-

-…-

-¿Pensabas irte sin despedirte de mi? Debes odiarme demasiado-

-…-

-¿Te iras enojada conmigo? De acuerdo…-

-Jade, por favor no quiero…-

-Perdóname, lo siento, por… todo, es que yo… me saco muy fácil de quicio, y tu no ayudas mucho con tu estupidez- _No podía creer que Jade me estuviera pidiendo perdón_

-…-

-¿No dirás nada?-

-¿Qué quieres que te diga un "te perdono"?-

-No quiero ni necesito tu perdón, solo…-

-Entonces para que tanta escenita-

-Deja de interrumpirme, deje de ser idiota y déjame terminar quieres-

-¿Terminaras de insultarme?-

-Maldición Vega eres una… de acuerdo, sabes mira, quiero hacer esto bien pero tú no me dejas-

-Perdón por no dejarte terminar tus ofensas-

-¿Quieres que te ofenda?-

-¿No ya lo estabas haciendo?-

-Bien, pues eres la persona más odiosa de todo el mundo Vega, te odio por sobre todas las cosas porque me haces hacer cosas estúpidas que no me gustaría hacerte pero que tu las causas, tu tienes la culpa de todo lo malo que me ocurre y no me imagino mi vida sin…-

-Cállate bien, ya entendí solo… olvídalo, ya no me volverás a ver en tu vida ¿bien?-

-No, no esta bien, porque yo no quiero que te vayas- _¿Qué clase de estúpido juego esta intentando hacer?_

-¿A no? ¿Entonces que quieres? ¿Qué me muera? ¿Qué me arroye un auto? ¿Qué me aplaste un avión?-

-No se puede hablar contigo Vega-

-No, no se puede hablar contigo Jade-

-Sabes que… olvídalo, que te valla bien en tu viaje, ojala y…-

-Ya lárgate Jade-

POV JADE

_De acuerdo, lo intente, si quiere irse y no escucharme… que se valla a la… adiós Vega, ya aguante mucho_

-De acuerdo, tú no lo vales-

-Tú tampoco lo vales Jade-

-Suficiente, te voy a…- _Le iba a dar el golpe de su vida pero… no pude, no puedo, no lo haría_

-¿Vas a golpearme? Hazlo que esperas ¿Olvidaste que te golpee ayer? ¿Qué no te dolió?-

-Mas de lo que crees-

-Entonces hazlo… anda estoy esperando-

-Púdrete Vega- _Me voltee y comencé a caminar, no me iba a poner a discutir y que terminara en golpes_

-Jamás creí que no quisieras golpear a la persona que mas odias Jade-

-Jamás creí que tendría tantas ganas de golpear a alguien y reprimirme- _Salí del lugar y subí a mi coche, cuando voltee para atrás para ir de reversa y Cat estaba sentada ahí esperando, ¿Cómo llego ahí? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí?-_

-¿Cómo es que tu…?-

-¿Ya no se ira?-

-…-

-¿Jade que hiciste?-

-Discutimos ¿Bien? Casi… pero es que ella no me dejo… y además es tan… quiero matarla, ojala se valla y no vuelva-

-Hay Jade, te vas a arrepentir toda tu vida de esto-

-Yo lo intente, ella no me quiso escuchar-

-¿Entonces es definitivo?-

-Si, es una estúpida-

-De acuerdo, solo luego no te quejes-

-Créeme, no voy a quejarme… ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu cas Cat?-

-Claro, gracias, ¿Quieres ir mañana a dar una vuelta?-

-Tengo detención, el idiota de Sikowitz me dio detención de cuatro a diez, no quería levantarme temprano, tu sabes-

-Claro… Jade deberías pensar mejor las cosas-

-No tengo nada que pensar-

_Conduje hasta la casa de Cat, el transcurso fue tranquilo pero yo no me podía sacar de la cabeza a Vega, me sentía tan estúpida por eso, tengo unas ganas enormes de golpearla._

-Adiós Jade, gracias por traerme-

-Adiós Cat-

-Jade y si vas con Tori y…- _Subí el vidrio del auto para ni escuchar lo que sea que iba a decirme y conduje a mi casa._

_Al llegar tome una ducha con agua fría, eso me caería bien, mientras sentía como caía el agua en mi cuerpo susurre para mi misma su nombre, casi por inercia, sin pensarlo, me recargue en la pared del baño, el agua se sentía tan bien, parecía como si se llevase mis problemas._

_Salí de ahí, me puse mi ropa habitual para dormir, me recosté un rato, puse mis manos tras mi cabeza y me puse a ver el techo, aun era temprano pero no quería hacer nada, solo acostarme, quería vaciar mi mente aunque sea por un rato._

POV TORI

_Llegue a mi casa estaba completamente furiosa, no quería que las cosas con Jade terminaran así pero… de todos modos no puedo decir que no lo esperaba, es Jade después de todo, no era como si me fuera a decir que no quería que me fuera. Técnicamente si me lo dijo, pero no me lo dijo enserio, yo lo se._

_Llegando a mi casa subí a mi cuarto, debía terminar de empacar, era duro dejar a mi familia, mi madre hizo una cena especial por ser el último día que estaríamos todos juntos, hizo mi cena favorita, es muy nostálgico, me recosté un rato en mi cama quería vaciar mi mente, después de un rato mis padres me llamaron para cenar, eran las ocho, me siento tan extraña, como si tuviera un hueco en el estomago y un nudo en la garganta, mi casa se lleno de ese olor tan hogareño, extrañaría mucho ese olor, después me llego un aroma delicioso, el olor de un buen café, me recordó tanto a… Jade, por que se tiene que sufrir tanto por amor. El amor es una enfermedad muy dolorosa, a la que nadie es inmune y para la cual no hay cura. Si estoy muy nostálgica, me duele mucho tener que irme._

_Luego de cenar me senté un rato en mi cama a ver mis maletas ya listas para mañana, después de una hora perdida en mis pensamientos, decidí que lo mejor era irme a dormir, debo descansar, mañana será un largo día._

_Mañana, dormí hasta tarde, eran ya las once, considerando que me dormí a las doce platicando con mis padre de lo triste de mi despedida, abrí pesadamente los ojos, el sol me estaba golpeando en la cara, es tan molesto, decido al fin levantarme, hoy es el día, debo sentirme feliz, me espera un nuevo futuro._

POV JADE

_No recuerdo haber pasado peor noche que esta, no dormí casi nada, son las dos de la tarde y me voy despertando, lo se cualquiera al que le dijera esto diría que duermo demasiado, pero no es real del todo ya que me dormí a las seis de la mañana, pase toda la noche solo pensando en cosas estúpidas y sin sentido, yo…no vale la pena. Debo alistarme para ir a detención, por favor, es ir otro día a la escuela a no hacer nada, eso es muy… estúpido, estúpido castigo, estúpido Sikowitz, estúpida Vega, ni que hubiese sido para tanto, solo fue una broma, además se lo merecía, quizá aun pueda realizarse una broma antes de que se valla, eso seria divertido… ¿Cuándo se ira?... Necesito un baño de agua helada y rápido, me duche, me cambie, aun tenia mucho sueño, solo espero ni chocar de camino a Hollywood Arts. _

_Al llegar entre al salón de detención, que a-bu-rri-do, quizá pueda ordenar mis ideas, quiero saber cuando se va Vega… Cat debe saber, de seguro se va mañana, quizá si… no, lo intente, no quiso escuchar, ella perdió yo estoy bien. Habían pasado solo treinta minutos desde que llegue, y moría de aburrimiento y de confusión, la voz de Cat volvió a mi cabeza, como un flechazo "Si la dejas ir no la volverás a ver, tú decides Jade", Yo decido, suficiente, debo saber cuando se va, tome mi teléfono y le marque a Cat_

-¿Jade? Creí que estabas en detención-

-Estoy en detención, solo… ¿Sabes cuando… se va… Vega?-

-Pues… si, ¿Iras a buscarla?-

-No es de tu incumbencia-

-Yo que tu correría, vuelo 313, destino a London-Gatwick Airport, sale a las seis-

-Pero son las cuatro y treinta, yo… adiós Cat-

_No me voy a quedar aquí a esperar a que ella se valla yo… voy a… tengo que detenerla, debo de admitir que si se va… pero quizá si se va sea lo mejor, si no la vuelvo a ver mis problemas se irán con su recuerdo que… no volverla a ver, su sonrisa, sus ojos tan…_

_Lo que acababa de hacer me costara otra detención, ahora no me importaba, pero sé que después si me importara es hartante estar en ese sitio, empujé al idiota de Lane, subí a mi auto y voy en camino al aeropuerto, hay Vega… como te encanta hacer que cometa tonterías._

_Eran las cinco con quince y yo seguía atrapada en el trafico aun faltaban como veinte cuadras para llegar al aeropuerto y ya estaba desesperada, debo llegar, si no me quiere escuchar y se quiere ir por lo menos me despediré de ella de una forma "normal" no con tanto odio o… maldito trafico, ya es suficiente, gire en la primera calle que vi y estacione el coche donde pude, le gane el lugar a una señora que se bajo y comenzó a gritarme un montón de cosas que no me gustaron mucho, en otro momento le hubiera enterrado mis tijeras o golpeado o matado, quien sabe, pero hoy tenia prisa._

_Comencé a correr, una gota callo del cielo, voltee hacia arriba cuando pude, estaba nublado, se acercaba una tormenta, el clima estaba muy feo desde hace unos días, si me daba la empapada de mi vida, una pulmonía o hipotermia no me importa, debo llegar rápido, corría cada vez mas rápido, por lo menos no llovía tan fuerte_

_Eran ya las cuatro en punto, entre al aeropuerto ignorando las miradas de todos por como entre y comencé a correr hacia donde daban información, me acerque a una de las que estaban ahí y literalmente le ordene que me diera la información que pedía._

-Vuelo 313-

-Lo siento pero partió hace tiempo-

-No puede sé que… maldición, debe de hacer algo, debo de… arreglar las cosas con alguien-

-Lo siento, yo no puedo hacer nada-

-Pero…-_No puedo permitir que las cosas queden así, yo… no me doy por vencida tan fácil- _Deme un boleto para el próximo vuelo a Inglaterra-

-Claro, me permite su pasaporte- _Le di mi pasaporte, y me entrego mi boleto, pero vi la hora y se me hizo un poco raro_

-¿La hora esta bien?-

-Si-

-¿Por qué es tan tarde?-

-El clima ha estado muy mal últimamente y prohibieron vuelos hasta nuevo aviso, el último que salió fue el 313-

-De acuerdo, supongo que esperare- _Me senté a esperar a que saliera el vuelo, busque en mi bolsa de la chamarra y si, aun estaba ahí su regalo, supongo que iría buscar información en la escuela de donde iba a vivir Vega o podría ir el lunes a su escuela a ver que reacción tendría._

_El clima estaba empeorando, cada vez llovía más fuerte, parecía que se estaba cayendo el cielo, todo se veía muy obscuro por tantas nubes, un día tan tétrico._

_Todo comenzó a moverse muy rápido en el aeropuerto, los que trabajan ahí corrían de un lugar a otro, de pronto todos se aglomeraron frente a una televisión, llamo mi atención y vi la peor noticia que pude esperar, corrí al mostrador donde compre el boleto y pregunté casi apunto de romperme en mil pedazo._

-¿Lo que dicen en… el televisor es… cierto?-

-Lo siento mucho, es que el clima no era muy favorable, el piloto no pudo, lo bueno es que el vuelo no iban más que treinta personas-

-Pero entre esas personas iba… ella-

-Yo… lo siento mucho-

_No pude más, salí corriendo de ahí, aun se caía el cielo el día mas obscuro de toda mi vida, hasta el cielo llora porque no estas aquí Vega, soy una estúpida si tan solo no hubiese sido tan… estúpida y poderlr decir que… porque tenias que irte de mi vida._

_**Gracias a:**_

_**AsukaMiyamoto: Amiga, lei tu nueva historia y wow, quede impactada, la propuesta que traes me encanto como no tienes idea, lo ame, continua pronto o me voy a morir, gracias por seguir mi historia amiga, soy tu fan tkm, AMIGA TE ADORO ESTE CAP VA PARA TI Y UN BRINDIS POR EL CARMA**_

_**Megan Williams: Amiga, gracias por seguir apoyándome, significa muchísimo para mi, aun espero actualización tuya aun, no me dejes así amiga, continua pronto**_

_**Kathy. Z1: Si amiga la depresión me invade algunas veces, de hecho muchas T-T, es que tu sabes los problemas que se tienen en esta vida, gracias por seguir mi historia ;D**_

_**Mr. Rex: Atrapada en tu historia, lo juro, me encanto, fue increíble, espero que actualices pronto estoy super intrigada, actualiza pronto por fa, gracias por tus reviews, me hacen muy feliz =)**_

_**loverxanime: Gracias amiga, tengo tanto que agradecerte tanto, tkm, espero actualización tuya eh amiga, gracias**_

_**lindsaywest: Amiga, tu historia es... me encanta como no tienes idea, quiero continuacion pronto :D, ME ENCANTA, gracias por seguir apoyandome**_

_**DK-sudi: Amiga aun espero actualizacion, amo tu historia, es genial, gracias por seguir apoyandome y comentanto, me haces muy muy feliz**_

_**MariianaGL: Gracias por seguirme aun con esta loca historia, yo tambien sigo la tuya, pero...actualiza pronto, amo tu historia**_

_**BlindMaster: Gracias por todo, yo... amo tus historias, me hacen feliz, son tan hermosas, espero actualizacion tuya**_

_**Alice: Amiga muchas muchas muchas gracias por seguirme, me haces inmensamente feliz, de verdad, como no tienes idea XD**_

_** MyssFashionGirl: Amiga gracias por recomendar mi fic, amo tu historia al 1000% encerio la adoro, encerio gracias, sabes que amo tu historio :D**_

**_AlexaVeela: Amiga, la que me inspira a escribir, mi inspiracion, que te puedo decir, un gracias no basta, de verdad, amo todas tus historias lo juro_**

**_Gracias a los que me agregan a historias favoritas, autores favoritos y a los nuevos lectores y a los que no comentan T-T_**

**_LES GUSTO? -que clase de pregunta es esa después de lo que hiciste- BUENO SI, PERO JADE MERECÍA SUFRIR UN POCO NO CREEN, DEJENME UN REVIEW Y QUIZA... GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR_**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola, ya se tardo mucho, pero bueno, aqui esta el cap, espero y sea de su agrado**

**VicTORIous no me pertenece T-T de ser asi pues... yo seria muy feliz**

POV JADE

_No pude más, salí corriendo de ahí, aun se caía el cielo el día mas obscuro de toda mi vida, hasta el cielo llora porque no estas aquí Vega, soy una estúpida si tan solo no hubiese sido tan… estúpida y poderle decir que… porque tenias que irte de mi vida._

_Jamás pensé que lloraría después de tanto tiempo, creí que todas mis lagrimas se habían secado cuando… creí que jamás volvería a sentir un dolor tan insoportable como el que sentía ahora, me duele tanto de… impotencia, de tristeza, de… culpa._

_Si, sentía una culpa enorme, me puse a pensar en todo lo que pude haber hecho para impedirlo, quizá si yo hubiera… si te hubiera detenido ayer, esa estúpida conversación que termino en una pelea estúpida y sin sentido, si tan solo no hubiera perdido la cabeza y hubiera insistido, si hubiera… _

_Muchos dicen que él hubiera no existe, nunca fui creyente de las estúpidas frases que la gente decía, en especial en una como esta, yo pensaba si él hubiera no existe entonces deja de fastidiar tu mente con problemas que no tienen solución, solo… sigue con tu vida._

_Quien diría que la vida da tantas vueltas y terminas tragándote tus palabras, debía seguir con mi vida, quizá si, seguiría pero… eso no evita que duela._

_Ponerme a pensar en lo que le hubiese dicho me pasa mil veces por la cabeza_

"_-Perdóname, lo siento, por… todo, es que yo… me saco muy fácil de quicio, y tu no ayudas mucho con tu estupidez- _

_-¿Qué quieres que te diga un `te perdono'?-_

_-No quiero decirte esto que me esta comenzando a matar, Vega yo… no quiero que te vallas, lo que quiero es que te quedes conmigo, que no te vallas, que sigas conmigo, por que yo… no se como paso, luego del beso, de la obra, de lo que me dijiste… No te vallas-"_

_Quizá si hubiera tenido la suficiente paciencia y suficiente fuerza para decírselo ella… aun estuviese aquí conmigo_

_Las lagrimas brotan de nuevo sin poder evitarlo, porque el mundo es tan cruel conmigo, sé que eh actuado mal en varias ocasiones pero… castigo quizá, karma, destino… tal vez lo ultimo, mi destino ya esta escrito, no puedo cambiarlo, él no quiere que sea feliz, quizá mi vida esta destinada a estar llena de dolor y decepciones._

_No… yo no puedo culpar así de simple al destino, a la vida… yo lo ocasione, tuve tantas oportunidades para cambiar esto que sucede ahora pero fui tan estúpida para no ver lo que tenia frente a mi, para no ver que quizá mi felicidad estuvo siempre frente a mis ojos y yo no…_

_Un escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo, tal vez por todos los recuerdos de como pude haber evitado esto o por el hecho que estaba oscureciendo y el cielo lloraba por su ausencia y me empapaba, si no me da gripa con esto será un milagro._

_Todo se veía completamente obscuro, aun era temprano pero las nubes cubrieron la luz del sol y las gotas que caían cada vez más rápido, mas juntas, más fuerte, más grande, más soledad, más tristeza._

_Camine sin rumbo por un rato, al cruzar una calle por poco un auto me arrolla, el solo comenzó a gritarme y a decir fíjate por donde vas, no me importo, si me hubiese atropellado quizá ahora estaría contigo Vega… si me lanzo de un puente, si me ato una roca y me lanzo al agua, si me pego un tiro, si me entierro un cuchillo en el corazón… no esa no es una opción, sé que no te volvería a ver aunque yo muera porque sé que Vega ahora debe estar en donde esta toda la gente que es buena, la que tiene siempre por delante a los demás antes que a ellos mismos, que viven para los demás mas que por ellos… yo en cambio no creo ir a ese lugar, iré con el resto… con los que no supieron apreciar lo que tenían cuando estaban con vida._

_Seguí caminando, llegue a un parque, quien sabe cuanto tiempo llevaba caminando, pero seguía así sin remedio, sin causa, sin sentido, desubicada, arrepentida, destrozada, me senté bajo un árbol, la lluvia ya no caería tan directa sobre mi… ¿Y a quien le importa eso?_

_Sentía un nudo en la garganta, de esos que hacen que sientas que el aire no entra a tu organismo, sientas que no te dejan respirar y un hueco en el estomago, de esos que te hacen sentir que… algo nuevo pasara, algo distinto, algo diferente, algo que no puedes evitar y que sabes que dolerá._

_Pensar que ni siquiera le pude decir un simple y sencillo adiós, me pregunto cuanto hubiese cambiado si yo… hubiese podido decir solo dos simples palabras, solo dos… ¿Las cosas hubiesen cambiado? ¿Todo seguiría igual? ¿Estaría conmigo?_

_Creo que ya no puedo llorar mas, quizá termine deshidratada, debí de haber perdido unos cinco litros de agua en todo ese tiempo que estuve llorando, me siento tan estúpida._

_Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, no quería hablar con nadie que no fuese… pero sabia que eso era imposible, no puedo regresar el tiempo. Vi mi teléfono, decía tienes una llamada perdida de Cat, seguí ahí un rato y volvió a sonar, una vez mas era ella, ¿Qué quería? No me importa ahora solo quiero seguir llorando hasta morir de deshidratación._

_¿Me pregunto si los padres de Vega están enterados ya de lo sucedido? ¿Trina lo sabrá? ¿Cat? ¿André? ¿Robbie? ¿Beck? ¿Debería ir a avisarles? Ser yo la portadora de malas noticias, de seguro ya todos lo saben, no tiene mucho caso ciertamente._

_Suficiente de llorar, yo soy Jade West, a mi nadie me vence, nadie me da ordenes, nadie me lastima, en ese momento recordé la sutura de mi pierna, recordé el temor que sentí cuando esos idiotas querían dañar a Vega, debía de hacer algo para no perderla y no me importo arriesgar mi vida para salvarla pero ahora… solo necesitaba decirle lo indicado, no arriesgaba mi vida, solo debía decirlo, pero… no pude._

_Recordé todo lo que pasamos en estos últimos días, el día que le salve la vida, como termine abrazada con ella mientras dormía, sentí un aire, con ese aroma único, que me hacia sentirme tan feliz de nuevo._

_El día de la fiesta, cuando fui a buscarla y se quedo con mi chamarra, al día siguiente tenía su olor._

_Su rostro aun estaba grabado en mis pensamientos, era como si con solo cerrar los ojos pudiera ver su sonrisa una vez mas, solo una. Por favor solo desearía poder tener una oportunidad más para poder decírselo._

_Metí mi mano en la bolsa de mi chamarra y ahí estaba esa pequeña caja con el collar que traía su nombre. Quería lanzarlo, destruirlo, así como quería acabar con su recuerdo y con este dolor que me abrumaba y destruía cada célula de mi cuerpo, pero no podía… era todo lo que me quedaba de ella._

_Esto es completamente patético, lo único que conservo de ella es un obsequio que nunca le entregue, que debí dárselo cuando pude, pero no… mi estúpido orgullo pudo mas que yo, si se lo hubiese dado y me lo hubiera lanzado en la cara luego seria mejor a que lo que paso._

_Valla, veo mi reloj, son las once de la noche y yo sigo aquí, perdida, veo una ultima vez el collar y el dije, lo acaricio con la yema de mis dedos, y luego me levando lentamente, pienso por un segundo él lo patética que me siento, pienso en lanzarlo pero opto por colocarme el dije, veo al cielo y pronuncio al aire_

-Quizá algún día-

_Comencé a caminar con destino a mi casa, mi teléfono estaba muerto ya que lo estrelle contra un árbol, mi alma estaba muerta porque ella ya no estaba conmigo. Quizá a partir de ahora mi vida cambie para siempre, cambiare, intentare reparar el mal que le hice a todos para que te pueda entregar este collar, nos encontraremos Victoria Vega, lo juro, te volverá a ver y en ese momento explotare y te lo diré, es una promesa y este lugar con este collar es testigo de ello._

_Llegue a mi casa caminando, ¿Por qué camine? ¿Por qué me moje? Ahora que lo pienso ni siquiera recuerdo donde deje mi auto, aunque no me importa en lo mas mínimo, meto la llave en la cerradura, abro la puerta y me encuentro con mi hermano menor James esperando en la sala._

_Estaba destrozada y lo único que atine a decir fue un_

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-'Hola, gusto en verte', ¿Vivo aquí recuerdas?-

-¿Y Richard?-

-Me dejo y se fue-

-Típico de el-

-Me dijo que tenía cosas importantes que hacer-

-Todo es 'más importante' para mi padre-

-Hay Jade… - Me observo como si me analizara y yo solo agache la cara -¿Estabas llorando?-

-No, es por la lluvia-

-¿Y estás tan mojada… por qué?

-¿Qué no viste? se esta cayendo el cielo ahí afuera-

-¿Y tu auto?-

-No lo se-

-Wow… igual que siempre, ¿Qué te ocurrió? Sé que estabas llorando Jade… puedes confiar en mi soy tu hermano-

_La nostalgia volvió a mí, cuando creí que ya no podía llorar mas las lágrimas cayeron de nuevo, mi hermano se acercó a mí y me abrazo_

-Fui una… estúpida James-

-¿Qué hiciste?-

-Ella se fue para siempre por mi culpa-

-Hay por Dios Jade ¿Qué hiciste?- _Me dijo completamente asustado_

-Si la hubiese detenido… seguiría aquí-

-¿Quién?-

-Ya ni importa… todo tiene solución menos la muerte y… yo no puedo hacer nada-

-Tranquila, sube a tu cuarto, te preparare algo para que te calmes, toma una ducha caliente, te dará hipotermia-

_Subí, busque mi pijama, le abrí al agua, estaba tibia, me senté en el suelo, tome mis pies y con ropa y todo comenzó a caerme el agua encima, después de un rato James subió._

-¿Jade?- _No le respondí y entro al baño_

-Arriba, anda- me dio una toalla y salió del baño. Me cambie y me sentí un poco mas tranquila, salí y el me esperaba en mi cama con una taza de té

-Gracias hermano-

-¿Estas mejor?-

-No creo que pueda nunca volver a estar bien-

-¿Tu causaste su…?-

-Yo soy la culpable-

-Entonces tu mat…-

-No, pero si solo hubiera hablado antes y evitado que subiese a ese estúpido avión… estaría aquí-

-No te culpes entonces-

-Pude impedirlo-

-Jade quizá las cosas no cambiarían si lo hubieses hecho-

-O quizá si pero… no lo sabré-

-Te llame varias veces, ¿Dónde estabas?-

-En el parque-

-¿Y tu teléfono?-

-Lo estrelle con un árbol-

-¿No era nuevo?-

-Si pero créeme es lo que menos me importa ahora-

-Toma tu té-

-No me gusta el té, mejor una taza de café-

-Mejor recuéstate, duerme un rato-

-No creo poder-

-Cierra los ojos-

-Pero…-

-Anda- _Para sus quince años mi hermano a veces era mas maduro que yo_

_-"¿Vega?"- No lo podía creer, enserio era ella_

_-"¿Qué quieres Jade?"-_

_-"Tu estas…"- No lo soporte mas y la abrace, pero ella se desvaneció al contacto, una luz cegadora hizo que cerrara los ojos y cuando los abrí esta al lado del avión destruido_

-"¿Vega?"- _En ese momento lo vi, el collar estaba tirado junto a un ala del avión, en el tenia una pequeña gota de sangre. Mi mente se congelo y luego volví al lugar donde vi a Vega. La vi una vez mas de espaldas, me acerque a ella, la sostuve del brazo y no me volteo a ver._

_-"Suéltame"-_

_-"No, esta vez no, solo quiero…"-_

_-"Tu tiempo paso"- Luego desapareció de nuevo dejando solo un charco de sangre. Desperté exasperada, eran las once de la mañana y mi hermano dormía aun, lo acomode y tape con una manta, merecía dormir_

_Me fui a bañar, me cambie, prepare el desayuno y me senté un rato en el sofá, quisiera volver a verla, pero no tengo nada, solo un patético regalo y su fantasma que vivirá en mi mente de por vida… pero claro, el video que Beck grabo de la obra, el que iba a ver el otro día, ¿donde deje la cámara?_

_Después de encontrarla la conecte a la tele y le puse play, por un segundo viaje en el tiempo_

_FLASHBACK_

_-De verdad quieres esto Zoe-_

_-Yo te quiero a ti, pero…-_

_-Lo sé, tu actuaste y no supe entender ahora veo que estas con alguien que te corresponde-_

_-Espera-_

_-¿Qué?_

_-Déjame estar un segundo más contigo- Me comencé a acercar a Vega, pero… ella no respondía, de pronto ella dijo algo que no esperaba_

_-No puedo-_

_-Lo entiendo, sé que me odias, que no quieres ni verme pero yo te amo de este modo, aunque ahora tenga a alguien mas, mi corazón siempre será tuyo- Ese beso no pasaría, al parecer no podría hacerlo, valla, no puedo decir que no pensaba que podría pasar así que comencé a improvisar un poco y por ultimo le di un beso en la frente y me dispuse a salir del escenario._

_De pronto sentí que Vega me tomo del brazo, al parecer no había terminado_

_-También te amo- Todo paso tan rápido y a la vez tan lento, puso sus manos en mi cuello y yo en su cintura, la vi a los ojos directamente y luego ocurrió, nuestros labios se juntaron._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

_Aun sentí esa sensación del beso, su aroma tan penetrante me atrapo una vez mas, sentí todo lo que paso ese día y que en ese momento no le tome importancia. Fui una idiota, por lo menos tengo un recuerdo al que me puedo aferrar. Voltee a ver el dije, lo bese y luego toque con las yemas de mis dedos mis labios. Algunas lágrimas resbalaron por mis mejillas._

-Buenos días- Seque mis lagrimas con mi manga

-¿Cómo dormiste?-

-Una mejor pregunta seria ¿Cómo dormiste tú?-

-Bien-

-¿Quién es Vega?-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Ella es por la que estas así?-

-Si-

-¿Era tu amiga?-

-No-

-No entiendo entonces-

-No espero que lo hagas, ella era mi ¿Enemiga? Y siempre estuvo ahí cuando la necesite, pero… me di cuenta muy tarde y no pude hacer nada después-

-Hay Jade, debo solicitar mi cambio a la escuela de administración de aquí-

-¿Te quedaras aquí?-

-Claro, no te libraras de mi tan fácil-

-Eres un tonto-

-Y tú una infantil- _Luego de eso se fue y me dejo con mi soledad una vez más, en mi cabeza solo estaba su maldito recuerdo, apuesto a que nunca la podre sacar de mi mente porque yo me siento tan culpable, yo sé que pude hacer algo para evitarlo, si la hubiese detenido ella… soy una estúpida._

_Pase toda la tarde pensando él es hubiera, pero… ¿Qué haría si tuviera una nueva oportunidad? ¿Si la volviera a ver que le diría? Supongo que primero la golpearía y luego… no tiene caso pensar en cosas que solo me lastiman, eso no pasara._

_Son las nueve y me recosté un rato en mi cama solo viendo al techo, prendí la radio y salió una de esas canciones que crees que están hechas para tu situación y tu momento, comencé a cantarla aunque me doliera en el alma._

_Hubo una estrofa que me dolió muchísimo, pero seguí cantando:_

_Ven y siente lo que siento..._

_La impotencia de perdernos_

_Sin darnos un adiós..._

_Porque yo no supe amarte_

_Y tú no supiste perdonarme_

_Y no sé que es peor,_

_Pero sé que es mejor:_

_Olvidarnos los dos..._

_Na, na, na..._

_Sé que ahora lo prudente_

_Es borrarte de mi mente_

_Y no mirar atrás..._

-Pero eso no se puede… te voy a recordar por siempre- _Dije y las lagrimas cayeron de nuevo, pensando, hundida en mis pensamientos que me atormentaban cada vez mas y me quede dormida después de un rato._

_La alarma sonó de pronto, no recuerdo ni cuando la puse ni porque lo hice, no quería ir a la escuela, me veía peor que el día que me dieron una paliza y me sentía peor también, ese día solo me dolía el cuerpo ahora me dolía el corazón. Valla me estoy volviendo tan cursi en estos dos días, me doy asco, me siento como una estúpida, aun después de lo ocurrido me haces hacer cosas estúpidas Vega._

_Me aliste para ir a la escuela, a mi habitual ropa negra le agregue un moño negro, como símbolo de que aun la recordaba, me pregunto que habrá pasado con su… prendí el televisor en las noticias y observe lo que el locutor decía:_

-Trágico accidente ocurrido ayer en la tarde en un vuelo a Inglaterra, en el vuelo iban treinta personas y lamentablemente todas perdieron la vida, nuestras más sinceras condolencias a sus familiares y amig…-

_Apague la tele y me decidí a seguir mi camino, genial tendré que caminar veinte cuadras, no recuerdo ni donde deje mi coche, buen día se le ocurrió descomponerse a mi moto, camine y seguí caminando hasta llegar a la escuela._

_Entre a la escuela como un dia normal, porque demonios no…_

-No lo puedo creer- _Quede aturdida por completo por lo que acababa de ver _

**Ya le tocaba a Jade sufrir un rato, ¿no creen? ¿Que habra visto Jade? ¿Algun dia me apiadare de las dos y las dejare estar juntas? ¿Jade ira al velorio de Tori?  
>Gracias a todos los que me dejaron un review:<strong>

**AsukaMiyamoto: Amiga, gracias por seguir mi historia y por tus reviews, no tu no puedes estar en el mismo vuelo que Tori, lloraria mucho, ademas tienes que actualizar tu historia, o si no la que querra estar en el vuelo sere yo tkm amiga, soy tu fan.**

**loverxanime: Amiga, gracias por tus reviews, si en definitiva si la tipa del aeropuerto me hubiese dicho eso yo la hubiera golpeado, amiga, ya tiene tiempo que no actualizas, extraño tu historia, tkm.**

**ABlaker: Gracias por tu review, me hace muy muy muy feliz, tu nueva historia fue tan... me encanta encerio, escribes increible, de verdad te admiro, espero leer mas.**

**Hime-chan196: Gracias por darme una oportunidad y seguir mi historia, me haces tan feliz pero lo que me puso mas feliz fue leer tu historia, fue increible, me encanto, continua pronto por favor.**

**Mr. Rex: Valla, me alegra que te gustara, es un honor viniendo de ti, encerio. Tu historia es tan hermosa, que... soy adicta a ella, la espero conmuchas ansias.**

**Megan Williams: Lo se, soy una mala persona, deberia sentirme avergonzada, pero Jade merecia aunque sea sufrir un poco, ya era demasiado, amiga sigo esperando actualizacion tuya.**

**gabriela0012: Muchisimas gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi historia, me hizo muy feliz tu review, gracias, espero que sea de tu agrado este cap.**

**lindsaywest: Tranquila amiga, cuando le vea un final pronto a la historia avisare antes, que muera Tori seria ¿malo? no lo se, pero espero que disfrutes un poco del sufrimiento de Jade, gracias amiga por todo, espero con ancias actualizacion tuya.**

** Alice: Amiga, gracias, encerio, por la oportunidad y por tus reviews, me hacen muy muy muy feliz, encerio es increible, espero te guste este cap**

** Kathy. Z1: Yo tambien estoy de acuerdo con Tori, el amor duele y mucho T-T, gracias por todo amiga, tus comentarios me ponen happy.¿Como has estado amiga? ¿Bien? Eso espero.**

**MariianaGL: Gracias, lei tu nuevo cap y... me encanto, genial muy buena trama. Muchas gracias por tus reviews, me hacen muy feliz.**

**Elizabeth: Mucchisimas gracias por tus reviews y por seguir mi historia**

**Yo: Valla todos los dias se aprende algo nuevo, nunca pense que eso era un cocodrilo, quiza si se como uno se aogue con el y se muera, gracias por tu review, me hacen feliz.**

**BlindMaster: Gracias por leer y comentar, encerio ya se estreno, no eh podido verla T-T, me encanto la temporada pasado, segun se es su hija o algo asi no? Bueno, me encantan todas tus historias, me hacen feliz, actualiza pronto.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Si ya se tardo demasiado pero me salio un pequeño imprevisto, disfruten de este capitulo, espero que sea de su agrado**

**VicTORIous no me pertenece y quiza nunca sera mio T-T**

POV JADE

_Apague la tele y me decidí a seguir mi camino, genial tendré que caminar veinte cuadras, no recuerdo ni donde deje mi coche, buen día se le ocurrió descomponerse a mi moto, camine y seguí caminando hasta llegar a la escuela._

_Entre, porque demonios no…_

-No lo puedo creer- Quede aturdida por completo, como en un trance, un shock

_Ahí estaba ella, como fue que… soy una estúpida, no puedo creer que yo estuviese sufriendo como una… arranque el estúpido moño negro que llevaba prensado en mi ropa, lo tire en el bote que se encontraba cerca de ahí y seguí mi camino a la clase de Sikowitz, en el camino me encontré a Cat._

-Jade yo creo que tu deberías de ha…-

-Hola Cat ¿Dormiste bien? …-_Me miro con cara de apoyo, diciéndome que lo sentía, estaba a punto de seguir pero la interrumpí _–Tengo algo para ti Cat- _Me quite el estúpido collar con el nombre y se lo di, me miro cada vez mas confundida, pero a la vez comprensiva y con tristeza._

-Jade yo no creo que…-

-Arrójalo, tíralo, regálalo, fúndelo y hazte algo, véndelo, ciertamente no me importa, ahora es tuyo-

-Pero… es de To…-

-No me hagas reír, ella ya… olvídalo, disfruta tu regalo Cat-

-Habla con ella-

-No tengo nada que hablar con esa-

-Jade entiende, pues que esperabas, tu no actuaste y…-

-Y me viene valiendo una…-

-Hasta hace poco si te importaba- _No tiene idea de cuanto_

-Cállate Cat, nunca me importo y eso no ah cambiado, yo la odio-

-Pero lo mejor seria que…-

-Que le aviente por las escaleras, que me burle de ella en su cara como ella lo hizo conmigo, porque eso se merece sabes- _Le deje el collar y decidí mejor ir por un café, me dirigí a la cafetería, eso calmaría un poco mis nervios o me pondría peor, pero… ahora era todo lo que quería._

_Me sentía como una completa estúpida, no puedo creer que alguien como ella pudiese engañarme de este modo, y yo fui tan… que caí en su juego, claro, todo era parte de ese estúpido plan que inicio el día de la obra. Soy una completa imbécil, sufrí como hace mucho no lo hacia, llore como una idiota por ella y… acabare contigo Vega, de mi nadie se burla, acabare contigo, lo juro. Are que te arrepientas y que llores como yo lo hice, pagaras caro Vega._

_Como demonios pude caer tan fácil en su juego, yo ya sabia lo que tramaba y aun así… No puedo creer que lo consiguiera, ella siempre consigue que haga cosas estúpidas._

_Camine con dirección a clases y me encontré a Beck por el camino_

POV TORI

_Se siente bien volver, ciertamente no quería irme de la escuela y pues un pequeño empujón y mírenme aquí de nuevo, no me fui después de todo, todos me recibieron bien y se acercaron a mí para darme un abrazo un "que bueno que no te fuiste Tori, te echaríamos de menos" pero… bueno no esperaba menos de Jade después de todo, solo me miro en la mañana, nuestras miradas solo se cruzaron por unos segundo, pero… vi algo distinto en ellos, no sé que era pero me sentí bastante rara, luego vi que se quito algo que tenia prensado a su blusa , lo tiro a la basura y siguió su camino._

_Paso un rato, iba caminando con André a mi lado cuando los vi a los dos, Jade y Beck se besaban como siempre, vi como solo Beck dijo_- Hol…-_ y no pudo decir nada mas porque ella aprisiono sus labios sin intención de soltarlos, valla al parecer no desperdiciaron para nada el fin de semana, no es como si no me lo esperara pero… debo de admitir que será difícil olvidarla, pero será mas fácil ahora que…_

-¿A quien tenemos aquí? ¿Te acobardaste en el ultimo momento y decidiste no subir al avión Vega?-

-No, solamente que tengo razones para no querer irme en un largo tiempo-

-Me alegra que no te fueras Tori-

-Gracias Beck, te hubiese extrañado-

-Menos mal que no subiste al avión, todo el mundo comenta que tu vuelo se estrello-

-Si, escuche algo de ello en las noticias-

-Debiste de haber subido a ese avión Vega, nos hubieses hecho un favor a todos-

-Jade…-

-No, esta bien Beck, deja que ella exprese su odio-

-Con solo palabras no alcanzaría-

-Pues te estoy esperando-

-Luego, debo pensar antes-

-Jade…-

-Vámonos Beck-

_Jade se llevo a Beck al salón y me quede con André_

-Wow, creo que están peor que antes-

-Si, lo se pero… ya no me importa-

-¿Segura?-

-Por supuesto y ahora quiero intentar ser feliz-

-Eso me gusta-

-A mi también- _Luego de eso nos fuimos acercando y juntamos nuestros labios, lo se todo el mundo dirá ¿Qué paso aquí? Bueno pues si, André es mi novio ahora, gracias a el sigo aquí y quiero intentar algo nuevo con el. Decidí olvidarme de Jade y dejar de sufrir._

POV JADE

_Que estúpidamente cursi, valla se ve que Vega y André no pierden tiempo, de seguro ayer estaban así y yo… soy una verdadera… esto no se queda así Vega._

-Entonces…-

-¿Entonces qué Beck?-

-¿Ahora qué?- _No entendía bien a que se refería pero luego entendí_

-Pues… depende de ti-

-Bueno, entonces Jade West… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?-

-Sabes que odio las cosas cursis pero… claro que si- _Luego de eso nos besamos y todos voltearon y luego siguieron con su vida, quizá la mayoría ya lo esperaba_

_Sikowitz entro y comenzó con su estúpida clase_

-Bueno, antes que nada me alegro que Tori se quedara y no muriera-

-Yo no me alegro- _Ella me volteo a ver y le dirigí una sonrisa altanera y falsa y ella solo rodo los ojos_

-Que bueno que decidiste aparecer hoy Jade, alguien cuyo nombre no diré por seguridad, me dijo que te escapaste de tu detención y que lo empujaste-

-No que no dirías quien te dijo-

-No dije nombres-

-Dijiste que lo empuje-

-Bueno pero no… tienes doble detención, por huir y por empujar a Lane-

-Que emoción-

-Debió ser algo interesante lo que tenías que hacer ni Jade-

-No tienes algo que hacer como no se… ¿Dar clase?-

-Oh Jade, tu siempre tan linda y encantadora- _Solo rodé los ojos y comenzó la clase, puras idioteces de como es importante aprenderse el libre, de que no debemos olvidar bla bla bla. Llego la hora del almuerzo y me separe un rato de Beck para comprar un nuevo café y una ensalada pero me encontré a…_

-¿Por qué volviste con Beck? Una cosa es que te ame y te perdone todo pero de eso a que me engañes…-

-Valla, los chismes aquí en HA vuelan-

-No puedo creer que lo aceptes tan simple-

-Si ¿Por qué?-

-Por que tu me estas engañando, debes dejarlo-

-Espera, yo no te engañe porque… NO SOMOS NADA! A y no lo dejaría y menos por ti, quizá por cualquier otra persona, pero por ti no-

-Amor tranquila, yo lo aceptare-

-Púdrete Trina-

-Amor espera, ¿Quieres ir a mi casa en la tarde?-

-No cuentes con ello-

_Seguí caminando hasta la mesa donde siempre almorzamos, estaba Beck, Cat, Robbie y lo mejor sin rastros de Vega, todo bien hasta que Rex hizo un comentario, ¿Por qué la gente hace preguntas estúpidas? eso es lo mas molesto del mundo._

-Valla Jade ¿No dormiste bien o te dieron de nuevo una paliza?-

-Rex…-

-Oiga supieron del títere que cayo en la fosa de tiburones- _Y listo, sin comentarios una vez mas_

POV TORI

_Pase mi descanso con André, luego de eso las clases pasaron rápido, mi nuevo novio se ofreció a llevarme a mi casa, pero yo lo rechace ya que en el descanso su abuela le llamo y le dijo que tenia un problema con un gato y su tostador que decidí mejor no averiguar, además de que André no quiso decirme. Hoy creo que tomare el autobús ya que Trina de seguro ya se fue y no tengo a nadie que me lleve._

_Debo de arreglar mi casillero de nuevo, me apresure, al parecer ya no quedaba nadie en la escuela, metí todo de nuevo y encendí de nuevo "Make It Shine". Todo seria como antes o quizá mejor._

POV JADE

_Estúpido Sikowitz, "debes limpiar el salón por empujar a Lane", solo se rompió un brazo al caer por las escaleras, por favor ni que se fuera a morir. Lo bueno es que pude comprar otro café, el café me pone… menos agresiva._

_Lo bueno es que ya no hay nadie, la gente me molesta, seguí caminando al estacionamiento y me encontré a Vega, quizá podría pasarle el auto encima o tirarle en café, no lo del café ya lo hice una vez, será mejor la primera si tan solo no hubiese olvidado mi auto, si debo ir a buscarlo en la tarde._

_Camine hacia ella y la empuje pero no cayó al suelo_

-Tan despistada como siempre ¿No Vega?-

-Tan linda como siempre ¿No West?-

-¿Y André?-

-Con su abuela-

-¿Y tu que haces aquí?

-Arregle de nuevo mi casillero, tu sabes-

-Si, que lamentablemente no te fuiste-

-¿Lamentablemente?-

-Si, si te hubieses ido ahora yo seria muy feliz-

-Si lo se pero no me arrepiento de haber vuelto… ¿Y tu que haces aquí?-

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia-

-No comenzare una pelea de nuevo-

-¿Vega quiere evitar problemas? Que patético- _Y seguí caminando con dirección a mi casa, ella comenzó a caminar detrás mio ya que su casa queda de paso a la mía, estúpido auto, debería de ir por mi moto al taller de una vez para no caminar tanto._

-¿Y tu auto?-

-Le deje en una calle que ciertamente no se ni como se llama-

-¿Por qué?-

-Tenía prisa-

-¿A dónde ibas?-

-Valla, no sabía que era día de interrogatorio, además que te importa-

-Solo buscaba un tema de conversación para el camino-

-¿Y si mejor cierras la boca?- _No dijo nada en el trayecto a su casa, caminamos solo en silencio, ella al lado mio, pero yo me sentía tan… me alegra que no este... pero me siento tan molesta que la lanzaría contra un auto, solo piénsenlo, yo sufriendo el fin de semana y ella con André y lo que lo hace peor, caí en su estúpido juego y después me hizo sufrir como hace mucho no lo hacia, ella merecía pagar eso pero… en sus ojos no veía nada de eso, se veía tan… por algo es tan buena actriz ¿No?_

_Ya solo faltaba una cuadra para llegar a su casa cuando ella hablo_

-Beck y tú ¿No?-

-Si, ¿Celosa?- _Ella solo rodo los ojos. Llegamos a su casa y ella se despidió amablemente, ¿Cómo demonios puede ser tan hipócrita?_

-Gracias-

-¿Qué?-

-Por acompañarme-

-No era como si te acompañase, tú solo caminabas al lado de mí-

-Cuanta amabilidad-

-Si como sea- _Y continúe con mi camino_

-¿Quieres que te lleve?-

-Aprecio mi vida sabes, además odio a la gente hipócrita-

-¿Disculpa?-

-Solo déjame en paz Vega-

-¿A que te refieres con hipócrita?-

-Solo olvídalo, además ¿Acaso te importa mucho lo que piense de ti?-

-Si-

-Pues pienso que eres una estúpida, que te odio, que si te hubieses murto en el accidente quizá yo no…-

-Valla, no puedo creer que me odies tanto como para querer verme muerta-

-Yo no…-

-Jade, si viniste- _Trina salió de su casa y me abrazo_

-¿Qué?-

-Veras, yo invite a Jade a la casa pero…-

-Espera, yo no vine de visita, solo estaba pasando por aquí, además si no me sueltas terminare golpeándote- _Me libere de su agarre y seguí caminando con dirección a mi casa, después iría a buscar mi auto y a recoger mi moto, no vuelvo a venirme caminando, y menos con Vega._

POV TORI

_Valla, creí que Jade no odia a nadie mas que a mi pero creo que Trina la desespera aun mas. Entre a mi cuarto y seguí desempacando, al final no subí al avión, tal vez Jade tenia razón y al final me acobarde, pero si hubiese subido pues… no estaría aquí ahora. Supongo que eso se lo debo a André después de todo._

_FLASHBACK_

-¿Estas lista para esto?-

-Quiero empezar de nuevo y ser feliz así que si-

-Pero no necesitas irte para eso-

-André, sabes porque me voy-

-Te voy a echar de menos Tori-

-Y yo a ti André-

-¿Puedo hacer algo para que te quedes?-

-No lo creo-

-Eso supuse, supongo que la única que podría detenerte es Jade-

-No, ya es tarde-

-Dime y si entrara por esa puerta corriendo y viniera hasta aquí y dijera "Vega no te valla"-

-Eso no pasaría nunca, además tiene detención-

-Podría escapar de detención y detenerte-

-Sabes que eso jamás…-

-Pero si viniera ¿Qué harías? ¿Te quedarías?-

-Es estúpido hacerme ilusiones André-

-¿Y si yo te lo pidiera?- _Lo mire con confusión_

-Si Tori, si yo te pidiera que no te fueras-

-¿Por qué querrías que me quedara?-

-Porque no quiero perderte-

-Siempre seremos amigos André-

-Lo se pero yo… no quiero que te vallas sabiendo que… no pude intentarlo-

-Yo no te entiendo-

-Quiero una oportunidad Tori, yo solo quiero verte feliz y me gustaría intentar ser tu felicidad-

-André yo creí que… pero si tu me estabas ayudando con lo de Jade-

-Porque ella te hacia feliz-

-Entonces…-

-Tori no quiero que te vallas, quiero una oportunidad solamente, si las cosas resultan mal seguiremos siendo amigos y si tu sigues queriendo a Jade… yo me hare a un lado-

-Yo no quiero lastimarte-

-No lo harás, no quiero perderte, pero si no aceptas yo entenderé-

-Yo… creo que debemos ir a casa, parece que va a llover-

-Entonces ¿es un si?-

-Un si a que si no has preguntado nada-

-Victoria Vega ¿quieres ser mi novia?-

-Si- _Lo abrace y luego nos besamos, fue un beso rápido, pero ciertamente le daría una oportunidad y yo también merecía una._

-¿Quieres ir a cenar?-

-¿Nozu?-

-Claro-

_Nos fuimos a cenar y platicamos por mucho tiempo, eran las nueve de la noche y decidimos que ya era bastante tarde, se ofreció a llevarme, no debería de sufrir por algo eso, no debo de sufrir por Jade, yo me quejo de mis problemas pero muchos deben estar peor, muchos deben sufrir mucho mas que yo._

_Pasamos frente a un parque, el cielo se estaba cayendo, vi a una silueta sentada bajo un árbol ¿Cómo alguien puede estar en ese lugar con ese clima?_

_Llegamos a mi casa, mis padres se pusieron muy felices ya que no me fui e incluso Trina, todo volvería a la normalidad._

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

_Fue un buen día, al fin termine de desempacar, ya es tarde así que lo mejor será dormir, André tenia razón, no necesito irme para intentar ser feliz, te arrancare de mi corazón Jade, lo juro._

POV JADE

_Estuve pensando en como vengarme de Vega, aun no lo decido bien pero la iré destruyendo poco a poco, le voy a enseñar que de mi nadie se burla, le enseñare a no meterse conmigo._

_James me dijo que volvería tarde por algo que no entendí bien, pero le dije que le prepararía su cena favorita, platicaríamos un rato ya que según el mi voz estaba llena de odio._

**_Que opinan, Tori no murio pero ahora Jade la odia mas que nunca, ¿Que hara Jade ahora?, gracias a todos los que se tomeron la molestia de leer este capitulo, a los que me dejaran un review, a los que no, a los que me agregam a favoritos y a los nuevos lectores (si hay alguno claro)_**

**_GRACIAS A:_**

**_AsukaMiyamoto: amiga, te agradesco como no tienes idea sdguir mi historia, sabes que te quiero como no te imaginas, espero y te guste este capitulo, espero que actualices pronto, vi la peli que me dijiste y me quede o.O estuvo buena._**

**_Hime-chan196: si, es triste ver como Jade sufre pero... no no hay pero, pobre Jade, creo que le dolio mas ver que aun sigue viva :D, espero actualizacion pronta de parte tuya, me encanta la trama de tu historia._**

**_gabriela0012: Espero que haya sido de tu agrado este capitulo, muchisimas gracias por continuar leyendo, me hace feliz que te guste mi historia :)_**

**_ABlaker: Es un verdadero honor que alguien tan bueno como tu le guste mi historia, es de verdad un honor, tu escribes tan... increible, que me dejan sin palabras tus historias, espero que continues pronto con tu historia, estoy atrapada por completo_**

**_Ele-Chan 24-7 elena: muchisimas gracias por leer mi historia, encerio gracias a y gracia spor recomendarme tu crossover esta muy bueno, espero que continues pronto, me encanto._**

**_loverxanime: mi mejor amiga, gracias por todo, por leer, por comentar, por hacerme sonreir, un gracias no basta, pero bueno. Ahora espero que te guste este cap, que actualices pronto, muy muy pronto tkm_**

**_Kathy. Z1: amiga, gracia spor seguir leyendo y comentar, me haces tan feliz ;D, era lo que esperabas que vio jade?. Yo estoy pues bien... creo y tu que me cuentas de nuevo?_**

**_Mr. Rex: Es encerio un... es que yo no puedo explicarlo, AME tu nueva historia, estoy fasinada, encerio yo... fue tan... es que encerio tu eres como mi maestra, soy tu fan numero uno, me dejaste encerio pero impresionada fue... perfecto, yo te admiro como no tienes idea. Ahora tu historia me inspira, espero que continues pronto._**

**_Megan Williams; Amiga extraño mucho leer tu historia, espero que pronto continues, te agradesco infinitamente por tomarte el tiempo de leer, gracias amiga._**

**_Elizabeth: Espero que te gustara, muchisimas gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia._**

**_lindsaywest: La hubieses ido a consolar amiga, quiza asi hubiese tenido otro final esta historia ;D, pero ya vez, no termino como todos creia y le dio otro giro a la historia, espero que sea de tu agrado este cap. y espero una pronta actualizacion de tu parte, muero por saber que ocurre._**

**_Alice: si lo se, aveces si soy un poco cruel con lo del sufrimiento :D, encerio gracias por continuar leyendo, tus comentarios me hacen sonreir :), muchisimas gracias._**

**_Namy Boil: muchisimas gracias por tomarte un timpo y darle una opurtunidad a mi historia, por comentar y hacerme saber lo que piensas, encerio muchisimas gracias, espero que este cap sea de tu agrado_**

**_MariianaGL: Amiga, espero que te gustara este capitulo, si ya le tocaba a Jade, gracias por seguir mi historia, espero con ansias una actualizacion tuya, haras sufrir a ambas? nada mejor para una buena trama que un poco de dolor :D_**

**_JosabethJori: gracias por comentar de nuevo, crei que te habias olvidado de mi T-T, muchas gracias encerio_**

**_¿Merece un review? si su respuesta es si, me haran la persona mas feliz en este mundo, gracias por leer... :D, pasen una linda semana_**


	19. Chapter 19

**Después de un millón de años eh vuelto, lo se nunca había tardado tanto pero comprendan mi examen de la prepa se acerca y bueno para que aburrirlos.****  
><strong>

**VicTORIous no me pertenece solo estoy aquí intentando expresarme.**

POV JADE

Estuve pensando en como vengarme de Vega, aun no lo decido bien pero la iré destruyendo poco a poco, le voy a enseñar que de mi nadie se burla, le enseñare a no meterse conmigo.

James me dijo que volvería tarde por algo que no entendí bien, pero le dije que le prepararía su cena favorita, platicaríamos un rato ya que según el mi voz estaba llena de odio.

Después de un rato el llego:

-¿Qué te ocurrió?-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-En la mañana estabas destrozada y ahora estas llena de odio-

-No quiero hablar de eso, solo come tu cena, iré a mi cuarto-

-¿Tan rápido se te paso el luto?-

-No hay ningún luto-

-¿Qué?-

-Vega no murió, ella no se fue, no subió al avión, tiene a André de novio y que yo caí en su maldito juego por estúpida solo para lastimarme-

-¿Su juego?- _Caí en cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decirle, según el ella y yo solo éramos enemigas, amigas o algo por el estilo, que me había dolido su "muerte" por ello, acababa de cometer la mayor estupidez de mi vida_

-…-

-¿Y que tiene que ella salga con André?-

- … Nada-

-¿A que te refieres con eso de su juego y que te lastimo? ¿Pues que hizo? ¿Por qué te lastimo si según tu no eran ni amigas?-

-Bueno es que es algo complejo de explicar, pero el punto es que me vengare, esto no se quedara así-

-Hace unas horas llorabas por ella-

-Pues ahora la odio más que antes-

-¿Acaso sufres de un problema de bipolaridad?-

-Yo no estaba llorando porque ella estuviese muerta si no porque yo no lo cause-

-¿Aja y luego?-

-No voy a ponerme a discutir contigo y menos por ella-

-¿Por qué te importa tanto?-

-No me importa-

-Si no te importa entonces ¿Por qué te afecta tanto?-

-Me largo- _Me levante de la mesa y me fui directo a mi cuarto, entre y cerré la puerta de un modo demasiado agresivo_, incluso se me hizo bastante raro que el muro no se cayera.

_No puede ser que hasta tenga problemas con mi hermano por su maldita culpa, estuve pensando en varias ideas para vengarme de ella, podría difamarla en toda la escuela, hacer que André la deje, empujarla por las escaleras, avergonzarla en una obra o hacer que la expulsen de la escuela por pelearme con ella dejando que me golpee y me deje inconsciente; en realidad solo me haría la inconsciente pero seria una buena idea._

_Aun no estoy completamente segura de cual es la mejor opción pero bueno pensare en cual es la mejor luego, en la tarde fui a buscar mi moto al taller y ya estaba lista, me dio mucha flojera ir por mi auto aunque debería de ir a buscarlo antes de que deba de reportarlo como robado o que deba llamar al seguro._

_Aunque debo de pedir un taxi para llegar hasta allá, son las nueve de la noche, pero nunca me ah importado mucho la hora._

_Salí de mi casa ignorando algunas preguntas de mi joven hermano, demonios, se esta pareciendo tanto a Richard, el si sabe como influenciar a la gente, por algo es un hombre de negocios después de todo. Pare un taxi y le di la dirección de donde recordaba había dejado el coche, al llegar al parecer estaba bien, no parecía como si le faltase una llanta o algo así, en fin subí y me dirigí a cenar algo ya que por lo de hace rato con James, conocía un buen café que quedaba de paso a mi casa._

_Pedí lo de siempre, estaba perdida en mis pensamientos cuando mi teléfono sonó, era Cat, pero decidí no contestarle, de seguro me dará un estúpido sermón de lo que debo hacer y lo que no, ¿Quién se cree para decirme que debo hacer? Ni siquiera obedezco a mi consciencia._

_Después de eso fui a mi casa a dormir tenia mucha flojera, odio tener sueño, me pone de malas, además mañana hay escuela y aun no eh pensado en que voy a hacer con Vega, quizá solo debería ignorarla, quizá le duela pero me gusta algo que tenga mas dolor en ella._

POV TORI

_Mi alarma sonó y yo aun tengo mucho sueño, al despertar creí que aun no era de noche, no me quejo del clima normalmente pero no me gusta que llueva cuando voy para la escuela o cuando estoy en ella, todo se ve tan tétrico además que me mojare ya que Trina no querrá llevarme. Debería de conseguirme un auto, así dejaría de pedir que me lleven y de mojarme también._

_Me puse algo abrigado luego de ducharme y desayunar, Trina se fue mientras yo desayunaba, amo a mi hermana, no me mal interpreten pero a veces quisiera matarla._

_Tome una sombrilla y camine a la escuela, un auto se fue deteniendo frente a mi._

-Valla, al parecer a alguien le dará gripa hoy- _Yo solo seguí caminando haciendo caso omiso de su comentario_

-¿Tan temprano y ya estas de amargada Vega?-

-Tu lo dices porque no te estas mojando-

-Me moje bastante el fin de semana así que creo que es karma Vega-

-¿Karma por qué?-

-Te veo en la escuela Vega, disfruta tu camino-

_No puedo creer que solo se detuviera para eso, ¿Qué demonios le pasa a Jade? Además ¿A que se refería con eso de karma?_

_Después de mojarme como nunca llegue a la escuela y para mi sorpresa era la única que estaba mojada._

-¿Por qué no se mojaron?-_La pregunte a Cat y a Robbie_

-Veníamos de camino para acá y Jade se ofreció a traernos-

-Si, hasta nos compro un café caliente-

-Eso es extraño viejo que tal si esta envenenado-

-Vamos Rex ella también tomo uno-

-Pero quizá ese no lo estaba no seas soquete Robbie- _Rex y Robbie se fueron a discutir a otro lado dejándome con Cat_

-¿Enserio Jade hizo eso?-

-Si- _No lo puedo creer de mi solo se burlo y a ellos hasta les compro algo, no puedo creer que sea tan… no tienen idea de las ganas que tengo de…_

-¿Disfrutaste tu paseo Vega?-

-No puedo creer que…-

-Si como sea, deberías de cuidarte mejor, te puede dar gripa- _Me dirigió una de sus sonrisas hipócritas y siguió su camino hasta que se topo con Beck y se saludaron amorosamente, no puedo creer que aun me duela ver eso._

-Hola linda mojada-

-Que chistoso-

-Tranquila, ¿Por qué te mojaste?-

-Llueve afuera-

-Pero creí que no te habías mojado, iba de camino a tu casa cuando me encontré a Jade en el camino con Cat y Robbie y me dijo que te habías ido en taxi a la escuela así que me regrese-

-¿Parece que se tome un taxi?-

-Ella si sabe como jugar, pero te falta algo ¿No?- _Comencé a buscar algo quizá había que entregar un proyecto o algo así pero no recordaba algo por el estilo _

-No creo que estoy… a ya se- _Me acerque a él y lo bese_

-Si creo que estoy completo ahora, ¿Nos vamos a clase?-

-Claro-

_Caminamos a clase y tarde como siempre entro Sikowitz._

-Próximos casi actores-

-Actual no maestro- _Jade y sus… acertados comentarios_

-Jade tan dulce, comenzaras hoy la clase-

-No veo eso como una posibilidad-

-Bueno pues debido al enorme éxito obtenido en la obra pasada gracias a Jade y a Tori la escuela nos dio presupuesto para producir una nueva cuyos protagonistas serán al azar pero necesitamos una historia ¿Alguna idea?-

-Podríamos hacer una historia sobre un asesinato o una historia de terror donde secuestran a la protagonista y la pican con una motoc…-

-Demasiada sangre ¿otra idea?-

-Podríamos hacer una historia sobre un joven que teme mostrar su verdadero ser pero que en realidad que la mayoría lo desprecia pero al final él es…-

-Sinjin es una idea… ¿Alguien más?-

-¿Qué tal un musical?-

-Quieren obra André-

-¿Un amor y un asesinato?-

-Muy usado Beck-

-Un unicornio y un…-

-¿Rex?-

-¿Por qué le preguntas a él y no a mi?-

-El que habla es el ¿no?-

-Bueno… si pero…-

-Podrías ponerme en el papel principal, un pequeño joven que aguanta a un nerd y…-

-¿Tori?-

-… una historia de un amor imposible con una venganza, una traición y sufrimiento-

-Me gusta la idea pero es necesito un guion, ¿Alguien que se ofrezca a escribirlo?-

-…-

-No se amontonen así que… Beck lo hará-

-¿Yo? Bueno no creo que sea posible-

-¿Jade?-

-Odio lo cursi-

-Yo lo hare-

-Bien Tori, veo que al fin alguien participa-

-¿Ella? ¿Es enserio Sikowitz? Vega tiene de escritora lo que tu de acróbata o… maestro- _Valla un insulto de Jade que sorpresa_

-Bueno ya que estas tan interesada en eso tú la ayudaras entonces y para tu información estoy en condiciones para ser un buen acróbata-

-No lo hare tengo mejores cosas que hacer-

-Lo siento pero lo de mal acróbata me dolió Jade así que, disfruten su trabajo- _La campana sonó y fue hora del almuerzo, genial díganme acaso el destino se empeña en que ella este ahí todo el tiempo._

_Salí a almorzar con André pero me encontré a Trina_

-Tori… y su novio cuyo nombre no recuerdo ¿Andrés cierto?-

-André-

-¿Quién te dijo que…?-

-Todos los saben, adiós debo buscar a alguien-

-¿Quién?-

-Jade-

-Ella te odia-

-No son solo apariencias Andreu-

-André-

-Si claro- _Luego ella se fue ¿Para que quiere a Trina si ella la odia? Bueno ella odia a todo el mundo y… sobre todo a mi pero debe odiar aunque sea un poquito mas a Trina, apuesto a que si se le acerca esta vez si la golpee_

-¿Dime es muy difícil recordar André?-

-Pues a mi no se me olvida-

-Creo que con eso basta. Sabes es molesto pasar el almuerzo adentro-

-Lo se, pero el cielo se esta cayendo-

-Si lo note en la mañana-

POV JADE

_Que mal otro proyecto con Vega, como si no hubiese mas estudiantes con quien ponerme, lo único bueno es que estaba lloviendo, por otro lado Beck y yo almorzábamos tranquilos y Cat dijo que Trina me estaba buscando, las hermanas Vega quieres arruinar mi vida ¿Por qué tiene que haber alguien tan insoportable como ellas dos?_

_Después de darle muchas vueltas a asunto descubrí que seria ese proyecto un buen lugar para vengarme de Vega, seria una muy buena oportunidad para humillarla, lo que esta muy mal es que lo tenemos que tener listo pronto para empezar los ensayos y todas esas cosas, mas o menos tengo una idea de como vengarme._

-¿Y escribirás algo cursi?-

-No eso me da asco, quiero ver dolor, traición, muerte y un final triste-

-Se oye bien-

-Lo se, viene de mi después de todo-

-Me gusta tu modestia-

-Gracias, me gustaría que lloviera todos los días-

-¿Por qué te gusta tanto que llueva?-

-Porque todo se ve tétrico y deprimente-

-Por eso me gustas sabes- _Yo amo a Beck y nada debe de hacerme dudar de ello, él es perfecto, dulce, cariñoso, atento, todo lo que cualquiera querría, él es lo mejor para mi y no lo voy a desaprovechar_

-Tú también me encantas Beck-

_Las clases transcurrieron normales, todo igual, tranquilo, sin contratiempos hasta que llego la hora de la salida, decidí irme con Beck a comer pero antes de irme alguien me tomo del brazo._

-¿Qué demonios quieres Vega?-

-Que agresiva estas hoy-

-Me pondré peor si no vas al grano-

-Bueno pues debemos empezar con el guion y podríamos comenzar hoy y tal vez…-

-Maldición Vega al grano-

-Pues pensé que en mi casa podríamos…-

-No-

-Pero…-

-En la puerta de tu casa a las siete, si me haces esperar un minuto me largo- _Se veía muy confundida al parecer su inútil cerebro no procesa tan rápido la información, luego de eso me aleje para buscar a mi novio eh ir a comer._

_Fue una buena tarde, como hace mucho no pasaba, me sentí feliz, me encantaba estar con el, luego me paso a dejar a mi casa y me recosté un rato en mi cama, mi mente comenzó a divagar sobre muchas cosas que me estaban taladrando la mente._

_La idea de lo estúpida que fui al caer en el juego de Vega, de lo que llore, de lo que sufrí por ella, que estuve a punto de hacer la estupidez de detenerla y evitar que se fuera, de decirle… que estúpida fui realmente, pero al parecer la vida me dio una oportunidad de saldar cuentas pendientes y de terminar todo como empezó, con una obra._

_Son las seis treinta y no puedo que creer que pensara por tanto tiempo en ella, realmente estoy muy mal de la cabeza pero en fin, debo ir por ella, es mi oportunidad y no la desperdiciare._

_Espero que su hermana no salga por ahí, mi razón de no querer hacer el guion en casa de Vega se llama Trina y sus estupideces._

_Subí a mi auto y me dirigí a su casa. Antes pase por un café ahora eran siete con diez y yo voy llegando a su casa, ella esta sentada en la puerta de su casa esperando, cuando me ve llegar se levanta y camina hacia el auto._

-¿Yo no te podía hacer esperar pero tu si?-

-Exacto, pase por un café antes vez- _Me miro con molestia pero hice caso omiso a esta acción_

-Sube de una vez Vega, no te voy a esperar aquí todo el día-

-¿Y mi café?-

-Te dije "pase por un café" no "te compre un café"-

-¿Capuchino?-

-¿Hay alguno mejor?- _Después de eso lo quito del porta vasos y comenzó a tomárselo_

-¿Qué acabas de hacer Vega?-

-No me trajiste uno, compartiremos este-

-No compartiré mi café y menos contigo-

-Lastima y… ¿A dónde vamos?-

-A mi casa-

-¿Enserio?-

-Si ¿Qué tiene?-

-Bueno es que yo no pensé que…-

-Hablas demasiado mejor solo tomate eso y cállate- _El camino fue tranquilo hasta llegar, me estacione y James no estaba debido a que un amigo que no veía hace tiempo lo invito a su casa y volvería ya tarde._

POV TORI

Bajamos del auto frente a una casa bastante grande con un jardín muy hermoso, ella abrió la puerta y quede impresionada de la cas tan impresionante, esperaba algo tétrico pero se veía una casa muy limpia, ordenada y bastante iluminada para ser el estilo de Jade, su cuarto quizá era otra cosa completamente distinta a como se veía aquí pero…

-¿Te quedaras ahí todo el día?-

-No solo observaba tienes una casa muy hermo…-

-Espera aquí voy por mi computadora, un cuaderno y un bolígrafo. No quiero sonar descortés así que… ¿Te ofrezco algo?-

-Un vaso de agua estaría bien-

-Bueno pues ve a buscarlo, la cocina queda para allá, ahora vuelvo- _Se supone que no quería ser descortés y me manda a buscar las cosas ¿Qué demonios le pasa? _

_Camine hacia donde Jade dijo y llegue a la cocina, me serví un poco de agua y luego lave mi vaso volviendo a la sala para esperar a Jade mientras observaba las diversas pinturas y esculturas que había en ellas._

_Luego de un rato ella volvió_

-¿Y… alguna idea de como comenzar Vega?-

-Es una traición así que debe haber dolor, quizá si improvisamos un poco o si pensamos un rato o con un poco de música-

-Que tal una joven que engaña a su novio y sale muy lastimado, después de eso quiere vengarse y…-

-Luego podría arrepentirse de ello por algo inesperado-

-Bien comencemos, entre mas rápido mejor-

_Después de un rato nos entretuvimos un rato en una escena que por mas que repetíamos no salía como debía ser, decidimos esforzarnos mas y adecuar las ideas a la obra._

-Pensemos como se sentía Mike en ese momento-

-Destruido, como si todo su mundo se hubiese destruido, sin razón para continuar, con un enorme dolor en el pecho, como si quisiera morir-

-Supongo que si pero adecuémoslo a la historia, Mike se esta solo en su casa desolado cuando expresa sus sentimientos diciendo… mmm… es que no se me ocurre como expresarlo pero tal vez si… pero bueno Jade si… y luego…-

-Mi siento como si estuviese muerto en vida, sé que me siento así por culpa de ella si es que en sus ojos me pierdo, será porque de verdad pude ser tan estúpido para caer en su juego, será porque soy cada vez mas imbécil por aun amarla después de lo que hizo, porque la odio y la amo al mismo tiempo. Será porque mi odio podrá mas y acabare destruyéndola aunque termine destruyéndome con ella, porque solo viéndola acabada y desilusionada como yo me siento ahora podre volver a ver hacia adelante aunque muera en el intento y tenga un enorme dolor en el pecho donde antes estuvo mi corazón.-

_Yo apunte todo lo mas rápido que pude, mientras Jade decía cada frase sentía como si fuese ella la que estuviese sintiendo eso, se quedo mirando fijamente un punto de su casa y vi tristeza en sus ojos._

-Eso fue… tan…-

-Estúpido-

-Estas bromeando fue hermoso-

-Fue solo… bórralo y ya-

-Pero es perfecto-

-Es tan cursi que me dio asco, de milagro no vomite-

-Al contrario, yo diría que lo sentiste tan… real-

-Vega no digas estupideces-

-No son estupideces Jade, lo sentí como si lo dijeras enserio, como si… se lo dijeras a alguien-

-Estas diciendo solo tonterías-

-¿Quién te lastimo tanto?-

-No sé de que hablas, además si fuese así a ti que te importa-

-Jade en tus ojos no solo hay odio, también hay dolor-

-Tu no sabes nada de mi, no me conoces en absoluto, no debería importarte lo que me pase, además deberías estar feliz de verme así porque tu y yo somos enemigas, te odio y me odias ¿No?-

-Yo jamás te dije que te odio-

-Yo escuche como se lo decías a André-

-Pero yo no lo decía por lo que crees-

-Pero jamás me lo negaste luego de que… intentaras burlarte de mí, eso tampoco lo negaste-

-Porque yo… esta bien, quieres que te diga como es en realidad todo te lo diré de una vez-

_Ella me miro con un odio que jamás vi en sus ojos, podría jurar que se contenía de no hacer una estupidez como matarme o sacar una de sus tijeras._

-Jade yo…-

**Valla, al parecer Jade terminara vengándose de Tori en una obra, todo terminara como empezó, lo que te espera Tori. Pero bueno eh aquí el capitulo espero que haya sido de su agrado y que me dejen un review para que sea muy feliz.****  
><strong>

**Dedicado a todos los que me dejan un review y ponen una sonrisa en mis labios, en especial a mi amiga Fernanda, gracias amiga tkm.**

**Agradezco a:**

**AsukaMiyamoto: amiga, otra vez yo aquí agradeciéndote por todo tu apoyo, por leerme y comentarme, tu me haces pasar unos momentos muy felices, tkm amiga. Espero que continúes pronto tu historia y porque no? sufrir un rato :D  
><strong>

**MariianaGL: Tu historia me dejo o.O, no lo esperaba y pues... me encanto fue como... wow increíble dio el giro perfecto debes continuar. Si yo también pienso lo mismo ¿Cuando las dejare estar juntas? pero... sin dolor no hay historia. Gracias por toda amiga :)  
><strong>

**Blue Strawberry Girl: Gracias por tus palabras, me sacas una sonrisa, bueno Tandré pues si ya le tocaba a Jade sentir un poco de celos (aunque no lo admita), veras que las cosas tomaran su rumbo y sera un lindo Jori. Supongo que si hubiese matado a Tori muchos me odiarían xD. Amo tu historia llevas buen camino, me encanta. Gracias por todo.  
><strong>

**Kathy. Z1: Con gripe? Tarde tanto en actualizar que de seguro ya se te quito, espero que ya estes bien amiga, tus reviews siempre me hacen muy feliz, me encanta platicar contigo me pone happy. Espero que te guste este cap y llene tus ****expectativas.**

**DK-sudi: Si yo entiendo el tiempo y las responsabilidades no nos dejan, yo quiero agradecerte enormemente por tus comentarios, enserio gracias, solo te pido algo... actualiza pronto, quiero saber que pasara ahora :D, me encanta la historia.**

**Namy Boil: Te agradezco infinitamente por seguir leyéndome y por comentarme, enserio soy muy muy muy feliz, me hace sonreír como no tienes idea que alguien mas lea y comente mi historia, que le dieras una oportunidad a esta me hace muy feliz, :D  
><strong>

**loverxanime: Amiga y confidente, mi compañera de mis ideas locas :D, gracias por todo, me haces muy feliz, gracias a ti ahora soy dulce :), tu me debes actualizaciones, me dejaste con ganas de seguir leyendo, casi muere mi computadora por tu culpa xD. Espero que te guste el cap.**

**Hime-chan196: Leí tu nueva actualización y bueno pues... ya quiero una nueva quiero saber que ocurrirá ahora, me encanto la idea tan original, debes continuar. Gracias por todo amiga, me alegra saber que te gusta mi historia. Me haces feliz :D**

**Megan Williams: Si yo también quiero otra cachetada vendrá dentro de algunos capítulos, luego de la venganza de Jade lo prometo. Si Jade ahora quiere matar a Tori, creo que ahora esta molesta porque no se murió :D. Leí tu actualización y me encanto fue tan... o por Dios ya quiero la siguiente, debería darte vergüenza dejarme con la duda xD. Gracias por todo amiga.  
><strong>

**Ele-Chan 24-7 elena: Gracias por tus comentarios y por leerme, me haces muy feliz, leí tu actualización y me encanto fue... me dejo impactada es lindo ver amor pasado y futuro, me encanta quiero que actualices :), espero que te guste este capitulo.**

**BlindMaster: Tu me debes actualizaciones eh no se me olvida, quiero seguir leyendo esas increíbles historias que escribes. Muchísimas gracias por seguir leyéndome y comentando, me haces inmensamente feliz, yo muero porque actualices :D  
><strong>

**LindsayWest: Bueno si como que si se me apresuraron algunas cosas pero quede un 90% conforme con como quedo el cap pasado, espero que este sea de tu agrado, ya le tocaba a Jade sentir un poco de celos que la impulsaran a hacer algo estúpido xD. Me encanto el final de tu historia, ya quiero ver que nuevo se te ocurre.**

**Mr Rex: Mi maestra,siempre es un honor leer tus comentarios ya que ademas soy tu fan y viniendo de ti significa mucho. Yo amo tu historia y sabes que quiero que continúes porque estoy enganchada con tu historia por completo. Gracias por todo.  
><strong>

**quirvan108: Tus comentarios me hicieron reír y sonreír y me pusieron tan alegre, si eres el doscientos y el doscientos uno, mejor que año nuevo. Yo enserio te admiro mucho como escritor, es tan increíble como escribes, tus historias son de esas que las lees muchas veces y no te cansas nunca. Gracias por todo.**

**Alice: Amiga que sigas mi historia es como... el mejor regalo del mundo, yo soy la persona mas feliz del mundo en leer uno de tus comentarios, me pongo pero... como si tomara un litro de café (El café me pone demasiado alebrestada) pero enserio muchísimas gracias.**

**Bueno pues alguien me pregunto el por que? de dejar todo eso de agradecimientos al final de cada capitulo, bueno pues si ustedes se toman la molestia de dejarme un review yo creo que vale mucho la pena que yo les agradezca de este modo :D**

**que opinan? merece un review? les gusto? lo odiaron? quieren golpearme? bueno pues si quieren pueden hacerlo pero mi perrito podría morderlos (es un chihuahua pero se siente doverman). Gracias a los que leen, a los que comentaran y a los que no (T-T) y a los que me agregan a favoritos. ;D**


	20. Chapter 20

**Lo se cada vez tardo mas y pues no hay excusa para ello, una disculpa pero tengo que hacer mi maqueta de una casa para mi clase de diseño, ademas de estudiar para mi examen de la prepa. Lo bueno es que me hicieron uno de simulación y no salí tan mal =). Así que me tome un respiro para escribir. Lo se los aburro con mi vida. Disfruten del capitulo.**

**VicTORIous NO me pertenece, yo solo pues estoy aquí para ustedes mis queridos lectores**

POV JADE

_Tuve otra discusión con Vega, todo empezó porque se me escapo un poco de sentimentalismo y me deje llevar por el personaje y pues… dije algo estúpido lleno de sentimiento, que me hizo querer vomitar después. El punto es que iniciamos una discusión y las cosas se salieron de curso y terminamos hablando de como ella me lastimo, indirectamente claro, no se lo dije con todas sus letras pero al final me dijo que me diría la verdad de como sucedieron las cosas._

-Porque yo… esta bien, quieres que te diga como es en realidad todo te lo diré de una vez-

_La mire con mucho rencor no puedo creer que no pueda solamente admitir que lo hizo todo como una venganza nada mas, solo para lastimarme, porque me odia igual que yo la odio a ella._

-Jade yo… todo lo que te dije sobre lo que…-

-Jade ya llegue ¿Qué hay de cen…? Ah… disculpen ¿interrumpí algo? Jade si quieres puedo ir a dar una vuelta o algo-

-No te preocupes no interrumpes nada… ¿Eres hermano de Jade no?-

-Si, mucho gusto…-

-Tori Vega, el gusto es mio-

-¿Vega? – Mi hermano me vio de un modo extraño, pero caí en cuenta de que si decía algo sobre el fin de semana Vega se enteraría y sabría que caí en su juego, mi temor se hizo realidad cuando comenzó a hablar –¿Tú te ibas a ir a Inglaterra no?-

-Si, ¿Jade te lo comento? Valla no creí que Jade hablara de mí- Vega me vio con ilusión en sus ojos y yo solo rodé los ojos.

-Pero no subiste al avión que choco y mi hermana se…-Corrí donde él y le tape la boca con mi mano

-Bueno James no creo que ella quiera escucharte, trabajamos todo el día, además es tarde, debo llevarla a su casa y…-

-¿No quieres quedarte a cenar Tori?- Dijo mi hermano zafándose de mi agarre – Mi hermana cocina delicioso y…-

-Yo creo que Vega no quiere quedarse con nosotros y…-

-Seria un honor cenar con ustedes James- La mire amenazadoramente y ella solo sonrió.

-Bien, subiré a bañarme Jade, no asesines a nuestra invitada y prepara algo rico hermanita-

Él solo subió y yo me fui a la cocina a hacer la cena pero Vega me siguió

-Tú hermanito es muy lindo Jade-

-Lo se-

-No sabia que cocinaras, ¿Qué vas a hacer?- Valla ella y sus preguntas que me sacan de quicio, no estábamos hablando de algo antes

-¿No tienes algo que decirme?-

-No-

-Pero antes de que James llegara saliste con tus estupideces de decirme la verdad de todo el asunto de…-

-No creo que sea el momento Jade, hablamos luego-

-Mira Vega a mi no me dejas esperando con tus…-

-¿Quieres qué escuche y se entere de todo tu hermano?- Tenia toda la razón, además si se lo contaba a Richard las cosas serian a un peor, mejor me resigne pero solo por ahora.

-Bueno ¿Podrías poner la mesa? Aquí me estorbas-

-Que linda Jade-

-Si no te gusta puedes largarte-

-No te daré el gusto además no voy a rechazar la invitación de tu hermanito-

-No te sacare a patadas por él, ahora has algo productivo Vega-

_Le indique donde estaba todo lo necesario para poner la mesa y luego de acabar de hacer la cena y servirla bajo James y nos sentamos a cenar. Había un silencio muy incomodo pero que al final de cuentas era mejor a que a James se le saliera decirle algo a Vega o escuchar un comentario estúpido de parte de la idiota de Vega._

-Y van a la misma escuela ¿No?-

-Si-

-Lamentablemente-

-Jade se amable con nuestra invitada-

-Sabes que odio ser amable-

-Bueno, en fin… ¿Y que son tu y mi hermana Tori?-

Casi me ahogo con el café pero lo disimule un poco

-Pues… somos algo así como… no sabría bien decirte-

-¿No son amigas?-

-Yo diría mejor enemigas, ella me odio y yo la odio tu sabes-

-Yo no la odio son ideas de tu hermana-

-Entiendo tu no odias a Jade pero ella a ti si y siempre están juntas-

-Cuestiones del destino que esta en mi contra, haciéndome pagar una condena cargando con Vega-

-Y es muy lindo estar contigo Jade, con tus desplantes de ira-

-Si no te gusta puedes largarte-

-Te tomare la palabra-

-Pues que esperas, sabes donde queda la puerta- Se levanto de la silla bastante molesta

-Gracias por todo James, eres un gran chico, un placer-

-Tori es muy noche y no creo que…-

-Te dije donde estaba la puerta ¿No Vega?-

_Ella se encamino hasta la salida y solo escuche el ruido de la puerta cerrándose_

-¿Por qué eres así con ella? Se ve que te importa-

-Me vale un reverendo cacahuate lo que sea que tenga que ver con ella-

-Jade es noche puede pasarle algo-

-Que miedo-

-Jade, deja tu maldito orgullo de lado y ve a buscarla, es tu amiga ¿No?-

-Ella no es nada mio-

-Solo síguela, sabes que si le pasa algo te va a doler-

_Después de eso, me levante de la mesa, recogí los platos y me retire a mi habitación completamente molesta, no se puede tener una conversación normal con ella, terminamos como siempre ella y yo gritándonos e insultándonos, al final ella termino largándose, enserio Vega tienes que madurar._

_Demonios ella me saca de mis casillas tan rápido que quisiera… demonios Vega. Luego de un rato bajé por un café a la cocina, vi algo tirado en el suelo, era una cartera, de seguro era de ella, la abrí y traía treinta dólares, lo de siempre que hay, solo lo normal, tarjetas, identificación, una foto de su familia, una foto de sus amigos, una foto suya y mía, monedas y… ¿Por qué demonios tiene esta foto? Bueno si salió bien y todo pero… valla se ve bastante bien, la tomaron el día de la obra, supongo que es la única que existe de ella conmigo._

_Además en una de los compartimientos traía una hoja de cuaderno arrugado con una frase, lo leí y realmente era bueno, era de Vega pero era bueno ¿Lo habrá escrito ella? ¿Para quién? En fin decía algo así_

"_El amor es alegría y sufrimiento, de eso no hay ninguna duda, pero muchas veces es mas tristeza que felicidad, sobre todo cuando te enamoras de la persona equivocada. Cuando me mira ciento como me desgarra el corazón, solo me lastima y yo sigo aquí queriéndole del mismo modo, algún día te olvidare, te podre ver a los ojos y te diré… 'ya no puedes herirme', ya no me muero por ti, ya no llorare mas, ahora soy libre de ti, aunque un pedazo de mi alma y corazón sigan siendo tuyo"_

_Valla, quien diría que después de todo si tenías aunque sea un poco de talento Vega y además al parecer tú también sufres de amor… aunque la causante de esto al final de cuentas eres tú, también tuve la culpa ya que al saber que todo era planeado y poco a poco… pero ahora en mi corazón solo hay odio, solo hay espacio para un sentimiento hacia ti y ese es rencor._

_Caí en cuenta de que si tu cartera estaba aquí debiste de haberte ido caminando a tu casa, a pesar de que llueve afuera, me alegro por ello ya que espero que toda lo malo solo te pase a ti aunque me duela aun pero… te destruiré aunque termine destruyéndome contigo Vega, te lo juro._

_Subí con una taza de café a mi cuarto, abrí la ventana para ver como llovía, saque la foto de la cartera, la del día de la obra, quería romperla, quemarla, pero debo admitir que no podía, me senté en la ventana y la brisa comenzó a mojarme, decidí mejor bajar al patio y sentarme ahí, solo bajo la lluvia, sin moverme, solo viendo aquella imagen, éramos ella y yo con las frentes y juntas, a solo centímetros, era parecida a la foto que tomaron para el estreno y promoción de la obra. Pero debo admitir que me dolió, porque recordé ese momento, solo ese instante, ese segundo en el que bese su frente, me detuvo y… te odio Vega, me odio por sentir esto, me odio porque aun me duele._

_Luego de un rato sentí que el agua ya no caí mas pero seguía lloviendo, era mi hermano que sostenía un paraguas sobre mi_

-Es una linda foto sabes-

-Supongo-

-Vi la obra y sabes fue muy buena-

-¿Cómo?-

-Si, me entere que participarías como estelar en una y pues le pedía a Beck que me mandara el video y me pareció muy buena-

-¿Enserio?-

-Claro pero sabes mi parte favorita fue el final-

-Si, fue… improvisado y muy cursi, me dio asco-

-Pues me gusto, se vio muy… lindo-

-¿Lindo?-

-Me gusto el beso-

-Vamos, entremos o te resfriaras-

-¿No cambias cierto?-

-Por nadie ni por nada-

POV TORI

_Eme aquí caminando a casa ya que la persona que más amo y según ella odio, me corrió de su casa, ¿Por qué camino si llueve horriblemente? Porque al parecer perdí mi cartera o la olvide en casa de Jade, en todo caso prefiero que fuera la primera opción, ¿Por qué demonios cargo esa foto? Maldición, si la recupero la romperé en un millón de pedazos._

_Es el camino algo largo, de su casa a la mía es algo largo el camino pero no me importa, la lluvia me hace bien, no puedo creer que siempre termina de este modo ¿Cómo puede ella ser tan cruel? ¿Cómo puede existir tanto rencor en su corazón? ¿Cómo puede creer que lo que le dije aquella vez solo fue un juego? ¿Cómo puede ser tan estúpida Jade? _

_Solo continúo con mi camino, no pienso en nada más que seguir adelante, porque decidí aceptar que así es la vida, que no se me va a acabar el mundo porque tu me odies, si el amor de mi vida me odia pues… siempre hay que salir adelante, nunca me eh dejado vencer por nada y tu no serás la excepción Jade._

_Llegue a mi casa, completamente empapada subí las escaleras y me di un baño caliente, mañana tendré una gripa horrible, si hace bastante frio o yo tengo frio no lo se, de seguro tendré un resfriado._

_Me puse una pijama y me tape con una cobija gruesa, baje y prepare un chocolate caliente, me senté en la sala, encendí la televisión y solo comencé a cambiar de canal hasta que estuviese caliente mi chocolate. Luego de un rato aburrido tome mi chocolate y me quede ahí un rato, esperando a que se secara mi cabello ya que aun estaba mojado._

_No tenia mucho sueño, así que me puse a ver infomerciales, ¿Por qué no hay nada bueno que ver en la televisión a las doce de la noche? Después de como media hora de lo mismo me aburrí y mejor me puse a escuchar música ¿Por qué cuando estas triste escuchas canciones aun mas tristes? En fin, comencé a cantar una de esas canciones que son 'para cortarte las venas'._

_Luego de un rato y con el cabello ya seco pero aun con un frio impresionante me fui a mi cuarto, me estaba comenzando a doler la garganta y a dolerme la cabeza. Me recosté en mi cama y me termine quedando dormida luego de un rato._

_No recuerdo ni en que momento puse la alarma pero ya estaba sonando, me levante y tenia un enorme escalofrió, además que me dolía la garganta y para acabarla estaba aún lloviendo ¿Por qué la vida me odia? En fin, hice lo de siempre y luego guarde el guion en mi mochila, de seguro si no lo llevo Jade me mata. Me puse la ropa más abrigada que encontré y salí con dirección a la escuela, con sombrilla y todo eso. _

_Hoy no es bueno que me moje así que tome un taxi, al llegar fui con Festus a comprar un chocolate, tenia un escalofrió que me hacia sentir espantosamente mal, creo que comenzaba a darme fiebre, no se ni a que vine._

_Para colmo de mis males me encontré a Jade con Festus comprando un café como siempre_

-Luces horrible Vega ¿Te atropello un auto?-

-¿Es de tu incumbencia?-

-¿Otra vez de malas?-

-Jade no estoy de humor para esto-

-Como sea, ¿Tienes es guion?-

-Si- _Lo busque en mi mochila y se lo di_

-Trabajaremos en el de nuevo en la tarde-

-Si, pero en mi casa esta vez-

-No, estará Trina ahí-

-¿Y… cual es el problema?-

-Trina-

-Jade no quiero otra discusión, lo hablamos luego-

_Seguí caminando hasta clase de Sikowitz, me llego un mensaje de André, decía 'Perdón por no ir hoy a la escuela, mi abuela sufrió un ataque de locura, además compro una mascota, me pidieron que la cuidara y hoy no podre verte. Eso me entristece, te veo mañana Tori, Te amo'_

_Eso ultimo del mensaje me dejo… bueno, André es mi novio, lo quiero, es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado en la vida pero… aun no puedo decirle que lo amo._

_Entre a clase y luego de un rato Sikowitz entro por la ventana_

-Jade y Tori ¿Cómo están?-

-Sikowitz eso no creo que te importe realmente-

-Cierto ¿Cómo va ese guion?-

-Avanzamos algo-

-Podrían darnos una breve demostración, solo una escena-

-Esta bien-

_Yo me pare lentamente, me sentía mareada y con fiebre, me siento como si un coche me hubiese arroyado_

-Acción-

-Bien pues es una historia de dolor y todo eso yo seré Mike y ella será la tipa que lo lastimo-

-Si… yo soy… Emily-

-Pues comiencen de una vez-

-Tu te llevaste todo, me dejaste vacío Emily, te di todo, tu solo me utilizaste, no puedo creer que tu… yo te amaba, como nunca había amado a nadie-

-Debes de entender que yo…-

-Vega- _Fue lo ultimo que pude escuchar todo se volvió solo sombras_

**¿Que opinan? ¿Les gusto? ¿No les gusto? ¿Es merecedor de un review de su parte? Bueno pues si si respuesta es si pongan una sonrisa en mis labios y déjenme saber su opinión.**_  
><em>

**Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta actualización y seguir la historia, me hacen inmensamente feliz :D  
><strong>

**Agradezco ****a:**

AsukaMiyamoto: Amiga, te admiro como no tienes idea, sabes que te agradezco de corazón que sigas mi historia, me haces muy feliz, te doro, te quiero muchísimo amiga y aun espero una actualización tuya :D

Hime-chan196: Gracias enserio por seguir con esta loca historia, me haces muy feliz con tus reviews. Sabes que amo tu historia, me encanta la trama es muy original. Mi chihuahua también es hembra pero esta mas loca que su dueña :D aun así la amo. Tú me debes actualizaciones de tu historia, me encanta la trama

Namy Boil: Por supuesto que te tengo que agradecer ya que tu te tomas la molestia de dejarme un review y me sacas una sonrisa por ello, así que muchas gracias. Lo se soy demasiado mala con Tori pero bueno, algún día serán felices.

loverxanime: Supongo que bipolaridad y amor se parecen mucho, por ello es motivo de confusión a veces :D. Cada que platico contigo soy la persona mas feliz, ahorita estoy corta de tiempo T-T pero, pronto podre volver a pasar un buen rato contigo, no tienes idea de como extraño eso. Debes actualizar pronto, quiero leer mas de tu autoria.

Blue StrawberryGirl: Gracias por todo, sabes me encanta también como escribes, amo tu historia y muero por seguir leyendo, estoy muy emocionada por saber que pasara ahora en tu historia, debes actualizar pronto. Espero que te guste esta actualización :D

Elizabeth: Me alegra que te gustara la frase, me salio espontáneamente :D. Gracias por todo, de corazón, me has seguido desde el inicio y lo aprecio mucho.

LindsayWest: Amiga, gracias, enserio, por apoyarme, por seguir leyendo, comentar, por ello y mas, sabes que me encanta como escribes, es increíble, sabes que me encanto tu historia de principio a fin. Yo espero que disfrutes de esta actualización y sea algo que esperes, y si no dímelo, tal vez podamos mejorarlo :D.

Yo: Muchísimas gracias por dejarme un review, me encanta leer un review tuyo, me hace sonreír enormemente, espero que te guste y que no me odies por interrumpir la conversación :D, pronto se solucionaran los problemas, lo veras. Gracias por tu tiempo, por leer y comentar.

Kathy. Z1: Espero que esta sea una actualización que llene también tus expectativas, gracias por todo, sabes que tus comentarios suben mi estado de animo inmensamente. Me alegra que la gripe se te quitara ya, estar así es horrible, hace poco me dio, pero con temperatura y todo. Ami platicar contigo, me divierto y sonrió mucho :D.

Mr Rex: Mi maestra, gracias, sabes que es un honor viniendo de ti, eres una de las autoras que mas admiro de por aquí, realmente tu opinión vale mucho para mi. Espero que actualices pronto, sabes que muero por leer, estoy atrapada con la historia.

Megan Williams: Si, es que sin golpes no sabe igual la historia xD, yo se que la mayoría ya quiere ver quiere ver aunque sea un misero beso, pero le da mas emoción no? golpes? pues, eso si me encanta que existan muchos :D. Me encanto tu historia, ya quiero saber con que Carly golpeara a Sam xD, quizá hasta tiene ganas de atropellarla :D

JosabethJori: lo se, mucho drama, nada de nada y todo eso, pero el drama es mi genero amiga, gracias por todo, tus comentarios me hacen sonreír.

MariianaGL: Si, Jade si se vio bastante vulnerable, le duele creer que Tori pudo mas que ella y la engaño, la lastimo y sobre todo que sabiendo su plan pudo enamorarse de ella. En fin, espero que sea de tu agrado la actualización. Quiero que sigas tu historia, leí la nueva y me encanto, continua pronto porfa.

AllThisTime12: Gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia, me haz hecho inmensamente feliz. Espero que te guste este capitulo, por ti intentare actualizar pronto. Leí un poco de tu historia "Cartas de un amor" y eres una gran escritora :D.

**Gracias por su tiempo, lee, comentar, entrar, a los que me agregan a historia y autores favoritos, me hacen muy feliz, a los que leen y no comentan T-T, gracias enserio, soy feliz por ello.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Tarde una eternidad, lo se, pero al fin termino todo, el examen de la prepa paso y yo vuelvo a este sitio de nuevo, si al fin, ya solo me falta acabar unas cosas y mi vida me dará un pequeño respiro al fin.**

**Gracias por leerme aunque a veces sea tan despistada y tarde en actualizar, dedicado a todos mis fieles y nuevos lectores, pero sobre todo a mi colega Fernanda, amiga te adoro.**

**VicTORIous obviamente no es mio, eso es tan triste**

POV JADE

_Sikowitz quiere un estúpido avance de lo que llevamos de la obra así que… no tengo ganas de actuar ahora y menos con Vega pero… estúpida escuela. Vega trae una cara, no la misma estúpida cara de siempre, parece como si fuera por otra razón, tal vez se siente mal o algo así, pobre estúpida. _

_Decidí comenzar de una vez sobre con una pequeña introducción de los personajes_

-Bien pues es una historia de dolor y todo eso yo seré Mike y ella será la tipa que lo lastimo- _Dije señalando a Vega_

-Si… yo soy… Emily- _Valla, parece que si esta mal, hay algo distinto en su voz, además su piel no irradia la luz de siempre, luce apagada, podría decir que estaba completamente pálida, además como que temblaba un poco._

_Dude un segundo en continuar o no con la historia, pero no me iba a detener por su culpa, mejor seguir_

-Tu te llevaste todo, me dejaste vacío Emily, te di todo, tu solo me utilizaste, no puedo creer que tu… yo te amaba, como nunca había amado a nadie-_ Parecía como si se estuviese intentando mantener despierta con mucho esfuerzo ¿Qué le ocurre?_

-Debes de entender que yo…- _De pronto ella se desvaneció, se desmayo de pronto, estaba cerca de ella y logre atraparla antes de que cayera al piso_

-Vega- _La llame pero ella estaba inconsciente, todos comenzaron a acercarse donde estábamos nosotras, ¿Qué demonios les pasa?_- No sea estúpidos, mejor llamen a un doctor en lugar de solo acercarse a ver-

_Pasaron unos minutos y la ambulancia aun no llegaba y Vega solo temblaba en mis brazos, era todo lo que hacia, solo se quejaba pero no habría los ojos, tenia una temperatura muy alta, ella solo estaba muy mal. Maldición Vega ¿Qué no sabes cuidarte?_

_Luego de unos dos minutos, que para mi fueron eternos la ambulancia llego, de algún modo quizá es mi culpa que este así por correrla de mi casa tan tarde. Así que decidí irme con ella al hospital. Los paramédicos intentaban bajarle la temperatura a toda costa, comenzó de pronto a convulsionarse mientras íbamos en la ambulancia. Maldita sea Vega, si te pasa algo te juro que te golpeare._

_Al llegar la llevaron a un cuarto, al cual no me dejaron pasar, pero luego de como unas dos horas ahí esperando me dijeron que ya estaba mejor, pero que estaba algo deshidratada y que aun tenia fiebre, además de que se tenia que quedar en observación esta noche._

_Según tenia entendido Trina era la única que estaba en casa de Vega, sus padres salieron de fin de semana, debería avisarle a Trina pero no quiero escuchar su estúpida voz así que… creo que me quedare esta coche a cuidar a Vega. Demonios, porque la vida se empeña en hacerme pagar una condena cargando con Vega, lo que mas quisiera es alejarme de ti ahora, pero te necesito cerca hasta que llegue la hora justa._

_El doctor se acercó a mí_

-Buenas noches, ¿Usted es familiar de… Victoria Vega?-

-No, pero ella es mi… conocida o algo así-

-Bueno, de acuerdo… su cuarto es el 304, si necesitas algo llama al medico en turno-

-¿Algo como que?-

-Aun tiene fiebre y esta deshidratada, quizá pueda sufrir alucinaciones, se le suba de nuevo la temperatura o algo por el estilo así que…-

-Lo entiendo, gracias-

_Avance hasta el cuarto indicado, abrí la puerta lentamente y ella estaba ahí recostada, mas pálida que nunca, dormía tranquilamente, me acerque y puse mi mano en su frente, aun tenia fiebre pero no como antes._

_Al lado había una silla, seria una larga noche. Solo me senté ahí al lado suyo, me sentía tan impotente, ella se quejaba mucho, quizá tenía una pesadilla, pasaron varias horas y todo seguía igual. Solo se escuchaba en la habitación el sonido de mi reloj y algunas quejas de Vega, pero el silencio acabo cuando Vega comenzó a hablar entre sueños_

-Espera, solo… por favor… yo solo quiero que me escuches esta vez… Jade-

_Fue todo lo que dijo, luego la paz volvió y no dijo nada mas, al parecer tiene algo importante que decirme, ella solo esta ahí inmóvil, solo quejándose, muero de sueño pero no quiero dormir aun. Poco a poco el sueño se hace mas fuerte que mi voluntad, me recargue en su camilla, puse mi rostro cerca de su mano, y caí vencida por el sueño._

POV TORI

_Abrí los ojos de pronto, pero me encontraba en otro lugar, no era mi casa, no era HA, era un habitación pintada de blanco, bastante iluminada, no recuerdo nada, lo único que puedo recordar era que estaba en la escuela, recuerdo haber visto a Jade y luego… nada. _

_Siento un peso en mi mano, volteo y aun no puedo creerlo, ella esta ahí, dormida, se veía como un verdadero ángel, tenía su mano entrelazada con la mía y ella se veía tan tranquila ¿Qué habrá pasado luego de que me desmaye? ¿Ella me habrá traído? ¿Por qué se quedo cuidándome? ¿Habrá dormido algo? _

_Ella comenzó a moverse un poco y abrió sus ojos lentamente_

-Hola-

_Ella no se inmuto siquiera en mirarme, se levanto de la silla, froto sus ojos y camino a la salida. No puedo creer que ella pueda ser tan… maldición, primero se queda aquí y luego ni siquiera me mira._

_Pasan unos minutos y entra un doctor de pronto con una amable sonrisa_

-Victoria, veo que es verdad, al fin despertaste-

-Si… ¿Qué fue lo que me ocurrió?-

-Tienes una fuerte gripe, infección en la garganta y tuviste fiebre muy alta, todo se complico, te desmayaste, te convulsionaste un poco y tú… ¿Cómo me dijo que eran? ¿Conocida? Te trajo de emergencia y te cuido toda la noche-

-¿Ella hizo eso?-

-Si, no se movió ni un segundo de tu lado, claro hasta hace un momento que fue a avisar que despertaste-

-¿Pero puedo irme a casa?-

-Debo revisarte, además debes tomar todos los medicamentos-

-De acuerdo-

_El doctor hizo su revisión y me dijo que aunque aun estaba mal ya podría irme a casa, claro cuidándome y con medicamentos y reposo._

_El doctor salió, me entregaron ropa limpia que al parecer era nueva, me cambie y salí caminando lentamente, aun me sentía bastante débil. Al salir ella aun estaba ahí, volteaba al lado contrario, solo miraba al vacío, cuando volteo y se percato de que caminaba con dificultad me ayudo a caminar pero no me dirigió la mínima palabra, es mas ni siquiera me vio, se paro en la recepción, le agradeció al medico y luego me ayudo a seguir caminando hasta donde estaba estacionado su auto, me abrió la puerta, me ayudo a subir y abrocho mi cinturón. No puedo creer que no me dijera nada, ni siquiera me dijo nada solo… no la entiendo._

_Ella subió al auto y condujo, no volteo ni por un segundo hasta que llegamos a su casa, ¿Qué hacíamos en su casa? Desabrocho mi cinturón, me abrió la puerta y me ayudo a bajar, abrió la puerta y me recostó en una cama de un cuarto bastante lindo._

POV JADE

_La lleve a mi casa, ¿Por qué? Hable con Beck y Trina estaba en su escuela, así que no la podía dejar sola, la lleve a mi casa por ello. En el transcurso no la mire, no le hable, no podía hacerlo o podría tener otra discusión con ella, terminaría gritándole o algo como lo que siempre ocurre, así que… es mejor así, yo la cuidare solo hasta que se ponga bien, aunque me desagrade la idea de hacerlo, de todos modos se podría decir que de algún modo indirecto es mi culpa._

_La recosté en una cama del cuarto de huéspedes con cuidado, ella me miraba con duda, como pidiendo una explicación la cual no llegaría. Pues no quiero comenzar una nueva discusión con ella y terminar corriéndola de nuevo de mi casa o algo peor, así que la mejor manera es mejor no hablar con ella e ignorarle._

_Tiene que tomar su estúpida medicina así que voy por un vaso de agua, su medicamento y se lo entrego para que se lo trague de una buena vez. Espero que se sienta mejor con ello para que se pueda ir de mi casa de una buena vez, tenerla aquí me… _

_Supongo que también debe de tener hambre, la comida del hospital sabe a comida para enfermos, me dirijo a la cocina y le preparo algo, luego de un rato se lo llevo en una bandeja para que coma, me ve algo desconcertada, creo que ella piensa que esta envenenado o algo por el estilo, pobre ilusa. Pongo la bandeja en sus piernas y me siento al lado suyo._

_Pasa el tiempo y no prueba nada, de verdad debe creer que morirá si lo come._

-Vega esta limpio, no morirás si lo pruebas-_Luce sorprendida al ver que al fin el incomodo silencio cesaba._

-No es eso, es solo que…. No me siento muy bien-

-Comete eso de una vez, te hará bien-

_Comienza a probarlo lentamente y después de un rato termina su comida y recojo todo._

-Gracias por todo Jade-

-Si, da lo mismo, no es por gusto de todas formas-

-¿Entonces por qué?-

-Lo único que deberías hacer es estar agr… Hoy no discutiré contigo-

-¿Y eso?-

-Solo no hagas preguntas estúpidas e intentare no lastimarte-

-No creo que puedas lastimarme más-

-¿A que te refieres?-

-No… nada solo olvídalo-

-Pero… sabes tienes razón, solo cállate y descansa un rato, te hace falta-

_Después de un corto rato ella se quedo dormida y me abrazo debido a que yo estaba acostada al lado suyo, se sentía distinto a aquel día que me quede en su cama, sentía su calor, como se acomodaba, su respiración, su olor, su maldita esencia que aun me dolía y que odia por ello. _

_Yo no podía creer que alguien como ella pudiera hacer que yo me sintiera tan débil, logro doblegarme y destruirme en un segundo, logro hacer lo que nadie mas. _

_Se movía de un modo chistoso, creo que no estaba cómoda del todo, no pude evitarlo y comencé a abrazarla, se acurruco y continúo durmiendo. Al poco rato me paso lo mismo._

POV TORI

_Desperté de pronto y recordé que estaba en casa de Jade, sentí sus brazos sobre mí, sentía su respiración, me sentía tan bien, pero sabia que lo que hacia no podía continuar aunque me sintiese de ese modo, porque tenerla así solo abría la herida que luchaba por cicatrizar, tenia muchas ganas continuar así para siempre pero… no esta bien, ella jamás me vera como yo quisiera, es mas, estoy segura de que me odia cada día mas._

_Ella comenzó a despertarse y decidí que lo mejor era hacerme la dormida por un poco mas de tiempo, abrió sus ojos poco a poco y comenzó a moverse, después me miro y cerré los ojos antes de que descubriera mi farsa, puso su mano en mi frente, supongo que fue para comprobar que no tenia fiebre._

_Pasó un rato y no se movía, quería abrir los ojos para ver que ocurría, si seguía ahí, si aun me miraba pero sentí que puso su mano sobre la mía y escuche que comenzó a hablar en voz casi inaudible:_

-Maldición Vega, como puedes parecer un ángel en este estado y lastimar tanto a una persona-

_Luego sentí como se volvió a recostar y me abrazo de nuevo, después de unos quince minutos abrí los ojos y ella estaba dormida otra vez ¿A que se refería con eso que dijo? ¿Lastimar a una persona? Pero… No lo entiendo, que pude hacer que la lastimara, yo solo eh intentado hacer cosas buena por ella quizá… ¿Le lastimaría que le dijera que la odio? Bueno según ella yo la odio y quería vengarme pero… me confundió demasiado. Pero me dijo que parecía un ángel, al recordar esas palabras sonreír para mi._

_Aun me sentía débil y además ¿Por qué no disfrutar un poco más de aquel sueño? Seguí durmiendo por otro largo tiempo pero desperté ya que sentí la respiración de Jade muy cerca de mi rostro. Abrí los ojos y me encontré con los suyos, ella solo me miraba y nos quedamos así por un buen rato. Tenía unas enormes ganas de unir nuestros labios pero sabía que ella lo vería mal o me lanzaría o enterraría una de sus tijeras. Estábamos tan cerca que sentía como su respiración se agitaba y su corazón latía cada vez más rápido. Ninguna de las dos se atrevía a decir nada, solo estábamos inmóviles viéndonos, era algo estúpido pero… no lo se era distinto de otras veces, en sus ojos no veía aquel odio de siempre._

_De repente como si el encanto muriera ella se levanto rápidamente y salió de la habitación._

POV JADE

_¿Qué te ocurre West? ¿Acaso enloqueciste por completo? ¿Cómo se te fue a ocurrir quedarte dormida con ella así? Además de… ¿Cómo se te ocurre quedártele viendo así? Estuviste a punto de besarla, si no hubiese salido de ahí hubiera cometido una estupidez._

_Pero es que cuando desperté la vi acurrucada sobre mi y… creí que no iba a despertar y solo me le quede viendo y luego… estoy segura que si no me alejo de ella voy a terminar enloqueciendo, ella solo juega con mi mente, quiere venganza pero no se lo permitiré, antes de que quemes las cenizas de mi alma te destruiré Vega. Nada va a cambiar de mi plan._

_Mire el reloj y eran las doce, ya era tarde y mañana había escuela, no llevábamos casi nada del guion, ya era noche para llevar a Vega a su casa y mi auto murió de nuevo, ella no querrá ir en mi moto y falte un día a clases, lo único bueno que salió del día de hoy es eso ultimo, no ir a la escuela._

_Dudo entre entrar o no a la habitación donde esta Vega, es que… ¿Qué se supone que voy a decirle? Pero es que me siento tan estúpidamente débil ante ella, me siento frustrada por ella, porque dejo que juegue con mi mente, porque soy una estúpida, porque quisiera solo por un segundo poder… _

_Un ruido se escucha del otro lado de la habitación, al parecer se levanto de la cama, estoy a punto de tocar la puerta pero luego pienso ¿Por qué lo haría si es mi casa? Entro si mas y me encuentro con sus ojos._

-Jade yo…-

-No vine a escucharte, solo… ¿Necesitas algo?-

-Gracias-

-Te pregunte algo-

-No-

-Si necesitas algo solo… grita o algo así- _Me di la vuelta y me dispuse a irme pero ella me llamo cundo puse mi mano en la perilla._

-Jade… podrías quedarte-

-No soy ni tu amiga y mucho menos tú nana Vega, si realmente necesitas algo como agua o algo así llámame, no para cosas estúpidas como las que acabas de decir- _Ahora si me retire y azote la puerta, luego de eso me recargue en la puerta y me senté recargada en ella._

_Maldición, estuve a punto de decirle que si, cada día estoy peor, ella sabe jugar rudo después de todo, pero a Jade West nadie le gana, me levante de ese lugar, limpie una estúpida lagrima que rodo por mi mejilla y me fui a mi habitación, mañana debemos ir a clases._

_Me recosté en mi cama, tratando de no pensar mas en ella, pero solo daba vueltas en mi cama, no dormiría sabiendo que ella estaba tan cerca, decidí escuchar un poco de música, me puse los audífonos y me recosté solo viendo al techo como lo hacia siempre, siento un nudo en la garganta y una opresión en el pecho, esto es tan estúpido._

_Odio ese estúpido sonido, estúpida alarma, me levanto, tomo una ducha, preparo el desayuno y se lo llevo al cuarto donde esta Vega, al parecer se esta bañando, le deje ropa limpia para que se cambiara hace un rato. Dejo la bandeja y yo desayuno abajo, luego de un rato ella baja con su mochila._

-Buenos días y gracias por el desayuno-

-¿Tienes el guion en la mochila?-

-Si, Jade de verdad muchas gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mí-

-Mi auto sufrió un accidente, iremos en moto-

-Yo creo que tomare un taxi-

-Toma tu casco-

-Sabes que me da miedo tu moto-

-Sabes que eso ciertamente no me importa-

-Segura que es seguro-

-Segura que aprecias no quieres sufrir un verdadero "accidente"-

-Bueno es que yo nunca me eh subido a una…-

-No quiero una de tus estúpidos comentarios-

_Me subí a la moto, me coloque el casco, ella se coloco el suyo y luego ella me imito_

-Sujétate fuerte si quieres llegar a la escuela a salvo-

_Arranque mi moto y nos dirigimos a la escuela, ella me abrazaba fuertemente, al llegar al parecer ya estaba mas tranquila._

-Gracias-

-Deja de decir gracias por todo, es molesto sabes, además no es por gusto-

_Ella camina dentro de la escuela pero recuerdo algo_

-Vega, esto es tuyo- _Le lanzo su cartera y ella la atrapa, después de eso solo sigue caminando._

_Me dirijo a la cafetería y me encuentro con Beck. Me saluda con un suave beso en los labios._

-¿Cómo sigue?-

-No me importa realmente-

-¿Enserio?-

-Esta bien de acuerdo-

-Lindo detalle que la cuidaras-

-No fue por gusto-

-Como digas pero, eso te hace acreedora a un café y a otra cosa-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Que tal esto- _Él vuelve a besarme y el beso se hace bastante intenso_

-Voy por tu café, te veo en clase de Sikowitz-

-Me parece bien-

POV TORI

_Al parecer ella si tenia mi cartera después de todo, reviso y aun esta ahí la foto y mi dinero, todo esta tal y como lo deje, de seguro no vio nada._

-¿Cómo estas? Te llame varias veces y no contestaste, fui a buscarte al hospital pero me dijeron que Jade te saco de ahí, llame a tu casa y Trina me colgó diciendo que te buscaba y no me dio oportunidad de decirle nada mas y yo…-

-Tranquilo André, estoy bien ves-

-Si, eso es lo que importa pero… ¿Dónde pasaste la noche?-

-En casa de Jade-

-Valla, entonces… tú y ella ya sabes ya…-

-Ya nada André, sabes que entre nosotras nunca pobra haber nada y así será para siempre, pase lo que pase-

-Bueno yo… lo siento mucho Tori, no quise hacer que te sintieras mal-

-¿Mal de que? Estoy bien André, ahora estoy contigo, ¿Quieres ir a clase?-

-Claro-

_Desde ese día todo siguió como siempre, todo era igual, pasaron los días, las semanas y todo seguía del mismo modo, ella seguía insultándome, con su indiferencia, nos reuníamos en la tarde para avanzar el guion y el día de hoy lo presentaremos ante Sikowitz y veremos los personajes._

_Creo que las cosas van igual pero creo que el tiempo si cura las heridas, no del todo ya que a veces suceden varias cosas que no me lo permiten; por ejemplo la semana pasada estábamos en su casa y de pronto paso algo en una escena, nos dejamos llevar en el personaje y bueno pues según ella solo es actuación o eso me dio a entender después. No paso nada solo nos quedamos viendo, como a veces sucede pero… _

_Hoy le entregaremos el guion a Sikowitz, pregunto lo obvio y Jade le contesto _

-Bien ¿Cómo vamos con el guion?

-Esta listo Sikowitz-

-Bueno pues solo faltan nuestros actores y creo que las guionistas deben elegirlos-

-Eso me gusta y ya tengo planeados a los protagonistas y secundarios previstos- _Estoy seguirá de que ella será la protagonista junto a Beck._

-Supongo que haz decidido ser tú ¿No es así Jade?-

-De hecho yo tenía pensado para el papel a alguien distinto- _¿Era enserio? Valla, Cat y Robbie quizá, es raro en ella que no quisiera el estelar, ella siempre lo quiere, es realmente extraño, ¿en qué estará pensando ahora?_

-¿Quién es Jade?-

-Vega-

**Yo se que mucho ya quieren que pase algo, lo que sea, aunque sea un beso, algo porque es desesperante ver que no ocurra nada de nada, pero no es mi estilo, me gusta el drama, para cerrar con algo bueno, me gusta ver dolor y luego felicidad, si no las cosas no saben igual.**

**Agradezco a:**

**BlindMaster:** _ Muchísimas gracias por seguir apoyándome con esta historia, gracias por leerme, por todo, te aprecio__ muchísimo, me debes actualización de varias historias eh, ya quiero leerte de nuevo, me encanta la manera en que escribes._

**AsukaMiyamoto:** _Amiga, gracias por todo, sabes que yo también adoro tus historias, eres increíble, espero que pronto actualices. Valla, el examen para la universidad? espero que te valla bien amiga, veras que conseguirás todo lo que desees, suerte con eso. Tkm amiga_**  
><strong>

**loverxanime: **_Increíble, no sabia que llevabas dibujo técnico, genial, otra cosa que tenemos en común, me dejaron una nueva, de la escuela, es para el lunes y mi equipo es un completo desastre (eso es tan triste). Te extraño amiga, eso también es triste, tu también me haces sentir inmensamente feliz, gracias por todo amiga, te adoro. De ti también espero actualización amiga, sabes que amo como escribes.  
><em>

**LindsayWest:** _Amiga, muchísimas gracias por todo, sabes que tardo mucho en actualizar, pero en vacaciones prometo que actualizare mas seguido, ahora, yo se que todos ya quieren ve algo, lo que sea, aunque sea un beso, hasta yo ya quiero escribirlo pero las cosas no pasan de te odio a ahora te voy a besar y todo sera felicidad, lo que mas quiero es ya escribirlo, pero pronto habrá algo mas ya que las cosas entre las dos se irán arreglando. También espero que actualices pronto tu historia, la adoro._

**Hime-chan196: **_Yo te entiendo, todos quieres ver mas amor, pronto amiga, no te preocupes. Yo se que la escuela no te deja actualizar, eso es tan complejo que no te deja aunque sea un rato libre. Mi chihuahua también esta loca, pero ella no me quita mi comida, solo que de pronto enloquece y se pone a ladrar como loca, ademas de que luego de eso solo duerme y no hace nada mas. Espero que pronto actualices, amo tu historia y como escribes._

**gabriela 0012:**_Me alegra mucho que te gustara este capitulo, gracias por seguirme leyendo. Sabes me encanta por completo tu historia, es increíble, con una trama diferente y todo eso, es genial, espero que actualices pronto, me encanta.__  
><em>

**Kathy. Z1: **_Supongo que tienes razón, como Jade puede creer que Tori haría algo para lastimara, no es tan malvada por Dios, pero bueno, deberíamos demandar a la escritora. Gracias por desearme suerte, creo que si me sirvió (espero). Espero que te encuentres bien y gracias por todo amiga, eres increíble._

**Ele-Chan 24-7**_: Aquí estoy, una vez mas, sabes que yo te agradezco profundamente que aun leas mi historia, sabes que yo amo tu historia, yo la recomiendo profundamente, espero que mas gente la lea, y los invito a hacerlo, espero que lo hagan es muy buena. Espero que actualices pronto amiga.  
><em>

**Blue Strawberry Girl: **_Yo creo que todos desean un hermano así. Yo se que un beso quizá no es mucho, pero no me gusta mucho eso de que de pronto pase, pero después de la obra comenzaran a pasar diversas cosas, ya lo tengo previsto amiga. Espero que te guste el capitulo y sobre todo una actualización tuya.__  
><em>

**Namy Boil: **_Si, André de por medio es algo interesante de ver en el futuro, pero no se queda atrás Beck, aunque me preocuparía tanto por ellos, alguien mas sera un fuerte impedimento, aunque ellos si tendrán un papel importante. Gracias, quizá solo con un gracias no basta por todo pero de corazón gracias, por seguirme, por comentar, por todo :D._

**Megan Williams: **_Todos quieren ya ver algo, aunque sea un beso, pero paciencia, después de la obra, empezaran varias cosas. A veces Tori también me da pena, pero... que le vamos a hacer, le diré a Jade que deje de ser tan mala, pero creo que no me hará mucho caso xD. Algo mas cruel? Los clásicos nunca fallan, pero lo que amo es la espontaneidad y ver algo nuevo. Espero una pronta actualización._

**_Yo:_**_A ti te debo un enorme gracias, pero también un enorme lo siento por la tardanza, yo se que es inmensamente molesto esperar una actualización pero intentare, actualizar a partir de ahora con mas rapidez, enserio, por todo muchísimas gracias. Espero que sea de tu agrado este capitulo.__  
><em>

**stories:** _Wow, un nuevo lector, antes que nada muchas gracias por darle la oportunidad a tu humilde servidora y a esta tu historia, enserio gracias. Espero que sigas leyendo, me hace muy feliz saber que tu estés interesado en mi historia. Gracias.__  
><em>

**essi:** _Amo a los nuevos lectores, tu primer review? es un honor aun mas grande entonces, muchas gracias por darme la oportunidad que me brindas al leer. Valla, te leíste la historia en un día, increíble. Meter muchas cosas, emociones, drama, todo eso, me encanta, muchas gracias por mencionarlo. Por favor no llames a la FBI o algo por el estilo, prometo que a partir de ahora intentare actualizar mas rápido xD_

**MariianaGL:** _Amiga muchas gracias, por todo, te agradezco profundamente. Espero que te gustara este capitulo. Ahora, sobre tu historia, quiero que actualices pronto, muero por leer, me imagino varias posibilidades y ya quiero saber que ocurrirá, debes continuar pronto._**_  
><em>**

**Zam D **_Muchas gracias antes que nada por la oportunidad que me brindas, es un honor que te tomaras el tiempo de leer y sobre todo comentar, me hace muy feliz saber que piensas de esta historia. Wow leer la historia de la una a las cuatro, una vez me paso algo similar, valla no creí que estuviese tan larga la historia como para que fuesen tres horas xD. Muchas gracias, espero que sea de tu agrado este capitulo._

**SeDDieeIlove** : _Muchas gracias a ti también por la oportunidad, gracias por todo, enserio lo aprecio mucho, espero que disfrutes esta capitulo, que sea de tu agrado. Espero que continúes leyendo y me tomare pronto el tiempo para leer tu historia._

**Al fin luego de una larga espera aquí esta, quiero agradecer inmensamente a los que aunque no comentan leen, me agregan a favoritos y me hacen muy feliz por darme la oportunidad.**_  
><em>

**Los invito a comentar y hacerme saber que es lo que piensan y su opinión es importante para mi ademas de hacerme el día y sacarme una sonrisa. Prometo intentar actualizar mas rápido a partir de ahora, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, ustedes son mi razón de seguir. Gracias :D**


	22. Chapter 22

**Tarde años, no hay ningún pretexto, saben, con lo de la prepa y todo eso me tengo por completo ocupada. La prepa, los horarios, actividades... Perdónenme. Se que a nadie le importa y lo que quieren es leer así que:  
><strong>

**Ahora, VicTORIous no me pertenece, de ser así pues... seria rica xD. **

POV JADE

-¿Quién es, Jade?-

-Vega- _Si, ella será mi protagonista, 'aunque me destruya contigo' _

-Espera un segundo… ¿Jade estas segura que quieres que yo sea la protagonista? ¿Tú no quieres es papel?- _Al parecer si sospecha algo, no es normal en mi después de todo pero aun así…_

-Si Vega, creo que quedarías bien para el papel después de todo-

-Pero tu no…-

-Solo déjalo pasar Vega, no es como si fuera a pasarte algo-

-Bueno entonces Tori será nuestra protagonista y… ¿Quién será nuestro Mike? ¿Qué piensas Jade?-

-André-

-¿Jade estas segura que yo debería tener el papel?-

-Claro André, tu tienes bastante talento-

_Todos me miraban de un modo extraño, no estaban acostumbrados a verme actuar de ese modo o algo por el estilo. Fue mencionando los papeles y Sikowitz estuvo de acuerdo con ello, después sonó la campana y fuimos al almuerzo, las demás clases volaron, no les di casi nada de importancia después de todo._

_Estaba a punto de irme, me despedí de Beck, subí a mi moto y vi como Tori se iba con André caminando de la mano, no sin antes darle un beso a este. Era algo raro, me sentía completamente mal, pero yo sabia que solo era parte de su juego, quizá André no lo sabe, sé que el no seria cómplice de algo así después de todo. Aun no puedo creer que alguien como ella haya logrado conseguir lo que solo una persona logro, consiguió destruirme._

_Solo seguí hasta mi casa, sin mirar atrás, me fui al café de siempre, me senté en aquella mesa que apuesto que incluso debe de saber como me llamo, la misma chica de siempre tomo mi orden solo mencionando un –lo de siempre- a lo cual solo asentí de mala gana. No sabia el nombre de aquella joven, casi siempre me atendía, traía un tonto gafete y nunca me tome la molestia de pregustarle o leer aquel estúpido pedazo de plástico. Cuando volvió con mi café, por primera vez y sin mucha importancia mire su nombre, "Alison"._

_Ni siquiera se porque me molestaba en leer su nombre, esto es tan estúpidamente patético, lo único que quiero es olvidarme un poco del asunto de… Solo necesito un poco de tiempo para que todo acabe, mantenerla alejada de mi quizá me ayude un poco; apuesto que después de la obra no querrá hablarme después de todo._

_Solo le doy un trago a mi café y miro hacia la calle, ver aquello que nadie mas ve. Todo el mundo camina por las calles, en su mundo, absorto en sus problemas, en su vida, ajeno a cualquier otra persona. Caminan sin siquiera tener un rumbo fijo, todos… _

_Así que después de un rato, termino mi café, dejo lo exacto ya que se los precios, pero esta vez después de tanto tiempo de solo pagar el café le dejo una propina a Alison, supongo que debe de estar sorprendida en este mismo momento, después de todo, le deje veinte dólares de mas._

_Subo a mi moto, al llegar a casa recibo un mensaje de Cat y una llamada de Beck, me invito a salir en la noche, de todos modos no tenia planes._

POV TORI

_Era extraño, Jade ofreciéndome a mi y a André el estelar, no se pero no confiaba del todo en ella, después de todo seguía siendo Jade._

_André me acompaño a casa, se quedo un rato y decidimos ensayar un poco, quedo bien, pedimos pizza, vimos una película, todo tranquilo hasta que Trina bajo de su habitación, salió rápido así que no hubo más problema._

_Con André siempre paso una tarde agradable, me siento mejor desde que estoy con el, supongo que pronto estaré bien de nuevo, aun pasa por mi cabeza algunas preguntas, ¿Qué hubiese pasado si nunca me hubiesen elegido para aquella obra con Jade? ¿Qué le hacia pensar que todo solo era un juego? ¿Qué pasaría si hubiese insistido mas en decirle que no era un juego? ¿Si ella tuviera la certeza de que no mentía? ¿Me hubiera dejado un ojo morado? ¿Algo seria distinto después de todo?_

_Es estúpido pensar aun en ello, pero hay algo en ella que… no lo se, es completamente distinto, aunque me pregunto que pasara por su cabeza ¿Por qué me odia a tal grado? ¿Qué piensa de mí? ¿Qué piensa de la situación? Si yo hubiese estado en su lugar quizá me habría espantado un poco pero… no pensaría que es un plan de venganza, después de todo, siempre intente ser buena con ella._

_La pregunta que varias veces ronda mi mente es si ella recuerda aquel beso, el de la obra, ¿Aun pensara en el? De todos modos es el único recuerdo con ella que tengo en el que sé que por un segundo tuve un poco de ti Jade. Real quizá no, tal vez no es más que una acción ficticia, quizá ella ni siquiera lo recuerda, pero yo si lo recuerdo a la perfección y eso es lo que importa._

-¿Qué pasa por tu mente?-

-¿Qué?-

-Me encanta que siempre estas despistada-

-¿Enserio?-

-A veces-

-¿Por qué?-

-Me parece divertido ver como los recuerdos te tienen en otro mundo, pareces tan distante por un segundo y de pronto al volver sigues siendo la misma de siempre, tan fuerte, tan linda, tan perfecta-

_No puedo creer que él sea tan tierno, siento que no merece que yo aun piense en alguien mas teniéndolo, debe merecer a alguien mejor, debo de intentar algo ser mejor para el, no merece esto después de todo._

-Sabes que eres el más tierno de todos-

-Sabes que me encanta que digas eso-

_Pasamos lo que resta de la tarde charlando, divirtiéndonos y cuando la noche se hizo presente entre nosotros él se despidió como siempre, con un beso y un nos vemos mañana. Me dijo que pasaría para ir juntos a Hollywood Arts._

POV JADE

_¿Qué más da levantarse o no hacerlo? Después de todo sé que no podre dormirme de nuevo. Me levanto de mi cama y solo comienzo a observar por la ventana de mi habitación, al parecer hoy también lloverá. Los días obscuros me agradan, sentir aquella brisa que tiene un aire distinto al del frio. _

_No tiene caso que intente recostarme de nuevo, aunque sean los cuatro de la mañana debe de haber algo que hacer. Sin más me doy una ducha y me alisto para ir a la escuela, al ver el reloj noto que casi no ha cambiado de posición, es frustrante que cuando quieres que pase el tiempo ni siquiera parece moverse._

_Camino para ir a la cocina, pero antes paso por el cuarto de James, el solo duerme ¿Qué más haría a esta hora después de todo? Se ve como lo que es, solo un niño pequeño que ah tenido que madurar mas rápido de lo que debería. Sé que él es fuerte, pero a veces sé que lo que pasamos quizá lo afecto incluso mas que a mi. _

_El trato de acercarse mas a Richard haciendo lo que él quería, quizá pensaba que estando a merced de aquel hombre tan frio y sin sentimientos podría obtener un poco del cariño que le faltaba. Pero yo por el contrario lo único que pude hacer fue lo contrario, quizá cerrarme al mundo fue la mejor opción después de todo, a veces me pongo a pensar ¿Cuándo fue que mi corazón comenzó a endurecerse de tal forma? ¿Cuándo ella se fue? ¿Cuándo todo cambio? ¿Cuándo vino la otra? ¿Cuándo se alejó el aun mas?_

_A veces quisiera solo alejarme de aquí, al fin y al cabo no afecto a nadie con mi decisión, pero quizá aquel jovencito que duerme tranquilamente en esa cama, aun necesita un poco de mi. Pero tal vez si aquel día de verano hubiese tenido un final diferente, si solo pudiese cambiar ese final, quisiera ser yo la que ya no esta aquí._

_Me preparo un café y el desayuno de todos los días para mi hermano, aun esta calienta, durara así hasta que despierte y baje a desayunar, tomo mi mochila y aun hay tiempo de sobra así que lo único que hago el decidir caminar a la escuela._

_Me pongo a pensar si existirá alguien mas que note que a nadie le importa lo que pasa a su alrededor. Lo había notado ya antes, pero ayer en el café me pareció interesante ver como todos solo ven lo que les importa ver y no se percatan de lo que pasa alrededor. Como aquel tipo, al que casi lo arroya un auto solo por no fijarse que aquella luz parpadeante aun estaba en verde._

_Camino a la escuela y me transformo en una de todas las personas que vi ayer por la ventana del café, si tengo menos suerte que aquel tipo quizá me arroye un auto; pero sé que me levantare y le daré la golpiza de su vida al pobre tipo, después de todo ¿Quién se cree el para golpearme con su auto?_

_André y Vega en el auto de su abuela pasan al lado mio y se detienen para ofrecerme un 'aventón' a lo cual me niego ¿Quién soy yo para acabar con aquel romance? Además si quisiera ir en auto me abría ido en el mio, después de todo solo quiero caminar._

_Pero al fin una buena visita de Cat que también camina a la escuela no me cae nada mal_

-Apuesto a que no dormiste anoche-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Esas ojeras no se disimulan tan fácil sabes-

-"Muy graciosa"-

-Lo se, mi tío y mi primo eran payasos de rodeo, lo llevo en la sangre. Mi tío ya no, ya que luego de que un toro lo corneo ya no tiene mucha-

_Oficialmente la familia de Cat es algo 'especial' según cuenta ella. Yo solo conozco a sus padres, son muy correctos no entiendo de donde saco una familia así para sus historias. Decker el padre de Cat y Richard son buenos amigos de negocios._

-Claro-

-¿Qué tal te fue con Beck ayer?-

-Bien supongo-

-¿Y Tori?-

-Bueno ella… espera ¿A que te refieres?-

-¿Has hablado con ella?-

-Si, hable de la obra con ella ayer, estabas ahí-

-Sabes a lo que me refiero-

-Creí que habíamos dejado el tema de lado, además ¿Qué esperas que haga?-

-Decirle lo que sientes-

-Le digo que la odio todos los días-

-Jade…-

-¿Si te doy un dulce, dejaras de hablar del tema?-

-No-

-Te daré… cinco-

-Trato-

_Le di los dulces que usaba para emergencias que traía en mi mochila y caminamos hasta la escuela, tristemente llegamos a tiempo. Primeras dos horas, Sikowitz, día de empezar a ensayar, que emoción._

-Tori y André, al escenario-

_Comenzaron con la actuación, pero no salió como Sikowitz quería ya que al idiota de Sinjin se le cayó una lámpara que por poco aplasta a André. Iba de mal en peor, así que mientras André se recuperaba Tori ensayaba sus líneas y me pidió algo de ayuda. Tristemente patético._

-¿Me ayudarías a repasar mis líneas?-

-No-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque no quiero-

-Pero es nuestra obra ¿No quieres que salga bien?-

-Hay mucha gente a la que le puedes pedir ayuda-

-Tú te sabes todos los papeles-

-Tu también-

-Pero no hare un monólogo Jade-

-Pues puedes hacer uno Vega-

-Eres completamente desesperante-

-Es un lindo cumplido, ahora si me disculpas tengo cosas más importantes que hacer-

-¿Qué puede ser más importante que ayudarme?-

-Ver como crece el césped, como se seca la pintura en la pared, alimentar mi amino con tu pena, yo que se-

_Las clases pasaron, llego el almuerzo y mi día no mejoraría ya que me tope con Trina_

-Hola amor-

-Sé que soy una mala persona, pero el peor castigo que me mandaron eres tú-

-Te compre una ensalada para que comamos juntas-

-Tomare la ensalada pero tu te vas-

-¿Por qué?-

-Numero uno, tengo novio y se llama Beck; numero dos, eres una acosadora psicópata y numero tres eres una chica-

-Pero como me besabas en los ensayos de…-

-Una obra, era una obra, entiendes, un beso así no es un beso-

-Pero…-

-¿Quieres que te lo explique con manzanas? Esta bien-

POV TORI

_Iba caminando para encontrarme en el almuerzo con los chicos cuando escuche que Jade discutía con alguien, era Trina, le gritaba algo, no me gusta meterme en las conversaciones pero algo llamo mi atención:_

-Escucha, el beso en una obra no significa absolutamente nada, entiendes, yo no sentí nada al hacerlo, es mas, me desagrado por completo, fue un milagro que no vomitara, además no entiendes que fue fingido, fue una completa estupidez, es mas fue la peor experiencia de mi vida entiendes Trina-

_¿Estaba hablando de nuestro beso? después de todo supongo que si lo recuerda, supongo que es una duda menos en mi cabeza. Ahora se que es lo que Jade piensa y me quedo muy claro._

_No necesitaba oír mas, aunque ¿Qué esperaba oír de ella? Que cuando hablaran le dijera a Trina, "Besar a tu hermana fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida" No seas estúpida Tori, sabes que no debe de importarte después de todo._

_Camine al lado de ellas y detuvieron su conversación de inmediato pero Trina me agarro del brazo_

-Mira, pidámosle que nos ayude con esto a Tori no crees, después de todo ella fue parte de todo-

-Trina quiero ir a comer, además a Jade le importa muy poco lo que piense-

-Trina déjala ir, no es su asunto-

_Jade hizo que me soltara y luego de gritarle a Trina algo que no entendí camino detrás de mi y se sentó en una mesa Cat y conmigo._

POV JADE

_Yo lo único que quiero es que esa loca me deje en paz, es mucho pedir. Pero eso es lo que menos me importa ahora ¿Vega escucharía algo? Su hermana esta loca, según ella esta enamorada de mí, a puesto a que Vega no sabe nada y es mejor que se quede así después de todo, no quiero que nadie sepa nada del asunto. _

_Le grite que no significa nada y que preferiría morir antes, creo que con eso será suficiente, si no funciona quizá mañana por fin le de un golpe._

-¿Jade de que hablabas con mi hermana?-

-De nada que te importe-

-¿Estas segura?-

-Si o ¿Escuchaste algo?-

-No concretamente pero creo que entendí algo-

-¿Qué fue lo que escuchaste?-

-Algo sobre la obra pasada, en la que participamos-

-Si, hablábamos sobre como resulto para mí, pero me desespere y le quite su ensalada-

-¿Y como resulto?-

-Eso no es…- _Mi teléfono sonó, era James._

-¿Qué pasa James?-

-Es James, mándale un saludo de mi parte-

-Intento hablar por teléfono Vega-

_Me levante de mi asiento y camine lejos de ahí_

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Bueno pues papá quiere verte en la casa ahora-

-¿Estas de broma?-

-No, vino de visita pero dice que se ira por la mañana así que quiere verte ahora-

-No pienso ir-

-Jade yo creo que…- _Al parecer él le quito el teléfono a mi hermano y ahora él estaba al habla_

-Jade, necesito que vengas a casa ahora-

-No puedo estoy en clases-

-A eso que haces no se le puede llamar clase ni escuela, ahora Albert pasara por ti en este instante así que te veo en casa-

-¿Para qué? Para que comiences a quejarte de todo o para que la estúpida de tu mujer me de otra bofetada y tu se lo permitas-

-Jade no hables así de ella y apresúrate, Albert no debe tardar- _Luego de eso me colgó el teléfono._

_Maldición, debo de ir por James, fui por mi mochila que estaba al lado de Cat y me dispuse a irme_

-¿A dónde vas Jade?-

-Lo más lejos posible de ti Vega. Casi se me olvida, Cat dile a Beck que hoy no puede ir a mi casa hoy por ningún motivo-

-¿Puedo ir yo?-

-No, te explico todo mañana, Albert pasara por mí ahora-

-Entiendo, entonces yo le digo a Beck-

_Después de eso me retire, me espera algo grande en casa._

POV TORI

_Jade se fue, pero olvido su teléfono y su libro de historia del arte, fui por donde se fue pero ya no estaba a mi alcance. Guarde su libro y su teléfono en mi mochila y me dispuse a seguir con mis clases._

_Era raro que ella se fuese así de pronto, ella no es de las que lo dejan todo así. Los ensayos continuaron, pero al salir de la escuela y camino a mi casa comenzó a sonar el teléfono de Jade, al parecer era Beck. Debía de estar desesperado ya que después de un tiempo tenia veinte mensajes y siete llamadas de su parte._

_¿Qué debía de hacer? Ella dijo que Beck y Cat no podían ir a su casa, pero… _

_Vi el reloj, no hacia más de dos horas que salí de clases, corrí abajo y avance rápidamente a la calle. _

POV JADE

_Al llegar a mi casa ahí estaba él junto con esa…_

-¿No saludaras a tu padre?-

-¿Para qué?-

-No seas descortés-

-Yo puedo ser tan descortés como yo lo desee-

-Ya basta Jade, deja de comportarte como una niña pequeña, madura-

-El que debería de madurar eres tú, estoy harta de que solo vengas a discutir. En lo único que piensas es en ti-

-Siempre pienso en ustedes ¿Qué crees que hago aquí entonces?-

-Lo mismo que ella hace aquí- _Tenia esa mirada de serpiente, aquella que aun recordaba años atrás. Era la persona que mas odiaba en este mundo. Ella es una de las que hizo que mi mundo se derrumbara. Su nombre Lorraine Black._

-Mira, sé que me odias por lo que paso con tu madre y…-

-No tienes derecho a mencionarla me escuchaste-

-Mira… Jade- _Escupía mi nombre con todo su veneno- Yo no planeo quitarle el lugar a… tu asquerosa madre-_

_Me dispuse a golpearle ¿Quién se creía ella para aunque sea mencionar su nombre? Lamentablemente mi padre me detuvo antes de lograr mi cometido._

-Jade basta, es suficiente-

-No pienso quedarme a escucharla ni a ella ni a ti-

-Tenemos que hablar, ya te soporte demasiado Jade, debes crecer-

-¿Y que me harás?-

-Eso depende de lo que tú decidas, así que… puedes comenzar a controlar tus ataques de ira o puedes despedirte de este lugar-

-¿Y que esperas que haga? ¿Qué deje que ella se exprese así de mi madre? La que tu decías amar y ahora cambias por es maldita…-

_Sentí como su mano se frenaba con mi mejilla_. _Hoy no, no le daré el gusto a esa tipa, aquel día cuando era más pequeña y salí corriendo a mi cuarto. Saque la voz mas grave con más fuerza que tenia. Sentía la mejilla arder, ni siquiera el día que Tori me golpeo me dolió tanto o aquel día que me dieron la golpiza aquellos tipos me sentía tan furiosa._

-¿No dirás nada Richard? ¿O tu estúpida? ¿No quieres emparejarme el color de la mejilla con la otra? Vamos hazlo, o es que temes que tu mano se lastime-

-Mira est…-

-Te sigo esperando, vamos inténtalo, te voy a demostrar que no soy la que viste aquella vez-

_Mi padre no se movía, solo admiraba la escena, no decía nada, lo odiaba, es un completo cobarde._

-Y tu Richard, tus amenazas no me afectan, lánzame tu mejor golpe, es más emparéjame el color tu también si lo deseas-

-Jade…- _Alfred entro en ese momento e interrumpió a mi padre_

-Señor, disculpe la interrupción pero… hay una joven que quiere hablar con la joven Jade-

_Maldición, le dije a Cat que no viniera ¿Por qué me desobedeció? Mi padre camino hacia la puerta y yo corrí detrás de él. ¿Qué hace ella aquí? Mi padre comenzó la conversación._

-Jade ¿Es amiga tuya?-

-No-

-¿Qué desea jovencita?-

-Yo…solo… bueno….-

-Escúpelo de una vez Vega-

-Jade, acabas de decir que no era tu amiga-

-No te dije que no la conocía sabes-

-Jade no…- _Vega fue la que interrumpió esta vez a mi padre_

-Vine a traerte esto- _Estiro sus brazos, ella tenia mi teléfono y mi libro_

-Pasa Vega- _La invite a pasar_

-No creo que sea el momento para que ella este aquí, estamos hablando de algo importante-

-Discúlpeme señor West, yo me retiro entonces-

-No, espera- _La tome de la muñeca _–Escúchame, no tengo nada mas que hablar contigo, ahora si me disculpas, iré con ella a mi cuarto-

_La sujete y comencé a subir las escaleras llevándola casia a rastras_

-Aun no termino Jade, vuelve aquí ahora mismo-

-O si, esto ya termino-

-Ven aquí Jade- _Esta vez la que hablo fue Lorraine_

-Contigo no tengo nada que hablar me escuchaste, nada-

_Llegamos a la habitación de huéspedes, la metí dentro y cerré la puerta de un portazo_

-¿Cómo demonios se te ocurre venia a mi casa sin invitación?-

-Bueno yo…-

-¿Eres estúpida o algo por el estilo?-

-Jade yo no tenia idea de…-

-Eres la persona mas estúpida que me eh podido topar y además… eres mi boleto de salida de aquí-

-¿Qué?-

**Bueno pues aquí termina el capitulo, espero que las gustara. Quiero agradecer a todos los que me agregan a favoritos y me dan la oportunidad y leen esta historia. Gracias en especial a los que comentan:**

**AsukaMiyamoto: Si, ya se que me la vas a cobrar jajajaja, espero nunca decepcionarte. Yo espero que subas algo pronto, pero también quiero que todo te salga como esperas. Según yo a esta fecha tu examen ya paso y espero lo mejor para ti amiga. Tkm.**

**loverxanime: Amiga, no tienes idea de las carcajadas que me sacas con tus comentarios. El amor es demasiado complejo, las dos aveces me dan lastima pero... sin complicaciones no hay historia xD. Yo te quiero aun mas, sabes que me encanta como escribes y ya quiero leerte de nuevo.  
><strong>

**DK-sudi: A mi ciertamente me gusta ver como las dos tener tantos problemas, siento que las cosas después de todo entre ellas no serian tan fáciles, ademas me gustan las historias con dolor. Espero leernos pronto y que actualices :D  
><strong>

**Guest comentario del **7/2/12: ** : A veces Jade puede ser linda, sabe que esta enamorada de Tori pero ella cree que todo es solo un juego, cree que Tori no es lo que aparenta. Pero veras que pronto se comenzaran a arreglar las cosas.  
><strong>

**LindsayWest: Si siento pena por Tori y por Jade también, las hago sufrir mucho, lo sé. Te digo algo, a mi se me complica enormemente escribir del punto de vista de Tori, no tienes idea, desde el punto de vista de Jade se me hace mucho mas fácil. Sabes, quiero decirte que lo conseguí, me quede en mi primera opción y sabes, cuando supe los resultados me acorde mucho de ti :D **

**victoiousnaomi: Bueno pues, tu rabia me hace inmensamente feliz amiga, en ese caso entre mas rabia mejor xD ok no, pero gracias por todo, por leerme y todo. Te prometo que en cuanto pueda leeré tu historia, me muero de ganas de continuar.  
><strong>

**Megan Williams: Aun espero actualización tuya eh jajaja. Sabes me gusta mas la idea de la amenaza que del beso xD ok no. Ya pronto habrá algo mas, solo espera a la obra y veras que cambiaran varias cosas.**

**Elena: Me muero por una actualización tuya, los viajes en el tiempo, el amor y la guerra me encantan. Gracias por seguir apoyándome, enserio significa muchísimo para mi, enserio gracias.  
><strong>

**Guest comentario del 7/4/12: Yo se que mi historia es rara xD, se parece a su autora jajajaja. Me gusta que Jade sea muy mala, aunque a veces le den sus ataques de bondad :D. Muchas gracias por comentar, gracias por la oportunidad.**

**Andrea: Amiga, ya quiero leer actualización tuya, me muero de ganas, le metes bastantes enredos y amor, me encanta como escribes. Gracias por la oportunidad que me brindas y sobre todo por comentar :D**

**MWH98: Es que no me gusta escribir solo felicidad, sabe mas dulce si doy una proba-dita de lo que pasara con el Jori :D. Y si, Jade se ahoga en un vaso de agua, pero entiéndela, no confía en Tori xD. Yo le veo esas y mas posibilidades para el final, lo espero con ansias, debes de actualizar pronto.**

**Guest comentario del 7/19/12: Amiga, a ti te debo un agradecimiento enorme, muchisisisimas gracias por la oportunidad que le brindaste a mi historia, significa mucho para mi. Perdóname, pero el drama es lo mio, avanza poco el amor, pero veras, las cosas mejoraran. Gracias por todo, el capitulo va por ti amiga.**

**JoriRocks: Gracias, gracias, gracias, por leer, por comentar, por la oportunidad, porque gracias a cada comentario me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo. Enserio espero que sea de tu agrado este capitulo y no me canso de decirlo, gracias.**

**Mr. Rex: Maestra, sabes que un review tuyo significa mucho para mi, tu eres uno de mis modelos a seguir, me encanta como escribes, quiero una actualización tuya, soy adicta a leerte. Espero que sea de tu agrado este capitulo. Gracias por todo.**

**yoshi:Graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaacccccccccccccccccccccccc cccciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssss ssssss. Enserio muchísimas gracia, la oportunidad que me brindaste es increíble, no tengo con que pagarte, espero que te guste este capitulo, muchas gracias.**


	23. Chapter 23

**No estoy completamente segura de que estoy haciendo aquí, después de todo apuesto a que muchos pensaron que la historia ya estaba enterrada. Ha sido un largo tiempo desde que estuve en este sitio por ultima vez(como escritora claro, ya que eh seguido varias historias, visto nuevos estilos de escritores increíbles, debo demasiados reviews, pero espero que por lo menos pueda escribir pronto algunos)**

**No están aquí para seguir mi vida, podría llenar la pagina de excusas estúpidas que ciertamente no tendrían sentido de escribir o leer. Después de todo yo se que es lo que realmente quieren saber. ¿Que paso con Tori y Jade después de tanto tiempo? Solo quiero ofrecer una sincera disculpa por la demora en la actualización.**

**Oh, antes de todo, capitulo dedicado a LindsayWest, amiga disculpa no poder felicitarte el dia adecuado por tu cumpleaños, mi regalo es un poco atrasado, pero igual, disfrútalo.**

**VicTORIous no me pertenece por desgracia. De ser así, se realizarían 100 temporadas con final Jori por supuesto. **

POV JADE

-Eres la persona mas estúpida que me eh podido topar y además… eres mi boleto de salida de aquí-

-¿Qué?-

-Bueno, él espera a que te vallas para continuar nuestra "charla", así que… es hora de irnos-

-No lo entiendo-

-No hace falta que lo entiendas-

_Tome mi mochila, metí un cambio de ropa, mi cartera, mi teléfono y mi libro en ella. Abrí la ventana y salí por ella afuera de la casa, amaba el árbol que había al lado, era mi boleto de escape siempre._

-No tengo todo el día Vega muévete-

-No me gustan las alturas-

-Bueno, puedes quedarte, veamos que explicación le darás a mi padre-

-¿Alguien ha muerto haciendo esto?-

-Si-

-¿Enserio?-

-No seas gallina, vamos-

_Avanzo demasiado lento para mi gusto hasta el árbol, pero cuando al fin estuvo en el ya no quería moverse_

-Vega ya no esta tan alto, solo salta-

-Me dijiste que podía morir-

-Pero ya están mas abajo, es un salto y ya-

-Pero…-

-Ya quiero escuchar que le dirás a mi padre-

-Esta bien, pero ayúdame quieres-

-No-

-Jade-

-Esta bien, yo te atrapo-

_Ella salto e intente atraparla pero algo salió mal y me cayo encima_

-Quítate, hay que apresurarnos, no quiero que nos vean-

_Nos levantamos, fuimos donde mi moto, nos subimos y arranque con dirección a casa de los Vega. Fue un viaje rápido, esquivaba con habilidad los pocos autos que se interponían. Ella me abrazaba fuertemente a mi, recargando su mejilla contra mi espalda, era una sensación que me hacia daño, pero que bien se sentía. Llegamos pronto, antes de lo que hubiese querido._

-Veo que ya no te da tanto miedo viajar en moto-

-No es eso, si te decía algo eras capas de tirarme de ella-

-Tienes razón- _Me subí de nuevo a mi moto y me dispuse a irme pero ella hablo antes_

-¿A dónde iras?-

-No te incumbe-

-¿Pasaras la noche afuera?-

-Quizá-

-¿No quieres quedarte?-

-No creo que debería, además aun quiero golpearte por ir a mi casa sin invitación-

-¿Estas segura?-

-Si, aun quiero golpearte-

-No hablaba de eso-

-Lo se, pero me gusta molestarte-

-Jade… no tienes que irte yo…-

_Subí a mi moto, arranque y la deje hablando sola. Ya tengo demasiados problemas como para tener que lidiar con Vega._

_Iré sin rumbo fijo una vez mas, buscare en la soledad aquella tranquilidad que busco, todo lo que quiero es olvidarme de que estoy aquí y ella no._

POV TORI

_Ella se fue en su moto, no dijo nada mas, así es ella después de todo. Al entrar a mi casa Trina estaba en la puerta._

-¿Era Jade?-

-Si-

-¿Vino a verme?-

-No, solo me trajo a casa-

_Luego hizo un puchero y subió a su habitación ¿Qué demonios le pasa? Aunque ciertamente me interesa muy poco._

_Subí a mi habitación, me recosté en mi cama viendo al techo. Pero yo sabia que algo de todo lo que paso no estaba bien. Escuche como Jade estaba completamente alterada, sabía que no se llevaban bien con su familia pero… ver como le gritaba a sus padres._

_Valla, fue impresionante ver el modo en el que le hablo a su madre fue bastante impresionante. No conocía bien a su padre, se porto frio con Jade, tal como dijo el día que lo conocí, apuesto a que no lleva una buena relación con Jade porque no sigue sus reglas._

_Apuesto a que ahora el señor West ya se habrá dado cuenta de que no estamos en el cuarto de Jade. Apuesto a que su padre ya me odia, debe de pensar que lo teníamos todo planeado para escapar. _

_El señor West me odia, me odia del mismo modo en que lo hace su hija. Me odia del mismo modo en el que lo hace Jade. Quizá me destruya igual que su hija. Tal vez y también lo haga su madre. Genial toda la familia West debe de detestarme. Felicidades Tori tienes nuevos enemigos. Aunque la que siente mas odio por mi es Jade. Mi Jade o debería de ser al revés yo soy suya. _

_Tori… sácate esas malditas ideas de la cabeza, déjala ir de una vez. Solo debería de dejar de pensar en ella, si tan solo fuera tan fácil como solo decirlo. ¿Dónde estará ahora?_

_Camino hacia la ventana, la abro y veo que ya ha oscurecido, en el cielo casi no se ve ninguna estrella, quisiera poder ver alguna. Hoy es uno de esos días en los que por milagro no llueve. Solamente miro al cielo y lo único que pasa por mi cabeza es si Jade esta mirando también hacia arriba, ¿Ella si podrá ver alguna estrella? _

_No cabe duda que cada día estoy peor, pero… no puedo evitarlo, ciento que para ella soy invisible, ella siempre se siente en la parte de atrás del salón. Miro a veces a la ventana, la veo si que se dé cuenta, apuesto a que jamás me nota, esta concentrada en sus cosas, en su mundo. Esta en un mundo al que yo no pertenezco, en el que yo ni siquiera existo._

_Incluso cuando no esta Beck contigo, aquella clase de Música que solo tomamos tu y yo. Él y tu se llaman y se mandan mensajes, le contestas, sonríes, incluso una vez que te llamo pude escuchar una carcajada tuya. Una sonrisa que yo jamás te podre sacar. _

_Me recuesto en mi cama, vuelvo a mi posición de antes, miro al techo de nuevo, pero al poco rato me hundo en mis pensamientos y me quedo dormida. Ella aun ocupa mi mente, pero tengo tanto miedo de que nunca salgas de ahí. Tanto miedo de no poder olvidarte. _

_Escucho un ruido que viene de mi alcoba, me despierto de inmediato. Deben de ser las tres de la mañana y al parecer ahora si esta lloviendo._

_Siento como de pronto alguien me toma de sorpresa tapando mi boca, tengo miedo, por un segundo, pero después me calmo, porque escucho una voz demasiado conocida por mi mente._

-Casi me da un infarto-

-Hubiese sido divertido, además, creí que me invitaste a quedarme después de todo-

-Pudiste entrar por la puerta Jade-

-Es más divertido entrar por la ventana-

_Me levanto y enciendo la luz_, _ella me mira con ese típico esplendor en sus ojos, se burla de mí, apuesto a que parezco zombi, dormí demasiado o tal vez muy poco._

-¿Qué es tan divertido?-

-El hecho de que eres un desastre-

-Y tu estas toda empapada-

-Se me quitara con una toalla pero tú…-

_Fui por una toalla, esta completamente mojada. _

-¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión y venir aquí?-

-El hecho de que quizá te daba un infarto-

Enciendo la luz y nos sentemos a mi cama. De pronto ella se pierde en un punto de mi alcoba.

_Comienza a existir un silencio incomodo que se extiende por varios minutos, se siente mucha tensión. Es tan desesperante, pero también es algo pacífico, solo respiro el extraño y exquisito aroma que a pesar de la lluvia aun perdura._

_De pronto la observo detenidamente y en su rostro puedo observar una marca. ¿Cómo no verlo? rompe el perfecto color de porcelana único y tan suyo._

-¿Estas bien?-

-¿De que hablas? Estas comenzando a sufrir alucinaciones por el pre-infarto-

-Hablo de lo que tienes en tu mejilla-

_Cae en cuenta de lo que hablo y se cubre el lado dañado. Comienzo a acercarme y coloco su mano sobre la suya. Ella quita mi mano con un empujón_

-¿Qué te paso?-

-Nada que te importe-

-Esta inflamado quie…-

-No es nada entiendes-

-¿Fueron tus padres?-

-Te dije que no era de tu incumbencia, entiendes, no te entiendo, de todos modos ¿Por qué te preocupas por mí? Deja de meterte en mis cosas Vega. Deja de meterte en donde no te llaman-

-Yo solo quiero que entiendas que… solo déjame ayudarte, deja de ser tan orgullosa solo por un segundo, bien-

-Yo no quiero tu ayuda, nada de ti entiende. Solo es mientras pasa la tormenta-

_Colocó una vez mas mi mano es su mejilla hace una mueca de dolor, pero no se aparta, la miro solo por un segundo._

-¿Por qué haces esto?-

-Porque se ve que te duele-

_Se levanta de su lugar y coloca una cara de frustración, comienza a dar vueltas hasta que se calma un poco y clava su mirada en mí. Cuando nuestras miradas se encuentran, ni siquiera puedo sostenérsela por más de tres segundos._

-No hablaba de mi mejilla… ¿Por qué eres así conmigo? Siempre la señorita perfecta conmigo-

-Bueno pues solo…- _Me observa detenidamente, quiero gritarle otra vez lo que ya sabe, lo que le eh dicho antes. Que me estoy muriendo por ella, que es por eso que hago todo esto. Que quizá lo sentí desde el momento en que la vi entrar por aquella puesta el primer día, el día que según piensa yo coqueteaba con Beck. Pero que no lo había notado hasta que sentí que me hacia falta. Que cuando la veía besándose con Beck me dolía, pero no por el sino por ella. Y que el día que beso a Trina se me partió el corazón a pedazos. ¿Por qué era tan difícil besarla? Porque lo sabia, que tenia miedo que pasara lo que ya paso. Que su odio aumentara. Que su rechazo me doliera demasiado._ –Sabes dejémoslo así, ¿te parece?-

-No pero… quizá sea mejor-

-Espera aquí, voy por un poco de hielo-

_Bien debo controlarme, estoy comenzando a enloquecer, soy novia de André y ella es novia de Beck, mi amigo Beck. No quiero lastimar a André o a Beck, además, Jade me odia, ¿Cuál es mi maldito problema? _

_Abro la nevera y saco un poco de hielo y lo coloco en una bolsa. Yo debo estar loca al pensar en Jade de esa manera. Pero supongo que todo pasa por fases. Estoy en la fase de "Te amo pero voy a olvidarte". Lo que necesito es alejarme un poco de ella, dejar de pensar en ella y no ver sus hermosos ojos, perderme en ellos, aspirar su perfume y ver como sus labios… Tori estas completamente loca. Solo… debo de alejarme de ella. Lo voy a hacer, debo hacerlo, es lo mejor para todos y también para mi._

_Abro la puerta y ella esta recostada en mi cama con los brazos cruzados tras su cabeza. Al verme se levanta y alza una ceja, esa típica pose que me…_

-¿Para que el hielo?-

-La hinchazón bajara con esto-

-Eso es simplemente estúpido-

-Pero funciona-

_Me siento al lado de ella y coloco el hielo en su mejilla, pone una mueca de dolor._

-Veo que duele mucho ¿No?-

-Solo cállate quieres-

_Oprimo un poco la bolsa y ella se enfada pero también distingo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro_

-Valla, Vega intenta lastimarme un poco-

-Si, muero por asesinarte-

-No tanto como yo lo deseo, eres una pesadilla en mi vida sabes-

_No puedo negar que me dolió, ella pone esa risa malvada, mi mano sigue en su mejilla, nuestras miradas se cruzan. Y ahí están de nuevo esos ojos. Me muerdo inconsciente el labio, creo que lo nota, mi respiración cambia y mi labio inferior comienza a temblar un poco. Me observa detenidamente y aquel momento comienza._

_Y creo que lo descubro, debo seguir dormida, pero si es así lo disfrutare de todos modos. Comienzo a acercarme, lo veo en sus ojos, ahora es distinto, veo ese lado vulnerable que pocas veces veo. Cada vez me acerco más, ella no se retira, es un shock, como el que yo tenía antes de besarla para la obra, este es mi día. Siento un pequeño rose de sus labios, apenas un toque. Es tan ligero que si no tienes buena sensibilidad te lo perdiste. O quizá ni siquiera fue un roce y lo acabo de imaginar. De inmediato no siento nada. Abro los ojos y ella voltea la mirada. Desperté de l sueño y ni siquiera había empezado. _

-Yo… creo que, la tormenta pasara pronto así que…-

_No digo nada por el simple hecho que no puedo articular ninguna frase en este instante. La veo marcharse por donde entro. Aun llovizna un poco, solo una brisa, cuando esta bajando al fin hablo pero solo es una tontería_

-Espera… ten, el hielo te hará bien- _Le entrego la bolsa y me giro. _

_Escucho cuando va descendiendo, escucho apenas un susurro de sus hermosos labios _-Pesadilla- _Es todo, nada más, ya no esta, no le encuentro sentido a su susurro, hasta que recuerdo lo hablado hace segundos. Eso soy para ella, solo eso, un simple, terrible, pesadilla._

_Tan cerca y tan lejos, lo último que quiere es un beso. Error lo ultimo que quiere es un beso mio. Quizá prefiera aplastar su lengua con una puerta o que un auto pase sobre ella. _

_Miro el reloj, cuatro y media hora local. No creo poder dormir, me robo el sueño. ¿Ella habrá dormido? ¿Le quitare el sueño también? Después de todo las pesadilla si quitan el sueño._

POV JADE

_Otro problema a mi lista. Mi padre y la estúpida esa deben estar furiosos, lo cual no me importa realmente, pero me importa que no se larguen pronto. Estúpida, maldita la hora en que te le metiste a mi padre, maldigo el día en que te aprovechaste de la vulnerabilidad. Quisiera asesinarle pero ni siquiera eso merece. Quisiera asesinar a mi padre, después de todo, él lo merece, él es el culpable._

_Presiono el hielo que Vega me dio, siento su aliento chocar con el mio, su aroma, su presencia, sus labios, su… _

_¿Por qué lo hace tan difícil? Sé que iba a besarme, sé que yo quería hacerlo, sé que juega conmigo, con mi mente, con mi mundo, con mi corazón. Y lo peor es que lo permito, porque nunca me había sentido así de bien. Creo que me estoy volviendo masoquista. El dolor que me causa me esta volviendo loca y me encanta como se siente. Pero la odio por eso y esto no cambia la situación o las circunstancias._

_Pero Vega es igual a ella, la maldita que se metió en la vida de mi padre, ella solo quiere destruirme, del mismo modo que ella ya lo hizo, yo lo se._

_Estoy conduciendo lejos, lo mas que puedo, voy a ese viejo lugar, la playa con esa suave brizna marina, no es de lluvia. Es su aroma es solo de ella, es lo que siento, ella me enseño este lugar, es nuestro, de nadie mas; pero sé que ella ahora esta conmigo, aun conmigo._

_Me recuesto en la blanca arena, miro al cielo, la luna, las estrellas, cierro los ojos fuertemente y yo ya no lo soporto, así que lo grito._

-¿Por qué te fuiste?-_Mi grito lo debió escuchar en toda la playa, todo el mundo, espero que ella también lo escuchara_ –Aun me haces mucha falta- Solo un susurro, lo ultimo que me queda de aliento.

_Si, el sol comenzaba a salir y yo no había dormido ni un segundo, es viernes en la madrugada, y es un hermoso amanecer. Las hermosas pinceladas de tonos cálidos desde un rojo intenso hasta un tenue amarillo, casi blanco. Solo pequeños pigmentos, solo pinceladas de color. Y una lagrima rueda por mi mejilla. Ella amaba ver esto._

_No pienso volver, no iré, la obra es el miércoles y tengo tantas cosas que hacer, pero este fin de semana no quiero ver a nadie ni hablar con nadie. Me recuesto en la arena, estoy a punto de dormirme, pero primero debo hacer algo. Tomo mi teléfono y lo lanzo al mar. Lo siento tierra, no es personal. Me recuesto esta vez bajo una palmera, a la sombra, por lo menos no me quemare hoy, no hoy._

_POV TORI_

_Esto es horriblemente hermoso, aun siento su aroma conmigo. Pero debo irme a HA, así que hago la rutina de siempre, es temprano así que creo que hoy si desayunare. Mis padres están sentados en el comedor, ya han comenzado a desayunar, saludo amablemente y me sirvo un poco de fruta y zumo de naranja. Me siento con ellos, mi padre lee el periódico tranquilamente hasta que de pronto como si recordara algo me mira._

-En la noche escuche una moto frente a la casa-

_Casi me ahogo con el zumo pero lo disimulo bien, maldición, le escucharon _

-Yo no escuche nada-

-Debió ser un vándalo solo molestando-

-Quizá… pero, creo que debería irme ya-

-Claro, dile a Trina que te lleve-

-Quiero un viaje tranquilo, gracias-

_Salí de mi casa y por el camino camine con mi novio a la escuela. La rutina de siempre, André es el mas lindo de todos, pero temo lastimarlo. Él lo merece todo, siempre ha estado ahí para mí, me siento ahora sumamente culpable por lo de anoche. _

-¿Te ocurre algo Tori?-

-No, solo estoy cansada-

-¿Segura?-

_No puedo gritarle en su cara que yo lo estaba apunto de engañarlo pero… no paso nada después de todo. Me siento la persona mas miserable del mundo, soy una… yo no merezco a alguien como André. Me esta quemando esto que siento. _

-Oye, ¿Es por Jade, no es así Tori?-

-André, te voy a ser sincera, tu no mereces que yo… yo aun la amo-

-Lo se, la amas del mismo modo que yo te amo a ti. Eso no se cambia, no se olvida-

-André yo… creo que deberíamos…- _Tapa mis labios con los suyos y mis lagrimas comienzan a rodar._

-¿Terminar?-

-Te quiero demasiado, eres una de las mejores cosas que me han pasado en la vida, no quiero lastimarte-

-No me lastimas, te lo juro- Me detengo a pensar por un segundo, q_uizá tenga razón, tal vez no le hago daño. Después de todo él siente por mi lo mismo que yo por Jade. Yo mataría por una oportunidad con ella, intentaría conquistarla a como dirá lugar, solo con una oportunidad. Pero sé que no pasara, además el merece una oportunidad y yo también._

-¿Estas seguro que no te hago daño?-

-En lo absoluto-

-Entonces, lo merecemos después de todo además tú eres increíble y el mejor-

-Valla eso compenso la situación-

_Nos reímos de pronto, caminamos, sabemos que no podemos llegar tarde, primera hora, Sikowitz. Hay que ensayar, pero quizá en este momento no debería de pensar en eso, debería de pensar en otras cosas, cosas que deberían ser importantes, prioridades. Prioridades como André y yo, lo que pasa entre nosotros, lo que pueda pasar, lo que pasara, lo que no pasará, lo que no debe de pasar, lo que no quiero que pase, lo que desearía que ocurriera. Pero quizá los dos lo sabemos, que quizá no dure, que no pasara nunca de algo que no sea solo una amistad. Porque si tengo mucha razón en varias cosas: uno, André me ama del mismo modo que yo amo a Jade. Dos, lo intentare una y mil veces con él, porque yo mataría por una oportunidad, además él se lo merece. Tres haciendo cuentas, entonces todo nos dice que si el amor de André hacia mi, es igual que el mio hacia Jade entonces, esto no llegara muy lejos. _

_Pero no se lo diría nunca, aunque bien se dice nunca, digas nunca una frase muy utilizada aunque últimamente esas cosas no me vienen bien. Dejo de pensar en ello y en cuanto menos me lo espero ya estoy en el salón de Sikowitz. Al poco tiempo entra mi loco profesor._

-Bien ¿Cómo han estado?-

-Bien, regular, no me quejo, mal- _Todos contestan, incluyéndome y se comienza a hacer un alboroto_

-Que bien, pero la verdad no me importa mucho, solo es cortesía, simple cortesía-

-Bien, nuestras escritoras y productoras ¿tienen algún aviso, inconveniente algo que nos ilumine?-

_Me giro, ella no esta, ni rastro, esta "su" silla vacía. La curiosidad me invade y Beck tiene cara de preocupación al igual que Cat aunque Beck sabe disimular mejor._

-¿Alguien sabe donde esta Jade? ¿Beck? -

-No tengo idea, desde ayer no contesta su teléfono y parece que ahora su teléfono no existe-

-Bien ¿Cat?-

-No la veo desde ayer, pero sé que su padre estaba en la ciudad-

-Interesante-

-Tori, mi estelar y escritora ¿algún comentario? –

-¿Sobre la obra?-

-Claro, acaso ¿No hablábamos de eso?

-Bueno, creo que los ensayos van bien y la escenografía quedo excelente. Mis compañeros realizaron un increíble trabajo y estaremos listos.

-Bueno, entonces la función debe continuar, a ensayar-

POV JADE

_Un rayo de sol me da en plena cara, me despierta de pronto, estúpido sol. Me levanto adolorida, que incomodo es dormir en el suelo, me duele la espalda. En fin, me estiro un poco; recojo mi mochila y la bolsita que ahora solo tiene agua, el hielo se esfumo. Camino apenas unos cinco minutos sobre la arena, con los pies descalzos, las olas me golpean ligeras y tenues. Extrañaba mucho venir aquí. _

_Y ahí esta, una pequeña cabaña, con cristales enormes, estilo rustico, es mas una casa pequeña pero elegante, muy a su estilo. La construimos juntas o eso solía decirme, su dulce voz, su tenue voz. Abro la puerta con la llave que siempre cargo en mi chaqueta._

_Entro y esta tal como la última vez, la jovencita que ella contrato sigue viniendo a hacer el aseo cada semana. Lo noto porque todo esta en su sitio. Ella es la única ajena a nuestro mundo que entra aquí. En la recamara esta un enorme cama y en el buro esta su foto. Tal como la recuerdo, sonriendo, siempre sonriendo, siempre dulce, siempre amable. Pero ahora ella se fue y estoy enojada con todo, con la vida, con el destino, con mi padre con todos. Pero contigo mucho mas, porque me dejaste antes de tiempo. Aunque no era tu decisión, de eso estoy segura._

_Me recuesto en la cama y me pongo a pensar que la obra es en tres días y necesita hacer varias cosas, será una obra didáctica después de todo. Y pienso en mi nuevo problema. Te odio porque me haces quererte, quizá incluso te odio porque te pareces mucho a mi pasado, siempre dulce, siempre amable, me haces falta, ella me hace falta, las dos me hacen falta y yo no quiero que Vega me haga falta, yo no quiero aferrarme a alguien más otra vez, no de nuevo. Te voy a enterrar Vega, te enterrare, eres algo innecesario en mi vida. Todo estaba tan bien antes de que llegaras. Nunca sueñes con algo que nunca alcanzaras… porque con el tiempo se convertirá en una pesadilla._

**No prometeré nada acerca de un review y actualizo antes, seria tonto prometer algo así, pero ciertamente me dan inspiración para seguir escribiendo, es realmente gratificante. Pongo toda mi atención en cada review y leo cada comentario como único. Esta vez no serán los típicos largos agradecimientos largos de siempre, disculpen por no hacerlo, ustedes realmente lo merecen.**

**Estoy realmente agradecida por sus comentarios a: yoshi, 8haruka7, AsukaMiyamoto, victoiousnaomi, LindsayWest, Blue Strawberry Girl, Megan Williams, JoriRocks, Mr. Rex, DK-sudi, MWH98, Eclair Rozen, loverxanime, Dubraska, cachorro, lvz00, katnisswest, Fernanda vega, JORI4EVER y Jorictorious. Un gracias no es suficiente para expresar lo bien que me siento al leer cada comentario, a mis nuevo lectores ya incluidos algunos en la anterior lista, gracias por la oportunidad. A los que me agregan a favoritos, gracias por todo. Gracias por agregarme a favoritos significa mucho. A mis colegas escritores, sigo sus historias paso a paso, prometo comentar pronto.**

**Los invito a que me dejen un review con su opinión, es realmente importante para mi, lo leeré letra por letra. Lo único que realmente puedo prometer es que cada rato libre, escribiré, leeré, comentare pero sobre todo tratare con todas mis fuerzas de actualizar. Antes de despedirme, por el momento, tomare unas lineas para dar aviso de que actualizare pronto mi otra historia "Es lo mejor" pronto. Gracias por leer**


	24. Chapter 24

**Yo no se como me atreví a volver después de tanto tiempo lejos de este lugar. Un excusas no serán suficientes, pero ciertamente me estoy paseando por el sitio un poco mas seguido. Estar en el fondo no ayuda a la inspiración de esta historia. Ademas existe un nuevo proyecto en el que estoy intentando poner mi atención. Espero subir pronto una historia nueva.**

**VicTORIous no es mio... pero no pierdo la esperanza **

**Disfruten **

POV TORI

_Jade no ha tomado ninguna clase. Ciertamente que intente olvidarla no quiere decir que no me preocupe por ella ¿Dónde estará? Quizá volvió a su casa y sus padres no la dejan volver a la escuela por escaparse. _

_Le marcare solo una vez solo una, sólo porque somos amigas o… algo así, solo es por amabilidad. Marco su número pero ni siquiera conecta, su teléfono está muerto y mi angustia comienza a crecer_

_¿Y si le pasó algo? Dios es mi culpa, si no hubiese intentado besarle maldición si le ocurrió algo, no me lo voy a perdonar jamás. Vamos estoy exagerando la situación, ella debe estar bien, solo vio mi número y no quiso atender. Debo relajarme es Jade, debe estar bien. Además ¿Por qué me preocupo? Ella no me importa, bueno no debe de importarme. Solo debo de olvidarlo, solo debo dejarla ir, pero tengo miedo de que sienta que mi mundo está incompleto. De que me falte algo, de que me falte ella. _

_POV JADE_

_Me basta solo unas horas para conseguir todo lo necesario para la obra. Necesito tener todo listo en el teatro en que se presentara la obra. Se presentara en un teatro asociado con la escuela. Queda solamente a dos cuadras de HA, ahí se están realizando los ensayos oficiales, además de que esta tarde se realizara uno con solo alumnos participantes en la obra._

_Cuando veo que la mayoría comienza a dejar el lugar yo comienzo a meter las cosas dentro del teatro, acomodo todo dentro de modo que nadie se percate que está ahí. La noche antes del estreno arreglare todo como debe quedar. _

_¿Qué hora es? Las siete de la tarde y al parecer alguien sigue en el teatro. Las luces están apagadas por completo, escucho sus pisadas en el escenario. Comienza a recitar algunas líneas de nuestra obra._

_-_Yo no quería lastimarte, me enamore de alguien más o eso creí… sabes que en el corazón no se manda, es más complejo de lo que piensas, cometí un error al alejarme de ti, al lastimarte, sé que no merezco una segunda oportunidad, pero… ¿Tu perdón?-

_Era su voz, se oía bien, será una buena obra, con final inesperado, jugare un rato con ella por última vez, será divertido, así que comienzo a hablar desde la parte de atrás del teatro._

-No mereces mi perdón, preferiste a alguien más. Nunca te importe realmente, me usaste, solo querías venganza de lo que mi familia le hizo a la tuya-

-¿Jade?- _encendí la luz de pronto y ella retrocedió debido a la cegadora luz, se cubrió los ojos para disminuir un poco la intensidad de la brillante luz._

-Realmente crees que mereces mi perdón, te llevaste todo de mi… todo-

-Faltaste al ensayo Jade-

-¿Me extrañaste mucho Vega?-

-Ni un poco-

-Ese ensayo te quedo horrible, el peor monologo de la historia-

-No me interesa lo que pienses-_ levanto una ceja incrédula. ¿Realmente cree que me puede mentir así? Ayer casi me besa y hoy no le importa lo que opino de ella._

-Ya no te interesa ¿Por qué no vienes aquí y me lo dices a los ojos?-

_Su fina figura esta iluminada con los reflectores, me miraba a los ojos, con una mirada fija y cristalina. Veía la mezcla perfecta entre inocencia y valentía. Ella podía pararse frente a millones de personas para dar un show, eso era de admirar, nunca la vi flaquear en un escenario, siempre firme, siempre en personaje. Pero si está conmigo es frágil como cristal, me encanta cuando tiembla si estoy cerca, como tartamudea cuando le hablo y por supuesto como me mira con sus preciosos ojos marrones solo por un instante, antes de desviar la vista, como lo está haciendo ahora._

-Vamos Vega, ¿No te importa mi opinión, pero si me temes? Deberías ser un poco más congruente con tus argumentos ¿Me tienes tanto miedo que no quieres acercarte a mí?-

-Yo… no quiero acercarme, no es por miedo-

-Entonces, si no me temes ¿Por qué_- comencé a acercarme a las escaleras del escenario -_ no te acercas?- _Subí al escenario_ –Solo un poco-

_Intentaba no mirarme, fingía que yo no estaba ahí, yo me acercaba cada vez más. No iba a escapar tan fácil. Estaba inmóvil, como una estatua._

-¿Ya no te mueves? ¿No piensas contestarme?- _intentaba hacerse la dura, su cuerpo estaba firme, igual a una roca_

_Comencé a dar vueltas en círculos alrededor de ella, a pasos lentos, di una vuelta y media más. Quede en su espalda, postre mis manos en sus hombros. Se estremeció un poco. Me acerque a su oído y le susurre –_Creí que no me tenías miedo-_ Me aleje de ella y lentamente me dirigí al estacionamiento._

_Sin más encendí mi auto y me dirigí a casa de Cat, aun no estaba lista para los sermones de mi hermano. Ciertamente no tardó mucho en llegar a su casa, toque el timbre y espere solo unos segundos antes de que todo el aire escapara de mis pulmones. Cat me abrazaba fuertemente, me aleje de ella con bastante trabajo._

-No me gustan los abrazos Cat-

-Pero hoy no fuiste a la escuela, todos te extrañamos-

-¿Todos?- _¿Hasta Vega?_

-Bueno, vine a tu casa para ir a comprar un nuevo teléfono-

-¿Qué le paso al otro?-

-Se hundió-

-Una vez mi hermano hund…- _La hice callar con mis manos, realizo un pequeño puchero._

-Vámonos de una vez- _Me subí a mi moto y espere a que ella hiciera lo mismo. Le di mi casco y se lo puso con gusto. Me abrazo fuerte y nos fuimos al centro comercial más cercano._

_Buscamos un teléfono nuevo, color negro claro, el modelo era más adelantado según el vendedor, al cual casi golpeo por tanta charla. Tomamos un café y le compre una rebanada de pastel a Cat. Tres horas después deje a Cat en su casa y me retire a la mía. _

_Tiempo del sermón de mi hermano. Al entrar todo estaba calmado, no se escuchaba un ruido. Cuando subía las escaleras alguien me tomo del brazo. No me gire, no quería ver su cara de decepción._

-Dilo rápido, pero con detalles ¿Cuánto tiempo de castigo? Y ¿Qué cara puso el y la bruja cuando no me encontraron en la habitación?- _solté una breve risa sonora. Ver su cara debió ser lo mejor_

-Yo diría que un mes sin auto ni moto- _Escuche una voz gruesa y firme… Richard. Me gire, lo vi a los ojos, luego vi de donde me tenía agarrada y me solté con un tirón._

-Me da lo mismo, ahora es tarde y…-

-Jade, ayer quedo una conversación pendiente, además no atiendes el teléfono, no fuiste a la escuela hoy, te escapaste de la casa con una chica a la que primero me dijiste no conocer, me dejaste como imbécil frente a ella al no respetarme y… ¿Dónde pasaste la noche?- _lo dijo con tanta furia y sin pausarse que creí que se desmayaría por la falta de aire._

_-_Ella no tuvo nada que ver, yo la avente por la ventana- _en realidad me callo encima pero no hay diferencia ¿o sí?_

-Deja de decir estupideces Jade, ahora dime… ¿Dónde pasaste la noche?-

-En el parque, en mi moto, en el bosque, en un periódico… a ti que, chingados te importa- _seguí subiendo las escaleras pero me atrapo una vez más._

-No vuelvas a hablarme así Jade, merezco algo de respeto de tu parte yo no…-

-Perdiste todo mi respeto cuando te casaste con esa maldita zorra- _sentía la rabia en cada parte de mi cuerpo._

-No le llames así, ella también merece tu respeto-

-Si ella no merece ni mi atención pero como vemos puede pasar sobre tu autoridad ¿no? Ella tiene la autoridad de ponerme la mano encima y tú no lo imperas. Es más ¿por qué no para que no pase sobre ti no lo intentas tú también? ¿Te parece si es la mejilla contraria? Es que el hielo aun no baja la hinchazón muy bien. Hablando de brujas ¿Dónde está ella ahora?- _Sentía una especie de corriente que recorría mi cuerpo, era rabia, una furia incontrolable que debía sacar de mi cuerpo. Estaba comenzando a querer salir de mí por medio de una lágrima de frustración. Pero me prometí… no soltar una sola lágrima frente a él._

-Se fue a Nueva York a arreglar asuntos de la empresa- _lo más probable es que se esté revolcando con un tío. Mi padre no puede ser más idiota._

-Me alegro de que se largara, pero es tarde y ayer no dormí muy bien-

-Espero que no hayas cometido una estupidez como…-

-¿Cómo qué? ¿Acostarme con un tío?-

-Deja de…-

-No te preocupes, no fui con Beck anoche, estaba ocupado-

_Se estaba enfureciendo y yo lo presionaría hasta que explotara, aunque me dejara sin transporte de por vida o aunque me diera otro golpe_

-Escucha, estoy harto, no sé qué hice mal para que te convirtieras en esto-

-Ni te imaginas- _Camine una vez más con dirección a mi cuarto, estaba harta de que me tratara de ese modo, harta de que creyera que merecía mi respeto, de que esa bruja estuviera en mi camino._

_Pero el al fin exploto, me tomo de los dos hombros, me giro y me obligo a verlo a los ojos. Comenzó a respirar de un modo más rápido y una vena se comenzó a exteriorizar en su cuello._

_Lo mire y sonreí, no me dejaría vencer por un imbécil que me obliga a llamarlo padre, solo porque cree tener derecho. Algo genético no le da derecho a creerse mi padre._

_-_Es esa maldita escuela, es por eso que te comportas así y ya estoy harto, te sacare de ese lugar lo más pronto posible-

-Me sacaras cuando mi cuerpo este frio como el hielo y mi corazón deje de latir-

-Es mi última advertencia Jade, es suficiente, dame una razón más, solo una y no te sacare de la escuela, te sacare del país. Si es necesario arrastrarte y obligarte, no me tocare el corazón porque yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti-

-¿Crees que es lo mejor? Eres un imbécil, un verdadero… - _Me fui a mi cuarto, él no me detuvo esta vez, estaba completamente cansada de que esto pasara cuando él estaba en casa. Estaba cansada de que la vida fuera así conmigo, estaba cansada de que todo se me viniera abajo… pero, yo también le daría la espalda a la vida._

_Me recosté en mi cama, mirando al trecho. La furia que tenía en el cuerpo amenazaba con salir de pronto. Quería gritar, patear, desgarrar, acabar con… con él, con ella. Me hundí boca abajo en mi colchón, la tenue sensación fría de mi edredón negro, el viento que entraba por la ventana, la tenue luz de mi lámpara de mesa y el extraño dolor en todo mi cuerpo pronto consiguió que me quedara completamente dormida. _

_Odio la rutina de todos los días, me sentía más cansada que de costumbre, estaba cansada de estar en ese lugar. Cansada de estar en cualquier lado, lo único que quería… era estar en mi cama todo el maldito día. En mi camino sin rumbo, choque con Cat y me llevo a clase de Sikowitz. _

_Lo cotidiano destruye cualquier cosa, hacer lo mismo todos los días comenzaba a cansarme, yo no estaba de humor para estar todo el día con lo de la obra, las clases de siempre y del estúpido ensayo final. Decidimos irnos a festejar antes de la obra, como de costumbre. Lo que sea para no llegar a mi casa._

_Estaba harta de tantas cosas hoy, de que Beck no paraba de hacer preguntas que yo no pensaba responder. Los ensayos repetitivos de la mañana. Las veces que mi mirada y la de Tori se cruzaba y como sin querer nos encontramos en la mañana. Estúpido auto._

_FLASHBACK_

_Al bajar a desayunar, después de que mi hermano técnicamente pateo mi puerta para ir a la escuela, me encontré con el mayor problema de mi vida. Estaba sentado, leyendo el periódico y tomando café, como el hombre de la casa que no era. Tome un pan tostado, me despedí de James y me dirigía a la puerta cuando menciono secamente mi nombre._

-Espero que recuerdes nuestra conversación Jade, una falta más y despídete-

_Azote la puerta tras de mí, aún no había empezado mi desayuno y ya tenía nauseas. Me das asco Richard, me da asco llevar tu sangre._

_Camine hasta la escuela, jamás había notado que tranquilo podía ser ese camino, que largo y… que mierda que tenga que caminar a la escuela. Caminaba y la mayoría de mis vecinos me observaban como bicho raro. No hablaba mucho con ellos, pero la mayoría no me consideraban… ¿Algo bueno en el vecindario? Caminaba con calma a la escuela, mientras escuchaba música a todo volumen. _

_No pensé que mi día pudiese empeorar aún más. Pero me encontré con Vega a pocas cuadras de la escuela. Caminamos separadas por la calle, los autos y el fuerte sonido de la canción que escuchaba. Caminábamos al mismo paso. Ayer no pensé mucho en ella, tenía muchas cosas en mente, es raro pero… pronto ni siquiera me dirigirá la palabra. En dos días, a esta misma hora, ella me odiara a tal grado que si no me golpea, será un milagro._

_Haga lo que haga hoy no importara después de todo ¿no? Molestarla un rato no cambiara nada, no habrá repercusiones. Vega miraba al frente, yo sabía que me había visto. Poco a poco disminuí el paso, cuando estuve lo suficiente atrás cruce la calle. La alcance en un instante y caminaba lentamente tras de ella. Note como disimuladamente miraba al lado contrario ¿Estaba buscándome? _

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

_Estábamos todos en Nozu, nos sentamos en una de las mesas del fondo y pedimos varios rollos de sushi para compartir. Todos hablaban de lo bien que había quedado el ensayo, de la obra de mañana, de cosas bizarras de la semana. Historia que Cat contaba de su hermano._

_La noche comenzó a entrar y después de una noche de amigos, novio y Vega. Nos levantamos de la mesa. Los chicos y Robbie pagaron la cuenta. Salimos del lugar, los autos se estacionaron a unas cuadras ya que había casa estaba llena. Todos se despidieron, André se fue con Robbie, Cat y Vega. Cat me abrazo demasiado fuerte y me despedí de Vega cocando con su hombro, al mismo tiempo que soltaba un comentario simple _–"Cuidado con los asaltantes"- _Me observo inexpresiva y le dije adiós a André. _

_Subí al auto de Beck, me llevo directo a casa, se despidió de mí con un beso. Abrí la puerta y encontré a James jugando videojuegos en la salas. Al parecer, el idiota de Richard se había ido y los meses de paz volverían por un tiempo._

-¿Creí que estabas leyendo?-

-Creíste muy mal hermanita- _Menciona sin despegar la vista del televisor. Al parecer 'Halo 4' está demasiado interesante._

_-¿Y Richard?- Me senté al lado de él y observe atenta como acababa con varios de sus enemigos. Puso pausa y me miro por vez primeriza en toda la noche._

-Me dejo el mismo mensaje de la mañana y además que volvería en unos meses-

-Genial, espero que sean varios meses- _recordé que tenía el boleto de la obra en mi chaqueta. Lo saque y se lo entregue. _

-¿Es mañana?-

-Y será estupenda, espero que participes también-

-¿Participar?-

-Ya lo veras- _Me levante del sillón y me dirigí a mi cuarto._

_Estaba exhausta, me recosté en mi cama y coloque la alarma cuarenta y cinco minutos antes de lo habitual. Si quería un café debía madrugar. Aunque ciertamente no me canso de repetirlo, que mierda con el candado que tenía en el garaje. Menos mal que tener un amigo cerrajero tiene sus ventajas._

POV TORI

_Dejamos a todos en sus casas, quedamos solo André y yo. No tenía ánimos después de lo de la mañana. El camino fue silencioso, tranquilo, la música estaba sonando de fondo. Pero cuando una canción en específico comenzó a sonar un recuerdo de la mañana vino a la vida._

_FLASHBACK_

_Estaba completamente segura de que Jade caminaba del lado contrario a la calle, mire discreta, pero… Creo que la estoy comenzando a… ¿Alucinar? Debería de calmarme, estaba completamente abstraída, cuando sentí un objeto punzocortante que se colocaba en mi espalda. Se me helo la piel en un segundo, me estremecí, quería gritar pero tenía atrapado el grito en la garganta._

_Una voz gruesa, se acerque a mi oído y menciono firmemente- _No grites o… tú sangre caerá en mis manos-

-¿Q-Qué qui-quiere?- Estaba completamente aterrada, no podía pronunciar claramente, sentía su rostro cerca del mío y estaba paralizado todo mi cuerpo.

-A ti- _Sentía como mis fuerzas se desvanecían lentamente, mis piernas no respondían, comenzaba a respirar más rápido. No podía hacer nada, hasta aquí había llegado, no había manera de que pudiera hacer algo._

_Retiro el objeto de mi espalda lentamente, pero menciono algo acerca de que me arrepentiría si hacia algo que le pareciera sospechoso. Ya no recordaba bien ni como respirar. Coloco sus manos en mis hombros, fue bajándolas hasta tener sus manos entre las mías. Sus manos eran finas, pero se notaba una fuerza en ellas. Las coloco en mi espalda. Acerco una vez más su rostro a mí. Ya no soportaba el peso en mi pecho, no podía respirar. Pero al fin tuve fuerza para decir algo._

-Llévate lo-lo que quiera pero… peor no me hagas daño- _Me soltó por fin, moví mis manos hacia adelante, me aferre a la correa de mi mochila. Temblaba de impotencia y de miedo._

_Se acercó a mi oído contrario y dijo algo que yo no esperaba. _–Ya tengo lo que quiero… Vega- _Estaba completamente furiosa, me gire y me encontré con unos hermosos ojos verde agua. Intente darle una cachetada pero detuvo mi brazo en el aire. _

-¿Cuál es tu maldito problema Jade? Me diste un susto de muerte, dime… ¿Qué quieres de mí?- _En ese punto tenía la rabia en el punto máximo. Estaba harta de que me tratara así. _

-No te preocupes, ya te dije que tengo lo que quería, el miedo que causo en ti es todo lo que necesito- _Levanto una ceja y me sonrió altanera. Creí ver algo más en su sonrisa…_

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

-¿Estas bien Tori?-

-¿André?-

-Creí que venias conmigo en el coche, a menos que… ¿Estamos en otro auto? O tal vez… yo no soy André- _me miro y me sonrió_

-Lo siento-

-No hay razón, pero… ya llegamos así que…-_no me había percatado de que mi casa estaba frente a mis ojos_

-Nos vemos mañana entonces, descansa- _Me baje del auto. Sabía que él esperaba algo más que un 'descansa'. Prometí darme una oportunidad para mí y para él, Jade lo hace más complejo de lo que debería ser. A ella le gusta jugar conmigo y yo quiero ser la fuerte._

_Todos ya estaban dormidos, hable a mi casa antes de llegar, así que todos dormían tranquilos en sus alcobas. Yo sabía que no debía sobrepasarme, mañana tenía la obra y yo estaba muerta de sueño y de cansancio. Al ponerme una playera varias tallas más grandes y un short decidí recostarme en mi cama. Cerré los ojos, sentí los parpados pesados, pero después de una hora solamente dando vueltas, supe que hoy no pegaría un ojo._

_Tenía tanto sueño, pero no podía conciliarlo. Sentía como de pronto pensamientos comenzaban a invadir mi mente, dicen que cuando tienes demasiado tiempo para pensar es cuando enfrentas todo lo que te atormenta. Ahora, ciertamente, yo creo._

_Todo está en silencio, no existe un solo ruido que perturbe la paz de la noche, cuando una sombra solo visible para mi llega de improviso. Era la sombra de lo que me atormentaba y lamentablemente tenía nombre, Jade West. _

_Una serie de sentimientos extraños comenzaron a invadirme, sentía angustia, rencor, felicidad, nostalgia, dolor, tristeza, orgullo, miedo, decepción, alegría, temor, esperanza, duda, euforia, pero sobre todo… duda. Y eso fue lo peor que me pudo pasar por la mente. Porque dude por más de un segundo si yo está haciendo lo correcto. Recibir el oleaje helado de todo lo que mi cabeza creaba referente a ella me estaba destruyendo en solo una cuantas horas._

_Pasando del hecho en que yo me sentía feliz al verla, al recordar cosas que sin duda ella pasaba por alto y yo atesoraba, del rencor que tenía por cómo me trataba, el odio por hacerme sentir la más estúpida al fijarme en ella. Yo me estaba quebrando en pedazos, como era posible que una sensación pasar a otra tan rápido, comenzaba a creer que tenía un desorden emocional, que está comenzando a ser bipolar o que estaba sumergida en la depresión. _

_Estaba temerosa, porque aunque no quisiera admitir, estaba aterrada de perderla ¿Cómo iba a perder algo que no es mío? Pero con ese pensamiento llego una pequeña luz en medio de todo ¿Y si fuera ella mía? ¿Si me viera distinto? No estaba segura de todo, pero examinar todo en un segundo, algo me decía que tenía una pequeña esperanza, algo me decía que tenía oportunidad. _

_Me recargaba en el respaldo de mi cama, volteaba la almohada y sentía la frescura al recostarme de nuevo. Tenía un segundo frio, otro calor. Un nudo en la garganta, acumulado por las lágrimas que no me permití soltar y un dolor de cabeza insinuado por la ira y el odio. _

_¿Y si luchaba? ¿Para qué? ¿Y si esta vez era distinto? ¿Y si la olvido? ¿Si despierta el odio que se merece? ¿Si la pierdo? No es tuya ¿Si la quiero? No te quiere ¿Si me lastima? No le importa ¿Si estoy todo el tiempo y no lo nota? Jamás cambiara esa situación._

-No te dejare ganar-_ solamente fue un susurro que escapo de mis labios en un suspiro. Yo no le importo y lamentablemente mi mente no lo entiende. ¿Y qué arreglo si me martirizo por ella? Ella ni siquiera me quiere cerca, en que estoy pensando. Ella no merece que yo esté aquí pensando en algo inexistente con ella. A esta hora debe estas durmiendo tranquilamente._

_Hoy no ganaras, hoy no te voy a dejar vencerme, hoy quiero dormir, mañana me arrepentiré y me sentiré estúpida por haber perdido toda la noche en esto. Miro la hora y son las cuatro, gaste toda la noche pensando. Y no tenía sueño. Entonces lo note, había tomado pequeñas siestas en medio de mi lucha interna. No lo note en el momento porque aun en sueños luchaba contra ella. Me coloque boca abajo en mi almohada después de darle una última vuelta. Me deje llevar por un último vuelo de imaginación ¿Ella pensara en mí? ¿Aunque sea por un segundo?_

_Técnicamente mi despertador exploto, si estaba tan somnolienta que lo golpee y exploto contra el suelo. No tenía ánimo de levantarme de la cama, pero hice mi rutina matutina sin percances, me dirigí a la escuela, sin ganas de encontrar a alguien en el camino. Lo único que quería era dormirme aunque sea unos segundos. No hay algo peor que insomnio con culpable… Yo! Por estúpida, por enamorarme de ella, por creer cosas inexistentes._

POV JADE

_A las tres de la madrugada me desperté de improviso, estaba soñando con algo que ciertamente no recuerdo ahora. Pero tenía despierta desde esa hora, maldita sea, llevo dos horas despierta y solo estuve una en mi cama. Sinceramente si me quedaba un instante recostada iba a comenzar a delirar estupideces. ¿Cómo lo sé? _

_FLASHBACK_

_Esta frente a mi desesperada por la increíblemente creativa broma de fingir asaltarla. Me mira enfurecida, incluso intento golpearme. No tiene suficiente puntería como para cumplir su objetivo. Me estaba comenzando a sentir vulnerable, la sonrisa altanera que le había dedicado, se convirtió en una máscara. _

_Es realmente increíble como en un segundo pasan tantas cosas en mi cabeza. Y recordé todo lo que había pasado y el hecho que caí en una estúpida trampa. Me tenía atrapada entre el odio y las ganas de besarla. Tenía ganas de hacerle pagar por cada lágrima de lo del accidente, de cada pensamiento de ella que invadía mi mente y de las malditas ganas de cerrar el espacio que había entre nosotras. _

_Entonces lo note, sentía como latía su corazón de modo acelerado ¿Era por el susto? ¿Era por lo mismo que a mí me estaba pasando? Pero todo se puso peor cuando ella al fin menciono algo._

_-¿_Me haces esto por qué te gusta que me asuste? ¿Ese es tu motivo?- _Y mi mente me gritaba, que le dijera que si. Que me encantaba molestarla y hacerla sufrir. Pero algo no me lo permitió._

_La tome de la cintura y la acerque más a mí. Un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, inoportuno, me estaba muriendo de ganas de besarla y ese hecho me hacía desearlo más. Quería besarla salvajemente, con odio, después separarme y empujarla para que cayera en el fondo. Donde yo estaba ahora._

-Suéltame!- _y me di cuenta de que era una orden, no una sugerencia, me estaba retando. Tense mis brazos y la tome con fuerza. _

_Cuanta gente habrá pasado viéndonos, por lo menos un par lo hizo y llamo la atención la orden que soltó. Me separe de ella en el momento en que ella cerro sus ojos, me aleje con dirección a HA y no mire atrás. La deje sola, a mis espaldas pero no me voltee, Jade West no mira atrás._

_FIN DEL FLASBACK _

_La rutina de la mañana era de las cosas más aburridas que existían, desayune ligero y a las seis de la mañana yo estaba enfrente del garaje de mi casa con Rixon._

-Me debes un extra por despertarme tan temprano Jade-

-Cállate y ábrelo de una vez-

_Después del pequeño dialogo y diez minutos después el garaje ya no tenía candado. Pero cuando iba a abrir la puerta Rixon se plantó enfrente._

-Apártate, tengo prisa- _me sonrió, levanto una ceja y me tomo del brazo. Rixon era un joven alto, delgado, con cabello castaño obscuro y ojos verdes. _

_-_Págame primero-

-¿Crees que no voy a pagarte?-

-No me das muchas razones para creerte después de lo que paso la última vez que te hice un favor-

-Te pague ¿No es así?-

-Seis meses después-

_Me acerque a él y lo empuje a un costado, abrí el garaje y me di cuenta de que Richard no era tan estúpido como creía. Había colocado candados a las cuatro llantas del coche y a las dos de la moto._

-Valla, tu padre te conoce muy bien-

-Cállate quieres- _Estaba cansada de escuchar a ese idiota. Así que de mi bolsillo saque lo acordado y se lo tendí para que lo tomara._

-Conseguir las herramientas para el candado de ese tipo tomara tiempo-

-¿Cuánto?-

-Dos semanas o dos y media- _¿Dos semanas? Tenía un maldito día sin transporte y claramente estaba harta_

-Tanto-

-Hare lo que pueda, no te aseguro nada- _A puesto a que lo dejara de último, aunque es el mejor en lo que hace es un completo desastre_

-¿Tienes auto?- _la pregunta que le hice no le pareció muy coherente de mi parte _

-¿Por qué?-

-Me vas a llevar a la escuela-

-No soy chofer de nadie- _esa era la razón por la que éramos amigos, tenía un carácter peculiar._

_Después de obligar a Rixon a parar por un café y llegando a la escuela me encontré con André y con Vega en el estacionamiento. Saludaron amablemente como de costumbre, aunque claramente estaban extrañados al verme con Rixon. Lo obligue con un pequeño incentivo monetario a que pasara por mí temprano al salir de la escuela una hora antes de la hora oficial._

_Todos en la escuela estaban entusiasmados, pero cuando solo faltaba una clase me fui con Rixon al teatro, me ayudo a acomodarlo todo bajo las butacas y colocamos los nuevos programas de mano en orden. Así quince minutos antes de lo esperado terminamos de acomodar todo y salimos fuera del teatro a sentarnos en los escalones de la entrada._

-¿Para quién tantas molestias de tu parte? ¿Al fin vas a botar a Beck y lo quieres hacer en grande?-

-No seas idiota-_lo empuje con el hombre y el hizo una falsa mueca de dolor_

-Sera una obra interesante-

-¿Quieres verla? Me sobra un boleto-

-¿Para quién era el boleto?-_no estaba segura porque había comprado un boleto extra, o quizá no quería aceptar que había comprado uno extra para demostrarle a Richard de lo que yo era capaz de hacer_

-¿Lo quieres o no?-

-Hacer enojar a Beck un rato será divertido- _Hace un año que Beck conocía a Rixon y claramente no era de su agrado. Era como mi hermano pero eso era algo que Beck no entendía muy bien._

_Un auto se detuvo enfrente, era Cat y Robbie, se bajaron del auto y saludaron a Rixon. Intimidados un poco a Robbie para divertirnos antes de que Rixon se fuera a su casa. La obra seria hasta cuatro horas después y prometió estar a tiempo para la obra._

_Una hora antes del estreno todo era un completo cúmulo de ruidos, personas caminando por todas partes y mucha gente que comenzaba a llegar lentamente al teatro. Era de las pocas veces que presentamos una obra fuera del caja negra y un productor había accedido a observar nuestro trabajo._

_Cuando realizaba la última revisión por el escenario me asome por un rabillo del telón y observe como James y Rixon se molestaban y platicaban animosamente. Alguien llego a mis espaldas y me tomo por sorpresa. –_Estaré en primera fila Jade-_ me susurro en el oído la loca mayor de las Vegas. Peor castigo no me pudo tocar. O me equivocaba, obviamente si, ya que choque con Vega minutos antes de abrir el telón._

-Suerte- _me dijo en forma tenue y calmada, como si no quisiera que en un segundo no quisiera romper algo que estaba entre nosotros, pero que yo ignoraba._

_No habíamos hecho una obra después de la que protagonizamos las dos. En ese momento vinieron a mi mente las palabras exactas mencionadas antes de subir el telón en la pasada obra. Y vi un recuerdo que creía enterrado en mi mente, así una vez más recordé como su aliento chocaba con el mío además de sentir todo lo que paso por mi cabeza cuando ella fingió confesarme un sentimiento inexistente. _

-Rómpete una pierna Vega- _bajo la mirada lentamente y todo su posición en la tarima. Las luces del teatro se comenzaron a notar tenues hasta que la obscuridad se apodero del lugar. El telón se abrió de manera lenta hasta que el público pudo distinguir una silueta iluminada por una tenue luz azul. Y Vega ya no estaba ahí, esa no era la joven que hace un segundo veía al piso, triste por un comentario estúpido. Su mirada no tenía nada de lo que había visto hace segundos, ahora veía un rostro altanero y duro. _

_Ella estaba lista para el espectáculo de su vida… y yo iba a dárselo, eso era seguro._

**_Un capitulo largo. Como a mi me gustan xD. Estoy comenzando el siguiente capitulo y espero tenerlo listo pronto. _**

**_Quiero dar mi gratitud a mis lectores y compañeros escritores... victoiousnaomi, Forty three, yoshi, loverxanime, Megan Williams, Eclair Rozen, Franiam, DK-sudi, Gabriela M Campos, Guest 1/19/13, inugami18, , Namy Boil, Onazupmac, harumi b beristain , Silverke, Guest 5/18/13 y D sofia gracias a los que comentan siempre, a los nuevos, a los que se toman el tiempo para ello, gracias. G_****_racias también a todos los que me agregan a favoritos y siguen mis historias los invito a que sigan haciéndome feliz al leerme, agregarme y dejarme un comentario. _**

**_Espero que el capitulo fuese de su agrado, apiádense de mi y déjenme un review, acepto desde amenazas, criticas constructivas, sugerencias, quejas y lo que quieran decirme. Si hay un nuevo lector, gracias por tomarse el tiempo. Nos leemos pronto. _**


	25. Chapter 25

**Ya lo sé, con retraso como siempre. No recuerdo si lo dije o no el el capitulo anterior pero intento actualizar los jueves. Entonces dentro de dos semanas subiré un nuevo capitulo :D. Intento ser constante pero... bueno ustedes saben. Lo intento.**

**A tengo que decir que este capitulo va dirigido para una persona muy especial... Minecrandres. Si este capitulo es todo tuyo woo hoo! Si no me equivoco eres mi review 300. Ademas de que debo agradecer a todos los que hicieron posible que llegáramos a este numero. Es por ustedes.  
><strong>

**Sin mas... a leer.**

**Aquí**** vamos de nuevo... VicTORIous no es mio y... pues hoy no tengo nada mas que agregar XD.**

POV JADE

_Su figura se movía segura en el escenario. Observaba a André con ojos de amor. Más allá de cualquier maldito nombre escrito en el libreto. Veía una sonrisa real en sus labios. Sus miradas chocaban y sentía la clara dulzura en sus ojos marrones. Me hacía sentir estúpida. Vulnerable, en todo sentido, sentía como dentro de mi algo indescriptible. Era como si algo se quemara dentro. Era completamente doloroso y el humo que yacía dentro no me dejaba respirar. Y la ira apareció apagando el dolor. Lo único que quedaba de la estúpida debilidad, era una sed de que todo terminara. De que pagara con sangre como me sentía en ese instante._

-¿Lista?- _Un susurro se acerca a mi oído. Pero en mis pensamientos creo que no es más que un susurro del viento. Una mano se coloca en mi hombro. Sus labios se colocan en mi cuello y un escalofrió sacude mi espalda._

-Me asustaste, idiota- _Le coy un breve empujón. Él sólo sonríe, trae el atuendo perfectamente bien colocado. Me besa de nuevo, esta vez en los labios. Pero algo evita que pueda respirar con normalidad y nos separamos antes de lo que debería durar normalmente. _

_Sólo sonríe y se va. Así es el, así es como debe ser. Beck está preparado para entrar en escena. Pronto será su turno. Pronto será el mío. Y será hora de poner también mi plan en marcha. _

_Me niego a mirar de nuevo al escenario, pero en medio de la calma que rodea el escenario escucho en murmullos las líneas del libreto. Pronunciadas de forma fluida y libre. _

-Las promesas son solo palabras que el viento se lleva. Pero créeme que esta vez es distinta… No sé qué es lo que lograste cambiar en mí. Es como si tú hubieses traído la esperanza de mi vida… solo con tu mirada, solo con tenerte cerca-

-Mike… yo te quiero, mucho de lo que cambio en mi vida es gracias a ti. Eres… increíble-

-Prométeme que no me dejaras nunca Emily-

-Yo…lo prometo-

_Las luces se hicieron tenues… El cambio de escenografía era necesario y nadie en el público podía ver más allá de la primera fila. Esa era la magia del teatro. Un callejón obscuro apareció, cambiando el pequeño farol por una luz parpadeante. Era el turno de Beck. Después de un rato, decidí asomarme por un segundo. _

-Déjalo de una vez por todas, tú eres mía, díselo-

-No puedo y lo sabes. Necesito un poco más de tiempo-

-No voy a esperarte para siempre, esperar no va conmigo… destrúyelo de una vez, quiero ver sus lagrimas brotar, quiero ver que tan mala eres- _Se besaron… una sensación invadió cada célula de mi piel. Pero esta vez era distinta. _

_POV TORI_

_Era un beso fuerte, violento y lleno de pasión. Beck era un profesional y yo también. Pero no pude dejar de sentirme mal por lo que había pasado. Era un beso actuado. Pero me sentía mal por todo, o quizá solo me sentía así por alguien._

_Por el rabillo del ojo podía ver a la única espectadora que realmente me importaba. Con un atuendo negro. Con un rostro duro, tenso, como si contuviera la respiración. Pero su mirada tiraba odio en todo el escenario. Esta completamente molesta. Por el beso ¿Molesta por él?_

_Nos separamos, a pesar de no sentir nada por el contacto con los labios de Beck. Una sensación invade todo mi cuerpo. Un vago recuerdo de un beso en otra obra._

_Me giro dándole la espalda a él y al público. Giro mi rostro a la derecha y nuestras miradas chocan. Su mirada se posa en mí, pero no se inmuta, ella solo observa, inexpresiva y calmada. Pero las siguientes líneas las menciono viéndonos a los ojos._

-No necesito más que tiempo. Déjame demostrarte que él no significa nada. Quiero hacerte ver que mis palabras no son mentiras. Que cada frase es única si es para ti. Que un juego para saciar venganza no es más que un engaño. Que realmente lo que pasa entre tú y yo si tiene futuro… que probar tus labios de nuevo es todo lo que necesito- _Ella eleva el rostro, eleva ligeramente una ceja y su gélida mirada cae en mi. Es como si un balde de agua helada cayera en mi cuerpo._

_Alguien me toma del brazo. Me gira y sus labios se unen con los míos de nuevo. Pero estoy tan distraída que no respondo el beso a tiempo. Beck lo nota y se retira lentamente._

-No pienses demasiado en decidir… no esperare por siempre_- Beck sale de escena. Y antes de que las luces caigan de nuevo… miro donde estaba Jade hace unos segundos. No está… se ha desvanecido entre las sombras._

_Este es mi momento, alguien en el publico es de los de arriba en Hollywood. Desde mi actuación en los Platinum Music Awards no he conseguido nada importante. Espero que esta vez las cosas cambien. Teniendo el protagónico espero algo bueno. Aunque espero aun más que mis amigos también se noten, espero que puedan conseguir algo de esta obra. _

_El escenario es igual al primero. Beck regresa en un instante al escenario._

-¿Me seguiste? ¿Eres imbécil? Quede con Mike en este lugar… en quince minutos estará aquí. ¡Lárgate!- _Mi grito retumba en el teatro,_ _se escucho bien, pero creo que fue algo fuerte._

-Increíble ¿Qué tal si saldamos cuentas?-

-¿Qué tal si te vas?-

-¿Qué tal un trato?-

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Un beso… me iré después… como si no hubiese estado aquí-

_El se inclina y me besa dulce, de pronto se hace intenso, aun mas… hasta que veo como de pronto alguien tira de Beck bruscamente y nos separamos de golpe._

_Me quedo en el papel, aunque el terror es verdadero. Me da miedo que algo salgo mal y se hagan daño._

_André y Beck fingen una pelea, son golpes falsos y no dañan a nadie. Puedo ver como ningún golpe acierta desde donde yo estoy. Pero estoy completamente segura de que el público ve algo real. Sus rostros lo dicen todo. No me había detenido a ver el público hasta ahora. Pero me distraigo solo un segundo y puedo distinguir a Trina, a algunos compañeros de HA y al hermanito de Jade._

-Eres un maldito, ella es mía entiendes-

-¿Enserio eso es lo que crees?- _Mike está a punto de atinarle un fuerte golpe en el rostro. Lo tiene contra una pared acorralado. Pero al escuchar sus palabras se detiene. Gira y sus ojos se postran en mí._

-¿A qué se refiere Emily? ¿Lo conoces?-

-No seas imbécil, nadie se besa así, siendo solo desconocidos-_André finge golpearlo. Beck cae al suelo cual peso muerto. _

-Mike… si, él es mi novio. Te engañe todo este tiempo y yo… lo amo-

-¿Y todo lo que dijiste sobre nosotros? ¿Eran solo mentiras? ¿Cuándo me decías palabras dulces? ¿Cuándo tus ojos se llenaban de júbilo?-

-Era mentira, todo era mentira. Sabes, siempre quise romperte el corazón. Tu padre fue un maldito desgraciado con mi madre. Ella murió odiándole y yo… jure que le iba a vengar. Destruiría a quien más quiere en este mundo… a su hijo-

-Eres solo un alma en pena, alguien que no podrá ser feliz nunca- _La cólera que veía en sus ojos era muy realista. Se giro y salió del escenario dejándome con un Beck "inconsciente"_

_Me acerco a él. Me siento a su lado como si esperara a que despertara y las luces bajan de nuevo. El telón cae para un pequeño intermedio en la historia. _

_Todo se mueve de un modo muy rápido, todos los de escena se mueven como locos. Arreglan, cambian, mueven e iluminan. Es una verdadera locura. Voy a cambiarme mientras el desastre transcurre. Me encuentro con casi todos, excepto una persona._

POV JADE

_Hora del show._

-¿André quieres un poco de jugo?-

-Hombre, necesitaba un poco. Al parecer las botellas de agua se extinguieron- _Le tiendo el jugo y el bebe hasta la última gota. _

_Me siento ligeramente culpable, pero desaparece en cuanto me doy cuenta que esto es para una buena causa._

-¿Lista para salir?-

-Siempre-

-¿Ya viste al observador de Hollywood?-

-No ¿y tú?- _Eso era mentira claro, pero es demasiado pronto para hablar._

-No pero…-

-Un minuto- _El idiota de Sinjin se acerca e interrumpe. Pero después de una mirada él se aleja._

-Es hora-

-Hora de iniciar el show-

_Es mi turno, me gusta la escena que viene, es mi favorita. Solo espero que para cuando salga de escena ya este en funcionamiento mi plan._

_Tomo mi posición al lado de Beck segundos antes de que suba el telón. El sonríe y me da un beso antes. El telón sube y comienza a besarme más fuerte. Más apasionado. Es un beso real pero… ¿Se puede besar realmente en un escenario? ¿Con mascaras? ¿Siendo otra persona?_

_Pero regreso al mundo cuando siento como alguien tira de mi chaqueta. Y sus ojos me miran con ira. Aunque sé que igual que el beso… es sólo una ilusión para el público._

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?-

-Valla Eizen, es más estúpida de lo que imaginaba- _Le digo a Beck tranquilamente. Su mirada es confusa, me da un ligero empujón para acercarse a Beck. Yo sólo puedo sonreír ante esto._

-Tú sabias que sentía algo por Mike. Pero tú alimentabas mi odio… ¿Para qué? ¿Para que el teatrito del amor?-

-Eres linda, no te ofendas pero… sabes que nunca fui enserio contigo-

-Eres un…- _comenzó a golpearlo en el pecho, completamente desesperada. El no se movió, disfrutaba el momento, disfrutaba verla sufrir. Hasta que recordó que había alguien más, se giro hacia mí e intento darme un golpe seco. La tome de las muñecas y forcejeo bastante conmigo. _

-Te espero en el café de siempre-

-En cinco minutos estoy contigo- _ Beck salió del escenario y nos dejo a las dos en medio de una discusión propensa a que yo venciera._

-¿Hace cuanto que lo conoces?-

-mmm… no lo sé… ¿Dos años?- _Le sonrió y se ruboriza un poco. Aunque estoy segura que eso no estaba en el libreto._

-¿Aceptaste esta farsa? ¿Por qué?-

-Él quería jugar un rato contigo… ciertamente no me molesta- _Ella forcejea una vez más. La arrincono contra una pared. Siento su aliento chocar con mi cuello. La azoté de verdad y ella hace un gemido. Tenemos la atención de todos._

-Suéltame- _Es un susurro_

-¿O si no?-

-Sabes eres una maldita…-

-Mide tus palabras. Tengo el control y puedo hacerte lo que yo desee- _Y siento como su respiración se comienza a agitar. Aunque sinceramente espero que no sea consciente del comportamiento de la mía. _-¿Cómo pudiste llegar a pensar que… alguien como él estaba interesado en… alguien como tú?-

-¿Por qué no? Por no ser una maldita zorra como tú- _Miré incrédula. Era lo más extraño del mundo escuchar eso de sus labios_

-Porque sólo eres una niñita caprichosa- _La solté y me aleje. Corrió contra mí, me hice a un lado y la atrape por la espalda. –_Ni lo intentes niña- _Pero antes de soltarla le susurre algo sólo para nosotras –"Rómpete una pierna Vega"- Salí del escenario y la deje sola. Cayó de rodillas y comenzó a llorar. Era hora de su monologo. De que contara su pasado y su dolor. Ya solo era cuestión de tiempo._

_Al salir del escenario el idiota de Sinjin se acerca para decir que hay un problema con André_

-¿Dónde mierda está André? Pronto será su turno-

-Él se siente mal-

-¿Mal? Tiene que salir al escenario-

-Pero…- _Lo corto antes de que diga otra estupidez_

-¿Y él suplente?-

-No está por ninguna parte-

-Mierda… ¿A quién tenemos disponible?-

-Bueno… yo estoy disponible…- _Una mirada asesina se clava en el idiota y después agrega_- Robbie o Burf- _Una bola de idiotas para cubrir un protagónico… perfecto._

-Trae a Shapiro a-ho-ra-

_Diez minutos después Robbie estaba listo para salir a escena. Me sabía las líneas de Mike por completo y mi última entrada a escena era en unos segundos. _

_-_Colócate el micro y repite exactamente lo que yo diga… No te atrevas a arruinarlo-

-La bruja teme que arruí…- _La boca de Rex fue callada por la mano de Robbie. Tome al muñeco y lo lance lejos. Era hora de entrar por última vez._

POV TORI

_No puedo creer que André este en ese estado. Se ve realmente terrible, está encerrado en el cuarto de vestuario y no quiere ver a nadie. Ni siquiera me dejo pasar a mí. Me dijeron que Robbie lo sustituirá. Al parecer Jade le dirá sus líneas por un micrófono._

_No es que me ponga nerviosa pero… lo de André no me tiene muy bien. No puedo verlo ¿Por qué no quiere que entre? Ahora estoy parada frente a su puerta. Tocando como desesperada. Sin respuesta. Me siento recargándome en la puerta. Y comienzo a hablar. Espero que me escuche._

-Dime que estas bien. Por lo menos déjame saber que no es tan grave…-_espero una respuesta de su parte, pero no escucho un solo ruido _–Suficiente. Voy a tirar la puerta si es necesario-

_Un extraño papel se desliza por debajo de la puerta. Lo tomo y sé que es la caligrafía de André. _

"_No es grave, te lo juro. Hazme un favor y por tu linda sonrisa para el público. La función debe continuar"_

_Tome el papel y escribí detrás del mismo. Por lo menos sabía que no era algo mortal. Aunque quería verlo, es sabe porque toma sus decisiones. No quiero incomodarlo peor… me estoy muriendo por ver que está bien._

"_En cuanto termine la función tendrás que abrir esa puerta. André quiero que estés bien, te quiero"_

_Pase por debajo la nota y me puse de pie. Estaba lista para alistarme pero la nota llego a mí una vez más. "Cuando termines te estaré esperando. Todo lo que necesito es verte para sentirme mejor. Te amo Tori"_

_En lo que llevábamos siendo pareja, jamás había dicho esa palabra. Ahora me sentía la persona más miserable en el mundo. Yo no me sentía como una… No podía devolverle la nota. No estaba lista. Lo único que quería era poder escribir esas dos simples palabras. Pero no quería escribirlo o decirlo, aun no._

_Guarde la nota en mi pantalón y me prepare para salir a escena. Me topé con Jade cuando iba de paso. Ni siquiera me miro, aunque distinguí como apretaba la mandíbula. Estaba furiosa por algo que yo ignoraba… aunque la nota de André no salía de mi cabeza ¿Por qué no puedo simplemente devolvérselo? Es solo un te amo._

_Cuando estoy a punto de entrar veo que Robbie está completamente nervioso. Su mirada está perdida y se nota que Jade está hablándole. No hay suficiente tiempo y veo como entra a escena por el lado opuesto al escenario. Y al poco tiempo entro yo también. Lista para cerrar._

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No es suficiente el daño?-

-Necesito decirte… quiero pedirte perdón-

-¿Me crees idiota?-

-Yo no quería lastimarte, me enamore de alguien más o eso creí… sabes que en el corazón no se manda, es más complejo de lo que piensas, cometí un error al alejarme de ti, al lastimarte, sé que no merezco una segunda oportunidad, pero… ¿Tu perdón?- _Y me tele transporte a algunos días atrás. Cuando hablaba con Jade. Y por un segundo la sentí cerca. Pero el remordimiento me estaba quemando. Sabia precisamente porque no pude devolverle nada a André. Por ella._

-No mereces mi perdón, preferiste a alguien más. Nunca te importe realmente, me usaste, solo querías venganza de lo que mi familia le hizo a la tuya. Realmente crees que mereces mi perdón, te llevaste todo de mi… todo- _Y el mismo silencio de la frase final estaba ahí. Era como escuchar su voz. A pesar de que no estaba ahí… podía escuchar su voz._

-Yo no… Perdóname-

-¿Entonces crees que mereces mi perdón? Tú no tienes idea de cuantas lagrimas derrame por tu causa. Cuanto tiempo pasaste en mi cabeza. Cuánto daño me hiciste, el día en que tú dijiste amarme. El día en que te perdí y llore como un imbécil- _¿Qué? Estaba completamente desorientada. Esas no era las líneas… la que estaba hablando era Jade y no Mike. _–Contéstame. Quiero escuchar como respondes a eso. Dime… se te acabaron las falsas promesas-

POV JADE

_Todos estaban buscándome. Era un completo desastre, acababa de cambiar el final y no podían hacer nada para evitarlo. Estaba en el paso de gato y nadie me podía ver. Aunque la cara que tenía Vega era completamente invaluable. Pero en el momento en que el primer proyectil la golpeara solté una carcajada. _

_Toco su mejilla y observo la extraña mezcla roja. Y uno a uno cayeron contra ella. Cada tomate en su objetivo. Estaba completamente inmóvil, como una estatua y veía como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. No hay algo peor que la humillación pública. No hay nada peor que el primer "quemón" en Hollywood. Y nada mejor, el primer tomate era del productor._

_Observaba a todos lados. El teatro estallo en una carcajada. Se limitó a intentar salir corriendo de escena. No sin antes caer debido a un putrefacto tomate del piso. Levantándose y continuando su camino técnicamente huyendo. Yo estaba segura que el video tendría más comentarios y visitas que el de Trina cuando se rompió su arnés. El telón cayó de pronto. Y el público aplaudió con locura. _

_Cuando por fin baje del paso, todos me miraban. Era la mala del cuento y ciertamente me sentía increíble. Era como una sensación de vacío que me hacía desear gritar. Me dolía por completo la cabeza y quería correr tras Vega. Era peor de lo que creía y era el sabor más amargo que jamás había probado. Era una basura por humillarla así… me sentía como una por lastimarle de ese modo._

_Después de ver eso. Ningún idita me dijo nada, por miedo o por respeto. Aunque no me importaba realmente. Los únicos que me veían desconcertados eran Cat, Beck y Robbie. Aunque ninguno dijo nada. Sinjin me dijo que el productor quería hablar conmigo un instante. Al salir me encontré con un joven adulto de no más de treinta y cinco años. _

-¿Estaba buscándome?-

-¿Tú escribiste ese final?-

-Eso comentan todos- _Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios y después me extendió una tarjeta con mi nombre._

-¿Qué es esto?-

-Tienes futuro… dale esto a tus otros amigos- _Los revise y tenía escrito el nombre de André, Cat y Beck_

-¿Nadie más?-

-La actuación de la protagonista me gusto pero… no quiero una ensalada en mis presentaciones- _Sin más se fue. Y yo tenía ganas de… si se me paso la mano, ciertamente creo que fue lo mejor que eh hecho._

_A los pocos minutos me topé con André. El teatro se había vaciado y la mayoría de los de HA ya se había marchado. No esperaba que me dijera nada igual que el resto. Que equivocada estaba._

-¿Por qué?-

-Toma el productor dejo una tarjeta para ti- _La metí en su bolsillo y me dispuse a caminar. Me faltaban dos por entregar._

_-_Estoy harto de esta situación Jade. Deja de lastimarla-_La ira se apodero de mí y comencé a gritarle_

-¿Y tú qué sabes? ¿Crees que ella no me daña?-

-¿Cómo?-_ No pensaba responder esa pregunta. No es asunto suyo. Y aunque sea mi mejor amigo… él era a quien menos debía darle explicaciones. Me fui sin nada más que decir._

_Le entregue el papel a Cat y a Beck. Los dos querían hablar conmigo pero me negué completamente. Salí por la puerta trasera y me encontré con la persona equivocada en el momento equivocado._

_Ella solamente tomaba sus rodillas y las presionaba contra su pecho. Tenía la cabeza baja y se escuchaban sus sollozos. Pero al sentir mi presencia alzo la cabeza. Estaba lista para escuchar lo que venía._

_Se levantó y me miro a los ojos. Estaba completamente cubierta de tomate. La oscuridad del callejón no me dejaba verlo pero el olor era penetrante. Sus ojos eran oscuros, como la noche y me observaba sin pestañear._

-¿Por qué?-

-No saben otra pregunta cierto-

-Yo no… Me siento como una estúpida. Y yo…- _De pronto lo veía todo completamente oscuro. El golpe me había dado de lleno en la cara. Y después sentí otro del lado contrario. Continuaba con los ojos cerrados y mi rostro sin moverse. Al no sentir su mano cerca volví a mirarla._

-¿Es todo lo que tienes?- _Esta vez vi como cerraba el puño y apuntaba a mi rostro. La tome del brazo antes de que me tocara. El ardor comenzaba a aparecer en mi rostro y un dolor me invadió cuando me miro a los ojos. La arrincone contra un viejo auto abandonado y la tome de los hombros._

-¿Quieres golpearme de nuevo? Te dejare libre. Pero tienes que escuchar esto… Lo tenías merecido- _La solté y me acertó en la cara de nuevo. _

-¿Lo tenía merecido? ¿Yo lo tenía merecido? ¿Merecía la humillación en público? ¿Qué me hicieras eso frente a todos?- _La rabia está en sus ojos, además de que ese último golpe fue el más doloroso hizo que me sintiera como…_

-Sabes, basta de estupideces. Quieres jugar a ser hipócrita ¿no? Tú trataste de engañarme con esa estupidez de…-

-Si sales con la misma tontería de… "Sólo tratabas de vengarte"- _Es realmente irritante seguir con esta discusión. Pero ella sedera primero._

-¿Cómo mierda puedes pensar que no iba a devolvértelo? Aquí siempre saldré ganando Vega-

-No era mentira- _¿Cómo chingados puede negármelo así?_

-¿Me crees estúpida no? ¿Tu tratando de…? Y luego con tus malditas acciones y… el intento de besarme hace poco-

-Si quisiera vengarme, ya lo habría hecho-

-Ya lo hiciste- _Sus ojos se tornaron de ira a confusión en un segundo. Estaba harta de esta discusión. Camine por el callejos, comenzaba a alejarme de ella. No quería mirar atrás._

_Todo se veía oscuro. La luz se veía a unos cien metros de donde yo estaba. Caminaba a pasos lentos. Apretaba fuertemente la mandíbula. Acababa de cometer la peor estupidez del mundo… y me sentía como la más estúpida también. Pero una parte de mi decía… no gritaba, algo como… "Vete a la mierda Vega"._

_Pero a mitad del recorrido alguien me tomo del brazo. Sus finos dedos se estaban poniendo blancos de la tensión que cargaban. Recorrí con la vista su brazo, su hombro, su rostro y sus ojos._

-¿Ahora qué quieres? ¿Quieres que también te dañe físicamente? ¿Quieres que te parta la cara?-

-La que debería hacerlo es otra ¿A qué te refieres? Yo nunca te haría daño- _Y ahí estaba de nuevo esa maldita actitud de niña buena._

_La tome y esta vez la lance contra una pared. Sus ojos recobraron la furia. La presione contra la estructura, la tome de los brazos y la inmovilice por completo. Mi aliento chocaba contra el suyo, acelerado por la furia._

-¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Qué demonios quieres de mí?-

-Estamos lanzándonos verdades a la cara ¿No? ¿Por qué no me gritas esa Jade?- _¿Estaba retándome?_

-Púdrete Vega. Ye estoy harta de escucharte, de verte, de tenerte cerca y de…-

-¿Por qué crees que todo era mentira?- _Por un segundo no sabía de qué hablaba. Poco a poco le seguí la jugada. _

-No te basto con la humillación… ¿aún sientes algo entonces? – _Me observaba fijamente a los ojos. Estaba pensando lo que diría seriamente._

-Nadie puede querer lo suficiente para que un corazón tan podrido como el tuyo sane. Nadie puede soportar tanto- _Las lágrimas se percibían en sus ojos. Dolor y rabia._

-No quiero volver a tenerte cerca en mi vida Vega-

-No pensaba acercarme-

-Bien- _La empuje de nuevo contra la pared. Estaba completamente cubierta de un aroma a podrido y de una extraña mezcla de tomate. Todo estaba calmado y camine hasta mi casa. Aunque todo era más oscuro de lo que recordaba._

**Oficialmente estoy harta de esto. Próximo capitulo tiempo del Jori, ya las hice pasar demasiado y creo que ya las dejare un rato en paz (No mucho claro). **

**Agradezco a:**

**Eclair Rozen: Gracias por tu comentario y por esperar la actualización claro XD. Me alegra que fuese de tu agrado.**

**Minecrandres: Mi 300, es tuyo el capitulo :P, ademas el Jori vine acercándose, ya es hora de ver un poco de amor.**

**Franiam: Muchas gracias por esperar mi actualización y comentar. No me regañes mas, aqui esta el nuevo. Espero que este te saque del desierto xD.**

**victoiousnaomi: Mi compañera escritora, una de las mejores y con historias muy buena. Gracias, sigo muchas de tus historias. Espero que te guste este episodio y gracias por comentarme.**

**Nara375: Gracias por tu comentario, enserio que me pase con Jade xD. Tienes razón, es así porque tiene muchos problemas aunque creo que debe madurar un poco xD. Gracias por comentar.**

**¿Que dicen? ¿Un review? ¿Una amenaza? ¿Critica constructiva? Espero que les gustara el capitulo. Gracias a los que me agregan a favoritos, comentan, leen y a los nuevos lectores (Si hay alguno claro). **

**Los invito a escribirme que opinan y a leer mis otras historias: "Es lo mejor" e "Ilusión del pasado", mi nuevo proyecto. Gracias por leer**


	26. Chapter 26

**Es tiempo de actualizar. Prometí Jori, solo es una probada, ustedes deben entender que es algo lento. Pero ya quiero cerrar este ciclo y... bueno a pesar de eso se que es un proceso lento. Y quiero que sea un final digno así que... me quedan varios capítulos.**

**VicTORIous no es mio... ¿Por que? Me pregunto eso todos los días.**

POV TORI

_Estaba sentada en mi cama después de tomar una ducha a las cuatro de la madrugada. Estaba harta de todo. Mi cabello chorreaba y la ropa estaba tirada en el suelo con un asqueroso olor a tomate. Lo que Jade había hecho era la mayor inmadurez de todo un siglo, a pesar de eso, fue lo suficientemente lejos como para que al fin abriera los ojos._

_¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida para creer que tenía una oportunidad? ¿Para engañarme tanto tiempo? ¿Cuánto tiempo pensaba andar a ciegas tras de ella? Era la más estúpida en el mundo por tener ese tipo de ideas. La vi marcharse en silencio y quería correr y gritarle cuanto le odio. Decirle que consiguió todo de mí… mi desprecio estaba con ella. Estaba cansada de tratar… estabas lo iba a conseguir, olvidarla para siempre era lo que necesitaba y estaba cansada de solo intentar, ahora tenía una razón. _

_Si lo que quería era que me alejara… entonces ella no volvería a escuchar su voz. Me prepare para la escuela, aún quedaba un poco de tiempo. André prometió pasar por mí dentro de una hora y decidí recostarme un rato en mi cama. Me puse los audífonos y cerré los ojos. "Tengo ganas de que mi corazón se acelere por otra persona. Tengo ganas que el desenfreno en mi pecho sea causado por alguien más y que la distancia que nos separe sea más grande que la que hay entre el cielo y la tierra"_

_Alguien tocaba mi puerta, era Trina. André estaba aquí. Baje apresurada las escaleras pero Trina me tomo del brazo._

-Lo siento mucho Tori y te juro que no lance ningún tomate. Trate de avisarte del programa pero no te pude encontrar-

-Está bien, fue sólo… olvídalo, no fue tu culpa-

-Jade es una…- _Levante una ceja incrédula y ella me sonrió. _–Vete de una vez o te deja tu novio-

_Le devolví la sonrisa y sentí una amargura recorrer mi garganta. Salí y me encontré con André recargado en su viejo auto. Me sonrió y después me abrazo. Sin más me solté a llorar en sus brazos, estaba cansada y necesitaba que alguien me sostuviera. Me beso en la frente y cuando ceso un poco mi llanto entramos al auto. Observaba atenta al frente, pero me di cuenta que el no arrancaba el auto y me estaba mirando._

-¿Quieres hablar de eso?-

-No hay nada de qué hablar André-

-No quiero sonar duro, no quiero lastimarte pero… creo que deberías de dejarla ir-

-Lo sé, sólo quiero pedirte algo…- _Las lágrimas querían salir de nuevo, pero esta vez apreté la mandíbula y no deje que recorrieran mis mejillas._

_-_Lo que quieras-

-No la mención cuando este yo… no te pido que no la veas… sé que son amigos-

-No creo que quiera verla después de lo que te hizo-

-Son amigos André, no quiero que cambies por mí… pero por favor no hablas de ella conmigo y no me acerques a ella-

-Si es lo que quieres yo no me opongo- _Puso mi mano entre las suyas y encendió el auto. _–No queremos llegar tarde- _El trayecto fue tranquilo y yo sabía que no volvería a escuchar su nombre de sus labios. _

POV JADE

_Había puesto maquillaje en los morados que tenía en el rostro. No voy a negar que esa estúpida si tiene la mano pesada. En la madrugada me coloque un poco de hielo y a pesar de eso… puedo sentir un poco dormido el labio. Me acertó un buen golpe en la boca y un ligero sabor a sangre aún persiste en mis labios. Me dio en el pómulo, nada que unos lentes oscuros no puedan ocultar _

_Llegue a la escuela y compre un expreso. No pude dormir anoche y estoy técnicamente en automático. Pero al entrar me encontré con Beck. Mierda como si no tuviera suficientes problemas._

-Tenemos que hablar-

-Beck… no tengo tiempo, se enfría mi café sabes- Cuando me di la vuelta él _me tomo del brazo y técnicamente me arrastro a la bodega del conserje y cerró la puerta. Bendito sea el que invento el termo._

-¿Por qué?- _El siguiente que me haga esa pregunta voy a… _

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, si estas tan molesto conmigo por ella entonces ¿qué fregados estás haciendo aquí? ¿Por qué no le preguntas a ella?-

-No quiero discutir-

-¿No quieres discutir? ¿No me trajiste aquí para eso? Perdona por no darme cuenta-

-Ella te ha ayudado tantas veces… no lo merecía Jade-

-Estoy harta de esto, de ella, de los demás y estoy harta de ti Beck- _Era la verdad, estaba harta de él y sus desplantes por Vega _–Si tanto te preocupas por ella ¿por qué no lo intentas Beck? Es tu oportunidad quítasela a Harris-

-Jade… sabes que no quiero perderte-

-Al parecer a la que no quieres perder es a Vega-

-Jade…- _Se acercó a mí pero lo empuje y me dirigí a la puerta. Me tomo del brazo y me beso. Lamentablemente cedi al impulso. Quería a alguien que por una vez me hiciera sentir protegida y si Beck lo hacía… me importa una mierda si realmente ya no lo quería como antes._

-Solo quiero que sepas que estuvo mal lo que hiciste Jade-

-Solo no hables de ella, olvídalo de una vez, quiero que no vuelvas a mencionarla-

-Jade… no creo que-

-Hazlo- _Me miro desconcertado, quería decir algo mas pero cerré sus labios con un beso. Él abrió la puerta y salimos para clase de Sikowitz. Sé que cumplirá mis órdenes, no la volverá a mencionar._

_Avance por la puerta y la vi sentada con André. Se acabó lo que sea que pasaba entre nosotras… yo lo había terminado. Era la sensación de que algo se había roto, como si de pronto el aire se hiciera más frio y más pesado. Sentía como las ligeras e imperceptibles corrientes de aire golpeaban mi cuerpo. Y la temperatura de mi cuerpo se congelara por dentro a pesar de seguir del mismo estado en mi exterior. Y en ese momento lo supe… todo estaba muerto. La mayoría me miraba con extrañeza ¿Quién unas lentes de sol en lugares cerrados y en una tarde gris?_

_Las horas se hicieron días, los días semanas y las semanas meses. Entre el bullicio de la gente, entre rostros alegres, actividades cotidianas y máscaras, el tiempo se hizo relativo… era verlo todo alrededor sin poder detenerlo. El tiempo nunca se detiene y cada vez estaba más lejos del cielo de sus ojos y más cerca del infierno de su profundo desprecio. Era lo que quería y nadie podía quitar el peso de mis acciones. Era mi decisión y no estaba arrepentida._

_Ella no sabía de mí y nadie se atrevía a mencionar mi nombre en su presencia… como si nada de lo que pasó antes fuese real. En su vida ya no existía y en la mía ella tampoco. No quería mirarla y ella hacia lo posible por no verme. Era como si el mundo la hiciera invisible para mis ojos, del mismo modo en que ella era ciega conmigo. Sorda a mis pensamientos y yo era inmune a sus palabras. Oscura a su brillo y ella era demasiado brillante para mi penumbra. Entre ella y yo no quedaba nada y mi deseo se hizo realidad… había desaparecido de mi vida. _

_Estaba cansada de sentir y eso termino el día en que ella se fue. Cuando ella estuvo lejos se llevó todo, incluso… lo que yo sentía por ella. Todo comenzó a ser como antes de que ella llegara. Sikowitz al parecer también entendió el mensaje, las escenas, obras y proyectos no eran una ocasión para dirigirnos la palabra. A pesar de ir en la misma escuela nuestros caminos dejaron de cruzarse, esas estupideces del destino son una mierda. ¿Cómo se me pudo ocurrir que es mera coincidencia chocar con ella cada cinco minutos? Ese tipo de cosas son evitables. Todo es evitable y eso la incluye a ella. _

_Trina dejo de molestar cuando Vega se alejó, me había librado de las dos de una vez. No recuerdo muy bien cuáles fueron sus palabras, sinceramente no quería prestarle mucha atención. Era algo como… _

_-No puedo creer que puedas ser tan… Esto se acabó Jade cruzaste la línea- Fue lo más divertido que recuerdo después del día en que su arnés se rompió. _

_-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Crees que fui muy blanda con tu hermana? Tenía otras ideas pero… no creo que ella valga tanto la pena-_

_-No vuelvas a buscarme Jade- En ese instante una carcajada amenazo con salir de mis labios, esa tipa estaba completamente loca._

_-¿Vas a terminar conmigo Trina? Creo que… dame otra oportunidad, quizá esta vez pueda… hacer algo más humillante contigo- Hizo su berrinche y se fue, desde entonces cuando se cruza conmigo voltea su rostro indignada. _

_¿Qué paso con Cat? A veces "sin querer" me habla de Vega. Ella no es tonta y de eso estoy segura, lo dice con intención aunque aún no pueda descifrar cual. No lo hace todo el tiempo, algunas veces me cuanta cosas estúpidas de la vida de Vega. No pongo atención la mayoría de las veces… o lo intento por lo menos. Cosas que hace, que planea y…_

-Tori luce triste-

-No me importa realmente Cat y será mejor que no hablemos de…-

-Sus ojos me lo dicen y cuando le pregunte se era por ti no me contesto nada- _Ella sonrió y yo solo podía mirar la sinceridad en sus ojos. Nunca me mentiría, pero después de todo Vega es actriz. Su trabajo es hacerle creer a los demás una mentira. Puede conseguir que la gente crea todo lo que desee. _

_¿Cuánto tiempo tarda en aparecer las consecuencias de una decisión? ¿Cuánto tardas en darte cuenta que era la equivocada?_

POV TORI

_No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que vi sus ojos… es más no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que la vi a ella. Hace tanto tiempo que no me giro para verla que incluso creo que pronto olvidare como me sentía cuando ella me miraba o lo que pasaba cuando estábamos tan cerca que su aliento chocaba con el mío._

_Todo quedo en el pasado… pasaba más tiempo con André, el me sostenía y eso era lo que yo necesitaba. La vida o mejor dicho Jade, tuvo que golpearme para abrir los ojos, estaba cansada de sostenerme sola con esto. Era hora de que todo esto terminara, ahora puedo decir que… es un proceso lento pero… poco a poco saldrá de mi mente._

_No tengo miedo a olvidar… tengo miedo a volver a creer. Si aprendí algo con Jade es que se puede esperar cualquier cosa… porque la última noche que hable con ella creí que moriría y me dejo algo que no se quiere ir. Dentro de mí existe un vacío y un dolor increíble. Me duele no verla pero a veces creo que si lo hiciera… caería de nuevo. O tal vez quisiera decirle cuanto le odio._

_Hace poco sinceramente no me sentía del todo bien pero… creo que el tiempo dejara que pueda olvidarla. Hace poco hable con Cat y fue sorpresivo lo que enfrente después de todo._

-Luces apagada ¿Quieres un dulce?-

-Estoy bien Cat gracias. Es solo que el guión es algo confuso-

-¿Quieres descansar un rato?-

-Es una buena idea-_ Me recosté en el sofá y cerré los ojos un rato. Al abrirlos Cat estaba de pie observándome atenta_

-¿Estas triste por Jade?- _Y en ese momento supe que a pesar de todo lo que intentara no podría evitar sentirme mal. Pero estaba cansada de pertenecerle y si eso significaba sufrir un poco pagaría el precio. Me quede en silencio un rato hasta que al final solamente suspire y sonreí._

-Creo que fue suficiente descanso-

_Estoy cansada de ser la débil, de que ella crea tener el control, de tener que ser yo la que cargaba con algo inexistente. Pero ahora puedo decir que no la perdí después de todo… nunca la tuve, no se puede perder algo que no te pertenece y me siento tranquila con eso. Tome la decisión equivocada al caer por ella, pero no volveré a tropezar._

_La escuela de pronto comenzó a ser monótona. Increíble que la escuela más sorprendente del mundo de pronto comenzara a ser solo una vacía institución. Desde ese día no veo sus ojos y ya no puedo describir su color. Todo paso a ser un recuerdo que poco a poco el tiempo debilita y el viento se lleva los frágiles pedazos que caen al suelo._

_¿Qué si la extraño? No lo sé ¿Si la estoy olvidando? No recuerdo ya como me sentía antes de que la monotonía llegara. Así que creo que poco a poco esto terminara. No la veré más y todo terminara antes de haber empezado. Creo que es la decisión correcta._

_POV JADE_

_¿Cuánto puedes tardar en caer? Hace tiempo yo caí por ella, no lo quería decir, no quería pensarlo, no quería verla, la culpaba, la odiaba, todo lo que quería era lastimarla pero… ciertamente ahora que todo se fue a la mierda, se que ella me hace mas falta de lo que creía. Y esto es lo peor que me pudo pasar, esto es insano, ella es un chica… maldición es un chica. Además de eso es Vega, es una chica y para empeorarlo es Vega. _

_Ella trato de hacerme caer en su estúpido jueguito y caí, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo… dude. Dude de que solo fuera un maldito juego. Nadie puede soportar tanta humillación pero… ella llevaba aguantando demasiado. El día que salió corriendo del salón por lo del "accidente" con el café creí que me había deshecho de ella. Pero demonios ella es tan… ¿Por qué siguió siendo tan buena conmigo? O algo en su pinche cabeza no estaba bien o… la estúpida siempre fui yo por creer que ella me mentía con el hecho de que yo le atraía. _

_Me siento peor que una… la necesito, lo que no quería era es. La única manera de no salir lastimada es no dejando que lo que sientas tome las riendas ¿Cómo paso? ¿Cuándo? Es una maldita mentira, ella es una chica, jamás había sentido nada así antes. Ella es… no puede ser que yo esté pensando esto. Yo no quería aceptarlo, quizá lo sabía y quizá ese día del aeropuerto estaba dispuesta a hacer una estupidez pero… ahora mi cabeza da vueltas y vueltas._

_¿Si caí en su juego? ¿Si no era un juego? ¿Si yo había caído desde antes? ¿Si ella también lo sentía? ¿Si lo planeo todo meticulosamente? ¿Si ahora se está riendo de mí? ¿Si se siente igual que yo? ¿Si me estoy desgarrando le importara? ¿Si disfruta de la situación? Pero las dudas no las puedo responder sola y si todo sigue como hasta ahora no resolveré nada. Pero quiero mandarlo todo a la mierda… Ella ahora no está conmigo ¿Qué tengo que perder? Si la enfrento de nuevo… o ella me grita la verdad en la cara o me dice una estupidez. No pienso disculparme pero… si sigo con estas dudas, creo que me volveré loca._

POV TORI

_Guardaba unos libros en mi casillero, como cualquier otro día. Caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos cuando sentí una venda en mis ojos y como alguien me arrastraba de repente. Escuche como cerraban una puerta y comencé a sentir terror. No escuchaba nada más, unos brazos me tenían sujeta de los brazos, no decía nada, pero había un olor que me hacía sentir… Jade._

_La venda cayó de mis ojos pero yo no quería abrirlos así que baje la mirada y presione mis parpados. Me negaba a verla, hace pocos meses me dijo que no quería verme y ahora estoy con ella en algún lugar que aún no puedo ubicar. Aunque tengo razones para creer que es el armario del conserje._

_No me moví, no hice ningún ruido y es más dudaba que estuviera respirando ahora. Poco a poco abrí los ojos y confirme mis sospechas, pero estaba yo estaba de espaldas a la puerta. Si lo que quería era salir debía voltear y era lo que menos quería. Mire al piso, avance decidida y la empuje al pasar a su lado, cuando iba a abrir la puerta me tomo de un brazo y jalo fuertemente. Estaba de frente y sentía su aliento en mi frente, yo estaba con la mirada puesta en el suelo._

-Vamos a hablar ahora- _Hacia tanto que no escuchaba su voz que me sonó extraña, pero… ya no conseguía sentir nada más que ira y dolor. Así que no dije nada y trate de alcanzar la puerta pero tiro más fuerte de mí. _–Voy a hablar contigo a las buenas o a las malas- _Estaba cansada de esto… de ella, la empuje sin mirarla, abrí la puerta y corrí, no mire atrás. _

-Por las malas será- _Escuche su voz en la penumbra. Creo que no esperaba el empujón de parte mía y había chocado con algo. ¿Qué quería esta vez? Almorcé con André y decidí solo olvidar ese asunto, no valía la pena. Caminamos a clase de Sikowitz, poco a poco me sentía mejor, a pesar de todo, a pesar de ella, de pronto… todo estaba bien. _

_Platicaba alegremente con André y escuchaba como Cat reía con Beck y Jade. Era todo más fácil ahora, lástima que Sikowitz lo arruino._

-Tiempo del proyecto final, la gran presentación de este año está cerca y este año son libres de elegir pareja así que… Empezaremos alfabéticamente- _Cantaría con André, como la primera vez, gracias a él estoy aquí y estoy ansiosa por cantar con el sin que me tengan que arrastrarme al escenario._

-Bien, entonces… White- _Estaba empezando de atrás hacia adelante, elegiría a André antes que alguien más lo hiciera, al fin tenía un poco de suerte._

-Con la señorita Grey- _Alzo una ceja y le sonrió a Nora Grey. Pero ella solo miraba aterrada. Me dio mucha risa, pobre chica, pasaran varias semanas juntos._

-Jade tu turno de escoger víctima-

-Buena idea Sikowitz… Vega- _Al escuchar mi apellido, tuve que hacer un enorme esfuerzo por no volverme a verla._

-Bueno… yo no creo que… Jade recuerda tus cinco semanas de castigo de la última vez- _Al parecer ella estuvo castigada, no tenía idea._

-Creí que esta era nuestra decisión o… ¿Me equivoco?-

-Taylor- _¿Sikowitz acababa de dejar las cosas así? _

_Cat había escogido a Allen, un chico bastante guapo, Robbie enfureció y eligió a una chica apellidado Moore, la cual puso una cara peor que la de Nora. André fue elegido por Taylor, una chica linda. Lo mire con desaprobación y el argumento que no haría nada con ella. Era mi novio y no pensaba dejar que se pasara más tiempo del necesario con esa chica. Beck quedo con una linda chica y Jade la amenazo con unas tijeras, bueno eso se oía por los pasillos. _

-¿Por qué te escogió?-

-Lo mismo debería preguntar no crees- _El sonrió y me beso. Ya no me importaba mucho que hablen de ella, ahora solo… me es indiferente. Si tengo que cantar o actuar o lo que sea que ella quiera hacer está bien. No es algo de lo que me preocupe mucho._

_No habíamos ensayado nada, ni siquiera habíamos hablado, comenzaba a creer que su plan era que yo la buscara. Pero si ella no cooperaba no pensaba hacer nada. Pero ese día en medio de uno de mis cuadernos encontré una hoja negra con letras blancas. "Espérame en Nozu a las 20:00" ¿Espérame? Que invitación tan cordial. Pero tenía que ir, no le tenía miedo ni nada por el estilo después de todo solo es para un proyecto. Llegue a las 8:10 y no estaba. Que puntual Jade._

-¿Creí decir a las 8:00?- _Escuche su voz tras de mi_

-Has pensado en alguna canción, representación o…-

-Eh pensado muchas cosas pero… no incluyo esas-

-¿Quieres cantar, actuar, bailar o… -

-Quiero… hablar-

-Entonces me parece bien, actuaremos-

POV JADE

_Ella no cedía y me estaba cansando._

-Quiero que me digas solo una cosa… ¿Por qué nunca cediste? me trabas bien a pesar de lo ruin que era ¿Por qué?-

-Me parece un buen inicio para la obra pero… no lo sé, creo que le falta algo más-

-Bien, por las malas de nuevo- _Deje un billete en la barra, la levante y la saque fuera del establecimiento. Gritaba y golpeaba pero ella cedería primero._

-Contesta la maldita pregunta-

-A quién le importa ya Jade-

-A mí-

-A mí no-

-¿Enserio?- _La empuje a la pared y la acorrale, ya era suficiente de esto, ella no me va a dejar así. Me miro aburrida_ y suspiro.

-¿Qué quieres probar?-

-Que dos pueden jugar esto- _Y en ese instante sonrió burlona, en ese instante supe que no la dejaría ignorarme. Nadie me ignora. Nadie. Y me miraba a los ojos, con altanería. Y en ese instante yo cerré el espacio que nos separaba. Y sus labios sabia a… Y era real. No era sólo una estúpida mentira en el escenario. Y sentía como cedía y sentía como... _Me empujo y termino demasiado rápido.

-¿Cuál es tu…- _Y me goleo en la cara. Mierda ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre. _

-Dos pueden jugar ¿No?-

-Yo nunca estuve jugando y sabes que… eres solamente un loca que cree que puede hacer lo que quiera. "Hoy si, mañana no". Crees que puedes jugar con todos, crees que puedes hacer lo que quieras e incluso obligarme a besarte… pero esto no funciona así Jade. Yo ya no siento… nada.

-Entonces ¿Todo lo que me dijiste era real?-

-Que importa y veo que no quieres ensayar hoy así que…- _Estaba dispuesta a irse sin más. Acababa de darme cuenta de que había sido una estúpida. Que había cometido la mayor estupidez de mi vida. Yo la había besado, era algo insano, estúpido, anormal, era… perfecto. Y sentí como sus labios cedieron por un segundo y eso era todo lo que necesitaba. La tome de la mano, no fuerte pero se detuvo._

-Entonces soy una estúpida porque claramente sentí como tus labios decían lo contrario-

-Olvídalo… me pediste que te dejara en paz y cumplí. Ahora yo te pido lo mismo… espero que lo cumplas Jade- _Ella camino y tomo un taxi. Me dejo parada cual estúpida._

-No cuentes con ello-

**¿Que tal? Sinceramente se me hizo algo vago, yo quería un poco mas de acción pero... Dios es algo lento pero... bueno es lo mejor que pude hacer, el romance y lo dulce no es lo mio así que discúlpenme.**

**Agradezco a:**

**Nara375: **Gracias, enserio gracias por seguirme en este proyecto, por comentar por... gracias en serio. Tus comentarios me hacen sonreír. Pensé en hacer lo del beso pero... vale quise dejarlo para este. Espero que te guste, gracias. **victoiousnaomi: **Como ves no era un Jori exagerado pero... vale algo tiene que pasar, si no no seria una historia Jori xD. Gracias, gracias, gracias, eres de las que me sigue desde hace mucho y eso me hace... T-T. equivocarme de escritora? No creo, estoy algo desubicada pero no a tal grado. Si, me encantan tus tramas. Gracias por comentar, creo que tienes talento. **VictoriaA11: **Muchas gracias por comentar, enserio, significa muchísimo para mi que me leas, que comentes y que me sigas. Espero que te guste este capitulo, en verdad lo espero. Logras hacerme sonreír. **Guest: **Lo sé, me declaro culpable de escribir una estupidez... tenia cientos de ideas malvadas al grado de... vaya pero si no puedo arreglar la torpeza de Jade con una tontería así, imagina. Gracias por comentar, te lo agradezco mucho. **Minecrandres: **Me alegra que te gustara TU capitulo, significa mucho para mi que me leas y comentes. Espero que un poco de Jori te anime. Prometo algo mejor para ti en el próximo.

**Agradezco a los que leen, enserio y a los que comentan... escribo por ustedes y solo por ustedes. ¿Creen que merezco un review? Es gratis ¿Creen que estoy perdiendo talento? ¿Creen que si me saco la lotería podría comprar Victorious xD? Ok no. Pero déjenme saber. Quiero agradecer especialmente a los que agregan a favoritos esta historia, ya somos 50 gracias, enserio gracias. A los que me agregan a favoritos y a los que me siguen. Enserio gracias. ¿Algún nuevo lector? Gracias por la oportunidad. **

**Los invito a leer mis otras historias... "Ilusión del pasado" y "Es lo mejor" Díganme que piensan de ellas y de esta historia. Comenten, háganme sonreír y nos vemos en dos semanas. Gracias.  
><strong>


	27. Chapter 27

**Es jueves de actualizar y pues... este. Miren seré honesta tenia un ¿Bloqueo? No se tuve una semana difícil y pues no estoy muy segura de que paso con el capitulo. Comencé a escribir como una loca, lo escribía y lo borraba y luego pues el final del capitulo me gustaba y luego no y al final pues... quedo así luego de cinco intentos (acabo de cambiarlo xD) Lo cursi no se me da y no se como quedo así que... déjenme saber.**

**Pequeña acotación para la segunda canción:**

**negritas- Canta Jade**

_cursivas- Canta Tori_

**VicTORIous y las canciones en este capitulo no son mías. Lo único mio es el capitulo más largo que eh escrito en mi vida xD **

**Enjoy!**

POV TORI

Ella me beso y yo estuve a punto de caer de nuevo. A lo que más le temo es a volver a pasar por lo mismo pero… ella parecía sincera y yo me siento vulnerable una vez más. Quiero ser fuerte esta vez pero… la que cedió primero fue ella y yo solo quiero… ¿A qué estás jugando Jade? ¿Ahora qué quieres de mí?

Ahora no sé qué pensar, solo sé que quiero mantenerme a flote, no quiero hundirme de nuevo en sus ojos. Pero… vaya que ahora entiendo que sentía cuando le dije mis sentimientos. Ella creía que yo mentía y ahora… no sé qué pensar. Jade eres un verdadero misterio.

Y es que ahora ni siquiera puedo sacar sus palabras o sus acciones, ella está en mi mente aun y… estoy cansada de salir perdiendo en un juego falso. Porque voy caminando en una oscuridad de nuevo porque cuando creo encontrar una salida… tú me sorprendes de nuevo Jade.

"-¿Qué quieres probar?-

-Que dos pueden jugar esto-"

¿Ella cree que es un juego? Es quién pierde y quien gana. ¿Es otro de sus juegos? ¿Otra de sus humillaciones? Pero en sus ojos había visto algo que jamás había visto antes y no sabía que era. Me daba la oportunidad de considerarlo un poco pero… tenia razone de sobra para dudar de ella.

Había pasado ya una semana desde el suceso y… ella se alejó, no sé si juega o si trata de confundirme. Era como antes de nuestra "reunión de ensayo" no se acercaba pero… me miraba. Y eso era más que suficiente para… para que me confundiera. Pero quiero resistir…

Había terminado otro día de escuela y André me llevo a casa como siempre. Todos hablan del proyecto final, incluso André está feliz con su pareja, no lo dice porque es considerado conmigo pero… el no perdió la oportunidad de preguntar. Creo que esta celoso y no lo culpo.

-¿Qué tal su proyecto?-

-Pues… ¿Mal?-

-¿Jade te hizo algo?-

-No, no es…- Técnicamente si me había hecho algo pero no era… algo que pudiera decirle- no tenemos nada preparado, ni siquiera hemos ensayado… no tenemos ni que hacer-

-¿Quedaron de verse hace unos días no? ¿No se pusieron de acuerdo?-

-No y no hemos vuelto a hablar desde entonces-

-¿Tan mal estuvo?-

-Ella no… tenía planes de ponerse de acuerdo conmigo- Había duda en sus ojos y algo que lo incomodaba pero no dijo nada más.

Al llegar a mi casa se despidió con un suave beso pero… no pude evitar pensar en otros labios. Y se fue en su viejo auto, mientras abría la cerradura una voz me susurro lentamente.

-No me rindo fácilmente Vega- No quería voltearme y encontrar sus ojos así que no lo hice

-¿A qué estás jugando Jade?-

-¿Jugar? Pues… si quieres jugar podemos hacer algo… divertido- Me tomo de la cintura y me acerco a su cuerpo, sentía su respiración en mi oído. –Quieres jugar a lastimarnos… si esa es la manera-

-Vete… por favor Jade… no quiero esto… ya no… te lo pido… déjame tranquila… quiero… alejarme- Y las palabras salían lentamente de mi boca y me dolían.

-Creí que… querías ensañar un poco pero… veo que no puedes con esto así que…- Escuchaba como sus pisadas se alejaban ¿Solo venía a ensayar? ¿Y el numerito de hace rato? ¿Qué quieres de mi Jade? Me gire y vi como amarraba un estuche de guitarra en su moto. Parece que esta vez es sincera.

-Espera… ¿De verdad quieres ensayar? ¿A eso viniste?-

-A que más si no. Tú no quieres verme ¿No es así?-

-Entonces ¿quieres cantar?-

-Pues cargué esta guitarra hasta aquí para usarla de casco cuando fuera de regreso a mí casa pero… me parece que es una buena idea-Su sarcasmo era el mismo y su mirada no me decía nada distinto. Solo está jugando conmigo.

Entramos a mi casa y se sentó en el sofá con total confianza. Saco su guitarra negra de el estuche platinado y comenzó a afinarla. Tocaba algunos acordes… era como si de pronto yo no estuviera ahí. Tarareaba un poco pero no sabía que canción era.

-Siéntate de una maldita vez Vega, no pienso hacerte nada- Me la había pasado de pie todo ese tiempo y ni siquiera lo había notado. Me senté en otro sofá –Vale no voy a morderte, no seas cobarde- No quería acércame así que no me moví. Ella se levantó, tomo su guitarra y se sentó junto a mí. –No seas estúpida Vega, si hubiese querido te hubiese hecho algo afuera de tu casa-

-¿Qué quieres cantar?-

-Pues… canta o has el intento de no dejarme sorda, yo te sigo- Hace poco escribí una canción pero…

-Espera, voy por mis notas- Me levante y fui a mi cuarto para buscar mi cuaderno de notas. Escuchaba unas notas armoniosas y su voz se escuchaba muy tenue, y… no alcanzaba a escuchar la letra. Me quede viendo un poco, como cerraba sus ojos mientras tocaba la guitarra, disfrutaba lo que hacía y podía velo. Y yo escuchaba atenta las notas y caían en su lugar a la perfección. Baje las escaleras y ella se detuvo en un instante.

-Vaya creí que no volverías ¿fuiste a escribir una canción o solo a traerla?-

-¿Me vas a seguir?-

-Si no quedo sorda antes, tratare-La mire molesta y ella solo sonrió –Vale empieza, no tengo todo el día- Camine al piano y ella me siguió, le di las notas y las observo un poco. Después comenzó a tocar y la seguí con el piano. Quería cantar un poco, quería mostrarle que era lo que yo estaba pasando.

POV JADE

Estaba tratando de conseguir descifrar las notas de Vega. Iba a demostrarle que a mí nadie me rechaza, nadie me gana y yo… no iba a perder este juego. Tocaba las notas y ella me siguió en el piano. Comenzó a cantar lentamente ¿Sentía realmente eso?

I took a chance, I took a shot (Aproveche la oportunidad, lo intente)

And you may think I'm bullet-proof, but I'm not (Y tal vez creas que soy a prueba de balas, pero no lo soy)

You took a swing, I took it hard _(Me golpeas, yo me defiendo)_

And down here from the ground I see who you are _(Y aquí desde el suelo veo cómo eres)_

I'm sick and tired of your attitude (Estoy harta y cansada de tu actitud)

I'm feeling like I don't know you _(Siento como si no te conociera)_

You tell me that you love me and then cut me down (Me dices que me quieres y luego me dejas caer)

And I need you like a heartbeat (Y te necesito como a los latidos de mi corazón)

But you know you got a mean streak _(Pero sabes que tienes un límite)_

That makes me run for cover when you're around (Que me hace correr a refugiarme cuando estas cerca)

And here's to you and your temper (Y aquí estas tú y tu temperamento)

You'll still remember what you said last night (Aun recuerdo lo que dijiste la noche anterior)

And I know that you see what you're doing to me _(Y sé que ves lo que me estás haciendo)_

Tell me why (Dime ¿Por qué?)

Y yo solo escuchaba atenta las letras y ella miraba al frente, estaba atenta a las partituras y… concentrada en lo que cantaba y muy a mi pasar su letra contaba una verdad.

You can write a book on how to ruin someone's perfect day

(Puedes escribir un libro de como arruinar el día perfecto de alguien)

Well I get so confused and frustrated forget what I'm trying to say, ohh

(Así que estoy bastante confundida y frustrada, olvida lo que intento decir, ohh)

I'm sick and tired of your reasons (Estoy harta y cansada de tus excusas)

I got no one to believe in _(No tengo en quien creer)_

You tell me that you want me then push me around _(Me dices que me quieres y luego me apartas)_

Que fuese cierto no quería decir que le iba a permitir que siguiera con esto, a mí nadie me dice ese tipo de cosas y se sale con la suya. Así que de pronto deje de seguir las notas y golpee las teclas del piano

-No cantaremos esa porquería -

-¿Por qué… No crees que es una buena canción? Creo que atrapa cualidades-

-Creo que me estas colmando la paciencia, es mejor que me largue de aquí antes de que…- Metí mi guitarra en el estuche y me fui sin decir nada más. Pero alguien me esperaba en mi moto. Como si no tuviera suficientes problemas.

-¿Qué quieres Beck? Te dije que te buscaba luego-

-¿Qué hacías en casa de Tori?-

-Desde cuando debo darte explicaciones-

-¿Le hiciste algo de nuevo?- Esto es más de lo que tolero.

-¿Temes que la lastime? ¿Por qué no pasas a su casa y te aseguras? ¿Es más por qué no te vas a la mierda con ella?-

-Jade…- Espera… espera un segundo ¿Qué demonios?

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-

-Vine a ver a Tori- Ese idiota cree que puede venir a visitar a la estúpida de Vega a mis espaldas. Él era mi "novio" y ella es… ¿Cuál es su maldito problema?

-Lárgate de una maldita vez, como puedes ver está ocupada conmigo, así que… lárgate-

-¿Qué? Pero... saliste hecha una furia de su casa, al parecer ya se despidieron ¿No? Pasare a darle, después nos podemos ir juntos-

-¿Eres idiota?- Me miro con extrañeza. Era sabido que nuestras peleas eran frecuentes pero… yo jamás le había hablado de ese modo antes. Él se lo tenía merecido ¿Cómo se atreve a acercarse a Vega? Y ahora quiere ir a darle algo, me dan ganas de… Ninguno de los dos lo vale, los dos son unos… -Esta bien, sabes… ¿Por qué no vas por Vega y la llevas a cenar? No que estúpida soy… ¿Por qué no mejor te la llevas a tu cama Beck? Pero esperar, después de todo ya estás aquí y sus padres no están- Y su cara esta vez me miraba con furia.

-¿Qué demonios te…?-

-Quítate de mi moto en este instante o te juro que no respondo Beckett – Me miro confundido, pero se mantuvo firme y no se movió. Hijo de…

-No te puedes ir así- Y si para colmo, Vega salió de su casa a ver qué ocurría. Ella tenía la culpa de esto, bueno Beck tenia también culpa pero… Vale los dos tenían la culpa por… ¿Qué demonios hace Beck en su casa? No están sus padres, solo ellos dos y yo aquí como… ¿Desde cuándo se veían así? Y por más que mi cabeza repite no dudes, no dudes ahí estaba de nuevo. Ella se ve con Beck, ella me dice que siente algo ¿Cómo es pera que yo crea que…? Pero desde el principio tuve… aunque sea una pequeña duda a su favor.

Si no ¿Por qué estoy aquí ahora? ¿Por qué la bese? Yo no la quiero es solo… Ella no… no sería capaz de dañar nada ni a nadie. Entonces… Y esa maldita canción ¿ella realmente se siente así? Necesito hablar con ella… Pero sé que no es el momento, me acabo de pelear con ella y la furia de ver al idiota de Beck se apoderara de mí antes de que pueda controlarla. Si me acerco ahora los mato a los dos.

-¿Esta todo… bien?- Ella y su maldita voz de… "me importan los demás, yo no dañaría a nadie"

-Si es solo… recuerdas que me dijiste que podía venir a tu casa un día de estos, creo que vine el equivocado- Vale, ella lo sabía, no ella lo había invitado, si hay alguien aquí estúpido, esa soy yo. Y Vega no dijo nada, de pronto me vio intentando articular palabra, sabía que yo estaba molesta y sabía que iba a explotar en cualquier segundo.

-¿Día equivocado? No si por mí no se preocupen, de todos modos yo ya me iba ¿No es así Vega? Disfruten de lo que queda de hoy, además tienen toda la noche- Tome a Beck de la camisa y lo quite de mi moto, él cayo al césped de la casa de los Vegas. Encendí la moto y acelera, no mire para atrás. Claro, ese imbécil tenía que complicar aún más las cosas. Me negaba a creerlo pero todo me decía que no eran solo especulaciones mías, que existía algo más entre esos dos. Pero el modo en que ella me veía…

POV TORI

-¿Estas bien Beck?- Me acerque a él para ayudarlo a levantarse, Jade se había ido sin poderle decir nada. Ella debe pensar lo peor de mí. No debería importarme, quizá con esto cumpla su palabra y se aleje de mí.

-Fui un idiota, debí esperar algo así… perdóname, pero mañana no podía venir a traerte el libreto que me pediste y te involucre en el ataque de celos de Jade- Despierta Tori, ella no puede estar así por ti… es por Beck.

-Si está bien solo… gracias por traerlo Beck-

-Bueno… me quedaría un rato pero… debo buscar a Jade-

-Yo entiendo- Subió a su auto y se marchó sin más. Él la amaba, más allá de lo que todos dijeran o de las peleas que tuvieran, no sería capaz de lastimarla. Y yo estaba ahí… en medio de ella y él. Era mejor así, era mejor cuando yo solo insistía y ella se alejaba. Deja de atormentarme Jade, deja de complicar las cosas. Si solo era un juego para ella pues… Debo de olvidarlo. ¿Quién diría que su desprecio podría ser la solución? Ahora con lo que piensa quizá… solo se aleje. Debo hacer que me crea… que crea que solo era un juego, que yo jamás la quise, que si era venganza. Evitare muchas cosas, en especial…. Volver a quererla.

Y toda la tarde la pase encerrada en mi alcoba, no sabía nada de cómo habían terminado las cosas entre Beck y Jade. Me la pase pensando en eso toda la tarde hasta que me quede dormida y en la mañana mientras esperaba a André para ir a la escuela, ella paso en su moto frente a mi casa a toda velocidad ¿Desde cuando tomaba esta ruta para ir a la escuela?

Es técnicamente imposible que pienses en una persona cada segundo del día, parece una locura y lo es. Nadie soportaría tanto y menos si es en una persona dañina para el individuo. Era preocupante ¿Por qué? Porque es una completa locura que puedas lastimarte tanto por decisión propia ¿Cómo era que de pronto todo pudiese cambiar tan repentinamente?

Desde el momento en que ella había entrado en mi vida todo había sido igual a ir en una montaña rusa, a pesar de que la mayoría de las veces iba de caída. Iba sosteniéndome, bajaba y caía en picada, pero lamentablemente cuando conseguía subir un poco era cuando más rápido caía y también más profundo. Era incontrolable, siempre era algo completamente inesperado, siempre me tomaba desprevenida y ahora iba hacia abajo.

¿Qué quieres de mi Jade? Ya lo tienes todo ¿Por qué no me dejas de una vez? ¿Qué te hizo cambiar radicalmente? ¿Por qué me besaste? ¿Quieres jugar conmigo? ¿Intentas dañarme en todo sentido? Sé que puedes hacerlo, sé que lastimarme no causa más que satisfacción en ti.

Y decidí caminar a la escuela hoy, así André no tendría que desviar por completo su camino solo por mí, no tendría que cambiar de ruta y quedo de esperarme en el estacionamiento. Y mientras caminaba pensaba en ella y como una tonta por ello. Hace poco creí olvidarla y ahora no puedo sacarla de mi cabeza. No puedo sacar de mi cabeza el momento en que ella me beso.

A pesar de que había sido agresiva conmigo para conseguirlo, había sido tan dulce y era… ¿Real? Eso lo podía asegurar, pero por un segundo me deje llevar y lo sentí real aunque sea por ese instante. Ella estaba molesta conmigo por lo de Beck. Me sentía confundida y además… estaba decidida a acabar con todo.

A pesar de todo lo que ella me hacía sentir… ¿Cómo pude ser tan ciega? Existen tantas cosas en contra de esto. Ella tenía novio, yo tenía novio, yo era amiga de su novio, ella amaba divertirse conmigo, hacerme daño, humillarme, ella era otra chica y sobre todo, ella no… no sentía nada por mí.

Mis padres iban a matarme si se enteran que me gustaba una chica y sobre todo que se trataba de Jade ¿En dónde me había metido? ¿Cómo era posible que hubiese tenido una idea así? ¿Cómo pensé en…? Beck era mi amigo y yo estaba tratando de conquistar a su novia. Ayer había sido tan amable por llevarme el libreto a mi casa y yo me sentía como… soy una horrible amiga. Estoy traicionando su confianza y ¿Por qué no? también estoy destruyendo la mía.

Lo que siento no es correcto, destruye tantas cosas y se interponen aún más. Esto era enfermizo e insano ¿Por qué seguía así? ¿Yo quería luchar por algo inexistente? Por su egoísmo, su odio y en contra el mundo. ¿Por una mujer? Jamás había sido… ¿Discriminativa? Creía que si existía el amor ¿Qué importaba lo demás? Así que no le di importancia en ese momento y aun teniendo esa torpe filosofía mía… El amor no era existente entre las dos. Y creo que… lo bueno de notar todo esto es que… creo que esto el tiempo me ayudara a dejar de quererla.

POV JADE

Esta mañana estaba decidida a hablar con ella y heme aquí en mi casa después de la escuela ¿Por qué? Porque quiero que ella se vaya a la fregada con todo lo que está causando en mí. Lo único que quiero es que me niegue o que me confirme todo ¿Cuánto tarde en notar que algo en todo esto no cuadraba? Un segundo después de que me confeso sus sentimientos ¿Cuánto tarde en darme cuenta de que había cometido un enorme error? Desde el día de la obra había perdido la noción del tiempo y… ahora estoy pensando estupideces de nuevo.

Estaba decidida a hablar con ella a decirle que… ¿Qué iba a decirle? Primero quería que me dijera la verdad, quería darle el beneficio de la duda pero… si soy bipolar y me importa un comino. Estaba decidida a dejar claras las cosas con Vega pero… eran las malditas dudas de que entre ella y Beck existiera algo… más.

Estaba a pocas cuadras de su casa, en mi moto con un montón de pensamientos encima y con ganas de matar a más de uno. Acelere y me olvide del asunto, estaba cansada de esto, de todo ¿Seguir por algo… Imposible, insano, estúpido y sobre todo sin ningún sentido? Maldición era la estúpida de Vega, la chiquilla torpe a la que le tire el café encima el día que la conocí, la que había besado a Beck, la que estaba ayer con Beck, la que me colmaba la paciencia, la que arruinaba muchas cosas, la única que se atrevía a retarme, la única que siempre me tendió una mano, la que rechazo a Beck a pesar de que yo me robe su lugar en los Platinum Music Awards, la que me ayudo a aclarar las cosas con él, la que siempre estuvo ahí cuando nadie más lo hizo y la única que… nunca dejo de intentarlo.

¿Por qué ella era así conmigo? Después de todo siempre había sido una maldita con ella y siempre estuvo ahí ¿Qué acaso era estúpida? ¿Por qué no me dejo en paz desde un principio? ¿Por qué no se alejó cuando yo quería que se fuera? ¿Por qué se fue ahora? Bueno si hay razones, la trate como basura y al fin se hartó de ello ¿Culparla? Si ¿Por qué? Por tenerme en este estado, por confundirme de este modo, por obligarme a… querer alejarla.

¿Para qué quiero que me aclare las cosas? Ya ni siquiera lo sé. Quiero alejarla pero tengo miedo a que… Necesito hablar con Cat y con urgencia, necesito decírselo a alguien ¿Quién mejor para eso? Ella conoce todo lo que pasa conmigo.

Así que tome mi auto y fui a casa de Cat. Al llegar me recibió con una cálida sonrisa, desde lo de Vega, ella estaba siempre para escucharme y yo lo apreciaba Aunque no se lo diría nunca. Pasaba mucho tiempo con Beck, con Cat y con André, incluso pasaba tiempo con Robbie, de hecho la que se había alejado de nuestro grupo había sido ella.

-Holis- Y entre a su casa sin más, tenía un sofá de un color rosa que me daban ganas de vomitar pero… aun así me senté ¿Cuándo cambio el sofá? Es realmente horrible. -¿Ahora que paso con Tori?- Se sentó junto a mí y me observo atenta. Me sentía extraña ante la pregunta, siempre sabe que decir, aunque muchas veces dice de más.

-¿Por qué crees que vengo a hablar de Vega?-

-Es todo lo que me dices desde hace unos días- Solo sonreí burlonamente y me le quede viendo, ella solo sonreía.

-¿Y qué piensas? ¿Qué debería hacer?-

-Ella te está mintiendo, creo que sale con Beck- En ese momento algo se derrumbó dentro de mí, creí que me faltaba el aire y de pronto la furia me invadió. Me levante del sofá y daba vueltas mientras gritaba al aire.

-Ella es… lo sabía, todo este tiempo estaba mintiéndome. Ella solo quería venganza y yo de estúpida caí dos veces. Dos, maldita… -

-¿Y que con Beck?-

-Ese imbécil, merece que lo asesine, me estaba engañando con Vega, ella estaba con Beck, estaba con Beck todo el tiempo, ella, ella es…-

-Creí que hablábamos de Beck ¿Por qué solo piensas en lo que ella hizo? Sales con Beck no con Tori-

-¿Qué? Si ella es… ella no es nada, no merece nada es…- Y Cat me interrumpió

-Mentira-

-¿Qué?- ¿Mentira?

-Ella jamás saldría con Beck, la conoces Jade, jamás te lastimaría- ¿Qué fregados?

-¿Y lo de hace un segundo?-

-Por lo menos sabes algo que antes no- La mire extraña ¿A qué se refería? Me senté de nuevo a su lado tratando de no asesinarla. ¿Ahora la que estaba jugando conmigo era Cat? De seguro tiene otro de esos ataques de locura –Ahora sabes que estas celosa de Tori y no de Beck- Y se rio del modo en que lo hace siempre.

Y sus palabras se quedaron en mi mente por un largo tiempo, ella solo sonreía y me miraba y no supe en que momento paso… recordaba cada detalle de nuestra "reunión" en Nozu y sentía sus labios y después sentía una incontrolable furia cuando escuchaba la letra en mi mente de esa maldita canción que…

-¿Alguna vez te dije que eres una tonta?-

-Muchas veces-

-Me alegra que te quede claro- Ella me sonrió y solamente me miro a mi y luego a la puerta

-Creo que se está haciendo tarde y… creo que tienes mucho en que pensar. Solo no tardes mucho en venir de nuevo-

-No creo tardar mucho, quien sabe, quizá mañana me arrepienta de todo-

El estúpido proyecto era la excusa perfecta para verla, pero quería darle aunque sea un poco de tiempo. Bueno el tiempo en realidad era para mí, después de todo, tenía cabos y asuntos pendientes. Así que tres días después de mí platica con Cat, volví a dirigirle la palabra a Beck ¿Para qué? Para tener la última platica.

POV TORI

En todas partes se susurraba lo mismo "Creo que le rompió el labio" "¿Viste el golpe que le dio?" "Creo que es definitivo, ahora si él está libre" "Creo que ella lo engaño, el afortunado es muy valiente, Beck quiere matarlo" Si, Jade y Beck terminaron, otra vez así que… no es algo nuevo para nadie pero en los pasillos se dice que es definitivo. Además de que se está añadiendo un agravante, que Jade está engañando a Beck.

Ella está sola en una mesa, cualquiera que se acerca un poco recibe una amenaza o un grito. Nadie se atreve a acercarse, ni siquiera yo. Me siento con André dos mesas lejos, pero de vez en cuando siento su mirada. Y en cuanto choco un segundo con la suya sé que está destruida ¿Por qué? Estoy casi segura que es por Beck y yo tengo un impulso de ir con ella.

Siempre que terminaba con él, ella estaba conmigo, siempre yo la sostenía, venía a mí y nunca me queje de ello. Quiero correr con ella y decirle que estoy aquí ¿Para qué complicar más cosas? ¿Para qué tantos problemas? ¿Por qué piensas en cosas sin sentido? ¿Por qué no dejas todo en paz?

-Aún lo tienes- Me sonrió inocente con una sonrisa triste, estaba dolido y no necesitaba palabras porque su rostro lo gritaba. Yo lo último que quería era dañarlo pero… ¿No le hacía más daño de este modo?

-¿Tener?- Y nos miramos a los ojos. Era mi mejor amigo, él siempre estuvo para mi… incluso con lo de Jade. Él no merecía esto y yo iba a cambiarlo.

-Sentimientos por… bueno sabes quién es. Aquí las paredes oyen- Y me sonrió de nuevo ¿Cómo a pesar de todo podía conservar su postura? A veces creo que solo lo hace porque la que se derrumba siempre soy yo y él es mi soporte.

-No los tengo es sólo… no puedes tener sentimientos por algo con dueño o ajeno-

-No creo que sea tan ajeno como dices- Pero no digo nada, no puedo. Me da un beso en la frente y después se excusa con que debe ir a casa antes ¿Creerle? No mucho pero no lo culpo de nada. Así que regreso caminando a mi casa esa y otras tardes más en las siguientes dos semanas. André trabaja duro con su proyecto pero va a verme después de tanto trabajo. Algunas veces Robbie me acompaña y otras Cat pero… Beck ya ni siquiera me mira y yo temo que esa discusión de pareja que tuvo tenga algo que ver.

Mañana es la gran presentación y hace ¿Dos años? Entre a HA y no haría ni acto de presencia esa noche. No presentaríamos nada y reprobaría este periodo sin poder hacer nada y… No me importaba ni un poco ¿En qué momento todo se había vuelto así? No estoy segura pero… De pronto todo era cotidiano y sin importancia ¿Así se sentía la depresión? ¿Es esto lo que acaba con mucha gente?

Miraba como el aire movía las copas de los árboles de manera abrupta, estaba solo en casa y aunque hubiese alguien yo me seguiría sintiendo del mismo modo. Alguien abrió la puerta de mi cuarto con toda confianza. Al parecer alguien me presumiría unas botas nuevas.

-¿Estas lista para escribir una canción que no sea una estupidez?- Y al girarme estaba de pie recargada en el marco de la puerta con una mirada fija en mí y su sonrisa burlona.

-¿Cómo entraste?- Ni siquiera había escuchado un ruido extraño ni nada por el estilo.

-¿Importa?-

-Vete Jade, hoy no me siento muy bien, no quiero una discusión contigo de nuevo-

-No quiero discutir, ni siquiera tenía pensado hablar, solo quiero… escribir un poco-

-¿Quién me lo asegura?-

-Me gustaba más cuando eras crédula conmigo. Levántate de una maldita vez, tenemos poco tiempo gracias a ti- Y esa tarde paso más rápido que ninguna otra, ella no dijo nada que no fuera acerca de la melodía o de la letra y a las tres de la mañana estaba lista. A pesar de las dificultades al escribirla, por el hecho de que discutimos demasiado, ninguna dijo nada del porqué de la canción. Sin decir nada, cuando estuvo lista tomo su guitarra y se marchó.

Esa noche estaba tan cansada que creí que los ojos se me cerrarían mientras subía las escaleras. Y al desplomarme en mi cama olvide todo por un instante, por el instante en que cerré los ojos antes de que la alarma sonara. André pasó por mí para clases y antes de que pudiese pensarlo… todos estaban en el caja negra listos para la presentación.

Y mis amigos estaban en primera fila, al parecer teníamos último turno y no veía a Jade por ningún lado ¿Ella me mantuvo despierta hasta las tres de la mañana para no presentarse? O era otra de sus humillaciones en público. Pero vi que su estuche y guitarra estaban en el escenario así que… esperaría un poco. Había una nota en su guitarra pero solo me hizo dudar más si solo era un truco. "Voy tarde, espero llegar a tiempo. Pero si no… Nos vemos afuera del teatro. La función debe continuar"

Y entre tanto bullicio todos estaban esperando a que saliera, era como la primera vez que subí a este mismo escenario. Estaba aterrada y me sentía sola, me senté en el piano y comencé a tocar. Ella cantaba primero y yo estaba completamente perdida. Ella me había dejado plantada en frente de todos como cuando… cuando ella creía que yo no iba a presentarme para la obra, todo por miedo a un beso y lo que conllevaba. Y alguien tomo la silla que estaba enfrente y se acomodó el micrófono. Se acercó y susurro –No es lindo estar del otro lado ¿Verdad?- Mis dedos tocaban al ritmo correcto y ella comenzó con su guitarra. Todos miraban atentos y su voz comenzó lenta.

**I remember years ago (Recuerdo que años atrás)**

**Someone told me I should take (Alguien me dijo que debía tomar)**

**Caution when it comes to love, I did (Precauciones con el amor, Lo hice)**

Y mientras su voz resonaba me estaba mirando a mí. Todo lo que hacía era verme, sentía su mirada de vez en cuando. Pero era mi turno.

_And you were strong and I was not (Y tú eras fuerte, y yo no)_

_My illusion, my mistake (Mi ilusión, mi error)_

_I was careless, I forgot, I did (Era imprudente, lo olvidé, Lo hice)_

¿Cuándo la escribíamos se escuchaba así? No ahora se escuchaba… ¿Real? ¿Era lo que pasaba en medio de todo esto? ¿Por qué no decirlo así si no podíamos hablar?

_And now, when all is done, there is nothing to say_

_(Y ahora que todo está hecho y que no hay nada más que decir)_

_You have gone and so effortlessly_

_(Te has ido y sin ningún esfuerzo)_

_You have won, you can go ahead, tell them_

_(Has ganado, puedes seguir con tu camino, diles)_

Y me levante del piano y camine junto a ella. Se levantó sin dejar de tocar y caminábamos en el escenario con completa seguridad. Nos miramos a los ojos y ella sonreía, me estaba sonriendo a mí y en un segundo solo éramos las dos cantando y no había nadie más.

**Tell them all I know now (Diles todo lo que ahora sé)**

**Shout it from the roof tops (Grítalo desde los techos)**

**Write it on the sky line (Escríbelo en el horizonte)**

**All we had is gone now (Todo lo que teníamos ahora ya no está)**

_Tell them I was happy (Diles que fui feliz)_

_And my heart is broken (Y que mi corazón está roto)_

_All my scars are open (Todas mis cicatrices están abiertas)_

_Tell them what I hoped would be (Diles que lo que tanto esperé era)_

Impossible, **impossible**

Impossible, **impossible**

Pero los aplausos rompieron todo, eso era… una puesta en escena, nada real, era igual a la última vez o quizá todo era distinto. Mire al público y los labios de André formaron un "Lo prometí" y aplaudió muy fuerte. Lo sabía y cumpliría y sus palabras estaban en mi mente, el recuerdo de ese día en el aeropuerto "Tori no quiero que te vallas, quiero una oportunidad solamente, si las cosas resultan mal seguiremos siendo amigos y si tú sigues queriendo a Jade… yo me haré a un lado-"

En medio de todos sentía una mirada intensa, llena de ¿rencor? ¿Era más de una? Creí poder descifrarla pero… alguien me tomo del brazo. Fuera del teatro. Fuera de todo y sus ojos hablaban conmigo.

-Jamás eh pedido perdón por nada y no lo haré, no me arrepiento de nada de lo que paso y no quiero que decir algo así sirve de algo. Si te lo digo no cambiare nada. Hace poco te dije que te alejaras… lo hiciste. Me pediste lo mismo… dime que nada era cierto, que todo lo que buscabas en mi era venganza y… lo haré- Lo dijo todo sin dejarme interrumpir, me empujo contra la pared y me tapo la boca hasta que termino.

-No quiero esto- Lo había decidido hace poco y no cambiaría de opinión

-Pídeme que me aleje, que no vuelva, dímelo de nuevo- ¿De nuevo? Era como pedirme que me lanzara al vacío dos veces y no… no lo haría. Así que el silencio se apodero por un buen rato. Estaba sumamente molesta y pateo una lata con tal fuerza que… Se notaba su frustración. -Maldita sea, dilo, grítalo! Quiero que se queden tus palabras en mi mente-

-¿Quieres oír que te mentía? ¿Qué al que quería era a Beck? ¿Qué todo este tiempo te odiaba? ¿Quieres? Si te lo digo te iras y no… no ganare nada con eso- Era cierto, yo siempre perdía en su contra de todas forma ¿Qué más me arrebataría? ¿Qué más buscaba?

POV JADE

-Entonces no era mentira. Fuiste una estúpida al enamorarte de mí Vega- Yo nunca le di razones para que ella tuviera ese tipo de sentimientos. Nunca le di razones para estar cerca o para que… siguiera intentando.

-¿Crees que no lo sé? Todos los días me pregunto cómo paso y sabes… No me arrepiento- Esa chica tenia tendencias suicidas y lo estaba demostrando.

-¿Quieres jugar? ¿A pesar de que tal vez nada funcione? ¿A pesar de que nada cambie? ¿A pesar de que yo… no sepa que es esto? ¿Estas dispuesta a arriesgarlo todo por nada? ¿Por algo que no tiene futuro?-

-¿Crees que no lo tiene? ¿Entonces qué haces aquí?- y tenía derecho a preguntar, a pesar de que yo tenía la respuesta. Sabía que no funcionaria, pero algo me gritaba que si no averiguaba que pasaba con esto iban a tener que mandarme con un psiquiatra.

-Te lo voy a decir… No, no lo creo. Yo no quería esto pero… Tú… no sé… No te quiero decir estupideces. No va a cambiar nada en ningún sentido y no puedo decirte que esto va a durar o decirte que estoy segura que no eres solo capricho mío. No puedo-

-¿Entonces no me aseguras nada? ¿Qué esperas que haga con eso?-

-Que me dejes averiguarlo- La empuje lentamente contra un viejo rincón y la mire a los ojos –Quiero jugar contigo un poco- Ella me miro con furia, quería empujarme pero habíamos pasado por esto tantas veces que… esta vez yo ganaría.

-Es un juego tuyo donde las apuestas están en mi contra Jade… no me pidas que arriesgue más de lo que tengo si no puedo tener certeza de nada- Estaba desafiándome ¿Qué quería que le mintiera?

-¿Qué quieres de mí?-

-¿Tu qué quieres de mí?-

-Todo- Era cierto quería que ella fuera mía, mía y de nadie más, quería explotarla al máximo, quería probar todo con ella. Quería poder… averiguar qué era lo que pasaba entre nosotras. Pero había solo una cosa que no quería… quererla –Sin arriesgar nada-

-Pero quieres que yo si apueste todo a tu favor-

-No te voy a mentir, no quiero que le pertenezcas a nadie pero… tampoco quiero sentir nada-

-El tiempo dirá si cumples lo que quieres Jade, pero creo que terminaras perdiendo- Estaba retándome… Así que si era un sí o un no… me importaba una mierda.

-Eres mía, escuchaste… m-í-a- Y la bese, la tome de la cintura y ella me atrapo por el cuello, estaba arrinconada, era mi presa, era… completamente mía. Sus labios estaban hechos para mí, toda ella estaba hecha para mí. Comenzamos a caminar a ciegas hasta mi coche, no nos separamos ni un instante. Cada vez todo se hacía más rudo y más pasional. La empuje contra la puerta del copiloto y sin detenerme trate de abrir la puerta de los asientos de atrás. Se metió en el asiento con cuidado de no golpearse y se dejó caer, me tomo de la blusa y me obligo a caer encima. Adentro ella estaba roja como un tomate, me encantaba el sonrojo en su cara. Respirábamos agitadas después de la falta de aire. Me levante un poco y cerré la puerta, gracias a mi brillante idea había traído la camioneta de mi padre.

–Aquí no- De pronto escapo de sus labios y me trate de controlar un poco, trataba de normalizarme pero… estaba completamente exhausta –Aun no- Me sonrió de un modo tierno y me levante con cuidado, abrí la puerta y la ayude a levantarse. Salimos del auto y hacia un denso frio, bueno comparado con dentro del auto.

-¿Te llevo a casa?- Enarco una ceja y me observo detenidamente ¿Qué chin…?- Ok mala pregunta ¿Te llevo a TU casa?-

-Por algo se empieza-

-No es por lo que crees, quien sabe tal vez te convenza en el camino- Me empujo y subimos al auto. Conduje a su casa y ninguna dijo nada hasta que estuvimos frente a ella.

-¿Entonces es el comienzo?-

-Mejor no digamos nada, solo… dejémoslo como esta ¿Esta bien?- Ella bajo la mirada y luego sonrió de modo poco sincero. Tome su mentón y la bese lentamente. Si era el principio de algo… espero que no sea de un nuevo error.

-¿Entonces no me quieres?-

-Supongo que... te quiero a mi lado para intentar- Estaba complacida por el momento y su sonrisa volvió a su lugar.

Espere a que entrara a su casa y después cuando estaba a punto de arrancar… vi a alguien que me observaba y en un instante solo siguió su camino. Creo que comenzaba a alucinar, quizá solo era un vagabundo o alguien intrigado por la escena que acababa de dar pero… me miró y estaba segura.

**No puedo creer que escribiera todo eso. Lo cursi no se me da lo se T-T Destino ¿Por qué? Pero hice mi mayor esfuerzo ¿Conforme? Si pero... no se si quedo como yo esperaba en un principio, escribí tanto que creo que me perdí. ¿Que tal unas preguntas? ¿Jade esta paranoica? ¿Quien observaba? ¿Y en el teatro? ¿Como seguirán las cosas entre las dos? ¿Cuando actualizare de nuevo? Contestare solo la ultima 2 semanas xD.**

**Agradezco a:**

**chema 70: **Me encanta mucho que te tomaras el tiempo de dejarme un comentario :D Aprecio mucho que te tomaras el tiempo para hacerlo. Espero que te guste este capitulo. Gracias **Nara375: **Amo los reviews largos y el tuyo me alago mucho. Contestare algunas dudas, si paso tiempo, meses lo se, pero era necesario. jajaja La forma en que piensa Jade también me tiene igual. Nadie piensa así jajaja pero me alegra que te gustara, espero que esto te sepa mas a Jori xD Gracias por todo, aprecio mucho tu comentario. **VictoriaA11: **Muchisimas gracias por comentar, espero que este capitulo te guste, juro que trate de hacer notar el jori xD **Forty three: **Mi amiga y colega escritora (muy buena por cierto) estas aquí dándome ánimos de nuevo y lo aprecio muchísimo, esto fue algo rapido en comparación con como escribo (bueno quizá no porque el tiempo paso y escribí mucho pero sabes a lo que me refiero) Espero que te guste y espero leerte pronto, gracias. **PanxaaaxD: **Perdón por dejarte sin uñas pero... jajaja me gusta el drama que te digo xD Espero que las uñas te crecieran de nuevo, tuviste dos semanas xD. Gracias por comentar y espero que te guste. **lvz00: **Espero que no sea muy meloso esta vez, aunque no lo sentí así pero... bueno espero que no, después de todo no escribo cosas así. Espero que te guste y te agradezco muchísimo por tu opinión. **Anrol icebox****: **No hay nada que me haga mas feliz que ganar puntos a favor de alguien xD enserio, me hace muy feliz que me odies porque te guste mi historia, es un odio muy bien recibido XD. Espero poder cumplir con tus expectativas con este capitulo. Gracias por tu tiempo para comentar. **dancingwithme: **No lo puedo creer un review tuyo? Muchas gracias, dios amo tu historia, significa mucho. Normalmente me dicen cosas por el estilo en todas partes xD Creo que comenzare a creérmela xD soy una mala persona lo sé. Pero espero que me perdones con este capitulo muy (muy) largo. Gracias por comentar. **inugami18: **Se rompió y te digo algo por ser tan observador te dare un pequeño adelanto, en el próximo te diré porque Jade tarda tanto en expresar sus sentimientos. Gracias por comentar y espero que te guste.

**Qué dicen? Valio la pena la espera? Sobre todo déjenme saber que opinan del final, se los agradecería mucho. Son bienvenidos comentarios constructivos, amenazas, criticas y pues lo que quieran decirme xD Me hacen la persona mas feliz del mundo cada que leo uno de sus comentarios. Agradezco a los que leen, me agregan a favoritos y sobre todo a los que se toman tiempo para comentar. Me hacen muy feliz, la oportunidad que me brindan significa mucho T-T**

**Nos estamos leyendo pronto y los invito a leer "Ilusion del pasado" y "Es lo mejor". Gracias por su tiempo.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey! Feliz jueves de... ¿Actualización? Bueno les traigo la continuación de esta historia jori :D Estoy muy feliz por todos sus comentarios pero estoy triste porque el verano termino y yo no termine esta historia (De nuevo) así que espero actualizar normalmente (En jueves) Actualizare dentro de dos semanas, lo prometo :D  
><strong>

**Este capitulo va para... _madsmrduvergiere_ muchas gracias por comentar en varios capítulos y en "Es lo mejor" ****va para ti con cariño**

**Vale sin más... VicTORIous no es de mi propiedad y creo que si tuviera dinero no me lo venderían xD**

POV JADE

¿Cada cuánto puedes sentirte así? ¿Completa? La noche anterior había sido… ¿Buena? Bueno, pudo ser mejor pero… No quiero presionarla, después de todo yo no le aseguré nada. Pero quiero que esto vaya sin presión y sin… sentimientos. Las relaciones sin sentimientos son lo mejor, sin responsabilidades, sin escenas de celos y sin… dolor.

Yo sé lo que conlleva querer a alguien y no estoy dispuesta a pasar eso con Vega. Me niego a quererla, me niego a pensar en un afecto más allá del deseo. Cuando quieres a alguien le necesitas, igual al maldito aire que está en el espacio y yo no quiero eso. Cuando necesitas, todo lo que quieres es más y más, yo no estaba dispuesta a pagar un precio tan alto, no estaba dispuesta a sentir para tenerla. Si era mía tenía demasiadas posibilidades de perderle y… no quería eso. Si ella se iba no sería lo mismo dejarla ir que el hecho de que de pronto me la arrebataran.

No quiero que me la arrebaten, no quiero que me la quiten, nadie ni nada. Si no la tengo no existe una posibilidad de que pase así que… si se quiere ir, será distinto. No soportaría que me la arrebataran, no soportaría que me arrebataran lo que… es mío. No de nuevo.

Ella ya me había lastimado una vez, quizá sin intensiones pero… además me hizo creer que estaba muerta ¿Cómo cree que me sentí cuando creí que la había perdido? No quería pasar de nuevo eso, yo tenía miedo a sentir de nuevo ese dolor. A pesar de que no sentía algo completamente real, me había dolido más de lo necesario, más de lo que debí permitir. Pero creo que puedo conseguir no quererla, creo que puedo conseguir tenerla sin miedo a que me la arrebaten.

Había muchas cosas que había dejado ir en lo corta o mediana que ha sido mi vida. Aunque creo que me han arrebatado más de las que solo deje escapar. Desde que mi madre me fue arrebatada todas las demás le siguieron. Me dejó mi padre, se llevó a mi hermano, se llevó mi felicidad, se llevó mis sueños y también llego esa víbora ¿Hace cuánto era así? Ya ni siquiera recordar vale la pena. Las cosas son así y no puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo.

Así que aquí voy, de camino a la escuela, con una mentalidad de dejar mi pasado donde debe y con una mentalidad de negarme a sentir en todo momento. Tomo una ruta distinta con mi auto, no quiero toparme con Vega en la mañana, es lo más extraño que jamás me paso. Quisiera alejarla para no sentir pero… si la tengo demasiado lejos siento que no lo soportare.

Y al llegar a la escuela todo se viene abajo, por la simple razón que… Beck está ahí y yo no, no puedo evitar sentir su mirada en mí, tan distinta a la de días atrás ¿Cuál era su problema? Pero el pánico se apodero de mi ¿Pánico en mí? Pánico a que esta estúpida aventura corriera en los pasillos de HA como pólvora. Si solo era un desliz (seguramente solo era eso) mejor que nadie más se enterara.

-Hola Jade, gran presentación la de ustedes- Ese no era su tono de voz habitual, había algo que nunca había escuchado antes y mis sospechas de que sabía algo más, estaba ahí de nuevo – Una hermosa letra ¿Ustedes la escribieron? ¿En que se inspiraron?-

-No sé a dónde nos lleva esta conversación Beck- Me miraba con una sonrisa indescifrable, no era una como las que me dedicaba normalmente pero… ¿Qué había en su mirada?

-A qué bueno, quería felicitarte por el excelente trabajo y no te encontré ayer para hacerlo. Así que lo hago ahora- Por un segundo me sonrió sincero, después se acercó y me abrazo, pero a pesar de todo yo no me moví- Vamos Jade ¿Somos amigos no? Olvida la discusión de hace unos días-

-No te preocupes, estoy olvidando más rápido de lo que crees- Una sonrisa burlona se formó en los labios de ambos y le reste importancia a lo de hace rato. Siempre terminamos y somos ¿Amigos? Y después volvemos. Era tiempo de romper ese estúpido patrón, pero él parecía sincero. A pesar de que me había portado horrible con él el día que rompimos, estaba aquí afuera conmigo ¿Quién se podía negar a que tratara? Que trate un poco. Las escenas de celos que tenía por él antes, después de todo si me la cobraría, aunque sea después de terminada nuestra relación.

Me acompaño al salón de Sikowitz sentándose al lado mío, qué tipo tan idiota, una cosa es que me gustara verlo mal un poco pero… lo empalagoso era… Me levante y me senté en otro lado, los monigotes de atrás murmuraron algo inaudible y yo me reí ante un "pobre" que cache de una joven rubia.

POV TORI

Lo más tonto de mi parte seria esperar a que Jade pase por mí para ir a la escuela así que… a caminar Tori. Camine hasta la escuela, no me molestaba la idea pero… no me tomaría mal que si ella tiene auto y le queda de paso (si la espero a una cuadra de mi casa pasaría por ahí) me pudiera dar un aventón. Por lo menos tengo tiempo para pensar en lo que me acabo de meter con ella.

Toda la noche estuve dando vueltas pensando en si había tomado una buena decisión o simplemente había cometido el error más grande de toda mi vida. Había señales en mi mente que me decían peligro, aléjese y la luz brillante no me dejo verlas hasta hoy que ella no estaba arrinconándome con sus cuerpo.

No quería ceder tan rápido y sinceramente no sé qué me pasó, era como estar en otro lugar, en uno en el que nunca me hubiese imaginado, uno en el que Jade y yo estábamos solas las dos. No quería irme de ese sitio y debo de admitir que hasta el momento en que las pequeñas gotas frías de mi regadera cayeron en mi pude despertar de ese lugar. Acababa de caer en el juego, en SU juego, un juego donde todo estaba a su favor y yo… no tenía nada.

Me dijo que tenía miedo, miedo a… quererme, tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar y… vale que tengo por lo menos un millón de preguntas que hacerle (Aunque tengo demasiadas razones para pensar que ella no va a contestarme) pero… el intento se hará. Si ella tiene miedo a quererme, haré de esto su pesadilla. Perderás Jade, a pesar de que todo te favorezca, a pesar de que todo esté en mi contra… yo ganare este juego.

Si tenía una oportunidad… ¿Qué podía perder si ya lo había entregado toda antes? Ella no podía arrebatarme más de lo que ya me había quitado así que… qué más da ¿no? Ya no puede salir nadie herido o… no más que yo. André me dejo ir y Beck esta fuera de la partida. Ya no quedaba nadie que pudiese intervenir. Si el amor era un juego (Eso lo tenía claro) en donde si no se apuesta no se puede esperar nada… si ganaba me lo llevaría todo y si perdía… ¿Qué no había perdido desde antes? Yo si la quería y no me importaba que los demás lo hicieran de su conocimiento. Pensando en ella puedo asegurarle a cualquiera que el tiempo se convierte en un suspiro y al notarlo ya estoy en HA.

Veo que Jade está sentada al fondo, alejada de todos, quiero sentarme a su lado pero me contengo, aun no estoy lista para hablar con ella. Me siento al frente y espero a que Sikowitz comience con sus explicaciones. La primera clase termina y la siguiente ella se sienta a mi lado sin decir nada, a decir verdad creo que me está ignorando. Es como si yo no estuviera ahí, me pasa de largo, no me mira, no me habla, no nota que estoy ahí y sinceramente… me duele y mucho.

Estoy decidida a hablar con ella, lleva las primeras horas del día ignorándome y ya no lo soporto. Siento que me desmorono por completo y pensar en lo que paso ayer no me está ayudando. Así que mientras compra una soda, le tomo desprevenida y la encierro en el armario, en nuestro armario.

-¿Entonces sólo me ignoraras y ya?-No dejo que ella hable primero, tengo una extraña necesidad de saber a qué debo esa fuerte indiferencia.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué te tome de la mano y te bese en frente de todos? Porque ten por seguro que no será así- Entiendo lo que conlleva el hecho de hacer público, lo que sea que esté pasando entre nosotras pero…

-Entonces estamos peor que antes-

-Bueno… si lo ves así pues creo que… si- Me sonrió altanera y ahora lo que pasa por mi mente es… acabas de cometer un grave error. Claro si ganaba me lo llevaba todo, pero eso era lo que decía la poca esperanza que me quedaba ¿Cuántas posibilidades existían de que yo ganara? Los números estaban en mí contra más que cualquier otro signo y de eso estaba segura.

-¿Y para que la escenita de anoche?- Me miro un instante y sonrió. Me tomo desprevenida y me arrincono en un instante. Sus labios se acercaron peligrosamente a los míos, me miraba a los ojos y me tomaba de la cintura.

-Para… ver que tan lejos podemos llegar- Se retiró un poco y se fue sobre mi cuello. Me iba a dejar un morado y bien grande pero… valía la pena. La tome por el cuello y la obligue a que me viera una vez más.

-Podrías por lo menos no ignorarme- Sonrió y después se separó de mí.

-No te prometo nada pero… te daré un consejo- La mire incrédula –Deberías usar una bufanda- ¿Se estaba riendo de mí? Era un comentario sarcástico pero… era una risa sincera, quizá después de todo… los números no van tan mal. Ella salió del lugar sin más, me dejo ahí del mismo modo en que entre… confundida.

Pero su indiferencia siguió, todo el día y ella no daba muestras de sentir… nada. Ella no pensaba en mi tanto como yo lo hacía. Ella no me quería como yo y… quiero intentar pero, realmente la indiferencia y frialdad era mayor a la de antes y eso realmente me dolía.

Al salir de la última clase André y yo salimos juntos, él es increíble, fuimos a tomar un café al café asfalto. Él quería hablar y yo no podía negarme, después de todo siempre fue excelente conmigo. Aunque para mi sorpresa no quería hablar de nuestro rompimiento, lo único que quería era preguntar si todo iba bien con Jade. Es el mejor amigo que pude tener, lo único que realmente quiere es que sea feliz y eso… eso no tengo como pagárselo.

-¿Y… Jade y tú?- Una sonrisa escapo de mis labios por la manera en que lo insinuaba mientras me picaba el costado. Pero al recordar su pregunta se desvaneció en un instante.

-Nada- Me miro extraño, no le estaba ocultando nada, ella me había dicho que lo intentaríamos pero, nunca quedamos siendo algo.

-Creí que después de la canción pues… iba a terminar diferente sabes-

-Bueno… ella y yo no quedamos... como algo, sólo… ¿Vamos a intentarlo?- Y en el momento en que se lo dije, me di cuenta de lo tristemente patético que sonaba.

-¿Intentar? Creo que mi significado de intentar es otro. Por cómo te trata cualquiera diría que se pelearon de nuevo- Me dedico una sonrisa comprensiva. Tenía toda la razón, ella me trataba como a cualquiera, técnicamente me trataba peor pero… a quien engaño esto no está bien y el hecho de que aceptara fue un error. Ella me está usando como experimento, sin pensar, sin sentir y sin importarle lo que yo sienta.

André lo noto y me abrazo, me recargue en su hombro y nos quedamos un rato así, me negaba a llorar, me negaba a hacerlo una vez más, ella no lo merecía, si quería realmente intentarlo tenía que poner de su parte, tenía que estar dispuesta a arriesgar. El frotaba mi brazo lentamente y un pensamiento rondo mi cabeza… ¿Había hecho bien en dejarlo por alguien como Jade?

-¿Interrumpo?-

POV JADE

Están ahí abrazados, como una linda pareja, hijos de… apreté el vaso de café que tenía en el brazo y se comenzó a escurrir por las orillas, lo azote contra el bote de basura y camine hacia ellos ¿Celos? No, solo no me gusta que se metan con lo que es mío. El coraje emana de mí incontrolable, me estoy debatiendo entre asesinar a André con mis tijeras o salir de ese lugar y manejar lo más lejos que pueda. Voy a matar a esos dos, Vega se ve poco afligida, al contrario, parece que disfruta estar en su hombro. El coraje se apodera de mí y me acerco a preguntar si estoy interrumpiendo algo.

-No… yo, creo que mejor… me voy- Ahora cree que puede largarse así como así. Busco las tijeras de mi bota instintivamente pero la voz quebrada de Vega me interrumpe.

-Espera, si no es aprovecharme… ¿Podrías llevarme a casa? Es algo tarde y… ¿Podrías?- La mira enternecido y siento nauseas, quiero gritar pero no puedo. Él me mira con un poco de preocupación pero al final asiente. Ella no me mira, al contrario, me ignora por completo y se marcha sin mirarme. Veo que André está un poco apenado por lo que paso pero Vega no parce siquiera notar que yo estaba ahí.

Me quedo ahí un rato, sin hacer nada, hasta que escucho como el viejo auto de André arranca y poco a poco dejo de escucharlo. Poco a poco siento como se alejan los dos, como él se la lleva lejos. Y una sensación gélida rodea mi cuerpo y la rabia se apodera de mí y pateo el maldito bote de basura, cae al suelo y hace un fuerte ruido.

Me voy a mi auto y al entrar miro al frente del camino, no enciendo el motor, no me muevo pero… mi respiración se hace cada vez más apresurada. Aprieto los puños con fuerza y me desquito con el volante que golpeo desesperado, más y más rápido, más y más fuerte, hasta que me duele. Me salgo de ahí, me siento encerrada, me siento estúpida, pongo mis manos tras mi cabeza y miro arriba, grito con fuerza y más de uno gira su rostro un segundo antes de seguir su camino. Me hinco y contraigo todo mi cuerpo pero no se va, esa maldita sensación no se va.

Es esa maldita sensación… puedo sentir como la fuerza se me está escapando poco a poco del cuerpo, pronto solo me dejo caer de rodillas al piso. Siento las miradas de varios aunque me importa poco, tengo mejores cosas que pensar. Me levanto lentamente y empujo mi cabello hacia atrás con las dos manos.

Subo a mi auto y conduzco hasta que llego a casa de Vega, voy a toda velocidad, siento como la adrenalina corre por mis venas. Y me freno viendo el auto de André estacionado enfrente aun ¿Para qué fui ahí? No tenía ni puta idea pero… el coraje estaba de nuevo ahí. Acelero de nuevo y conduzco toda la tarde y parte de la noche, callejoneaba, tomaba avenidas, a veces tráfico, a veces sin nada de autos, solo manejaba a lo estúpido, llego un momento en que no sabía dónde estaba (no me refiero al camino, conocía perfectamente LA) así que estacione mi auto y cerré los ojos por unos segundos. Me frote un poco el puente de la nariz y me quedo viendo un rato la penumbra de la ciudad.

¿Qué era esa sensación? ¿Estaba celosa? ¿Dolida? ¿Por qué? Yo no podía quererla en tan solo un día y yo… no quería ¿Por qué? Le tenía un miedo inexplicable a sufrir por ella. Mi teléfono sonó de la nada… mire la pantalla con una estúpida esperanza pero… mierda. Sonó aproximadamente unas veinte veces ¿Qué fregados quiere ese idiota? Tuve muchas ganas de lanzar lo por la ventana pero cambie de teléfono hace un par de meses. A la veintiuna lo apague, ese maldito sonido me estaba volviendo loca.

Quien diría que yo iba a tener tanto miedo a esa chiquilla a la que le tire el café encima el café helado el primer día, a la que había hecho pasar tantas cosas dolorosas, a la que había lastimado tanto y a pesar de todo siempre ha estado ahí para mí, a la que siempre me tendido una mano, a la que nunca dejo de intentar y sobre todo a la que siempre me quiso y no quería verlo. Esa niña que conocí tiempo atrás y que ahora me aterra… miro al frente y lo único que quiero es que todo se vaya a la mierda. Quiero que todo se detenga por un segundo, que el mundo se paraliza solo un instante, que me deje soltar el aliento, que pueda respirar de nuevo para poder odiarla como lo hacía antes, para poder querer lastimarla, para poder hacerle daño sin que me interese nada. Para ya no tener miedo a que todo termine…antes de empezar. La única culpable de todo esto soy yo.

POV TORI

Estábamos sentados en la sala mientras me recargaba en su hombro igual que antes. A pesar de todo lo que habíamos pasado, sabía que podía confiar en él, éramos amigos y eso nadie podía cambiarlo.

-Perdona si te cause un problema-

-Jamás me ocasionarías un problema- Me miro afable y sonrió. Era sincero, una sinceridad que pocas veces había visto en las personas. Sinceridad que carecía en las palabras de Jade –Oye, no estés triste, las cosas se arreglaran pronto-

-¿Cómo André? Tú sabes cuantas cosas han pasado y cada vez terminamos peor-

-Avanzaron algo ¿No crees?- Avanzamos de ella me odia a no me odia pero tampoco me quiere.

-Me lastima como me usa y me lastima más el hecho que yo lo permita-

-Pues no la dejes más, si es para ti… las cosas se arreglaran, te lo prometo- Me miro una vez más y se levantó de su lugar –Tienes muchas cosas que pensar así que… nos vemos mañana ¿Quieres que pase por ti?-

-Caminare- asintió con la cabeza, tomo su chamarra y salió por la puerta, cerro y me sentí sola y con una deuda enorme con él. Corrí a la puerta y lo llame, se giró y me miro expectante.

-Gracias André… por todo, yo no… perdóname… por todo- Sabia lo incomodo que podía ser el tema pero le debía por lo menos una disculpa.

-No hay nada que perdonar- Me sonrió, encendió su auto, se despidió con una seña desde el y se marchó. Me dejo con mucho que pensar, en realidad Jade me había dejado mucho que pensar y también un enorme morado en el cuello.

Estaba más dolida que nunca, no solo emocionalmente, físicamente era como tener millones de punzadas en todo el cuerpo. Aunque creo que la comparación era vaga con cómo me sentía por dentro. Estaba destruida ¿qué hay con mi dignidad? ¿Dónde había quedado el respeto que tenía hacia mi persona? Yo sola me había hecho daño y lamentablemente no podía culpar a Jade. La única responsable de todo esto soy yo.

Me recosté en mi cama y llore, como nunca antes, con todo lo que había guardado esa tarde y todo este tiempo. Temblaba lentamente, me estremecía por un frió inexplicable y a pesar de todo sudaba lentamente. Estaba briznando levemente, me sentí aliviada por un segundo, con una buena excusa para usar bufanda mañana y las lágrimas volvieron de pronto con el recuerdo.

Me dormí y desperté sin notarlo. Era temprano para ir a la escuela aun pero… no quería ir de todos modos. Me recosté de nuevo sin dormir hasta que mi alarma sonó y mecánicamente me aliste para ir a la escuela. No llovía pero el aire otoñal era húmedo y frío. Trina me olvido como siempre y decidí caminar, me había acostumbrado a hacerlo y ciertamente se sentía muy bien. Usaba una bufanda y unos lentes oscuros para evitar que vieran mis ojos enrojecidos.

Camine una larga y tranquilizadora ruta, solo mirando los alrededores y respirando de vez en cuando. Creo que muchos se daban cuenta de mi apariencia y (para mi fortuna) nadie dijo nada. Sentía de vez en cuando miradas en mí, pero había algunas que eran desconcertantes (de esas que percibes sin siquiera voltearte) pero no podía ubicar de quien era.

No había visto a Jade en todo el día y no podía estar más feliz por eso. No podía hacer nada para evitarla toda mi vida pero… no verla hoy no estaba mal ¿Qué razones para no venir tenia? De seguro no quería ver a Beck o incluso no quería verme a mi ¿Por qué no decirlo? Quizá ella estaba evitándome porque se aburrió sin más de mí. O porque es una maldita irresponsable que no le importa algo que no sea ella. De eso si podía estar segura.

Tocaba clase con Sikowitz y lamentablemente ella apareció de la nada. No me atreví a verla pero sentía una mirada a mis espaldas y a pesar de que pudo ser de cualquiera tenía un peso indescriptible. Pero no me gire, si era de ella o no ¿a quién le importa?

-¿Quién quiere hacer un ejercicio de actuación el día de hoy?- Nadie le respondió al chiflado maestro –No se amontonen, solo uno…- Observo atento y al final escogió a su víctima –Beck, preséntate en cubierta- Él se subió al escenario y espero indicaciones, de vez en cuando me miraba ¿Qué le ocurre a ese chico? Desde que rompió con Jade no habíamos hablado desde entonces y apuesto que cree que soy la peor amiga (Lo soy ya que estaba besándome con su ex y sería peor ser hipócrita con él de ese modo) - Un monólogo es una discusión interna en el mismo personaje, que es mostrado al público para dejar ver un poco de su alma del personaje, así que… Veamos que hay en tu alma Beck-

El comenzó a pensar un poco y luego sonrió confiado. Comenzó a respirar tranquilo y vi como de pronto sus ojos reflejaban realmente una parte de él.

-Si ella no puede ser mía… no sé qué pasara conmigo ¿Cómo la perdí? ¿Cómo deje que me la arrebataran? Fui un imbécil al no ver lo que pasaba a mi alrededor- Observe como varios se giraron a ver a Jade, me mantuve firme y solo observaba como Beck seguía hablando –Pero no hay de qué preocuparme, después de todo… ella solo está cumpliendo un capricho, no durara y volverá a mí como siempre. La perdonare porque todos somos débiles ante un simple deseo, un impulso que después no significa nada- Sentí mi pecho arder ¿Por qué? Porque cada palabra era verdad y no estaba segura si sabía que yo era ese alguien o no. Todo era cierto y el solo estaba defendiendo lo que era suyo y nunca me perteneció.

Si no lo sabía no haría algo para que confirmara o se enterara. Si podía ocultarlo entonces que más importaba soportar un poco. Todos aplaudieron y el timbre sonó, quería correr a casa y encerrarme ahí todo el fin de semana pero Beck me detuvo antes de poder decir nada.

-Hola Tori, hace tiempo que no hablamos ¿Te apetece ir por algo y charlar?-

-No quiero sonar descortés Beck pero… no me siento muy bien- No era una mentira después de todo y no quería pasar la tarde en un conversación incomoda.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?-

-No quiero caminar… Nos vemos luego Beck- Era una pregunta más que una afirmación. Camine a la puerta pero hizo un comentario que hizo que me girara.

-Supongo que Jade te acompañara- Se me heló la piel un segundo pero… ¿Qué tenía después de todo que importarme? Ella y yo no somos nada.

-No puedes estar más equivocado ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-

-Sólo que… como terminamos… ella siempre pasa mucho tiempo contigo después de que eso pasa ¿No es así?-

-No esta vez Beck- Salí sin decirle nada más. Si creía algo… no puede probar lo inexistente.

Camine de regreso a mi casa y me encontré a Trina a punto de salir de casa. No me dijo nada, sólo se fue, por lo menos podre tener un poco de paz en la casa. Me recosté en el sofá y me tape la cara con un cojín, quería dormir y dormir. Quería que corriera el tiempo y que algún día cuando mirara para atrás fuese solamente un bobo recuerdo, las cosas siempre son menos duras mirando atrás. Cerré mis ojos y me quede dormida en un instante, estaba cansada de todo y me deje que mi cuerpo tomara un respiro por un segundo.

POV JADE

Estaba enfrente de la puerta de Vega debatiéndome entre tocar o no. Había mucho que pasaba en mi cabeza. Si la quería o no… no iba a dejarla ir, no quería perderle, quería que estuviera conmigo y que fuera mía. Si iba a perderle por lo menos daría pelea, nadie le arrebata a Jade West lo que es suyo. Voy a cruzar esa puerta aceptando lo que todo esto significa, significa estar dispuesta a perder en cualquier momento, a caer por ella y a resistir si es necesario.

Toque la puerta pero nadie abrió, de nuevo y de nuevo, sin respuesta. Estaba segura de que estaba ahí y no se escondería de por vida. Si me escuchan sus padres o medio LA me importa una mierda.

-¡Vega ábreme! Sé que estás ahí- Escuche un leve movimiento del otro lado, una sombra se movía en el interior, esa… - Voy a tirar la puerta, no me retes Vega- Escuche como el seguro fue colocado y comencé a patear la puerta pero no cedió (su padre debió reforzarla) MIERDA.

La patee hasta que el pie me permitió mantenerme en pie. Caí de rodillas y me recargue en el respaldo de la puerta ya sin ganas de nada. Si no iba a abrirme iba a romperla con… Me levante con mucho esfuerzo y subí a mi moto. Escucho mis pisadas y se asomó por la ventana, me vio subir al vehículo y le grite con todas mis fuerzas –Abre la maldita puerta o voy a plancharle con la moto- Cerro la cortina y no abrió. Si llamaba a la policía me iban a acusar de asesinato y allanamiento de morada. Di gas y tome suficiente distancia –Tienes hasta diez Vega… Uno, dos, tres…- Estaba dispuesta a lo que sea por aclarar las cosas- cuatro, cinco, seis, siete…- No la dejaría ir tan fácil, no perdería a nadie más si podía evitarlo –ocho, nueve…-

-¿Qué quieres?- Abrió la puerta y me grito, había llorado, lo veía en sus ojos. Me había pasado y si no la podía recuperar y enmendar errores… la única culpable era yo. Me acerque lentamente a ella empujando mi moto. La estacione y camine hasta donde ella estaba sin moverse.

-Hablar- En realidad quería besarla y decirle que fui una estúpida pero…

-Llamare a la policía si no te vas- Hablaba dura, ella no quería escucharme y no la culpa, me pase más que cualquier vez pretérita.

-Llama al maldito infierno para que me arrastren pero… no me iré sin que me escuches- Giro su rostro y unas lágrimas escaparon de sus bellos ojos. Quise secar sus lágrimas pero empujo mi mano, como si fuese alérgica a mi tacto.

- … vete Jade- Y ahí estaba esa sensación de nuevo.

-Fui egoísta pero… no quiero lastimarte o no de este modo, vale que me pase y… no vengo a pedir disculpas porque no cambio nada… Quiero que sepas que yo no… no debí… esto es nuevo para mí Vega. No tengo puta idea de que hacer o que pasa conmigo, estoy en un lugar peor que el infierno por eso y… entiende… no puedo-

-¿No puedes? ¿No puedes qué? ¿Quererme? ¿Por qué? Porque no puedes querer a nadie más que a ti. Créeme que ahora lo sé- No me iba a romper ahí, me negaba a que viera ese lado de mi, no por ella, no lo verá pero…

-No es por eso… no puedo quererte porque… no quiero- Mal uso porque me trato de golpear pero atrape su mano, ya basta de esa actitud conmigo.

-¿Entonces qué haces aquí? Vienes a decirme que no soy lo suficiente para ti, que…- Estaba realmente molesta conmigo y forcejeaba para que la soltara.

-Poder y querer es muy distinto. Quizá no quiera pero… mírame, aquí estoy, en tu puerta haciendo una estupidez por que me escuches. Tal vez no quiero pero… eso no se elige- Su rostro me veía con dolor y puedo jurar que creí que iba a llorar en cualquier momento, que chica tan sensible. Espero no arrepentirme de esto.

-Entonces ¿sientes algo?-

-No estoy muerta Vega, claro que siento pero… no sé cómo describirlo, es algo estúpido sabes-

-¿Estúpido? Entonces eso que te pasa conmigo es… ¿Estúpido?-

-Me alegra que entiendas mi punto- Alzo una ceja y me sonrió. Por lo menos vamos por mejor camino.

-Habrá tiempo para cambiar la definición ¿No?- Me estaba pidiendo que cambiara de definición. Eso describe perfectamente incluso el momento.

-Habrá mucho pero… las reglas las sigo poniendo yo-

-¿Reglas?-¿Acaso estaba sorda?

-A nadie más que tú y yo le importa esto así que, no hay necesidad de que todo el mundo lo sepa. Te voy a seguir tratando como antes, que te quiera… para mí no quiere decir que cambie- Sonrió por un segundo pero después me miro triste. Y si me estaba suavizando no estoy segura- Esto es entre tú y yo, nada más las dos… Juntas ¿Ok?- Ella solo asintió y me abrazo. Extrañaba tanto su cercanía que… Apoye mi frente con la de ella y nos quedamos así un rato, me quede admirando su sonrisa y sus ojos marrones. Era ya tarde así que nadie podría vernos ahora. Éramos dos en contra del mundo.

La tome con por la cintura y la atraje mas a mi cuerpo. Me incline un poco y… sus labios eran míos, era la mejor sensación del mundo (No se lo iba a decir claro) Sus labios estaban cosidos a los míos, respirábamos agitadas y poco a poco se convertía en un beso pasional. Me mordió (Hija de… ¿Realmente me mordió?) y poco a poco sentía como tenia la necesidad de que nunca terminara. Nos estaba faltando el aire y me susurro algo en medio de la batalla por el control del beso –Te quiero- Y fue el momento más raro de mi vida ¿Cómo pudo pasar algo así?

-No puedo creer que lo dudara- Me sonrió y poco a poco la fui metiendo a su casa, poco a poco llegamos a su habitación. Tenía unas ganas de hacerla mía que… Si nos encontraban ciertamente me importaba poco. – ¿Y tu padres?- Mi voz se oía agitada por completo, como si acabara de hacer un sprint.

-Fuera de la ciudad el fin de semana- Sonreí maliciosa y comencé a besar su cuello, donde tenía ese hermoso morado, iba bajando poco a poco por su clavícula y escuchaba como suprimía suspiros. Esa noche probé cada rincón de su cuerpo, cada sitio de su piel y cada pedazo de su alma. Esa noche nos hicimos una promesa sin palabras, yo no iba a dejar que ella fuese de nadie mas, no iba a permitir que me la arrebataran, nada ni nadie. Había un nuevo camino por recorrer después de esa noche, los problemas acababan de comenzar con esa promesa.

Lamentablemente todo eso se confirmo a la mañana siguiente. Mientras solo sentía su delicada piel contra la mía y su cálido aliento chocaba con mi cuello, mientras observaba lo hermosa que era durmiendo a mi lado y aferrada a mi espalda. Ella era un bello ángel y era mio. El sonido de mi teléfono en su cómoda me hizo regresar a la realidad. Mirando la pantalla me di cuenta de que el mensaje era de un emisor desconocido, con fría y duras palabras...

"No durara y lo sabes, juega todo lo que quieres con ella, destruye la si quieres... eres mía Jade West" Era hora de despertar del sueño y ese mensaje era un recordatorio.

Dejé el teléfono en la cómoda y ella se movió un poco, deposite un beso en su frente y ella me dedico una sonrisa. La abrace mas fuerte, sus labios presionaron mi cuello y sentí como mi piel se erizo y alce levemente su mentón, para ver sus ojos y su estúpida sonrisa, le di un beso cálido y ella respondió con gusto.

-Duerme quiero seguir soñando- La abrace y se durmió en mis brazos, un instante mas para seguir así, antes de despertar a la realidad.

**¿Me odian? Quería poner algo mas... ¿Subido de tono? pero... vamos es un T y sinceramente no se si sea muy buena escribiendo un M así que... hasta aquí lo dejo a su imaginación xD Si quieren que escriba algo mas... M díganme y veré que puedo hacer. En fin, me quedo un poco... dulce al final, la inspiración me llego en la madrugada y lo plasme así xD Ademas de que lo escribí dos veces y aun no puedo creer que estuviera a tiempo (Tenia ocho paginas escritas y borre cinco xD)**

**Agradezco a:**

**Guest: **Las dos semanas de plazo terminaron, ves no fue tanto xD Espero que te guste este capítulo. **Franiam: **Me gusta lo que te pasa con Beck y te apoyo, pero esto lleva algo mas así que... Espero hacer sufrir a Beck en el siguiente para ti xD Realmente me halaga que creas que yo escribí las canciones *~* pero... no T-T las canciones son de sus respectivos dueños... (Tell me why by Taylor Swift) ( Impossibble by James Arthur) Significa mucho para mi que comentaras ya que eres una colega muy buena y estoy ansiosa porque continúes porque quiero leer mas de tus historias. Y realmente me alegra que lees mis demás historias, actualizo en siete días ilusión del pasado y va para ti amiga. **madsmrduvergiere: **Muchas gracias por comentar en mas de un episodio de esta historia, enserio te dedico este capitulo con mucho cariño y aprovecho para contestar las dudas en tu comentario de "Es lo mejor". Quise hacer algo dramático y mate a Tori xD realmente me pase pero bueno, lo que paso estuvo mas o menos así... cuando Jade se fue Tori salio con un tipo, ella aun amaba a Jade y luego... el tipo le disparo cuando rechazo su propuesta de matrimonio y... no soporto mas... tan tan tan, dejo a Jade en este mundo. Espero aclarar tus dudas. **lvz00** Realmente estoy muy agradecida porque te tomas la molestia de dejarme un lindo comentario que me alegra el dia :D, realmente espero que este sea de tu agrado. Gracias por leer y comentar. **Nara375 **Si que pasa con eso del acosador, ahora hasta mensajes le manda, por lo menos ahora Jade sabe que esquizofrenia no es xD Realmente eso de que Jade se paro en seco fue porque creo que ella quiere mas a Tori de lo que admite xD A ti te agradezco como no tienes idea, me apoyas en mas de un proyecto y te tomas la molestia de comentar, no tengo como agradecerte, realmente gracias. **Forty three **Si viene de ti el comentario me lo voy a creer eh xD, significa mucho para mi tus palabras y tu tiempo, yo admiro mucho tu trabajo y tus palabras son realmente gratificantes para mi. Espero no haber respondido tu duda xD un poco de suspenso no cae mal xD Espero que te guste este capitulo y muchas muchas gracias por leer y comentar. **inugami18 **Vale chica, muchas gracias por seguir leyéndome y comentando, significa mucho para mi, creo que tienes razón, Tori es la chica vulnerable (pobre de ella, siempre recibe lo peor xD) Espero que te guste este capitulo y gracias por seguir leyendo. **dancingwithme: **Yo no soy tan mala, hago capítulos largos, oye ya no has actualizado y eso si es maldad. Espero haberte dejado con ganas de mas xD (karma) y espero que actualices pronto. Gracias por leerme y por comentar, significa mucho para mi. **Dei Lee Gillies **Dios tú... rayos tus historias son como... wow esos one-shorts son para morirse asi que muchas gracias por tu comentario porque significo mucho para mi. Rayos yo me ofrezco a golpearla xD ok no, pobresita de ella, tan bonita y tan malvada xD Realmente gracias. **Isalyr **Estoy realmente agradecida contigo por comentar significa realmente mucho ya que me gusta mucho como escribes... lo que me recuerda, ya te dije, puedes ir presa por no actualizar eh xD espero ansiosa tus actualizaciones, gracias por comentar. **D sofia: **Estoy muy agradecida porque comentaras, muchas gracias, enserio. Me gusta tu historia y espero leerte pronto. También espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado, estoy muy agradecida. **Jori4ever: **Nada puede hacerme mas feliz que descubrir que existe alguien que me lee (aunque sea silenciosamente) y aprecio muchísimo que te decidieras a comentar, me has hecho muy feliz con tu review y saber que la sigues desde el principio me halaga, espero que este que tiene mas jori te guste :D

**Gracias por su tiempo, que me lean significa mucho, es para ustedes mis amigos lectores. ¿Qué dicen merece un review? ¿cómo estuvo? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Da pena? Déjenme saber que piensan, se acepta de todo. Gracias a los que leen, a los que comentan y a los que me agregan a favoritos. ¿Nuevo lector? Gracias por la oportunidad**. **Nos leemos en dos semanas con la actualización de esta historia :D**

**Pasen a leer otras de mis locas idea "Es lo mejor" e "Ilusión del pasado" Gracias por leer.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Yo lo sé, merezco una muerte lenta y tortuosa, tarde... vidas, una disculpa no bastaría para enmendar mi tardanza pero mi vida es... ¿Compleja? en estos momentos, eso quiere decir... sin tiempo. Ademas de todo siento que es muy corto pero... bueno... el final esta cerca... no lo sé... creo que este es el penúltimo. Pero veremos como fluye la situación. Una vez mas una disculpa.**

**VicTORIous no me pertenece (Paso tanto tiempo que extrañaba escribir esto)**

POV TORI

-Maldición Vega, no tengo todo el día- Vale me estaba gritando, claro, que rápido se le bajo lo dulce. Comienzo a creer que es bipolar. Ella me dice que me quiere (Técnicamente no fue algo que me dijera literalmente pero es algo que me dio a entender), pasamos todo el fin de semana juntas y luego… me grita porque tardo unos segundos. –Joder Vega vamos a la escuela ¿Cuánto puedes tardar en arreglarte?- Vale que sesenta segundos son demasiado para ella.

-Fue un minuto Jade-

-La princesa necesita una eternidad para arreglarse- La observo de un modo duro pero no se inmuta, al contrario, sonríe altanera y me toma de la cintura.

-Aquí no Jade- Abre un poco los labios, finge estar ofendida y me suelta de pronto. "Está enojada" abre la puerta del piloto y no abrirá la mía, eso no es su estilo y ahora está molesta porque no la deje hacer nada. Era un acuerdo, pero después de todo ella si puede decir que no y según ella ese derecho no es también mío. Me subo al asiento del copiloto y ella simplemente no me mira, la actuación no comenzaba hasta que existieran presentes. Ese era el trato, pero ella no lo quiere respetar porque ahora solo me ignora.

Por increíble que parezca ella me está llevando a la escuela, ella es mi "algo" y se ofreció a hacerlo ¿Por qué? Aun no lo averiguo pero ahora todo lo que quiero es que por lo menos se dé cuenta de que tiene un acompañante. Se detiene en un semáforo y ella mira al lado contrario al que me encuentro. Vamos, no esperaba que la besara afuera de mi casa, mis padres estaban adentro. Sé que está molesta, porque hace cinco segundos quería besarme y ahora creo que me lanzaría del auto pero… el acuerdo se debería de respetar, después de todo eran "sus reglas".

-¿En serio?- Y no me mira, sabe a qué me refiero, no es como que tenga que explicarlo- Una cuadra, aquí bajo yo- Estamos a una cuadra de la escuela, eso funciona así. No quiere que nos vean llegar juntas, ese era el precio por llevarme, trato de abrir la puerta pero el seguro esta puesto – La escuela está en la siguiente Jade- Pasa tres cuadras de largo y deja la escuela atrás, aparca en un lugar desierto. Escucho como el seguro se quita y ella baja con su mochila en mano, la imito y ella pone la alarma -¿Caminaras a la escuela?-

-De hecho… me debes algo- Se acerca y me atrapa por la cintura, pongo mis brazos en sus hombros y nos acercamos hasta que nuestras narices se tocan. Siento como su aliento choca con el mío, se me eriza la piel en un instante. Siento como se libera algo en mi interior, se acerca un poco más, se inclina solo un poco, para que pueda besarme como se debe, roza su labio superior con el mío pero es todo, lo hace de nuevo pero no me besa, sé que estoy comenzando a ponerme impaciente y ella lo sabe. Está jugando conmigo, porque cada que está más y más cerca de hacerlo se detiene. Sin más se separó y siguió caminando… venganza.

-¿Enserio?-

-Creí que te gustaba llegar tempano- Camino junto a ella, sé que no puedo simplemente tomarla de la mano, como a cualquiera, que no podemos besarnos frente a los demás, que hay que actuar como… siempre pero… -Deja esa cara, sé que soy irresistible pero…- Le doy un leve golpe en el brazo y levanta una ceja. Después rueda los ojos y camina más lento –No me gusta llegar temprano, adelántate- Quizá es cierto pero sé que es porque no quiere que nos vean juntas. Me duele pero… lo entiendo o… trato. También tengo miedo.

No sé cómo reaccionen mis padres, Trina, nuestros amigo, Beck o todos los demás y no sé si… esto… Estoy aterrada y… quiero… solo quiero poder ser fuerte… sé que ella también lo está y… no quiero derrumbarme porque… ella está de pie y me sostiene a pesar de doblegarse… y la sostendré si es necesario.

Camino por los pasillos, es hora del almuerzo y alguien me ha tomado presa, me encerró en el armario del conserje. Las luces estaban apagadas, puso su mano fría en mi brazo y… no era quien yo creía. Me apresure a tocar el interruptor y sus ojos marrones chocaron con los míos y un extraño escalofrió recorrió mi espalda. Sentía la gélida piel de sus dedos en mi brazo, estaba helado y su tacto era tosco. No quería que viera la desesperación en mi pero, por el modo en que busque el interruptor creo que ya la noto.

-Me dejo por alguien Tori, esa era su desesperación- Me paralice ¿Qué se supone que haga con eso? No es como que le diga que le dejo por… ¿Por mí?

-Lo… siento mucho Beck. Yo… si quieres hablar yo…-

-Si quiero- Me observaba detenidamente, creí que podía atravesarme con los ojos. Estaba notando su estado y… estaba demacrado, sus ojos me lo decían y su estado lo confirmaba. Jamás había visto a Beck así, cuantas veces había roto con Jade y… ella le había sido "fiel" aun sin tener nada. Ahora ella estaba lejos de su alcance y él lo sabía. –Sabes quién es ¿No es así? ¿Por qué no me lo dices? Porque… tengo una idea pero… ¿Qué tal si me lo confirmas?-

-Yo no… creo que estas… confundido…- Él estaba claramente desesperado y yo sabía lo que quería escuchar pero no saldría de mis labios- No sé nada Beck…- Me sonrió burlón.

-Ahora sé porque eres actriz- Sentencio como si me conociera por completo, como si supiera todo de mí. Su actitud me molestaba, no tenía fundamentos para reclamarle nada, o eso era lo que yo esperaba pero… no era como para que me tratara de ese modo.

-No sé qué te haga pensar así de mí- Era cierto, el no debería de tratarme de ese modo, después de todo nunca le di razones. Supongo que su dolor le curte pero…

-¿Bromeas verdad? Pasas todo el maldito día con ella y esperas que crea algo así. Dime quien es, merezco saberlo ¿No crees?- Respiraba agitado, parecía inmerso en un mundo de desesperación, por ella.

-Pregúntale a ella- Me dispuse a abrir la puerta pero no pude, el me tomo de la muñeca, sus dedos se sentían fríos, como si estuviera muerto, sentí un poco de incomodidad y porque no, un poco de repulsión, lo demacrado no le quedaba bien.

-Lo sabes… no me lo niegues Tori, sé que…- El sonido de la puerta abriéndose nos sacó a los dos del trance. Sus ojos se cruzaron y después se encontraron con los míos.

-No sabía que interrumpía… No se detengan por mí, vamos Vega no seas tímida, después de todo… Beck y yo ya no somos nada- Nos estaba sonriendo, no podía descifrar su rostro, la observaba atenta y en un segundo observe como su mandíbula se apretaba, se dio la vuelta y salió sin decir nada más. Trate de decir algo, correr tras ella pero… me detuvo de nuevo, esta vez quite su mano bruscamente.

-Por favor…- Me fui sin más, debía alcanzarla, no se podía quedar así. Aunque no tenía razones para molestarse, solamente estábamos encerrados, solos en el armario del conserje y… vale se escuchaba mal pero no pasaba nada más.

POV JADE

"Quien diría que se acabaría tan rápido ¿No Jade?" El jodido mensaje llego solo diez minutos después de que me fui de donde Vega ¿Qué pretendía? Un montón de dudas rondaban en mi mente. Estaba prendida ¿Por qué? Por lo de Vega, por el mensaje y por Beck. Alguien quiere jugar y lo voy a encontrar, era claro que era perteneciente a la escuela, de lo contrario no me hubiese visto, debía ser cercano… debía tener suficientes razones…

Pero no pensaba claro, estaba cabreada, estaba que me llevaba la… Una loca choco conmigo mientras caminaba, la hubiese golpeado pero…

-Holis- Me sonrió ampliamente ¿Cómo esa chiquilla puede estar feliz todo el tiempo? Apuesto a que me veía furiosa porque me miraba de pronto distinto. No dijo nada más, sólo me observo por un tiempo… ante el modo en que me miraba poco a poco olvide mi molestia por la incomodidad. Nadie puede tener dos emociones así de fuertes dentro -¿Quieres ir por un café?-

-Si te detienes de verme- Ella sonrió, sé que es lo que quería, sabe qué hacer cuando estoy molesta. Compramos y nos sentamos en el estacionamiento -¿Te importaría saltarnos las ultimas?-

-No creo que Sikowitz note nuestra ausencia- A pesar de muchas cosas… sabe que hacer conmigo para lo que sea. Caminamos al terreno donde deje mi auto y para colmo de mi mala suerte, en el parabrisas había una nota, de seguro es una estúpida multa. La arrugo y la meto en mi mochila. Genial, para fregar más el día. Le abro la puerta del copiloto a Cat y ella sube.

Algo me remordió, en la mañana estaba tan molesta que no le abrí la puerta a Vega, estaba tan cabreada que ni la bese, estaba tan…

-¿A dónde vamos?-

-Donde sea…-

-¿Qué tal si dejamos el auto por ahí y vamos a caminar?-

-Vale, si quieres- Dejamos el carro en su casa y de ahí caminamos por las calles cercanas, sin ningún rumbo, sólo caminamos y por un tiempo ella no dijo nada. Me alegraba sentir su compañía sin preguntas a las cuales no tenía respuesta. Vale quizá Vega no tenía la culpa y esos mensajes que llegan no están ayudando.

Caminamos juntas de ida y de vuelta de ningún lado, y a pocas cuadras de su casa su curiosidad no pudo más.

-¿Cómo vas con… bueno…con tu asunto…?

-¿Con Vega?- Levante una ceja incrédula al ver que simplemente no podía terminar su frase, pero por algún extraño motivo no me molesto su interrogante. –Creo que… peor que antes- Y sonreí, por algún motivo me causo bastante gracia el asunto.

-¿Entonces de nada valió que ustedes dos ahora sean… algo?- Se escuchaba realmente patética esa expresión

-Creo que esto… quiero que funcione Cat, enserio pero… - Me miro expectante y me sonrió –Hay alguien que… - Quizá pueda ayudarme con el asunto. Necesito investigar más a fondo ese asunto de los mensajes, necesito confirmar mi teoría y creo que ella puede ayudarme.- que está en contra de todo esto, tengo teorías pero… necesito tener más pruebas para confirmarlas sin contar el hecho de que encontré a Vega y a Beck en el armario del conserje juntos y…-

-Jade ya te lo había dicho, Tori no sería capaz de lastimarte-

-No es fácil tampoco para mi Cat, yo… y esos malditos mensajes solo…-

-¿Mensajes?-

-Sí, alguien me quiere lejos de Vega y pronto-

¿Quién crees que sea?- Tenia teorías pero por el momento entre menos sepa de más ayuda me será.

-Tengo algunos sospechosos, pero todo a su tiempo- Nos sonreímos y la deje en la puerta de su casa, tomando mi auto con rumbo a mi casa. Parando en semáforos y aprovechando el poco tiempo en aclarar mis ideas. Estacione el auto enfrente y para cuando llegue la luz del cuarto de James ya estaba apagado, el niño debe dormir desde rato atrás. Azoto la puerta y bajo mi mochila, camino a la entrada pero veo algo extraño, alguien me observa desde mi casa, me topo con unos ojos chocolate conforme me acerco. Está sentada en el escalón de la entrada. Paso al lado de ella tratando de no chocar, abro la puerta, entro y cierro de nuevo.

POV TORI

Escuché el sonido de la puerta tras de mí, tome la decisión de esperar a que llegara, afuera de su casa, pero solo paso de largo. Me quede unos cinco minutos más y escuche de nuevo el ruido de la puerta, no me gire pero sentí como una tela se deslizaba por mis hombros, había colocado una frazada sobre mí. Sonreí ante el gesto. Tomo asiento al lado mío pero ninguna dijo nada, recargue mi cabeza en su hombro y ella no se movió.

-Avisa a casa que hoy no llegaras- Me tendió su móvil. Marque a mi casa y atendió mi padre. Después de una larga explicación le dije que me quedaría con "Cat", no creo que mi padre confié mucho en Jade así que… Luego de cortar la llamada sostuve su celular entre mis manos y el silencio se apodero de nuevo de la situación. La noche era fría pero la manta que me cubría se sentía tibia, acerco lentamente su mano a la mía, pero estaba insegura, lo sentía, por primera vez vi a una Jade sin control. Sin control de la situación.

-¿No confías en mí?- Decidí comenzar yo, después de toda esta conversación tenía que llegar.

-No creí que algún día diría esto… pero… creo que tengo miedo- Nos miramos a los ojos por un segundo y supe que era sincera. La entendía después de todo, ella no era la única. Me sonrió y levanto una ceja – Además, creo que no confió en tus "encuentros" con Beck… sé que le gustas- Sus palabras no conseguían conseguir un sentido congruente con las acciones de Beck.

-¿Le gusto? ¿Vas de broma?-

-Lo sabía por cómo te miraba y hasta hace poco yo podía jurar que tu sentías lo mismo sabes, siempre mirabas donde él- ¿Yo mirando a Beck? Debía estar jugando conmigo

-Sabes si de pronto miraba, por lo poco que recuerdo, tus ojos llenos de furia se cruzaban con los míos, jamás se cruzaban con los de Beck- Me miro y levanto su ceja incrédula.

-¿Me mirabas a mí? ¿Ahora tu eres la que va de broma no?-

-Nunca- Esta vez yo apreté su mano y comencé a dibujar figuras sin sentido en su pálida piel.

-No quiero perderte, no quiero que Beck este en medio, que te aleje de mi… ¿Qué era lo que quería contigo?- Su expresión era seria, el viento que soplaba hacia que su aroma se moviera en mi contra y sentía como una descarga eléctrica me atravesaba.

-Contrario a lo que crees… Beck no me quiere a mí Jade, él aun te ama y quiere intentarlo de nuevo- Soltó un suspiro y miro al cielo. Ahora era yo la que sufría ese miedo incontrolable por perderle. Miedo de que Beck se interpusiera. -¿Aun sientes algo por él?- Me miro con una expresión extraña y temí que contestara con una afirmación.

-El pasado siempre estará presente porque es parte de nosotros…- Cada una de sus palabras hacían que mi corazón se acelerara y mi mente gritaba "Te lo dije, solo era un juego"- Pero desde que tú… joder Vega no me hagas decirte cursilerías- La golpee en el brazo levemente, mis dudas eran miedos pero… estando con ella, no importaban.

-¿Entonces es un no?-

-Es un… si se te vuelve a acercar le partiré la cara- Me sonrió y nos reímos un poco, ella se detuvo primero y se quedó mirando al frente sin decir nada. Creo que debo decirle algo pero no sé cómo empezar, sólo… - ¿Y tú?- La miro extraña, lo nota y rueda los ojos. Me lo dice como que si fuese lo más obvio del mundo y yo la más tonta –Beck… ¿Sientes algo por él?-

¿Por qué ella pensaba eso? Desde el día que la conocí ella piensa de ese modo. Bueno si, estaba "frotando" a su novio y luego lo bese… vale si tenía razones de pensar eso pero… él era mi amigo y ella era a quien yo quería en mi vida. –A la única persona que quiero conmigo… es a ti-

-Con un simple "si" hubiese sido feliz sabes, no digas cursilerías Vega- Se burló de mí, ella no cambia nunca.

Siento su aliento chocar con mi cuello, poco a poco abro los ojos, siento su piel contra la mía y sus brazos rodearme por la cintura. Coloco mi mano sobre la suya y entrelazo nuestros dedos. Ahora siento sus labios cerca de mi oído y me susurra -¿Quieres repetir lo de anoche?- Siento que mi sangre comienza a subir a mis mejillas. Me volteo y quedamos de frente y puedo ver lo más hermoso, a un ángel que apoya su frente con la mía y con unos ojos que derriten a cualquiera- ¿Qué miras? Pareciera que te gusto Vega- Sonríe y me besa fugazmente.

-No te hagas ilusiones Jade, existen por ahí muchos prospectos- Levanta una ceja incrédula y pone una cara de ofensa sobreactuada

-Dame nombres, asesinare a uno por uno- Se acerca lentamente y comienza a inclinar lentamente su rostro, siento su aliento en mis labios cierro los ojos instintivamente, cuando siento como sus delicados labios toman los míos una corriente eléctrica me invade. Empieza lento pero se intensifica, poco a poco ella comienza una batalla por el dominio y me dejo llevar por su juego, cuando se separa por falta de aire tomo su mano y la entrelazo con la mía. Lo que pasa esa noche es lo mismo de las anteriores pero al mismo tiempo tan diferente.

-Te quiero- Lo digo sin miedo, pero ella se voltea y se queda viento el techo, me acurruco con ella y no lo rechaza. Entiendo que ella no es de palabras, entiendo que esperar que me lo diga ahora es pedir mucho y yo la entiendo porque con todo eso, es como la quiero.

POV JADE

No me muevo en un rato, escucho como comienza a caer el agua y hasta entonces hago ademan de pararme. Ella debe estar tomando una ducha. Tropiezo con una prenda pero mantengo el equilibrio. Comienzo a levantar el desastre que dejo la noche anterior. Recojo su ropa y la mía, tomo mi chamarra que quedo junto a la puerta y al levantarla siento un papel dentro de mi bolsillo.

-Estúpida multa, estúpido policía, estúpida remuneración al gobier…- Desdoble la nota y la leo una letra con una interesante caligrafía. La arrugue por completo y la lance al cesto de basura y ahora tratare de relajarme. Por lo menos, no tendré que pagar 30 billetes.

Me llega un maldito mensaje como mínimo al día. No le eh dicho nada del tema a Vega, este asunto lo solucionare yo, como dije antes, entre menos sepan son de más ayuda. Tengo una corazonada y el sospechoso está cometiendo un error del que me puedo aprovechar. El descarte será muy útil.

El mensaje llega entre diez y veinte minutos después de que algún acontecimiento importante pase entre Vega y yo, desde un comentario hiriente hasta un detalle que tengo. Eso me dice que es alguien de la escuela, eso me dice que es cercano, eso me dice que tiene una obsesión conmigo y que es alguien con serios problemas mentales. Tengo un plan para descartar así que…

Me acerco lentamente al casillero de Vega, no se percatara de mi presencia, está buscando algo en dentro de este y no me mira. Me acerco y la asusto, ella pega un grito y todos nos miran, ella está completamente roja. Me acerco a su oído y susurro.

-No tienes idea de cómo me pone ese color en tus mejillas- Naturalmente ese bello tono subió un punto más. Sonreí y me aleje, espere a que llegara el mensaje, nueve minutos después, nueve minutos en el que observe fijamente quien estaba cerca y quien se alejaba en ese lapso de tiempo. Cabía la posibilidad que tuviese un observador pero trataba de no pensar en esa posibilidad.

En el poco tiempo o mucho que estaba pues… ¿quedando? ¿Viéndome? Con Vega. Confirmaba que la estupidez es contagiosa y se estaba propagando en todo mi cuerpo. Cada día estaba más estúpidamente perdida en ella, en sus ojos, en… el hecho de que no dejo de decir estúpidas cursilerías cuando menciono o pienso en su nombre.

Por mi cabeza pasaban muchas cosas, cosas que ella nunca sabría o escucharía, que nunca escucharía porque no quiero ser cursi con ella. Esa es la razón por la que mi forma de actuar con ella no ha cambiado y no cambiara.

No debo ceder a mis pensamientos porque no estoy lista para enfrentar lo que sería aceptar que la quiero ante ella y ante los demás. Desde lo que haría el conservador de mi padre hasta como actuarían amigos y compañeros. Aunque a veces… pensando en todo lo que pasamos para llegar aquí… creo que podremos con eso.

-Jade- Una voz ronca me saca de mis pensamientos, mis ojos se topan con unos marrones, me recuerdan a la belleza de los de ella pero en estos solo había un vacío además de verse muy opacos. Hacía mucho tiempo que no cruzaba palabra con él, hacía tiempo que no lo veía a los ojos, hacía tiempo que no me preguntaba que había sido de él.

-Hola Beck- Y su nombre sabía extraño en mis labios, tenía barba desalineada y un cabello maltratado.

-Podemos… tu sabes… hablar- Trato de sonreír pero una mueca torcida estaba en su lugar- Bueno yo… sabes que me gusta ser directo… ¿Cómo se llama aquel que pudo sacarme de tu vida?- Lo dijo seguro, lo decía enserio, se me erizo la piel.

-No es asunto tuyo… terminamos- Yo quería a Beck, como amigo, después de todo, estos años dejaron algo pero… llego Vega

-Me terminaste sin más… me rompiste y no te importo-

-Me importo Beck, me importas pero no como…-

-Antes- Miro al piso y sonrió – Lo entiendo pero… por favor dame su nombre o si no dame una razón… ¿Qué hizo que de pronto dejaras de amarme?-

Un balde de agua fría cayó sobre mí ¿Cuándo paso? ¿Cómo fue? No tenía la respuesta, sabía que la estúpida de Vega me tenía pero… yo lo perdí a él cuándo ella entro en mi vida. Siempre defendiéndola, siempre restándome importancia, siempre dándole toda su atención, siempre de su lado, siempre al pendiente, cada día más lejos de mí, más cerca de ella. Beck inconscientemente me acerco a ella, no puede culparme por caer por Vega, después de todo… el me empujo.

-¿Para qué quieres saberlo?-

-No te eh olvidado Jade… no aun… aun no quiero perderte-

-Somos amigos Beck, no me perderás- Era cierto, era un buen tipo después de todo.

-Maldición Jade no lo ves… no puedo ser tu amigo, no quiero… ¿Podrías ver como amigo a la persona que amas? ¿Podrías resignarte a verle con otra? ¿Podrías?... Quiero ser egoísta esta vez, quiero que seas mía Jade, que me mires como antes, que… sientas lo mismo que yo-

-Es tarde… perdóname Beck… ya es tarde para un nosotros- Me dispuse a irme pero tomo delicadamente mi mano entre las suyas, me miro directamente a los ojos.

-Espera… déjame darte un abrazo… no quiero terminar mal contigo- Me tomo entre sus brazos y se recargo en mi hombro, apretó su cara contra mi cuello y su barba rozo mi piel. Nos separamos y beso mi frente. Me dejo inmóvil. –Quiero intentar… aun te quiero Jade- Y se fue, me dejo ahí sin más…

Me senté debajo de mi casillero y me quede un buen rato hasta que mi teléfono sonó, un mensaje con un archivo adjunto. Una muy buena foto de Beck y mía abrazándonos y un preciso mensaje… "¿Cómo crees que reaccionara tu amada? Que rápido le rompiste el corazón Jade, debiste ver su rostro al recibir el mensaje"

**¿Cursi? Lo se me doy pena xD Rayos me siento como la peor persona del mundo por no actualizar antes, espero realmente actualizar en menos tiempo aunque no prometo nada porque de milagro tuve tiempo para terminar este, por ello disculpen mis faltas de ortografía y uno que otra letra de mas xD **

**No tienen idea de como extrañaba escribir, saber de ustedes mis hermosos lectores y sobre todo estoy emocionada porque esta historia llega a su fin, es tiempo de cerrar proyectos. Gracias a:**

**inugami18: Pégale a Jade lo merece por ciega (o pégale a la autora xD) Muchas gracias por dejarme tu comentario, lo aprecio mucho. Espero que te siga gustando.**

**PanxaaaxD: No es mi intención hacerte sufrir, lo juro xD Lamento hacerte un lio, pero créeme con el otro capitulo haré que cosas inesperadas pasen (risa malvada) Muchas gracias por comentar, me hace muy feliz saber tu opinión.**

**ibra: Lo sé, el drama es mi vida xD Gracias por comentar**

**Nara375: Yo sé que en el capitulo pasado todos querían leer algo mas, pero soy un poco inexperta en escribir algo M, quizá trate algún día, pero ahora no estoy muy segura de como desarrollarlo. El modo en que analizas mi historia me encanta, entiendes a la perfección muchos conceptos y dios, año tus reviews, realmente me encanta saber que te gusta mi historia. Significa mucho para mi que comentes, es importante tu opinión para mi. Eso de imaginar que escribes no esta muy bien, soy muy creativa xD Muchas gracias por tu review, espero no decepcionarte y que me sigas leyendo, significa mucho para mi tu opinion.**

** Dei Lee Gillies: Narciso de Pacotilla? Rayos ame ese insulto xD Gracias por los múltiples cumplidos pero... ¿Poético? Valla eso me sorprendió bastante, jamas eh intentado escribir poeticamente así que me pareció interesante. Muchas gracias por comentar, viniendo de una autora de una gran categoría como la tuya significa mucho, eres muy buena, nunca lo dudes.****  
><strong>

**Forty three: Me eh estado paseando por este sitio y no eh visto una actualizacion tuya esto nos da como resultado que... sufro, me dejas intrigada, sabes que amo tus escritos chica. Todos quieren un M y me estan convenciendo, no me limito pero no estoy segura. Pero no hay que dejar de lado la posibilidad. Tu sabes que significa muchísimo tu opinión, te admiro mucho y lo sabes.**

**lvz00: De verdad muchas gracias por comentar y espero que ese hasta ahora llegue hasta el ultimo capitulo, realmente espero no decepcionarte y que siga gustándote mi historia, de verdad gracias por tu opinión.**

** MWH98: Oyeme, me tienes a la expectativa a una actualización tuya chica, me atrapo tu historia y luego simplemente me dejaste así xD Muchas gracias por comentar, sabes que me encantan tos historias y me encanta leer tus comentario, muchas gracias por tu opinión.**

** susan: Déjate llevar Jade, ya dile que la amas xD Gracias por opinar, significa mucho, gracias por tu tiempo.  
><strong>

**Guest 9/17/13: Yo sé que Jade es mala con Tori en muchas ocasiones pero ella no es mala, tiene miedo y a veces el miedo nos hace actuar así T.T xD Muchas gracias por comentar, significa mucho.****  
><strong>

**Vane 23: Aquí esta... al fin... la actualización luego de siglos xD Gracias por comentar.**

**Si, soy la persona mas irresponsable, desorganizada y poco constante que existe, lo siento de verdad, trato de escribir lo juro, pero como muchos saben tambien soy lectora y amo leer historia de compañeros autores que admiro (ustedes saben quienes son, yo los adoro) en eso tambien invierto mi tiempo ;D.**

**Mis hermosos lectores que han llegado hasta estas vagas letras, gracias por su paciencia. Agradezco a quien comenta (amo saber su opinión , a quien me agrega a favoritos (cada vez somos mas xD), a los que leen y no comentan (mis lindos lectores silenciosos) y a quienes le dan la oportunidad a mi historia (esa oportunidad vale mucho) A los que le brindan oportunidad a mis otras dos historias (Gracias)**

**¿Que dicen un review? ¿Merecido? ¿Quedo horrible? ¿Corto? ¿Aceptable? Déjenme saber su opinión un review suyo puede darme inspiración y una sonrisa.**

**Una pregunta... ¿Como imaginan el final? ¿Feliz? ¿Triste?... Dejenme leer su expectativa. **


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey! Al fin me digno a aparecerme por aquí xD. Al menos no tarde tanto en aparecerme como otras veces, pero bueno. Escribí este capitulo una sola vez pero... salio algo distinto a como lo esperaba, algo me dijo... déjalo así un poco de mas drama no le caería mal. El siguiente capitulo es en definitiva el ultimo y... no se si escribir epilogo o algo así pero bien... por ahora lean.**

**Este capitulo va para... Nara375, me encanta leer todos tus comentarios, te agradezco profundamente.**

**VicTORIous no es mio... el destino no me sonríe en ello. **

POV JADE

Esto se me estaba saliendo de las manos, creí que podría controlarlo pero creo que… Lo primordial ahora no es eso, tengo que encontrarla porque no tengo idea de si es cierto lo del mensaje o es una especie de chantaje. Si lo vio… pues… espera ¿Qué me importa que lo haya visto? ¿No estábamos haciendo nada malo? Al contrario, le deje claras las cosas a Beck sobre nosotros, no tiene por qué enfadarse. Y si lo hace pues… patético ¿No?

Tome mis clases de forma normal, sin que me importara mucho lo que pasaba a mí alrededor. Estaba esperando por clase de Sikowitz y… no me importa que no tome sus clases, que nadie sepa de ella, que no la veo desde hace horas, que debe estar molesta, ni siquiera lo había pensado, ni siquiera me interesa y…

-¿Qué le hiciste?- Genial ahora viene y me reclama ¿Quién se cree?

-No eres quien para pedirme cuentas Harris- Le sonreí altanera. Jamás lo había visto tan furioso –Además… yo no he hecho nada- Era cierto, todo lo que hice esta mañana no tenia relevancia alguna, si ella le dio un enfoque distinto… es su problema.

-¿Nada? ¿Entonces ella me dijo… "La odio, fui una estúpida por creer que esto funcionaria" por nada? Te lo pediré una vez más… ¿Qué le hiciste?- ¿Ella le dijo eso? ¿Ella creía eso? Y… ¿Por qué demonios se lo dijo a él?

-Te lo diré una vez mas entonces… yo no hice nada-

-¿Entonces terminaron no?- Lo mire llena de odio pero… algo dentro de mí se quería romper con esas palabras.

-No que yo sepa- Trataba de mantener el control pero había algo que…

-Pues deberías comenzar a pensar en la posibilidad- Me levante de mi silla y lo tome de la camisa.

-¿Por qué?- Saque mis tijeras y lo mire a los ojos. El negó con la cabeza.

-Porque no la quieres Jade… La lastimas ¿Que no lo ves?... No te importa ¿Sabes donde esta?... No sientes nada por ella ¿Alguna vez le has dicho te quiero?... Te gusta hacerla llorar ¿La buscaste ya?... No es una relación ¿Compartes con ella tus ideas?... No la escuchas ¿Sabes algo de ella que los demás no?... No le demuestras nada ¿Alguna vez has tenido un detalle con ella?... No la mereces ¿Acaso estas dispuesta a luchar?... Porque yo creo que te rendiste muy fácil- Se separo de mí y se fue… Ni siquiera pude contestarle nada… No porque se fue… sino porque no tenía argumentos suficientes para encararlo. A pesar de ello lo seguí, le di la vuelta y lo mire a los ojos.

-¿Dónde está?-

-¿No deberías saberlo tú? Después de todo su "novia" eres tu ¿no?- Solo gire la cara, apreté la mandíbula y seguí mi camino al estacionamiento, lo escuche hablándome a la distancia –La lleve a su casa-

¿Por qué todo tiene que ser complicado? ¿Qué es lo que no me deja ir tras ella? No es orgullo, es miedo, porque tengo miedo a hablar con ella, tengo miedo a decirle lo que pasa conmigo, tengo miedo a decirle lo que siento, tengo miedo a enfrentarme… a enfrentarme conmigo.

Pero conduzco a su casa, al llegar solo me estaciono frente a ella y no bajo del auto, me quedo ahí de la forma más patética, decido ensayar que decirle pero por más que trato ni siquiera en mi mente puedo formular algo bueno. Intento e intento, el tiempo pasa y yo sigo en el mismo sitio. Avanzo y retrocedo con mis palabras, creo tener algo y lo descarto, pienso en irme pero me arrepiento porque me niego a ser cobarde. Decido bajar del auto, se lo diré todo, me paro frente a la puerta pero no toco, lo que debo decir me parece poco ahora, me siento y recargo mi cabeza en la puerta me quedo así un rato. Me quedo así sin hacer ni decir nada…

¿Quién eres? Eres Jade West ¿Qué haces aquí esperando? Solo entra ¿O acaso eres cobarde? Me levanto ¿Quién diría que alguien como Vega causara algo así? Mire una vez más la puerta y toque el timbre.

POV TORI

Algo dentro de mí me lo había dicho hace mucho tiempo pero yo simplemente no quería escuchar nada. Estaba esperando que esto funcionara, que cada sueño se convirtiera en realidad, en una realidad que fuera para las dos… pero las realidades no son así. Si deseas algo en esta vida debes luchas pero… yo estaba cansada de pelear por algo sin sentido, esta lucha necesitaba dos y yo estaba sola.

Me recosté en el sofá y espere a que el tiempo fluyera lo más rápido que fuera posible, quería que el tiempo pasara muy rápido y se detuviera en el momento justo en el que todo es un recuerdo… donde ya no me duela; pero… a pesar de todo eso solo podía escuchar las manecillas del reloj corriendo a lenta velocidad.

_Como todas las mañanas Jade me trajo a la escuela, era un lindo gesto, no podía exigirle mucho, todo esto era solo un secreto, todo esto era… un juego. _

_Recibí un mensaje de un número desconocido, eran adjuntos, fotos, fotos de Jade y Beck muy cariñosos. Si me dolió verlos así ¿A quién no le dolería? Pero pensé… exagero, me comporto de manera exagerada, es solo un abrazo, es solo un beso en la frente, es solo… no es nada de relevancia. Decidí no tomarle importancia a ello pero… alguien sabía lo que pasaba entre Jade y yo. Poco me duro aquel pensamiento, Beck pidió hablar conmigo y yo acepte. _

_-Creo que tengo esperanzas Tori- El lucia tan feliz, sus ojos tenían ese brillo de joven enamorado. Se me partió el corazón al escucharlo. No entendía como había llegado a ese punto… estaba perdida, estaba en medio de Jade y Beck, estaba dañando a uno de mis mejores amigos, estaba escondiendo esto de todos, ya había lastimado a André, iba a causarles algo a mi familia y… yo cada día estaba más confundida y esto me estaba doliendo demasiado._

_-¿Esperanzas? ¿Ella te perdono?- El sonrió y yo temí que su respuesta fuera afirmativa. Me abrazo fuerte, creo que nunca lo había visto tan feliz. Lucia como un niño pequeño, lleno de sueños y esperanzas._

_-Somos amigos pero… cuando la mire… vi esa chispa en sus ojos. Me dijo que no la perdería y yo le dije que no me iba a rendir… Aun siente algo… sus ojos me lo dicen- Y me sonrió una vez más y el aliento se me fue por un instante. Tuve miedo de que todo lo que él profesara fuera real, de que el pudiera ver más de lo que yo jamás pudiera, que yo no viera esa chispa que ella tenía por Beck, miedo a ser tan tonta como para no poder notar que Jade aun lo quería. -¿Qué opinas?-_

_-Si ella aun te quiere… lucha por ella… No la dejes ir. Atrápala de manera que tú nunca salgas de su mente, que sienta que le robas el aliento en cada instante y que sienta que eres el único- Me miro conmovido. Yo lo decía sincera, yo esperaba solo una cosa… que Jade sonriera y si él la hacía sonreír… yo no podía pedir nada más._

_-Gracias Tori… eres la mejor amiga- Me tomo entre sus brazos y me abrazo delicadamente. Se separó y se fue sin más. _

Escuche el sonido del timbre, estaba recostada en mi cama y moverme parecía una tortura. Ya era tarde, remotamente mi mente creo la idea de que Jade estaba afuera, idea que se desvaneció en un instante, yo no quería pensar en ella, no más, quería aclarar todo, era cierto, dejarle claro muchas cosas pero también quería escuchar de sus labios lo que Beck profesaba.

Baje a pasos lentos y cansados, no estaba de humor para ver a nadie, al abrir la puerta me sentí tan idiota, debí mirar antes quien era, azote la puerta y comencé a subir las escaleras. Siempre pensé que era de mal gusto tocar el timbre de las personas y marcharse, debían de ser alguno de los hijos de los vecinos, creo que escogieron el peor momento para hacer una de sus bromas.

Dispuesta a tirarme de nuevo en mi cama, estaba dispuesta a escuchar el paso lento del tiempo y a tratar de dormir antes de que mis pensamientos fueran invadidos por una chica mala. En el instante en que sentí unos delgados brazos en mi cintura mi cuerpo se tensó, su respirar era calmado, lo sentía lentamente en mi espalda, recargo su mentón en mi hombro y me abrazo, no dijo nada, nos quedamos así un buen rato. Hasta que lentamente sentí sus labios en mi cuello, deposito un solo y rápido beso, con una necesidad sincera, solo por un instante y volvió a su posición original. Interrumpió el silencio…

-No entiendo ¿Por qué estas molesta? ¿Por Beck?- Me gire y la mire de frente, no quería caer en sus hermosos ojos.

-Tú te molestas también por él ¿No?- Me sonrió pero yo no encontré gracia en ninguna de mis palabras –Es cierto Jade, imagínate por un segundo, tú en mi lugar, no estoy segura de muchas cosas acerca de… esto pero, créeme que el día que me encontraste con Beck creí que estabas celosa… fui una estúpida al pensar que eran por mi causa- Su rostro cayó en la confusión.

-¿Es por ese abrazo? ¿Por el beso en la frente? No seas infantil- Lo dijo con tal calma que causo frustración no por sus palabras sino por la manera en que me lo dijo.

-No es por eso- Esta vez se tornó completamente confusa. Incluso puedo permitirme decir que estaba molesta.

-¿No es por eso? Entonces ¿Por qué tu escena con André? ¿A qué viene lo de Beck? Sinceramente trato de ser paciente pero… no te entiendo ¿Qué quieres de mí?!¿Qué quieres escuchar?!- Ella estaba comenzando a elevar la voz.

-Escuchar que pasa contigo, saber qué es esto, saber que hay con Beck y contigo, saber… que quieres tú de mí- Me tomo de la holgada blusa que traía puesta y me acerco lo más que pudo, se acercó a mi oído

-¿Quieres una respuesta?... No soy buena con las palabras o por lo menos no soy buena diciendo lo que pienso pero… No me pidas que te diga cómo me siento porque no puedo… ¿Cómo puedo hablarte yo de esto que… me consume si… jamás eh tenido algo parecido? ¿Cómo te hablo de esto si… yo no sé cómo entenderlo o como explícatelo? No sé cómo…- Pero no la deje terminar, la bese del modo más desesperado que pude, sentí como por la sorpresa no respondió pero poco a poco sentía como sus labios se acoplaban a los míos, sentí como el tiempo se detuvo en ese instante, instante en el que quería vivir por siempre. Enrede mis dedos entre sus cabellos, saboree su aroma y mis dedos probaron lentamente sus facciones, mis lágrimas resbalaron por mis mejillas, lagrimas que ella seco con su pulgar. Me sonrió y solamente me abrazo.

Nos recostamos en mi cama, recargue mi cabeza en su hombro y entrelazo su mano con la mía, cerré mis ojos y me permití encapsular la imagen de su rostro. Me permite pintar el instante con mis ilusiones, con mis propios colores, quería los colores de un futuro, de nuestro futuro.

-¿Estarías dispuesta a… decirlo?- La pregunta me tomo por sorpresa pero no pude contestar mucho -¿A enfrente a todos?- La trate de ver a los ojos pero desvió la mirada.

-¿Qué les vas a decir de mí? ¿Qué somos amigas con derecho a roce?- Levanto una ceja y me miro con una sonrisa.

-¿Amigas? No te hagas ilusiones Vega, tú y yo no somos amigas- Lo dijo con un tono realista, ella lo decía enserio, no me consideraba su amiga, nunca lo considero de ese modo

-Si no somos amigas ¿qué quiere decir… esto?- Señale entre nosotras y ella sonrió.

-¿Tú como lo llamarías?- Me miro curiosa. Entre todo y nada ella por lo menos para mí… antes que nada era mi amiga, a pesar de lo loco que esto sonara. Después… ¿Cómo se le llama a aquello que te consume a tal grado que duela y sea placentero? ¿Cómo se le llama a eso? Al hecho de que quiera vivir eternamente en un instante, en el instante de sus besos; a que sientas que tus fuerzas desaparecen cuando ella me mira y sonríe, a que me lastime tanto la idea de perderle y a que… de pronto mi mundo cambiara por completo ¿Qué es eso? Porque sinceramente hacía tiempo que yo pensaba que no estaba enamorada, que esto iba más allá de esa simple emoción.

-Sabes… tampoco sé cómo explicarlo- Ella me miro y sonrió. Sé que me dijo que no la presionara pero, era el momento indicado para preguntar y no habría quizá otro chance -¿Te puedo preguntar sólo una cosa?- Asintió lentamente -¿Me quieres?- Se removió en su lugar, apuesto a que no esperaba que dijera nada de eso o quizá si lo hacía y solo no quería contestarme.

-Contestare cuando tú contestes mi pregunta- No tenía idea de que hablaba pero recordé como comenzó nuestra conversación.

-¿Si estaría dispuesta a gritar esto a los cuatro vientos?- Asintió y yo simule pensarlo mucho, ella rodo los ojos y sonreí- Si, estoy más que dispuesta a decirle a todo el mundo que Jade West… la persona que hace miserable mi vida día a día es la dueña de mis pensamientos, es la que consigue hacerme sonreír con su forma de ser y es la que tiene mi corazón.- Ella me miraba incrédula, creo que realmente no lo esperaba o sólo no pensaba que podía decirlo (nunca se sabe con Jade, después de todo por eso es Jade, no para de sorprenderte). Me miraba directamente a los ojos pero no sonreía, sus facciones estaban relajadas pero inexpresivas.

-¿Qué sientes por mí?- Lo dijo de pronto y miro a otro lado, no despego la mirada de ese infinito hasta que escucho mis palabras

-Aun no contestas mi pregunta sabes- Volteo su mirada y me dio la razón.

-Creo que si- Después el silencio reino en mi cuarto. Acaba de decir que me quiere, muy a su modo pero lo hizo.

-También te quiero- Y no se habló más del tema. Ella se recostó y nos quedamos dormidas, esta noche no había peligro de que mis padres nos encontraran.

POV JADE

Ella dormía recargada en mi hombro, no recuerdo una sensación tan cálida como esa, no recuerdo un momento comparable con este. Me estoy volviendo demasiado blanda en cuestiones de Vega e incluso le dije que la quería. Pero ella lucia tan perfecta, tan indefensa, tan tranquila, tan… como un ángel. No pude contenerlo y bese su frente, se movió un poco y dijo de forma tenue mi nombre ¿Sueña conmigo? ¿Realmente puede ser que yo ocupe su mente?

¿Cómo termine aquí? ¿Hace cuánto que esto empezó? De ese día que Sikowitz nos puso en la obra, de la fiesta en que la perseguí bajo la lluvia, de ese beso en la obra, su confesión de amor, mi viaje al aeropuerto, de cómo sufrí cuando creí perderla, de su noviazgo con André, de cuando enfermo y la cuide, de cuando me ayudo a escapar de casa, de tantas veces que quise besarla, de tantas bromas que le jugué, cuantas veces la lastime, las canciones que cantamos, todo lo que pasamos… tanto para llegar aquí, en el instante en que ella susurra mi nombre al dormir.

Al mirar un instante en el pasado tengo tanto miedo a perderle, me está haciendo necesitarla demasiado, me causa… algo indescriptible, nunca me había sentido de este modo, ni siquiera me atrevo a intentar describirlo por el simple hecho de que no puedo, no sé cómo hacerlo. ¿Cómo se siente el amor? ¿Así? ¿Esto es el amor? ¿Se siente de este modo? No tengo una idea de cómo se siente pero esto es lo más cercano a la felicidad, lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado, ella me tenía atrapada en una necesidad enfermiza, la necesitaba. No recuerdo mi vida antes de ella y no imagino mi vida sin ella.

Me quedo mirándole por un largo rato, su pecho sube y baja de manera tranquila, su respirar atrapa mis pensamientos, ella me tiene, me tiene atrapada por completo, estoy perdida, completamente perdida en ella. Pero no sabría cómo decírselo, no sabría cómo hacerlo, debo admitir que la he lastimado demasiado, a veces siento que no la merezco, siento que ella es demasiado… estoy comenzando a perder la cabeza por ella.

Me muevo lentamente para no despertarla, me levanto de la cama y le coloco una manta encima, abraza la manta, no puedo creer que me encante tanto mirarla. Salgo en silencio de su cuarto. No tengo una mínima idea de cuál es el cuarto de su hermana así que reviso en silencio uno por uno. La casa está en silencio y temo que no esté en casa.

Encuentro el cuarto más horrible (parece que le vomito el rosa) y entro en silencio. Enciendo la luz y Trina duerme como un… ¿Oso? ¿Tronco? Está a punto de caerse de la cama, uno de sus brazos cuelga al igual que su pierna. Es el completo polo opuesto a su hermana, jamás vi a alguien dormir de ese modo. Un horrible ronquido de su parte se hace presente, ronca muy fuerte y sigue durmiendo. Me acerco lentamente a ella, con suma "delicadeza" tiro de su brazo y su peso seco cae al piso, pega un grito muy fuerte y temo que Vega despierte. Tapo su boca con mi mano antes de que continúe con su escándalo.

Trata de librarse de mí y se revuelca en el suelo conmigo por el control de la situación, quiere gritar pero no la dejo. La pongo bajo control y me coloco sobre ella, tapo su boca y le susurro venenosamente.

-Bien Trina arreglemos esto de una vez-

La dejo libre y enciende la luz, me mira sorprendida pero después me sonríe de un modo que en mi opinión da pena. Se sienta en su cama al ver que se trata de mí, yo solamente me levanto y me paro firme frente a ella.

-Por lo que veo, estas tan desesperada por tenerme cerca que vienes a buscarme a mi cuarto ¿Te aburriste de mi hermana y vienes a buscar la verdadera diversión?- Se levanta, trata de acercarse a mí pero me alejo de inmediato.

-¿Por qué buscas destruir nuestra relación? Es tu hermana, nadie es tan enferma ¿No quieres su felicidad?- Estaba completamente loca, nadie dañaría a su propia hermano, jamás pensaría en dañar a James.

- ¿Felicidad? ¿Quién va a hacerla feliz? ¿Tú? ¿Relación? ¿Es tu novia? ¿Mi hermana es tu novia? La gran Jade West está admitiendo que sale con Tori Vega, la chica que dice odiar… ¿Qué dirán los demás? ¿Qué pensaran sus amigos? ¿Beck? ¿Mis padres? ¿Tus padres?- Sus palabras resonaban en mi mente… ¿Cómo lo tomaría mi padre? ¿James? ¿Beck? ¿Los padres de Vega? Quiere intimidarme pero… seré firme, voy a ser firme, le dejare las cosas claras para que deje de molestarnos.

-Ella es MI no te importa, estoy dispuesta a enfrentar a todos si es necesario y estoy cansada de todas tus amenazas ¿Por qué le mandaste esa foto a Vega?- Ella me miro con falsa indignación, coloca su mano en su pecho para tener un énfasis en lo que hace. Después sonríe de forma burlona, me observa detenidamente y comienza a acercase peligrosamente, no tengo ni idea de que está pasando en este preciso instante, pero comienzo a retroceder lentamente de ella, no es miedo, pero jamás creí sentirme tan asqueada por una persona. Nadie quiere dañar a su hermana de ese modo, es algo realmente enfermo.

-¿Qué me darás para que deje en paz todo?- Escupe veneno con cada palabra ¿Quiere algo? Esa chica esta trastornada ¿Qué quiere dinero? Retrocedo un poco más y veo que su cama queda bastante lejos ahora, siento el picaporte de la puerta clavarse en mi espalda, estoy retrocediendo demasiado, pero siento nauseas con esta situación.

-¿Cuánto dinero necesitas Trina?- Suelta una carcajada y una vez más temo que Vega despierte. Tengo miedo de que toque delicadamente las sabanas esperando que un cuerpo la cobije con sus brazos y yo no esté ahí; temo que ella escuche los gritos de su hermana y me encuentre aquí en su cuarto, temo perturbar el dulce sonido que sale de sus labios cuando duerme si menciona mi nombre.

-¿Dinero?- Suelta una carcajada de nuevo y esta vez en lugar de retroceder avanzo, tomo sus muñecas y la lanzo a su cama. Me mira desconcertadamente pero después sonríe de forma sádica –Bien, por lo menos ya no estamos entendiendo- Tengo la horrible sensación de que vomitare en cualquier segundo, siento como si el estómago me diera vueltas. No es la estúpida sensación que se causa cuando siento mis labios presionados sobre el cuello de Vega, es una sensación adversa, opuesta, es como si todo lo que quisiera en este instante es estar a miles de kilómetros de aquí y mi estómago lo está resintiendo.

-¿Qué quieres?- Miro con odio su rostro, quiero acabar con esto rápido, quiero dejarlo claro para volver al cuarto de Vega, abrazarla y olvidar que estuve aquí.

-Una noche y serán libres- Esta vez siento un escalofrió, creo que voy a vomitar en cualquier segundo, de pronto siento el cuarto más pequeño y la siento demasiado cerca de mí a pesar de que nos separa una considerable distancia. Jamás sentí tanto asco en mi vida, jamás me sentí tan enferma y jamás creí odiar tanto a alguien. Mi rostro lo refleja, se levanta de la cama y se acerca, estoy tan asqueada que retrocedo sin control. Cuando esta de frente a mi (No haya salida no puedo retroceder más, su cuarto esta hecho un asco, todo está apilado), chocó contra un montón de cajas apiladas en su cuarto y ladra -¿Asustada? ¿Nerviosa? ¿Ansiosa?- Volteo la cara, me siento enferma. –Jade solo es una noche antes de que me valla- Jamás creí que unas simples palabras me hicieran tan feliz ¿Se iba a ir? Esa loca se largaría y creo que esa acides y el veneno que profesa no me pudo caer mejor ¿Quiere jugar? Vamos a jugar.

La tomo por los hombros y la hago retroceder lentamente, quiere jugara a la presa y me lo deja más fácil -¿Te vas? ¿Dónde?- Comienzo a mirarla directo a los ojos, trata de probar mis labios pero me alejo. Primero muerta.

-¿Recuerdas la escuela a la que se iba a ir Tori?- Asiento sin más –Llame poco después, dije que era su hermana, me aceptaron de inmediato- La jodida escuela que me iba a arrebatar a Vega me iba a quitar a esta víbora de encima. Ahora entiendo tantas cajas.

-¿Cuándo te largas?- La miro con alegría, pero hay más maldad corriendo por mis venas que en cualquier otro instante.

-Tres días… Suficiente para que me pagues- Se lanza contra mí, alcanza a aferrarse a mi cuello y siento una presión en el ¿Me mordió? ¿Esa estúpida acaba de morderme el cuello? Me acerco a ella desafiante, quiero golpearla, ve mis intenciones y quiero… -Cuidado, alguien podría enterase de tu asunto con mi hermana- Cree que me tiene, está equivocada -Mejor coopera Jade, solamente es esta noche-Pone sus manos en mi cuello.

-Primero muerta- La empujo con todas mis fuerzas y cae al suelo de la forma más patética. Sonríe.

-Entonces no hay trato… Largo de mi cuarto- Estoy dispuesta a irme, no obtendrá nada de mi esta noche ni ninguna otra. Escucho como sus pasos se acercan, no soy fácil de negociar y no se quiere quedar sin nada. –Un beso-

-¿Qué?- Me giro de pronto y la veo parada de frente, con una expresión de decepción

-Por favor Jade, me iré y… no quiero irme sin nada, solo eso quiero de ti, prometo dejarte en paz… lo juro, quizá te suene enfermo lo que hago pero… créeme que no busco dañar a alguien, solo quiero algo de ti- Algo en mi está comenzando a descomponerse, creo que voy a… saben al diablo, mandare todo a la mierda, si le dice a todos que estoy con Vega, veré como lo arreglo. Me giro, tomo la perilla, abro la puerta… sus brazos me atrapan, pero no como antes, solo es un abrazo –Jade… solo es… por favor- Siento un líquido correr por mi espalda, esta frío, creo que la tipa va a desvanecerse, me giro y la agarra para que no se caiga, está llorando, sé que no está fingiendo, no es buena actriz después de todo. Recarga su cabeza en mi pecho y solloza, me abraza, no quiere soltarme – Nunca eh sentido un cariño real por nadie, nunca eh querido de verdad, nunca sentí cariño de ese modo hacia mí pero… cuando me besaste yo…-

-Actuaba Trina, era mentira- Me abraza más fuerte creo que no voy a poder respirar pronto. Trato de separarme pero siento pronto que mi pecho está húmedo, no se ha detenido, aun llora. Me dejo de mover, levanta su mirada y tiene los ojos hinchados, ya no es la Trina de antes, la prepotente, la segura, se está derrumbando ante mis ojos, está destruida, está sacando uno de sus demonios ante mis ojos y me está dejando ver su lado inseguro. Siempre me ha encantado ver a la gente sufrir, siempre eh pensado que la debilidad es hermosa, me encanto ver llorar a alguien, me encanta ver ese dolor a flor de piel, la tipa no me da asco ahora, estoy curiosa por explotar ese dolor, quiero romperla en mil pedazos pero… algo que creí que estaba muerto en mi aparece…

Ella es la estúpida chica que derrocha seguridad, ego y autoestima a pesar de que por dentro traiga un mundo distinto dentro, solo busca encontrar alguien donde sostenerse. Ella busca a en mi lo que yo encontré en Vega… y de pronto todo el asco desaparece y siento pena por ella y sus palabras no buscan aminorar esa carga.

-Entonces miénteme… actúa de nuevo conmigo, hazlo creíble, has que te crea de nuevo, haz tu ilusión, déjame pensar que es cierto… quiero sentir que me quieres a pesar de que sé que tu corazón esta con Tori, solo déjame…- Algo me hace querer explotar dentro, está llorando descontroladamente… es más que suficiente. La tomo de los hombros y la miro de frente, la obligo a que me vea a los ojos.

-Eres patética, me das pena Trina, siento asco de verte así- Ella baja la cabeza y solloza -¿Dónde está la estúpida segura de sí misma? ¡Dime!- Le grito y su cara perece contrariada –Nunca ¿me escuchaste?- Ella me mira con los ojos inyectados en sangre –Nunca vuelvas a rogarle a nadie del modo en que lo hiciste conmigo ¿Entendiste? ¡Nunca! – Para ese entonces estaba gritando, me sonrió y dejo de sollozas, me abrazo pero de manera delicada -¿Lo volverás a hacer?- Fue solo un susurro.

-Nadie merece tanto talento ¿No crees?- Ahí estaba la arrogante de nuevo, pobre chica siento pena por ella.

POV TORI

Se escuchaba mucho ruido, alguien discutía… estaban gritando descontroladamente… Me gire y Jade no estaba, me levante y vi la luz del cuarto de Trina encendida, se estaba llevando una discusión fuerte en su cuarto… Jade.

Estas dos van a matarse y no lo dudo ni por un segundo. Trina debe sabes lo nuestro… maldición, camino lentamente, pero de pronto no se escucha ningún sonido, no más gritos, no palabras. Temo lo peor, Jade ira a prisión por asesinarla con sus tijeras. Mis padres van a matarla antes, no voy a poder vivir separada de ella. Me dispongo y preparo para ver sangre por todos lados, me asomo con cautela por la puerta. Escucho el ruido más frio y ensordecedor que existe… comienzo a temblar, creo que se cierran mis pulmones y creo que caeré en cualquier instante. El dolor se apodera de todo mí ser, el ruido, la sensación… era mi corazón hecho añicos… en menos de un segundo.

Trina tenia enredados sus dedos en su cabello, Jade estaba tomándola de la cintura, la apretaba fuerte, era como si no quisiera que se escapara nunca, los labios de Trina estaban unidos a los de Jade, Trina sonreía pegada a sus labios, en un instante se separaron… Trina tomo su rostro y pego su frente con la suya –Gracias- Fue todo lo que salió de sus labios.

Jade giro el rostro a la puerta y su mirada choco con la mía, sentía que algo resbalaba por mis mejillas, estaba llorando, en algún instante del que ahora no tengo cabeza para pensar comencé a llorar. Jade se separa, trata de correr conmigo pero me adelanto. Todo pasa muy rápido… cuando noto estoy de nuevo en mi cuarto, recargada en mi puerta, unos fuertes golpes azotan la puerta, son las dos que tratan de abrir. Me tomo las rodillas y clavo mi cabeza en medio, me tapo los oídos, lloro como nunca… en algún momento de la noche en el que aún recuerdo escuchar el golpeteo y los gritos de Jade contra mi puerta pasa una pensamiento que trato de creerme "Es una pesadilla" pero con cada golpe que Jade da en mi puerta sé que es real. Los golpes cesan, ahora solo escucho sollozos… solo eso.

**¿Que dicen? Quizá si me pase con el asunto de Trina xD ¿Que creen que pase? Después de tantos capítulos espero que algo bueno xD Este cap me quedo mas largo asi que sera una buena compensación por la demora ¿Listos para el final?**

**AGRADEZCO**** A: madameduvergiere: **me alegra que te enloquezca esta historia pero sobre todo me alegra que también sigas ilusión del pasado, espero actualizar pronto ambas. Gracias. **inugami18 **: Lista para comerte ese delicioso plátano xD (a mi tampoco me gustan) espero que sea de tu agrado este capitulo, gracias por el apoyo. **PanxaaaxD: **oye no me creas tan mala xD mi intención no es hacerte sufrir. Espero que con este capitulo no sufras pero... lo dejo a tu decisión xD. muchas gracias por leer. **Nara375: **Este capitulo es con una dedicacion especial para ti, ya que no solo me apoyas en esta sino en mi otra historia, lo aprecio mucho. Me encanta leer el lado critico que le das a cada capitulo, aciertas en casi todo, me encanta recibir tus reviews, gracias por todo. **Jeremy Shane: **Ok... I try to explain you my reasons to what I don't write a English version for this story... easy I don´t speak English, I´m so sorry maybe one day (If I might pass my English course) I'll write a English version. Thanks for all. **lvz00: **Estabas en lo cierto? dime... si era quien tú creías? Espero que sea de tu agrado el capitulo y te agradezco de corazón tu tiempo. **MWH98: **Hey! Me intriga que creyeras que el acosador era Beck xD Por qué la mayoria pensaba eso? :O Me agrada para que sea el malo xD pero... cuando las cosas fluyas. ¿Que me dices? Este es mas largo ¿No? Espero que te guste, gracias por todo y... espero con ansias leer tu cross :D

**Si llegaste hasta estas letras un gracias no basta pero es algo de lo poco que puedo ofrecerles :) Espero leerlos pronto, llevo avanzado algo del siguiente capitulo asi que realmente espero actualizar antes. Tambien los invito a leer mis otras historia "Es lo mejor" e "Ilusión del pasado" agradecería su oportunidad.**

**¿que dicen? Tan horrible que no merece un review :D bueno si están en contra déjenme saber xD Me encanta leer sus comentarios, me hacen pensar que mi trabajo vale la pena. Vale mis queridos lectores quiero desearles una Feliz Navidad (atrazada) y un prospero año Nuevo (un poco adelantado) Cumplan sus sueños y propósitos... que nadie diga Inalcanzable.**


	31. Chapter 31

**El capitulo mas largo que eh escrito... el final, aquí termina este proyecto, solamente me queda agradecerles a todos por llegar hasta aquí... por brindarme la oportunidad y leer. Un gracias no basta y lo sé pero... Gracias.**

**VicTORIous no es mio... y yo no puedo creer que esta sea la ultima vez que escribo esto en esta historia.**

POV JADE

-Eres patética, me das pena Trina, siento asco de verte así- Ella baja la cabeza y solloza -¿Dónde está la estúpida segura de sí misma? ¡Dime!- Le grito y su cara perece contrariada –Nunca, ¿me escuchaste?- Ella me mira con los ojos inyectados en sangre –Nunca vuelvas a rogarle a nadie del modo en que lo hiciste conmigo ¿Entendiste? ¡Nunca! – Para ese entonces estaba gritando, me sonrió y dejo de sollozas, me abrazo pero de manera delicada -¿Lo volverás a hacer?- Fue solo un susurro.

-Nadie merece tanto talento ¿No crees?- Ahí estaba la arrogante de nuevo, pobre chica siento pena por ella.

Creo que esa analogía rondaba mi mente… "Ella busca en mi… lo que yo encontré en Vega" -¿Aun quieres que te mienta? Se acabaran los mensajes después ¿No?-

-Creo que soportaría una última mentira- Me toma por el cuello y pega su frente con la mía, sus dedos juegan con mi enmarañado cabello, la tomo por la cintura, trato de no pensar en lo que voy a hacer… pero no puedo.

-To…Tori- De mis labios escapa su nombre, no es su apellido, es su nombre y su imagen viene a mi mente. No puedo hacerlo, sé que estoy actuado, solo es una escena más… no es real pero… no quiero hacerle esto. Ella se separa de mí un poco y me mira a los ojos.

-No lo hagas… sé que la quieres demasiado- Me sonríe, pero no la suelto, me mira confusa.

-Es actuación solo eso… los profesionales no declinan. Es un beso actuado Trina, no te ilusiones- Sonrió con suficiencia y ella sonríe de vuelta.

-Tú estas en alma con ella… lo sé. Es afortunada- Su comentario me hace sentir vulnerable pero a la vez me siento cobijada, ella está conmigo. Debe saber que yo no la lastimaría, no más, no de nuevo. Pega su frente con la mía, el silencio invade todo el lugar, me inclino un poco, siento sus labios pero… es como besar a una piedra, no siento nada, es como si… no estuviera haciendo nada en realidad, es actuación. Es un beso limpio, dura no más de tres segundos. Me separo, sonríe, pega su frente de nuevo a la mía. Susurra –Gracias- No perdí nada, no significo nada. Además… gane una aliada en mi relación con Vega.

Me giro hacia la puerta y el aire escapa de mis pulmones en un instante… Sus ojos están inyectados en sangre y tenues caminos salinos escapan por su mejilla. Su mirada se cruza con la mía solo por un instante, trato de decir algo pero cada palabra parece inútil, estoy seca. Trato de atraparla, parece que se caerá en cualquier instante, es más rápida, siempre lo ha sido… corro tras de ella pero siento como la puerta se cierra en mi cara, golpeo, más fuerte, más duro, la puerta tiembla pero no se abre, escucho como llora, golpes, es Trina, trata de abrir también.

Me duele, comienza a sangrar, mis manos sangran, pequeñas gotas caen al piso, mas golpes, algunas gotas se deslizan por la puerta. No sé cuánto tiempo llevo golpeando pero creo que son horas o vidas. Eh gritado tantas veces su nombre que cada que lo repito una vez más suena tan familiar. Maldigo una y otra vez. Más sangre… quisiera que doliera pero no siento nada… solo es frio.

Me toma de las manos y me obliga a verla –Te haces daño Jade… Detente- Me mira preocupada, también ha gritado su nombre y golpeado la puerta pero no sangra ni por fuera ni por dentro como yo. La miro… hay pena en sus ojos, también hay dolor, sufre pero no como yo, nunca como yo. Arrebato mis manos, golpeo de nuevo, una y otra y otra vez… más sangre… -Yo no… Perdóname- Sus palabras a penas se escuchaban por los fuertes golpes que daba en la puerta, no tenía idea de con quien hablaba si con Vega o conmigo. Golpeaba más y más duro. Sollozos… son de Tori… Me duele… más que cualquier otra cosa… me duele.

Me caigo de rodillas, no puedo, es todo… sollozos pero no son de Tori… es Trina. –Juro que no quería dañarlas… lo juro- Llora.

Veneno corre por cada célula de mi piel, quema, me arde, fluye… lo escupo –¡Lárgate!- Sale con todas mis fuerzas –No quiero saber nada de ti… es tu maldita culpa- Llora, comprende mi dolor o trata, se levanta, va a su habitación, mas sollozos, pero esta vez no los distingo, sé que no son de Tori ni tampoco de Trina. Me dejo caer en el suelo, es un frio horrible, el frio más paralizante que eh sentido en una vida. Me rindo… en algún momento de la madrugada me quedo dormida pero una frase me apuñala, trato de creérmela… "Es una pesadilla" pero con cada sollozo de Tori… sé que es real.

Siento el frio bajo mi piel, estoy en el piso, el sol golpea mi cara, creo que me he quedado dormida por un largo rato, miro la puerta y está abierta… pero ella no está. Me levanto rápidamente, hay una manta sobre mí, quisiera pensar que es de Vega pero sé que es de Trina. Siento un fuerte dolor en mis manos, sangre seca las cubre, además de que pequeñas grietas recorren mis manos. No fue una pesadilla, esta es la realidad que construí. Me levanto y busco por todas partes… no hay nadie. Me siento ajena a cualquier lugar, no quiero hacerle más daño… hice suficiente, las palabras de André pasan por mi cabeza como dagas… "¿Acaso estas dispuesta a luchar?... Porque yo creo que te rendiste muy fácil"

Me decido a salir del lugar, no puedo sentir más que dolor en mi cuerpo y en lo más profundo de mi, creo que se me va el aire, lo único bueno que había hecho… se había ido. ¿Lo estoy dejando ir? Aunque quizá… hago más daño de lo que puedo compensar, demasiados "Lo siento" y todas vienen una detrás de otra… no la merezco… nunca lo hice.

Voy a mi casa, me encierro en mi cuarto… Escucho silencio a mí alrededor, me recuesto en mi cama y trato de no pensar en ella otra vez pero fallo de nuevo, me gustaría saber que pasa por su mente en este instante y creo que cambiaría todo por estar con ella. Mi pequeño hermano toca la puerta, me recuerda a mi horas atrás (quizá es por ello que decidí abrir). Me abraza, me siento débil, es extraño, jamás creí verme vulnerable con el pequeño. Me pide razones… ¿Debería confiar? Creo que él sabe más de lo que aparenta después de todo.

-¿Es por Tori?- Sonrió pero no lo miro, estoy sentada en el borde de la cama mirando como mis manos se entrelazan y mis pies se mueven de un lado a otro tratando de no llorar y él no puede ver que con solo el simple hecho de la mención de su nombre me duele… me hace sentir miserable.

-¿Por qué lo crees?- No quiero confiar… no aun, es pronto.

-Las pocas veces que te eh visto llorar es por ella… Si no quieres hablar de ello lo entiendo… creo que entiendo que pasa- Al fin lo miro… me observa conmovido ¿Cuál es su problema? Trato de pedir explicaciones sin palabras, el entiende… yo confió – La quieres… la quieres pero del modo en que tu querías a Beck-

Sonrió pero mis lágrimas ahora escapan, se sienta a mi lado y me abraza… no lo rechazo. – No- Es ronco y sonoro a la vez. Me mira confuso. –No existe una comparación… jamás he querido a alguien como la quiero a ella… jamás eh pensado tanto en alguien… jamás eh tenido tanto miedo a perder a alguien… nunca antes… me había….enamorado- ¿Era tan difícil decirle eso a Vega? Quizá antes no… ahora era misión imposible.

-¿Qué ocurre entonces?- No tenía respuesta… ¿era mi culpa? Si… ¿Por qué? Lo poco que conseguía lo mandaba a la mierda en un instante ¿Qué pasa conmigo? Todo lo que quiero solo… se va… NO… yo lo alejo y yo lo dejó marcharse

-La lastime… demasiado… se acabó- Me miró y rodó los ojos ¿Qué le pasa no puede tomarse en serio mi dolor?

-¿Se acabó? ¿Y lo vas a dejar así? Creo que no la querías tanto como dices- Me mira y sonríe. Se levanta y se dirige a la entrada de mi cuarto.

-Idiota… siempre sabes que decir- Se va… hay tantas cosas que quiero decirle pero… ahora parecen inalcanzables… No quiero perderla...

POV TORI

Al salir de mi cuarto ella sigue ahí, trato de no mirarla, paso en silencio y sigo de largo, siento un vacío que me aterra… ella me falta… pero no quiero que vuelva ¿Cómo fui tan estúpida? Preocupada por Beck y mira… si estaba con Trina, que linda historia.

Salgo al jardín y me siento un rato, comienzo a escuchar movimiento dentro de la casa… es Jade, me busca en todas partes, la miro asomarse por mi ventana, escucho sus botas correr por la casa… la veo salir mientras me escondo de ser vista… ha estado llorando ¿Qué razones tendría? Aquí la que lleva la peor parte soy yo. La vi irse. Entro a la casa de nuevo y me encamino a mi cuarto, Jade no está, Trina al parecer no está, mis padres no están y yo no estoy… esta casa jamás estuvo tan vacía.

Al llegar a la puerta de mi cuarto veo la manta tirada en el suelo y la puerta esta manchada… unos pequeños hilos de sangre escurren por ella, es su sangre… golpeo toda la noche, debió lastimarse. Me encierro en mi cuarto y mi mente no deja de darle vueltas al asunto ¿Cómo paso? ¿Desde cuándo?... ¿Por qué?

Paso todo el día en mi recamara, los pensamientos me torturan, no creí que ella pudiera lastimarme tanto, esto llegaba al punto en el que me sentía medio muerta, me siento lastimada, traicionada, usada de la peor manera… Estoy recostada en mi cama, viendo al techo, pensando en lo mucho que la odio… una más de sus mentiras, todos sabían que jugaba conmigo pero yo no quería verlo… que idiota. Ahora es media noche y es cuando me decido a salir, necesito un poco de agua pero cuando subo de nuevo veo que las marcas de sangre no están, alguien las limpio. No debo darle importancia, bebo un sorbo de agua, abro la puerta pero repentinamente el vaso se suelta de mis manos… Trina está dentro de mi cuarto… también ha estado llorando.

El sonido del cristal rompiéndose me estremece… los pedazos botan por toda la habitación, trato de abrir la puerta de nuevo para salir pero Trina es rápida y cierra, escucho como sus pasos quiebran más cristal.

-Tenemos que hablar- Su voz es firme ¿Qué quiere? No hay nada que decir, lo vi todo, es más que suficiente.

-Vete… olvídalo… no hay nada que decir- Me mira y creo que está a punto de llorar de nuevo.

-Solo te pido un minuto… déjame explicarte… Jade no iba a…-

-¿Besarte? Yo la vi muy complacida- Esa imagen no salía de mi mente, no podía hacer nada para que se fuera.

-La foto… yo te la mande- ¿De qué está hablando ahora? Ve que realmente no entiendo nada y prosigue–La foto de Beck y Jade… yo te la mande- Siento como hace más frio de pronto… temo caerme y encajarme un estúpido vidrio ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo? Es mi hermana… creí que… que quería algo bueno para mí no solo… miseria. No puedo hablar, esto está doliendo demasiado- Anoche Jade solo me fue a amenazar para que te dejara en paz… le pedí un beso a cambio de…-

-¿Por qué?- Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir, trato de acercarse pero solo me negué

-También la quiero pero… no quiero que esto acabe con ustedes… ella te ama Tori, antes de… bueno el beso… menciono tu nombre… sentía traición al hacerlo…- La miraba de un modo distinto, como si esa que estuviera parada ahí no fuera mi hermana.

-¿Y tú? ¿No sentiste traición? Soy tu hermana Trina ¿Cómo…?- Me hinque… esto ya no era sobre Jade, ella tomo su decisión, pudo decirme algo del asunto y no lo hizo… pudimos solucionarlo juntas… no lo hizo pero lo de Trina…. Maldita sea soy su hermana.

-Perdóname fui… egoísta pero… no culpes a Jade… es mi culpa, todo es mi culpa- Trato de tomar mis hombros pero me quite, asintió y se fue… solamente logro confundirme más.

El tiempo volaba, el fin paso… pero por algún motivo para mí todo se hacía más lento, todo ocurría tan lento que… cada instante me dolía más, no había dormido bien en días, no dejaba de pensar en las razones de Jade para no decir nada y las de Tina para hacerme algo así. Eran las tres de la mañana del lunes y mis padres volvieron… se llevaban a Trina al aeropuerto… no volví a hablar con ella desde nuestra platica… la quería demasiado, tenía miedo a que todo se fuera al demonio… tenía miedo a no verla. Era mi hermana… no era la extraña que vi por instantes en mi habitación ese día, ella… la que miraba la casa mientras caminaba en el jardín, la que buscaba mi mirada con arrepentimiento, la que estaba al borde de las lágrimas y mis padres miraban con extrañeza… esa era mi hermana.

Miraba ventana, estaba subiendo su equipaje al maletero, mi madre estaba llorando, mi padre se hacia el fuerte… yo solamente lloraba descontrolada… se iría… me dolía… haga lo que haga… siempre será mi hermana… la real, la que a pesar de hacer cosas estúpidas… sé que me quiere… la que encontró mis ojos destrozados con su mirada aún más rota. Vi cuando subía al auto, miro la casa y cerró la puerta… No podía irse creyendo que la odio… no puede.

Corrí escaleras abajo, salí a la calle descalza y en pijama, toque la ventana de atrás antes de que arrancara, mis ojos estaban cristalinos… no de furia… de tristeza… no quería que se fuera. Quitó el seguro, bajo corriendo y me abrazo, correspondí su abrazo.

-Perdóname… nunca quise dañarte… eres mi hermanita solo quiero que seas feliz- Sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer y las seque con mi mano -¿Me odias?- Sus palabras estaban llenas de temor.

-No podría odiarte- Sonrió y me abrazo de nuevo

-Ten- Me tendió una carta y la tome – Todo lo que me falto decirte… por favor léela- Asentí y me abrazo de nuevo –Alístate para HA o llegaras tarde ¿ok?- Asentí de nuevo, mis lágrimas aun corrían por mis ojos -Te quiero mucho Tori… nunca lo olvides-

-No lo hare- Subió de nuevo al auto y solo entonces pude ver la mirada de confusión de mis padres, me esperaba una larga charla. El coche arranco y se llevó a Trina… se llevó a mi hermana.

Me aliste para ir a HA, aun sobraba un largo tiempo, la carta de Trina estaba sobre mi cama, quería leerla pero… tenía miedo. Abrí el sobre y encontré dos llaves y unos números en un papel. También había una hoja algo maltratada con una caligrafía muy linda con color morado. Lo tome todo y comencé a leer.

_Para cuando leas esto debo estar muy lejos… no estoy segura de si algún día me perdonaras por lo estúpida que eh sido pero… quiero tratar de explicarte que paso._

_Estaba loca por Jade ¿Qué más quieres que te diga? El amor enloquece a las personas… me enamore de alguien que ya tenía dueña… triste y cierto, jamás busque lastimarte a ti o a ella. Solo quería un recuerdo que pudiera llevarme… jugué sucio, se me salió de las manos y orille a Jade a hacer lo que hizo._

_Créeme cuando te digo que estoy arrepentida de haberte lastimado, no pensé en las consecuencias de mis actos… yo no pensé que podría perder a mi hermanita en el camino. _

_Jamás creí ver a la gran Jade West rendida por alguien pero… lo hiciste bien y conseguiste que ella te escogiera, no la dejes ir por uno de mis errores, no arruinen todo lo que tenían por mi causa… fue error mío… no pagues por el Tori._

_Soy tu hermana… aunque creo que me olvide del asunto por un tiempo… te quiero Tori… no quiero que dejes de ser mi hermanita, no quiero que todo termine. Perdóname por mis decisiones y por lo que hice, no te merezco como hermana, siempre supe que era la mejor de las dos._

_Te pido una sincera disculpa aunque sé que tal vez merezca que me odies. Te quiero Tori._

_PD. Los números son la combinación de mi casillero, ahí está el teléfono para que compruebes que yo amenazaba a Jade. La llave grande es mi auto (tu nuevo auto, es tiempo de que te muevas sola, quizá Jade te enseñe a manejar) y la otra llave es del cofre en mi habitación, te deje un regalo ahí… disfrútalo._

Estaba llorando para cuando termine de leer la nota… ya no sabía que pensar, tome mi teléfono y le mande un mensaje a Trina.

_Nunca podría enojarme contigo… eres mi hermana. Además en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale ¿No?_

Fui a la habitación de Trina a buscar el cofre, al abrirlo encontré un collar con un dije, grabado tenía "Siempre serás mi hermanita" Esa era mi hermana la loca. Fue un beso… solo un beso…. Tenía un largo día por delante… Ahora estaba quizá más confundida que antes… ¿qué debía hacer con Jade?... ¿Qué debía pensar?

POV JADE

Llevo toda la mañana esperando a que Vega llegue, estoy a punto de cometer la locura de mi vida… voy enfrentarme a todo, incluso a su rechazo.

Cuando la vi entrar el corazón me dio un vuelco, comenzó a caminar a su casillero, me puse al detrás de ella y espere a que lo abriera… Me pare frente a ella y cerré de golpe el maldito casillero, todos voltearon a vernos, me sentía nerviosa pero no por lo que los demás dijeran sino por lo que ella iba a decirme. Cargaba una gran cantidad de cartas, amarradas y listas para entregarse.

-Yo… perdóname no fue como tú crees… no me dejaste explicarte yo nunca… nunca pensaría en hacerte daño… Tori… yo te amo y… no sé qué voy a hacer si tu pasas de mi… yo- Ella comenzó a llorar… era el final, ella me odiaba, lo sabía. A esto le temía… a hacerla sufrir, ya no tenía más miedo por mi… no quería hacerle daño… André tenía razón… debía alejarme…

-Eres una idiota ¿Sabes?- Me miro a los ojos y quise correr de ese lugar… dije que no iba a llorar pero esto podía más que yo.

-Lo sé… Lo sé- Me di la vuelta y trate de irme, quería arreglarlo todo antes pero ahora… sólo quería irme, no quiero causarle más daño. Me detuvo del brazo, estaba al borde de las lágrimas y verla así no mejoraba la situación… -Te he lastimado tanto que… han pasado tantas cosas, he sido tan imbécil… tú debes creer que sólo jugué contigo y… es mentira… lo que me pasa contigo es lo más real que jamás tuve.

-¿Qué es esto?- Señalo a todas las hojas que estaban en mi mano, este fin de semana no parecían tantas.

-Cartas… de disculpa… de promesas… de amor- Ella me sonrió ¿Por qué sonreía?

-Trina me lo explico todo… entiendo- Le devolví la sonrisa… Nada sería como antes… Ahora voy a hacer las cosas bien.

-¿Qué… significa? ¿No… me odias? ¿Aun puedo intentar…. Remediarlo?- Me abrazo lentamente, para ese entonces estábamos llorando ambas. Patéticamente dulce lo sé, es por eso que la amo… me cambio por completo.

-Jamás te odiaría… jamás- Me susurro mientras me abrazaba. Cuando nos separamos un poco vi los ojos escépticos de todos, miraban incrédulos.

-Recuerdas que dijiste que estabas dispuesta a enfrentarte a todo… a gritarlo… -Ella asintió y me sonrió, sus mejillas se tornaron carmín y tome su mano, delicadamente –Creo que también estoy lista- Un suspiro escapo de mis labios y la mire a los ojos… tome su barbilla y me acerque poco a poco a ella… quería que durara… quería que lo recordara… este iba a saber a primer beso… al mejor primer beso que ella iba a recordar. Me tomo del rostro y me acerque más y más a ella, me hacía falta, la necesitaba… más que a nada, más que a nadie. Sentí su respiración chocar con la mía, cerré lentamente el espacio, era perfecto, cuando sentí sus labios esa corriente eléctrica invadió cada célula de mi ser… se movía lento pero no podía contenerme… baje mis manos a su cintura sin despegarme de sus labios, la levante por los aires y la abrace como nunca. Podía morir ahora y sería muy feliz… lo tenía todo… la tenía a ella.

Cuando la baje nos separamos, todos miraban sin creerlo, iba a ser una interesante semana... Tomo el cúmulo de cartas y sonrió.

-Quiero leerlas-

-Preferiría que no… me encontraba en mi lado frágil… además no te acostumbres a mi lado bueno… las cosas no cambian- Levanto una ceja y sonrió.

-Espero que así sea- Solamente rodé los ojos, tome su mano con delicadeza, con miedo a que desapareciera por tacto y caminamos a nuestra clase, la cara de muchos me hacia reír, pobres tipos, están celosos de nosotras.

POV TORI

A la hora del almuerzo todo era normal o normal en lo que cabe, no podían dejar pasar la oportunidad de vernos sentadas una junto a la otra comiendo, no me molestaba pero era algo… ¿Raro?

-¿Te molesta?- La mire, tenía el ceño fruncido.

-No me molesta pero… es raro ¿Entiendes?- Asintió, se levantó de su lugar y se subió a la banca. Para entonces yo estaba aterrada.

-Escuchen bola de idiotas aquel o aquella que se atreva a mirarme a mí o a mi novia de un modo extraño tenga por seguro que será su ultimo día de vida- La mirada de todos estaba llena de pavor al igual que la mía. Pero entonces… cuando ella se sentó a mi lado entendí algo.

-¿Tu novia?- Creo que ella tampoco lo había notado.

-Si una chica idiota que debe de andar por ahí presumiendo que sale con la chica más sexy de todo HA- Sonreí, así era Jade, así era mi Jade. Tome su mano y no se negó. Sonreí ante el gesto que tenía en el rostro… luego me miro y levanto una ceja. Comenzó a acercarse pero alguien interrumpió.

-¿Les molesta si me siento? ¿Interrumpí algo? Disculpen- Era Beck que tenía ese tono de reproche… creo que esto estaba por comenzar.

-¿Qué quieres Beck?- El tono de Jade sonaba frio y distante

-Solo vine a sentarme con mi exnovia y con su nueva novia… o la chica que yo amaba y la que me la quito sin que yo lo viera venir… como quieran llamarle- Acido salía con cada palabra que él pronunciaba.

-Beck yo…- Trate de cortarlo y excusarme pero él era rápido.

-Tú que te decías mi amiga Tori ¿Cuánto va de esto? ¿Te revolcabas con ella cuando aún salía conmigo Tori?- No tenía palabras, el me miraba con tanto rencor que…

-No te atrevas a tratarla así entendiste. No funcionas como hombre ni como juguete Beck… en todo caso fuiste mi burla- Ella le sonrió y él golpeo la mesa, a pesar de la curiosidad de todos nadie se giró, la amenaza de Jade los había asustado demasiado.

-Quédate con ella… no me importa… veamos cuanto les dura- Se levantó y se fue. Jade solo continúo comiendo, sin prestarle mayor importancia. Iba a decir algo más cuando los demás chicos llegaron.

Cat corrió a abrazarnos y Jade se quejó sonoramente. –Al fin todo se arregló… tardaste demasiado Jade, estoy esperando desde el día que Tori iba a irse para devolverte esto…- Le tendió una pequeña caja… Jade la miro extraña, la abrió sin dejarme ver y se le sonrió a Cat.

-Te dije que te decidieras de el… me alegra me ignoraras- Se guardó la caja en la bolsa y siguió comiendo.

Luego le siguió André, nos abrazó y le dijo algo a Jade que no alcance a escuchar y se sonrieron entre ambos. Por ultimo llego Robbie.

-¿Todos lo sabían menos yo?-

-Que te digo, demuestras lo idiota que eres- Todos rieron por el comentario de Jade, ciertamente Robbie era el único que no sabía que algo pasaba entre nosotras, pobre siempre es el último en enterarse. El día luego de ello transcurrió normal, sin contratiempos… Por la tarde Jade me llevo a su casa, James esperaba por nosotras, al parecer ya sabía lo que ocurría entre nosotras, además del incidente con Beck todo iba bien, jamás creí que todo duraría tan poco.

Había pasado una semana desde que Jade y yo habíamos hecho todo oficial, las miradas extrañas ahora solo eran amistosas y todo estaba cayendo en su lugar, habíamos hablado con mis padres incluso (los cuales lo tomaron bien contrario a lo que yo pensaba). Todo estaba saliendo como debería, demasiado bien para ser verdad.

Estábamos almorzando todos en nuestra típica mesa (Excluyendo a Beck por supuesto, aun no tomaba bien la noticia) así que en el momento en el que Jade tomaba mi mano mientras platicábamos me percate que su sonrisa desaparecía en un instante cuando miraba tas de mí. Soltó mi mano de inmediato y miro en otra dirección, las risas y pláticas animadas en la mesa se apaciguaron por completo. De pronto sentí como una mirada se posaba en mis hombros, no me atreví a mirar. Pero al escuchar esa voz fría supe quién era y supe él porque del cambio de humor de Jade.

-Mira que tenemos aquí… es un placer verte de nuevo Victoria- Su mano se posó en mi hombro y me quede sin palabras, no sabía que decir o que hacer – Ahora me la puedes presentar por lo que es ¿no Jadelyn? Como lo que es… la zorra que acaba de corromperte por completo- Acababa de escuchar el insulto pero yo no podía ni moverme. Estaba completamente paralizada, pero cuando escuche el sonido de una sonora bofetada me levante de mi lugar y me aparte. El hombre sonrió con total cinismo y tomo la mano de Jade que aún estaba en el aire. Venían dos hombre más, uno a cada lado de aquel hombre frio al que Jade debía llamar padre.

-No te atrevas a llamarla así… atrévete a hacerlo de nuevo y esta vez no será solo una bofetada Richard- Había odio en su mirada, jamás creí que ella fuera capaz de enfrentar de ese modo a su padre… menos por mí -¿Qué buscas? Vete-

-Nos vamos de aquí Jade… se acabó, todo tu juego termina aquí Jade… solape todos tus estúpidos caprichos… estudiar aquí, desperdiciar tu vida con sueños sin futuro o fundamentos pero esto… -Me señalo de manera despectiva- es demasiado Jade. No dejare que esto continúe- Para ese entonces todos estaban sin palabras, André intentaba desesperadamente enfrentar al padre de Jade… Dos chicos de la mesa de al lado trataban de detenerlo, pero cuando Jade puso una mano en su pecho y cruzaron miradas se calmó.

-No iré a ningún lado…- Su padre sonrió de manera cínica -¿Caprichos míos? Es mi vida y son mis sueños… además ¿Con que derecho vienes tu a decirme que debo hacer o que no? Ni siquiera puedes llamarte padre… solamente te vas y no sabes razones… quizá tu deberías entenderme ¿No? Tu defiendes a esa mujer que se dice tu esposa… permites que me golpee con todo derecho sin que tú digas nada… es obvio que significa más de lo que yo pueda aspirar- Recordé la noche en que escapamos de su casa y su mejilla estaba completamente hinchada… su ¿madre? o la esposa de su padre era la causante. Los ojos del hombre no se enternecieron, tomo a Jade del brazo y con la ayuda de dos malandrines más comenzó a arrastrar a Jade, me fui despejando de a poco hasta que las palabras al fin salieron de mi garganta.

-No dejare que se la lleve- No era un grito pero mi voz era firme.

-¿Tu y quien más? Déjalo Victoria, su estúpido juego termino- Su voz era fría, corrí tras ellos hasta el estacionamiento, varios chicos me seguían, se notaba la sinceridad en sus rostros… solo querían ayudar.

-Tori… estaré bien solo…- Sus palabras no salieron de inmediato, algo no se lo permitía y sentí ese miedo enorme a perderla – Descuida yo… - Mientras forcejeaba con esos hombres, mientras mis lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas, mientras ella trataba de ser fuerte, su único propósito era tranquilizarme. –André cuida de ella… por favor- Su grito se escuchó en todas partes, unos brazos me tomaron por los hombros, era André.

Cuando ella subió al auto su mirada era fría, oscura, ese precioso azul se convirtió en un azul tormentoso, quería correr tras del auto pero los brazos de André me detuvieron, lo mire con rencor, trate de librarme de su agarre pero no me lo permitió –Ella no rompería una promesa Tori… le dije que cuidaría de ti y lo hare- Escuche de entre el sepulcral silencio una sonora carcajada… mire en su dirección y vi como Beck reía sonoramente… ahora sé cómo supo lo nuestro.

POV JADE

-Pronoto seré mayor de edad sabes… no puedes tenerme cautiva de por vida… no tienes derecho a alejarme de ella- Mi respiración era rápida, mi pecho subía y bajaba muy rápido, mis ojos se cristalizaban por lágrimas de impotencia e ira.

-Soy tu padre Jade tengo todo el derecho… busco que tu vida no se convierta en una burla ¿Qué futuro puedes esperar con alguien como ella? Es una chica Jade ¿Entiendes eso? ¿Entiendes?- Sus palabras eras firmes, frías, como dagas.

-La amo… ¿Entiendes eso? ¿Entiendes maldita sea? Yo la amo… puedes hacer lo que quiera, mátame si quieres pero no voy a dejar de amarla ¿Entiendes?- comenzaba a gritar, las lágrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas. Se burlaba de mí y de mi dolor, no dijo nada más…

Llegamos su casa y me subió a mi cuarto, cerró la puerta con llave, me asome a la ventana y vi que unos barrotes la adornaban… estaba en la cárcel… en su cárcel.

-Empaca tus cosas Jade… nos vamos mañana de aquí- Escuche sus pisadas del otro lado de la puerta… comenzaban a alejarse. Grite, golpee y destruí hasta que me quede sin fuerza. Había cortado la línea del teléfono, tenía en su poder mi celular y mi computador estaba desaparecido… lo tenía planeado. Tenía que avisar a Tori… como sea, necesitaba decirle todo...

Esa noche no dormí nada, mi padre no dejo que James se acercara a mi cuarto… temía que una de mis ideas lo superara.

A media noche mi padre abrió la puerta de mi cuarto yo fingía dormir, comenzó a llenar mis maletas con mi ropa, no quise moverme pero el coraje me gano.

-¿Por qué me haces esto?- Mi voz era un susurro, él se giró y me vio a los ojos.

-Quiero lo mejor para ti Jade… incluso si eso implica lastimarte un poco- Sus palabras eran cálidas pero sus intenciones eran perversas, estaba sacrificando mi felicidad por lo que él pensaba correcto.

-¿Un poco? Estas destruyendo mi vida ¿No lo ves?- El negó con la cabeza y siguió con su trabajo… no podía irme así…

-Déjame verla… déjame ir a verla… te prometo que me iré contigo pero… déjame despedirme… déjame verla una última vez… es todo lo que te pido padre… - Me miro con desconfianza pero cuando mis lágrimas cayeron por mis mejilla supo que hablaba enserio.

-¿Cómo sé que no escaparas?- Era la oportunidad perfecta pero Jade West no rompe una promesa.

-Confía en mi palabra, estaré aquí a las cinco de la mañana en punto… lo juro padre- Nos vimos de frente y apretó la mirada.

-Sería como solapar tu ridículo enamoramiento Jade… olvídalo- Lo mire directo a los ojos, comenzaba a aterrarme, la iba a perder y ni siquiera podría despedirme.

-Pídeme lo que quieras pero… no me separes de ella padre… hare lo que quieras pero… maldición no me alejes de aquí… quiero estar con ella ¿Qué hay de malo en que la quiera a ella? ¿Qué hay de incorrecto? ¿Qué?- Lo último lo estaba gritando, estaba volviéndome loca, no podía quedarme así.

-Jade es una chica… ¿Entiendes lo que eso implica?- El me tomo de los hombros y me obligo a mirarlo.

-Entiendo lo que implica- Asintió y me soltó de inmediato. Me tire de nuevo en mi cama y empecé a sollozar.

-Cinco en punto Jade… ni un minuto más- Escuche como abrió lentamente la puerta ¿Hablaba enserio? –No intentes escapar Jade… confió en ti- Me levante lo mire a los ojos y simplemente lo abrase, él se tensó pero no dijo nada… Salí corriendo, subí a mi auto y conduce a toda velocidad hasta su casa, subí por la ventana y la encontré sollozando, ni siquiera noto cuando entre. Estaba de espaldas a mí, recostada en su cama abrazando su almohada.

-Sé que soy irresistible pero mira que llorar así por mí- Se giró de donde estaba, me miro con los ojos cristalinos dudando si realmente era yo la que estaba ahí o no. Corrió a mis brazos y me beso como nunca… era la una en punto… cuenta regresiva.

-No se te quita lo bromista ¿No?- Negué y me abrazo fuertemente –Creí que te perdería para siempre Jade, temí que te alejaras de mi- Sus palabras me dolían en el alma.

-Esta es… una despedida Tori… yo no quiero que esto te lastime pero… me voy y solo quería decirte que… a pesar de cuanto trabajo a veces me cueste expresarme… yo… te amo Tori… nunca lo dudes… nunca- Ella comenzó a llorar, me abrazo pero no lo correspondí, tenía los brazos a los lados y no me moví para nada –No te puedo exigir que me esperes … pero prometo amarte de por vida… no te pido que me olvides porque me mataría… no te pido que me ames después de todo porque no quiero que sufras pero… te pido que seas feliz… por las dos- Me beso pero no lo correspondí, era una estatua en esa habitación, me abofeteo pero tampoco me moví.

-Escapemos, vamos de aquí… tú y yo… no más-

-No puedo… le prometí a mi padre no huir por verte- Me miro incrédula, aun lloraba y yo solamente podía verla, ninguna de mis palabras podría ayudarla, solo la iba a lastimar.

-¿Entonces es un adiós?- asentí con la cabeza, no me resistí y la abrace. Estaba cansada de que todo estuviera en nuestra contra… todo estaba en mi contra, nunca iba a estar en paz con ella, nunca iba a conseguir tener ese final perfecto. –Recuéstate conmigo, hazme creer que todo es un sueño… que cuando despierte estarás aquí… que tendremos un final feliz… que estarás conmigo siempre-

Nos recostamos juntas, respirando al unísono, abrazadas, sin movernos, solamente las dos… sin nada más que lo que sentíamos… como antes… como debía ser por siempre. Bese sus labios como nunca… era nuestro beso de despedida y se sentía cálido… con sabor a primer beso… no con sabor a último.

POV TORI

Cuando desperté ella ya no estaba, sabía que se iría, antes de caer dormida ella me conto lo que pasaba… había dejado un enorme vacío en mi vida… esa mañana amaneció nublado, esa mañana ella se llevó una parte de mí.

Encontré una nota al lado de mi cama "_Alístate para la escuela… la vida no se detiene"_ su presencia estaba en esa escuela ¿Cómo iba a seguir tomando clases en ese lugar con tantos recuerdos en mi mente?

Al llegar y ver su casillero nunca pensé que se notara tan muerto… a pesar de que todo seguía igual sin ella todo era distinto… así fue como mi vida comenzaba a ser monótona, así es como cada día yo la extrañaba más, así es como yo cada noche esperaba que ella entrara por mi ventana, así es como mis padres trataban de consolarme porque ella se había ido, así es como a pesar de que yo sabía que la vida continuaba… la mía se detuvo cuando ella desapareció.

Descubrí una vida distinta… los meses pasaban… lentos y dolorosos… llenos del vacío que ella dejó. Miraba por esa ventana todo el tiempo, esperaba a que esa silla en el salón de clases se llenara, que alguien hiciera un comentario hiriente o sarcástico en el almuerzo, esperaba que sus brazos me cobijaran, que sus labios sonrieran pegados a los míos… esperaba que volviera… que me dijera que me amaba.

Se fueron cuatro meses de mi vida… escaparon de mis manos como ella, el día de la graduación llego… todos sabían lo que había pasado, me dijeron que mencionarían a Jade de manera simbólica… sus papeles estaban listos, tenía créditos suficientes para graduarse con honores… dijeron que podía recogerlo en su lugar… me dolió pero por supuesto que lo haría.

Ese día todos lloraron de alegría y de tristeza… era el inicio del camino que íbamos a emprender… los sueños comenzarían aquí… era el inicio del resto de nuestras vidas. Poco a poco los nombres caían en su lugar… en orden alfabético de acuerdo al apellido. Pero cuando mencionaron el ultimo y me levante a tomarlo… mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas… el mismo Sikowitz lo puso en mis manos… era el final de una historia que no estaba destinada a ser feliz… era el cierre de un ciclo y el inicio de uno nuevo. Esa escuela se había quedado con tantos recuerdos tan hermosos… esa escuela me había hecho conocerla a ella… a Jade… mi Jade.

Todos insistieron en que fuera a la fiesta de graduación pero… me dolía, me llevaron a la fuerza, dijeron que disfrutara la fiesta… en una de sus distracciones me fui a los pasillos, me senté en las escaleras… hoy me despedía de esta escuela ¿Cuántas cosas pasaron aquí? ¿Cuánto?... Me acerque lentamente a mi casillero (el que me acogiera por tanto tiempo) La escuela lucia vacía… los casilleros tenían ese color gris… los sueños despegaban y otros arribaban, esos pasillos contaría historias nuevas… los graduados tenían casilleros sin decorar, listos para ser entregados a los nuevos talentos… sonreí con nostalgia. Extrañare tanto este lugar…

Me gire y vi que uno de los casilleros de los graduados aún estaba decorado… el de Jade. No tomo sus cosas, ella no se llevó todas sus pertenencias… tampoco me llevo con ella… Me acerque, hacia tanto que no me acercaba a su casillero… roce con la yema de mis dedos la variedad de tijeras de colores…

_-¿Para qué te daría la combinación de mi casillero?-_

_-Sería muy lindo de tu parte que lo hicieras… podría dejarte cosas cursis dentro-_

_-Yo averigüe tu combinación sin que dijeras nada sabes. Además odio lo cursi- Hice una cara de ofensa_

_-¿Me la darás?- _

_-Quizá luego- La mire a los ojos, suplicante, rodó los ojos y soltó un bufido. Apunto algo en un papel y me lo entrego – Sé que me arrepentiré por esto-_

Yo había memorizado su combinación pero de hecho nunca tuve ocasión para ocuparla… un suspiro escapo de mis labios, coloque la combinación en el casillero y jale la perilla, hizo un ruido y luego abrí delicadamente la puerta…

Solo había una sudadera suya perfectamente doblada, un montón de hojas (por lo que veo creo que es un guion), dos libros, una cajita de regalo y una hoja arrugada.

Tome la sudara entre mis manos… tenía su perfume impregnado… la acerque a mí y por un segundo creí que ella estaba de nuevo conmigo, saque sus libros, la cajita y la hoja. No podía evitar la curiosidad y desdoble la maltratada hoja…

_Odio tener tanta inspiración… ya no sé qué hacer con ella… creo que ni siquiera es de la buena… es muy dulce. Es `por ello que te detesto Vega… ¿Te das cuenta de lo que haces en mí? En fin, llevo escribiendo esto tantas veces, no quiero algo muy dulce pera darte esto pero… qué más da es solo un estúpido regalo. Quiero darte esto… le pedí a Cat que lo desechara y me alegra tanto que no me hiciera caso… compre esto para ti porque supongo que yo sabía desde hace tiempo que tú eras… bueno a quien yo… realmente quería y quiero… ahora… siempre… _

Era todo, las lágrimas amenazaban con caer de nuevo por mis mejillas, abrí la pequeña caja y vi el regalo más hermoso del mundo… era un dije… oro blanco y una pequeña incrustación de diamante… era mi apellido… No pude más, me derrumbe al piso con el entre mis manos, me recargue en los casilleros y deje que todo mi dolor saliera… La extrañaba tanto… como el primer día que se fue… Me quede un buen rato así, sollozando… sentí como una mano tomaba la mía… entrelazando mis dedos con los suyos… me gire de inmediato y sus ojos atravesaron todo en mí, estaba enloqueciendo de dolor…

Sus facciones me miraban contrariada… me aferre a su blusa, solloce en su pecho pero ella no se iba, temí que se desvaneciera pero en cuanto sus brazos me tomaron mientras nos abrazábamos fuertemente supe que era real…

-Apuesto a que me extrañaste demasiado… sé que soy irresistible- Sus helados ojos eran cristalinos pero sus lágrimas no caían. Ella y sus estúpidos y mordaces comentarios… los extrañaba tanto.

Me abrazo comprensiva, tomo el collar entre sus manos -¿Te ayudo con esto?- Asentí con la cabeza, aun no podía creerlo, todavía pensaba que solo era un estúpido sueño. Sentí su tacto gentil mientras colocaba el collar. –Espere tanto para dártelo… te luce… no tan mal- Yo no respondía, ella paso de su normal cara de burla a una de preocupación -¿Estas bien?-

La empuje con todas mis fuerzas, sus ojos se abrieron con fuerza -¿Qué demonios te pasa?-

-Te fuiste y ahora vuelves como si nada y lo primero que dices es… ¿Estas bien? ¿Tú crees que estoy bien? – Comenzó a reírse a carcajadas… es una…

-¿Crees que yo lo pase bien sin ti Vega? – De pronto su mirada se hizo dulce –Te extrañe tanto- Se acercó a mí y limpio mis lágrimas con sus dedos. Era tan irreal.

-Eso debiste decir primero- Sonrió y se colocó a mi lado, entrelazamos dedos y recargue mi cabeza en su hombro… tenía miedo de preguntar pero… -¿Te vas a ir otra vez no?-

-Sólo si tú así lo quieres…- Me vio a los ojos y se cristalizaron- Te pedí que fueras feliz… si tú encontraste a alguien más yo solo…- Apreté los ojos con fuerza. Respondí antes de que continuara hablando.

-No me imagino un instante más de mi vida sin ti, no imagino nada sin ti, te espero por tanto tiempo y esperaría una completa eternidad por ti. No vuelvas a irte… no…- Mis labios fueron callados por los suyos, esa sensación era tan embriagante… extrañaba tanto todo de ella pero sus besos eran… lo que más extrañaba, me sentí viva de nuevo en el instante en que me beso, desesperada, tranquila, pasional, dulce, perfecta e incomparable. Cuando abrí los ojos ella sonreía.-Aquí termina el dolor ¿Verdad?-

-No puedo prometerte eso… Soy idiota y no sé cuánto tiempo pase hasta que mi estupidez te dañe de nuevo… pero créeme que nunca te lastimaría con intensión… eres lo que más quiero… lo único que necesito-

-¿Entonces es una inicio?-

-Creo que en realidad comienza nuestra verdadera vida… juntas… Comenzaremos a estar en el escenario de la vida real… interpretaremos el papel más importante a partir de ahora ¿No?- Sonreí, me encantaba cuando hablaba de ese modo, me desasía.

-Aunque aún falta mucho por enfrentar… estaremos ahí… las dos… empezara… el papel de nuestras vidas-

-Que cursi Vega… todo iba tan bien hasta que interrumpiste- Me miro indignada y me sentí completa de nuevo… como nunca… como siempre. Aquí empieza nuestra nueva historia.

**Se siente tan raro... no recuerdo ni cuando empece con esto pero... hoy termina y estoy... sentimental? quiero llorar T-T pero bueno, todo llega a su fin y este es el de esta historia :D**

**Quiero agradecer a todos los que comentaron, en cualquier capitulo, en algún momento, a los que abrieron en algún momento esta historia y me dieron una oportunidad, a todos los que me siguieron y agregaron a favoritos. A ustedes que leen en silencio. Se los agradezco de corazón, no tengo palabras para agradecerles.**

**Un agradecimiento especial a los que comentaron en el capitulo pasado:**

**Franiam: **Tiempo sin aparecerte por aquí, me alegro tanto de que vuelvas por aquí, me pase con lo de Trina pero tenia que pasar xD muchas gracias por comentar. **Nara375: **Amo tus comentarios, créeme que tus reviews me sacan una sonrisa :D créeme que lo de Trina asesinando a Jade me lo pensé xD pero tenia una idea mucho mejor, algo como que Trina matara a Tori para que sufriera pero... pues creo que ya era demasiado, ademas quería algo más feliz, tu sabes xD Me encanta que sigas mis historias, créeme que te dedicaría un millón de capítulos mas porque me encanta que comentes, me hace muy feliz. Gracias por todo .**vane23: **¿Bueno? ¿Malo? Tu dime porque sinceramente estoy muy nerviosa por como se termina esto :$ Muchas muchas gracias por comentar. **inugami18: **Lamento haberte hecho comer plátano xD pero bueno, espero que este capitulo te guste y sobre todo muchas gracias por comentar. **Guest: **Lo sé vale, me pase pero tenia que pasar para que todo se arreglara, la vida es así T.T espero que aunque no querías que terminara te guste, gracias por comentar. ** : **Hey, en mi defensa, no tarde tanto, bueno si tarde pero no en exceso xD me encanta leer tus comentarios, espero que te agrade, gracias por comentar. ** .maslow: **Juro que tome tu opinión en cuenta, lo de la canción me lo pensé tanto pero no supe como integrarlo :( me alagas mucho y no puedo creer que te lo leyeras en dos días, muchísimas gracias por la oportunidad.

**Este es el punto final, aquí termina esta historia y yo... T-T aun estoy con la idea de que es mentira xD estoy en negación xD fue mi primera historia y me pone sensible y bipolar pero bueno... Díganme que dicen del final? esperaban algo así? les gusto? lo odiaron? Esta es su ultima oportunidad para comentar en esta historia, este es el ultimo capitulo, díganme que piensan.**

**Espero leernos pronto, aun me queda una historia viva... Ilusion del pasado, los invito cordialmente a leer.**

**Gracias por todo, este es el final de este proyecto, gracias por apoyarme a lo largo de este, no tengo palabras. **


End file.
